Juegos del Destino
by tany cullen
Summary: Bella jamás se imagino que en ese viaje a Jacksonville se encontraría con una chica idéntica a ella y mucho menos que le propusiera cambiar de identidad... -¿No te das cuenta?, somos idénticas físicamente, pero aún así somos distintas de los pies a la cabeza. -Vamos Bella será divertido. -Está bien, acepto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la trama es mía.**

**Hola! Aquí estoy con otra de mis locuras espero que les guste.**

CHAPTER 1

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Charlie Swan después del divorcio de sus padres cuando tenia diez años se tuvo que mudar con su madre al pequeño pueblo de Forks, donde ha vivido desde entonces. Ahora era ya un chico de diecisiete años como cualquier otro, estaba por terminar el instituto y soñaba con convertirse en policía como lo era su padre. Había salido con algunas chicas pero nunca nada serio, con el divorcio de sus padres dejo de creer que existiera el verdadero amor y no tenia la más mínima intención de creer en el.

Terminó el instituto y entró a la academia de policía de Jacksonville. Dos años después conoció a Renée Dwyer, una chica hermosa de piel pálida, cabello color café claro y unos expresivos ojos azules. Era hija de Thomas Dwyer, un hombre muy importante en el ramo hotelero y de una posición económica demasiado respetable, por lo que quería que sus hijas Mary y Renée no se relacionaran con cualquier caza fortunas. Mary tuvo la suerte de conocer y enamorarse de Jonh Brandon el cual fue considerado como un excelente candidato por su padre y feliz dio su consentimiento para que se casaran.

Charlie y Renée se hicieron buenos amigos y un par de meses después se convirtieron en novios. En ella encontró lo que nunca se hubiese imaginado el verdadero amor, sí a pesar de sus creencias acerca del amor estaba realmente enamorado de esa chica, tanto que en cuanto terminara sus estudios en la academia le pediría a Renée que fuera su esposa. Sabía que los padres de ella se opondrían a que su hija se casara con alguien como él, para ellos Charlie no era digno de estar con Renée pero eso poco les importaba a ambos.

-Hola mi amor.-le dijo Charlie a Renée que lo esperaba sentada en una banca del parque donde siempre se veían.

-Charlie, tengo algo que decirte. Algo muy importante.-Charlie se tensó al escuchar sus palabras ¿acaso sus padres la habían convencido de que lo dejase?-. Yo... ¡Dios no sé como decirlo!-exclamó cubriendo su rostro con sus manos y comenzando a llorar.

-Tus padres te convencieron de que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti y vas a dejarme ¿cierto?-dijo Charlie con apenas un murmullo y Renée volteó a verlo tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Nunca nadie podría convencerme de algo así, te amo con todo mí corazón Charlie. Lo que tengo que decirte es que... que estoy embarazada, vamos a tener un hijo.-cuando Charlie proceso la noticia que Renée acababa de darle una radiante sonrisa ilumino su rostro y la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Tenía planeado decirte esto cuando terminará en la academia, pero lo haré ahora.-además sólo faltan tres semanas no hay mucha diferencia, pensó. Charlie sacó de su bolsillo un sencillo pero hermoso anillo de compromiso que recién había comprado esa misma mañana y ante la mirada atónita de Renée se arrodilló frente a ella tomando una de sus manos-. Renée Dwyer gracias a ti conocí el verdadero amor, me haz hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra al decirme que seré papá, te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tú lado. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

-Sí, sí, ¡claro que quiero!-Charlie puso el anillo en el dedo de Renée y después la besó sellando con ese beso su compromiso.

Decidieron casarse en un mes, así Charlie habría terminado sus estudios en la academia y podrían irse de Jacksonville a donde nadie los encontrara. El tan esperado día llegó Charlie caminaba como fiera enjaulada frente al registro civil esperando a Renée que ya estaba unos minutos retrasada, volvió a ver por milésima vez su reloj y tras suspirar pesadamente se sentó en la acera mientras esperaba.

Mientras tanto en casa de Renée todo era un caos, su padre se había enterado de sus planes con Charlie y la había encerrado en su habitación. Renée comenzó a buscar desesperada una forma para salir de ahí, por instinto se acercó a la ventana y maldijo entre dientes porque su habitación estaba en la planta alta. Estuvo tentada a intentar escapar por la ventana pero no quería arriesgarse y que le pasase algo a su bebé.

-¡Abre la puerta por favor papá!-gritó aporreando fuertemente la puerta.

-Escuchame muy bien Renée, no voy a permitir que te cases con ese maldito vividor que lo único que quiere es tú dinero.-le dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Charlie me ama y aunque me separes de él hay algo que siempre nos va a unir.-ella llevó sus manos a su vientre para tomar fuerzas y decirle a su padre de su embarazo-. Este hijo que llevo en mis entrañas nos unirá toda la vida.

La puerta fue abierta y Renée retrocedió unos pasos atrás al ver la expresión furiosa de su padre, quien se acercó a ella y le dio una fuerte bofetada haciéndola caer al piso.

-Eres una estúpida ingenua caíste en su trampa, que mejor que te embarazaras para casarse contigo. Pero ese bastardo no va a nacer te lo aseguro.-Renée se levantó con la ayuda de su madre y le dio una mirada desafiante a su padre.

-Pues tendrás que matarme para evitarlo, porque sólo muerta dejaré de defender a mi hijo y el amor que siento por Charlie.-su padre se acercó a ella dispuesto a golpearla de nuevo pero su madre se interpuso para evitarlo.

-¡Ya basta!, Thomas nuestra hija necesita nuestro apoyo y si quiere casarse con Charlie que lo haga, después de todo él es el padre de su hijo, de nuestro nieto.

-No impediré que tengas a tu hijo, pero nunca permitiré que te cases con ese desgraciado.

.

.

Charlie se canso de esperar a que ella llegara y se fue. A la mañana siguiente fue a buscarla pero al llegar a donde Renée vivía la vio subir a un coche seguida de sus padres, trató de alcanzarla pero fue inútil. Los padres de ella habían logrado lo que querían, alejarlo de la mujer que amaba y al alejarlo de ella también lo hacían de su hijo.

Los siguientes meses Charlie no paro de buscar a Renée y cuando el padre de ella se entero hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para evitar que la encontrara.

Renée se puso de parto y sus padres la llevaron al hospital, el parto era de riesgo y tuvieron que realizarle una cesaría de emergencia. Dio a luz a dos hermosas gemelas lo que tomó por sorpresa a sus padres, el doctor les explicó que una de las bebés era ocultada por la otra, por lo que no la habían visto en las ecografías. El padre de Renée le prohibió a todos que le dijeran que había tenido gemelas y le pagó una fuerte cantidad al doctor para que no dijera nada al respecto. Un par de días después Renée y su hija fueron dadas de alta, llamó a la pequeña Vanessa, Vanessa Dwyer. La otra niña fue sacada del hospital por su abuelo, él cual había obligado a su hija Mary a que escribiera una nota haciéndose pasar por su hermana para entregarla a Charlie junto con una de las niñas así él dejaría de buscar a Renée.

Una tarde Charlie iba camino a donde vivía después de que su turno en la comisaria de Jacksonville terminará y se sorprendió al ver al padre de Renée esperándolo con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos y apresuro el paso para llegar hasta él. El hombre le entregó al bebé y le dijo que era una niña, que Renée no la quería y que él decidiera lo que haría con ella. También le entregó una nota donde según le dijo ella le explicaba todo.

Charlie observo a la pequeña que le sonrió, era simplemente hermosa sus ojos eran de color chocolate igual que los de él, el poco cabello que cubría su cabecita era de color castaño y su piel era tan pálida como la de Renée. La pequeña comenzó a jugar con la mano de él y no pudo evitar sonreír, entró a la casa y fue directo a su habitación, dejó a la niña en la cama y con impaciencia rasgó el sobre para sacar la nota.

_Charlie:_

_Lamento todo lo que pasó, pero me he dado cuenta de que en verdad no estaba enamorada de ti como creía y que mis padres tenían razón. Lamentablemente no pude deshacerme del bebé y decidí tenerlo, pero cuando nació la pequeña me di cuenta de que sólo sería un estorbo para mí y los planes que tengo para mi futuro. He conocido a alguien más, alguien que si esta a mi nivel y aunque al principio pensé darla en adopción, tú eres su padre y sabrás que hacer con ella. No vuelvas a buscarme, no quiero saber nada de ti ni de la chiquilla. Has de cuenta que he muerto que para mi ambos lo están._

Charlie rompió la hoja y tiro los pedazos al piso lleno de rabia y destrozado por las palabras de la mujer de la cual se había enamorado, no podía creer que Renée fuera capaz de abandonar a su hija. Los balbuceos de la pequeña llamaron su atención y la tomó de nuevo en sus brazos.

-Todo estará bien cariño, tu madre no querrá tenerte a su lado pero me tienes a mí.

Llamó a la niña Isabella Marie Swan, unos días después decidió volver a Forks, pidió su traslado y dos semanas después él y su pequeña dejaron Jacksonville para comenzar de nuevo lejos de todo lo que pudiera hacerle recordar a Renée, para él estaba muerta tal y como ella lo quería.

-Por dios hijo, ¿y ese bebé?-le preguntó su madre al verlo entrar por la puerta con su pequeña en brazos.

-Es mi hija, Isabella Marie Swan.-respondió y los ojos de su madre se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar que le había puesto Marie como ella.

Se acercó para tomar a su nieta en sus brazos, era tan linda. Acarició con delicadeza la mejilla de la beba la cual le sonrió.

-¿Dónde esta su madre?

Charlie le contó todo lo que había pasado y como Renée le entregó a la pequeña. Ella estuvo de acuerdo con su hijo en que la niña nunca se enterara de la verdad, sería muy doloroso saber que su madre no la quiso y Charlie haría cualquier cosa para que su hija no sufriera.

Dos personas que se amaban separadas por los perjuicios sociales y dos pequeñas que crecerían sin el cariño de uno de sus padres, pero por juegos del destino diecisiete años después Isabella Marie Swan y Vanessa Dwyer se encontrarían justamente en Jacksonville el lugar donde todo comenzó…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Tiene alguna oportunidad o de plano lo mando a la papelera?**

**Esté fic a pesar de que es de humor/romance también tendrá su cuota de drama…**

**Algún review =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

**Fran D, ya que no puedo contestar tu review por PM lo haré aquí, muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te haya gustado como comenzó la historia, espero que te siga gustando ;)**

**Ahora si, que disfruten el cap…**

CHAPTER 2

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**BELLA POV**

Escuchaba un sonido demasiado lejano, un sonido que no podía identificar con claridad. Poco a poco el sonido se fue haciendo más fuerte y claro, era una alarma, pero no cualquier alarma sino una de... ¿incendios?, sip definitivamente eso era. Apreté más la almohada que tenía entre mis brazos y... un momento, ¿alarma? ¿Incendios? ¡Por dios se esta quemando la casa! De un salto salí de la cama, tirando las mantas al suelo y salí corriendo de la habitación. Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y gracias a dios lo hice sin rodar por ellas ni romperme nada, al llegar abajo todo estaba en absoluta calma y por supuesto la bendita alarma ya no se escuchaba ¿me estaré volviendo loca?

-¿Ocurre algo hija?-la voz de Charlie me asustó y di un ligero salto-. Disculpa no quise asustarte. ¿Estás bien? Te vez pálida.-con tremendos sustos quien no lo estaría.

-Descuida estoy bien, ¿ya te vas? Pero aún es muy temprano y no has desayunado-le dije al verlo con su uniforme impecable y listo para irse.

-Sí, hoy tengo que estar en la comisaria antes, pero llegaré a tiempo para comer.-me dio un beso en la frente y caminó hasta la puerta.

-Papá, ¿podrías traer algo para comer de camino? No creo que alcance a llegar a tiempo para preparar la comida.

-¿A dónde iras?-me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Es fin de mes papá, iré al cementerio como siempre a llevar flores a la tumba de la abuela y a la de mamá.-una mueca de desgrado se plantó en su rostro y aunque trató de disimular con una sonrisa, no logró convencerme. No entiendo porque siempre se pone así cuando mencionó a mi mamá.

-Cierto lo había olvidado. ¿Prefieres pizza o hamburguesas?

-Definitivamente pizza y que sea hawaiana.

-Bien será hawaiana. Sólo ten cuidado ¿si?, llovió toda la noche y es peligroso manejar si la carretera esta toda mojada.-yo sólo rodé los ojos ante sus palabras.

-Papá vivimos en Forks que es el lugar más lluvioso de todo Estados Unidos, estoy acostumbrada a manejar en una carretera mojada.-él sonrió y negó antes de salir de la casa. Salí tras de él y le dije adiós con la mano, me quedé observando como su coche se alejaba hasta que lo perdí de vista y entré a la casa.

Fui a la cocina y me serví un poco de cereal para desayunar, cuando termine lavé lo que ensucie y subí a mi habitación. Arreglé mi cama y recogí unas cosas que estaban tiradas en la habitación, entré al baño y tomé una rápida ducha. Abrí mi guardarropa y busqué con la mirada algo que ponerme, me vestí con unos jeans desgastados y una simple blusa de color negro y mangas largas, mis inseparables Converse y estaba lista. Por supuesto yo no era una chica que se preocupara por vestirse a la moda y súper fashion, como la mayoría de las plásticas huecas del instituto, y tampoco era una fanática del maquillaje. Tal vez el que haya sido criada desde pequeña por un hombre tenga mucho que ver en eso.

Por cierto mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen sólo Bella, tengo diecisiete años y soy una chica común de estatura promedio, delgada y obvio no tengo cuerpo de súper modelo, mis ojos son de color chocolate y mi cabello es castaño. Mi piel es demasiado pálida y por lo poco que sé de mi madre lo heredé de ella. Mi madre murió cuando yo nací, su muerte fue un golpe muy duro para mi padre y aún después de diecisiete años le cuesta mucho hablar de ella, he ahí la razón por la cual prácticamente no sé nada sobre como erá. A pesar de que mi padre era muy joven cuando quedo viudo nunca se volvió a casar, cuando le preguntó el por qué siempre me dice que no quiso darme una madrastra. La maldita alarma de incendios se volvió a escuchar y el sonido venia nada más y nada menos que de mi celular que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, lo tomé y era una llamada de Emmett ¡claro! Tenia que ser él.

-En cuanto te tenga frente a mí patearé tu trasero tan fuerte que no podrás sentarte en una semana.-el muy idiota rió y también pude escuchar las risas sofocadas de Jasper.

-Buenos días Bells, yo bien y… ¿tú cómo amaneciste? Apuesto a que tuviste un dulce despertar.-me dijo con burla.

-¡Claro que fue dulce!-le dije con sarcasmo-. Imbécil casi me da un infarto por el susto.

-Vamos Bells sólo fue una bromita sin importancia, pero en fin, te llamo para avisarte que nos reuniremos toda la pandilla, a Jasper y a mí se nos ocurrió una idea genial.-con la "pandilla" se refería a nuestro grupo de amigos, Ángela y su novio Ben, Jacob, Jasper, él y yo.

-Emm iré al cementerio así que ahora no puedo.-le dije sentándome en el borde de mi cama.

-Nos reuniremos por la tarde en la Push así que no tienes excusa.

-Bien, nos veremos allá adiós.-corté la llamada y me dejé caer en la cama.

¿Ahora qué locura se les ocurriría a Jazz y Emm? Aún recuerdo su última idea, se les ocurrió que nos fuéramos de acampada y terminamos todos trepados en los árboles, la razón muy sencilla, una furiosa osa que persiguió a Emmett hasta donde estábamos acampando porque el muy idiota secuestró a su cría.

Unos minutos después me puse mi chaqueta, tomé las llaves de mi vieja camioneta y salí de la casa. Conduje por las solitarias calles de Forks hasta llegar a una pequeña florería que pertenecía a la familia de Ángela.

-Hola Bella, ¿te avisó Emmett de la reunión de hoy?-me preguntó Ángela en cuanto puse un pie dentro del local.

-Hola, y sí me avisó ¿tienes una idea de lo que planea ese par?

-No y espero que no sea algo como lo de la acampada.-dijo y ambas nos soltamos riendo a carcajada limpia.

-¿De qué se ríen chicas?-nos preguntó la madre de Ángela entrando con tres vasos con café de la cafetería de enfrente.

-Estábamos recordando la última acampada a la que fuimos.-le respondió Ángela.

-Emmett y sus ocurrencias.-nos entregó un vaso a cada una y le dio un sorbo a su café-. ¿Llevaras lo mismo de siempre Bella?-asentí como respuesta y ella fue por mis flores.

-Es una lastima que sólo falten dos semanas para que el verano termine.-asentí y un suspiro involuntario salió de mis labios, no me hacia la más mínima gracia volver al instituto y tener que soportar a Mike y sus constantes invitaciones a salir, ¿cuándo va a entender que no quiero nada con él?

La madre de Ángela volvió con mis flores, un ramo de rosas blancas y otro de azucenas, le pagué y después de despedirme volví a mi camioneta para salir rumbo al cementerio. Primero dejé en la tumba de mi abuela las rosas blancas, que eran sus favoritas, caminé por un par de minutos hasta llegar a la tumba de mi mamá y quité los restos de las flores secas y dejé las azucenas, acaricié con las yemas de mis dedos las letras doradas de la lapida.

-Mamá, no tienes una idea de cuanto me hubiera gustado conocerte, que estuvieras conmigo, sé que tengo a Charlie pero creo que toda chica necesita de su madre y a mí me haces mucha falta.-un amargo suspiro salió de mis labios y un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas.

Estuve por unos minutos más allí hasta que una suave llovizna comenzó a caer, volví a donde estaba mi camioneta lo más rápido que mi torpeza me permitió, sí era poseedora de una torpeza inimaginable, lo último que quería era una caída que probablemente me llevaría a urgencias. Cuando llegué a casa la patrulla de mi papá estaba estacionada fuera de la casa, ahora la llovizna era un fuerte chubasco y lo más seguro es que si corría para no mojarme terminaría en el suelo, así que suspire resignada a mojarme, pero en ese momento Charlie salió a mi rescate con un paraguas.

-Estaba preocupado, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?-me preguntó en cuanto pusimos un pie dentro de la casa.

-Estuve platicando con Ángela antes de ir al cementerio.-él asintió y fuimos a comer.

Mientras comíamos charlamos de cosas triviales y le dije de la reunión que tenia con Emmett y los chicos en un momento. La hora de ir a la Push llegó y gracias a dios ya había dejado de llover, cuando llegué ya todos estaban ahí. Jasper y Emmett bromeaban entre ellos causando la risa de los demás, era increíble que fueran mellizos ya que eran completamente diferentes, Emmett era alto, demasiado alto y musculoso, su cabello era oscuro y rizado, sus ojos eran de un lindo color gris claro, era el más bromista del grupo y el que siempre nos metía en problemas. Por otra parte Jasper también era alto, pero un poquito más bajo que Emmett, no era tan musculoso pero tampoco era un flacucho, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos azul claro, era un poco más tranquilo que su hermano pero sólo un poco y él era quien nos sacaba de los problemas en los que nos metía Emmett, esos eran los mellizos Whitlock.

-Hey Bella, creímos que tendríamos que ir a buscarte.-me dijo Jacob con una enorme sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, para ninguno era un secreto que Jacob estaba enamorado de mí, pero yo sólo podía verlo como lo que erá, uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Bueno ya estoy aquí, así que… ¿cuál era esa idea que se les ocurrió?-me senté junto a Jacob, Emmett y Jasper se sonrieron cómplices.

-Como saben el verano está por terminar, así que se nos ocurrió que podríamos hacer un viaje los seis juntos.-soltó Emmett.

-Es una estupenda idea ¿no creen?-dijo Jacob entusiasmado.

-Sí, ¿pero a dónde iríamos?-preguntó Ben con el ceño fruncido.

-A Jacksonville.-al escuchar las palabras de Jasper no pude evitar reír-. ¿Por qué te ríes?

-Creo que tendrán que ir sin mí chicos, no sé porque pero Charlie no tolera siquiera escuchar que alguien mencione Jacksonville, no me dará permiso para ir.-aún recuerdo cuando tenia nueve años, le pedí que me llevara a Jacksonville en vacaciones porque una niña de la escuela dijo que era un lugar hermoso, y él se opuso rotundamente.

-Púes vendrás con nosotros ya lo veras.-dijo muy seguro de si Emmett.

Claro, seria divertido verlos tratando de convencer a Charlie para que me deje ir...

.

.

**NESSIE POV**

Me di un último vistazo en el espejo antes de salir de mi habitación, este conjunto no es por nada pero me queda perfecto. Llevaba una falda de jean un poco más abajo de la mitad de mi muslo, una blusa color crema tipo halter y una sandalias con tacón. Mi cabello lo llevaba perfectamente liso y mi maquillaje era ligero, sólo un poco de sombra, mascara para pestañas y brillo labial. Bajé al comedor donde estaban mi madre y mi prima Alice Brandon, era un poco más baja de estatura que yo, sus facciones eran finas como las de un duende, su cabello negro y corto siempre lo llevaba peinado con las puntas en todas direcciones, sus ojos eran de un extraño color miel y a pesar de vivir juntas nuestra relación no era muy buena, es más apenas y nos dirigíamos la palabra y era sólo para pelear, claro cuando Renée no estaba presente.

-¿Vas a salir?-me preguntó mi madre, Renée Dwyer.

-Sí, quedé para comer con las chicas, nos vemos después.-di media vuelta para irme.

-Espera, Alice se ira en unas horas, pasara una semana con tus tíos ¿no piensas despedirte de ella?-no tengo porque hacerlo, me dije para mis adentros.

-Que tengas buen viaje Alice y saluda a mis tíos.-ella ni siquiera se digno a voltear a verme.

-Gracias, y descuida que yo le daré tus saludos a mis padres Vanessa.-me dijo remarcando mi nombre la muy estúpida sabia perfectamente que odiaba que me llamaran Vanessa, prefería Nessie.

Salí de la casa y me subí a mi precioso coche, un Audi tt roadster descapotable color blanco y me puse en marcha hacia el restaurante donde quedé con las chicas. Mi nombre es Vanessa Dwyer, pero como dije prefiero sólo Nessie, tengo diecisiete años, soy una chica de estatura media, mis ojos son color chocolate y mi cabello es castaño, mi cuerpo no es demasiado voluptuoso pero tenia lo justo en los lugares correctos y mi piel es demasiado pálida, herencia de mi madre. Mi madre es la dueña de los prestigiosos hoteles Dwyer al igual que mi tía, la madre de Alice, los heredaron cuando hace unos años mis abuelos murieron. De mi padre no sabía ni su nombre, pero en una ocasión Renée me dijo que él fue el amor de su vida y que ambos se amaban con locura, era de una clase social inferior a la de mi madre por lo que mi abuelo no lo aceptaba y terminó por separarlos. Aún así no pierdo la esperanza de conocerlo algún día.

Llegué al restaurante y bajé del coche, entré e inmediatamente ubiqué la mesa donde mis amigas me esperaban, me senté y me di cuenta de la ausencia de Tanya.

-Hola, ¿dónde esta Tanya?-les pregunté a Jane y Heidi.

-Me acaba de llamar para decirme que no vendrá, quedó con Edward porque mañana se irá con sus padres a visitar a sus abuelos y quería pasar tiempo con él.-me respondió Heidi encogiéndose de hombros.

-No sé que le ve a Edward, es guapo no lo niego pero ufff… mejor cambiemos de tema. Mis padres nos dieron permiso a Alec y a mí para pasar el resto del verano en Volterra con el tío Aro, así que pasado mañana mi hermano y yo nos vamos.-dijo Jane muy entusiasmada.

-Púes yo mañana me iré con mi padre a Miami, es un viaje de negocios pero no me quiere dejar sola.-la madre de Heidi había abandonado a su padre cuando ella tenía ocho años-. ¿Tú qué harás Nessie?

-Bueno supongo que disfrutar de estos días con mi madre, el clon de campanita pasara el resto del verano con mis tíos.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando de temas triviales. Jane, Heidi y Tanya eran mis mejores amigas desde que teníamos seis años, siempre pasábamos el mayor tiempo posible juntas, aunque desde que Tanya es novia de Edward eso había cambiado. Edward se había mudado a Chicago con su familia hacia unos años, él y su hermana Rosalie se hicieron amigos de mi prima Alice en cuanto la conocieron, Tanya quedó flechada de él en cuanto lo vio pero fue hasta hace unos cuatro meses que se hicieron novios. Volví a mi casa y al entrar escuché la voz de mi madre en la sala, estaba hablando por teléfono y me senté a su lado apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Cómo te fue cariño?-me preguntó cuando terminó su llamada.

-Bien, las chicas se irán de vacaciones por el resto del verano. Así que seremos solo tú y yo por dos semanas.-me abrazó y suspiró sonoramente.

-Nessie tengo que viajar a Nueva York a revisar unos detalles relacionados con el hotel que abriremos allí, pero podrías acompañarme.

-Ma' sé como son esos viajes y prácticamente no te veré.

-Lo siento cariño, sabes que la mayoría de esos asuntos tu tía Mary los resuelve, pero como Alice pasaría estos últimos días del verano con ellos… tú me entiendes ¿cierto?-asentí y de pronto se me ocurrió una idea genial.

-¿Y si pasará estos días en Jacksonville?-le pregunté y ella negó.

-No creo que sea bueno que vayas tú sola.

-Mamá conozco Jacksonville perfectamente, desde que tengo uso de razón siempre vamos allí cuando podemos, no veo porque no pueda ir sola.-un suspiró de resignación salió de sus labios y supe que mi argumento había funcionado.

Terminé de cerrar mi última maleta, y con la ayuda de mi madre bajé mi equipaje a la entrada, nuestro taxi no tardaba en llegar. Mi vuelo salia media hora antes que el de Renée así que aquí estoy escuchando por última vez sus recomendaciones.

-Llamé a Mayte ¿la recuerdas?-ella era la encargada del hotel de Jacksonville y una gran amiga de Renée, asentí para que continuara-. Bien le dije que ibas a pasar unos días allá y que estuviera pendiente de ti, así estaré más tranquila.

-Ma' estaré bien y no te preocupes cualquier cosa yo te llamó ¿de acuerdo?

Mi vuelo fue anunciado y después de despedirme de mi madre, aborde el avión. Tengo un buen presentimiento de que algo pasará en este viaje que cambiara por completo mi vida…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Ya conocimos un poquito como son Bella y Nessie, y son completamente diferentes aunque sean iguales físicamente, ya verán las que les esperan a esté par :D En el próximo capítulo se van a conocer ¿qué pasará?**

**Con respecto a la actualización, no tengo fecha exacta, en cuanto terminó el cap lo subo.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, también a:**

**Lili4ever; Fran D; Angie Masen**

**Por sus reviews**

**¿Algún Review? =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

CHAPTER 3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**BELLA POV**

Emmett logró convencer a Charlie para que me dejase ir al dichoso viaje, así que ahora estoy rebuscando en mi armario ropa que me pueda servir para el clima cálido de Jacksonville, ¿cómo fue que Charlie termino aceptando? Púes…

.

.

**Flash Back**

Después de nuestra "reunión" en la Push todos se habían venido conmigo para pedirle permiso a Charlie, entramos a la casa y mi padre estaba demasiado entretenido viendo un partido de béisbol que pasaban por la televisión.

-Chicos que gusto verlos por aquí.-dijo Charlie cuando notó nuestra presencia.

-Hola Charlie.-saludaron todos al unisono.

-Papá, Emmett y Jasper están organizando un viaje y… ¿tú me dejarías ir?

-¿Un viaje? ¿A dónde irían?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-A Ja…

-A Texas, con nuestros tíos, ellos están más que encantados en recibirnos en su casa.-me interrumpió Emmett apresuradamente y me giré a verlo anonadada, ¡por dios! Le está diciendo mentiras a Charlie, que no sólo es mi padre, si no también el jefe de policía del pueblo.

-¿Texas?

-Así es señor.-respondió el bruto de Emmett con un acento texano demasiado fingido causando las risas de Charlie.

-Bien puedes ir.-dijo aún entre risas-. Pero, quiero hablar con tus tíos Emmett.-la sonrisa que tenía Emmett en su rostro se desvaneció en cuanto mi padre pronuncio esas palabras, en cambio yo sonreí ampliamente, toma esa Emmett Whitlock.

**End The Flash Back**

.

.

¿Quien se iba a imaginar que los tíos de Emmett estaban tan chiflados como su sobrino y aceptarían hablar con Charlie para apoyar la mentira?, suspiré cansadamente y cerré mi maleta, al final no había encontrado muchas cosas en mi armario que me sirvieran pero con lo que tenía me las arreglaría, los chicos no tardarían en llegar por mí para irnos al aeropuerto de Port Ángeles, así que tomé mi maleta y bajé a la sala para esperarlos.

Quince minutos después estaba en el asiento del copiloto en la patrulla de Charlie, ya que él y los padres de Emmett y Jasper nos llevarían a Port Ángeles. Llegamos al aeropuerto y antes de dirigirnos a la sala de abordaje nos despedimos.

-Cuidate mucho cielo, y si Emmett va a cometer alguna locura alejate de él ¿de acuerdo?-no pude evitar sonreír, desde lo de la acampada esta erá la recomendación de Charlie, y no sólo la de él, sino de los padres de todos, incluso a Jasper le hacían la misma recomendación.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien.-sólo tengo que permanecer lo más posible alejada del mar para no ahogarme, terminé para mis adentros.

Cuando cruzamos las puertas de la sala de abordaje todos intercambiamos miradas y los chicos sonrieron ampliamente.

-Jacksonville preparate que allá vamos.-dijo Emmett emocionado y chocó su puño con los chicos, Ángela y yo rodamos los ojos y nos alejamos de ellos, aunque no pudimos ocultar nuestras sonrisas.

El viaje fue largo y cuando bajamos del avión en Jacksonville ya eran las seis de la tarde, pero a pesar de eso el sol aún estaba en todo su apogeo. Salimos a buscar un taxi para que nos llevara al hotel, los chicos llevaban mi equipaje y el de Ángela, y nosotras íbamos sumergidas en una agradable charla. Emmett se fue en un taxi con Ben y Ángela, y en otro íbamos Jasper, Jacob y yo, Jazz le dio las indicaciones al taxista y unos veinte minutos después estábamos frente al hotel.

-¿Nos hospedaremos aquí?-preguntó Ángela incrédula.

-Sí, ¿qué les parece?-dijo Emmett señalando el lujoso hotel frente a nosotros.

-¿Escogiste uno de los los hoteles Dwyer? ¡Por dios! Dudo que con toda mi mesada pueda pagar una sola noche aquí.-chillé histérica, los hoteles Dwyer eran los mejores hoteles de los que se haya oído hablar y a el idiota de Emmett se le ocurre traernos aquí.

-Vamos Bells, tenemos recervaciones y nuestros padres correrán con los gastos.-dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros, cierto había olvidado mencionar que los padres de Jasper y Emmett tenían una posición económica… bastante respetable, por llamarle de alguna forma.

-Y no vayas a decir que no puedes aceptarlo porque lo harás por las buenas o por las malas.-me dijo Emmett cuando vio que iba a protestar.

Sin decir nada más entramos al dichoso hotel y si por fuera era impresionante, por dentro lo era mucho más, carajo hasta me daba miedo pisar el lustroso piso y mancharlo. Emmett y Jasper fueron a la recepción por la llaves de nuestras habitaciones y unos minutos después volvieron con un chico que llevaría nuestro equipaje, el cual me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo ganándose una mirada furibunda por parte de Jacob que se acercó a mí y me abrazó por los hombros.

-Bien, compartiremos las habitaciones por parejas Áng…

-Ángela y yo compartiremos una.-interrumpió Ben a Jasper.

-Claro que no, no voy a dejar que este lobo con piel de oveja duerma con Bella.-se apresuró a decir Jasper señalando a Jacob que bufó por lo bajo-. Así que tú compartirás habitación con Jacob, Bella con Ángela, y yo con Emmett.-dijo firmemente Jasper y se lo agradecí inmensamente, para mí sería incomodo tener que dormir en la misma habitación con Jake sabiendo lo que siente por mí.

Caminamos hasta el ascensor y entramos, cuando vi que nos dirigíamos al doceavo piso di gracias de que alguien hubiese inventado los ascensores, no me imaginaba subiendo doce pisos por las escaleras con mi torpeza y sin terminar con una pierna rota por lo menos. Salimos y nos dirigimos a la habitación que compartiríamos Ángela y yo, el chico de las maletas dejó las nuestras dentro de la habitación y ahora no sólo estaba coqueteando conmigo sino que también con mi amiga, esta de más decir que Ben y Jacob prácticamente lo sacaron a empujones y cuando salieron de la habitación Ángela y yo nos largamos a reír dejándonos caer en uno de los sofás.

Después de que nuestro ataque de risa pasara, recorrí el lugar con la mirada, había una especie de recibidor los sofás eran de piel y de color blanco así como una enorme pantalla. Tanto Ángela y yo fuimos a la recamara y nos quedamos pasmadas, había dos camas de matrimonio con lindos edredones color vino, las paredes estaban pintadas de colores claros y la decoración era hermosa, desempacamos y guardamos nuestra ropa en el enorme armario, mi amiga fue a tomar una ducha y mientras esperaba que saliera para ducharme yo, salí al balcón. La vista era en una palabra magnifica, desde aquí se podía ver el mar y la playa, ya me imaginaba tumbada en la arena tomando el sol. Me quedé en silencio completamente embobada observando la maravillosa vista que tenía frente a mí, el sol se había comenzado a ocultar dándole un matiz rojizo al horizonte mientras la suave y cálida briza agitaba ligeramente mi cabello, la voz de mi amiga diciéndome que el baño estaba libre me sacó de mi ensoñación y volví a la habitación, tomé mi neceser, la ropa que me pondría y me dirigí al baño.

A pesar del cansancio por el viaje los chicos habían insistido en que bajáramos a cenar al restaurante del hotel, Ángela se había puesto un lindo vestido ligero de color blanco y unas sandalias con un poco de tacón, su cabello suelto y un poco de maquillaje. Si bien ella no era la típica diva del instituto tenía cierto gusto por la moda, gusto que en más de una ocasión había tratado de contagiarme, sin mucho éxito claro está. Tomé el pomo de la puerta para salir pero ella me lo impidió.

-Bells, vas a bajar así.-me dijo con el ceño fruncido y yo asentí.

Llevaba un pantalón de deporte corto y una blusa de mangas cortas, mi cabello recogido en un coleta desordenada y unas sandalias de piso. Ángela suspiró y me arrastró hasta el armario, sacó un lindo vestido color azul claro y me lo tendió.

-Cambiate.-ordenó y cuando iba a protestar me hizo una seña para que me callara, tomé el dichoso vestido y me dispuse a cambiarme, pero me di cuenta de que aún tenia las etiquetas puestas lo que significaba que era nuevo.

-Ángela, este vestido está nuevo y…

-Te lo vas a poner, ya sabía yo que no traerías ropa adecuada para el clima de Jacksonville así que Jasper y yo nos encargamos de eso.-me interrumpió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Jasper y tú? ¿Quieres decir que hay más ropa nueva para mí?-le pregunté con voz ahogada.

-Sip, yo escogí las prendas y Jasper las pagó.-no podía creer que hayan hecho esto, pero ya hablaría seriamente con Jasper.

Le quité las etiquetas al dichoso vestido de mala gana y me lo puse, yo no solía usar este tipo de ropa pero he de admitir que no me quedaba tan mal, era de tirantes delgados y me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta así me hicieran tortura china. Ángela me dijo que me soltase el cabello y lo hice, después me puso un poco de brillo labial y me entregó unas sandalias de piso, gracias a dios púes no quería romperme algo, pero más "adecuadas" para mi atuendo. Llegamos al restaurante donde los chicos ya nos estaban esperando y no me pasó desapercibido el escrutinio al que me sometió Jake mientras me sentaba.

-Bella, no has salido de la habitación ¿cierto?-me preguntó Emmett y yo negué confundida.

-Jake, hermano tienes que dejar de pensar tanto en Bella, ya la vez por todos lados.-dijo Ben antes de meter un bocado de su cena en su boca.

-¿De qué hablan?-preguntó curiosa Ángela.

-Fui a caminar por la playa un poco, y vi a una chica igual a Bella sentada a la orilla del mar.-respondió Jake sonrojándose y todos se rieron a excepción de mí.

¿Una chica igual a mí? Pero eso es imposible, que yo sepa no tengo ninguna gemela perdida, tal vez Jake se confundió, claro eso debió ser. Continuamos cenando entre una charla amena, cuando terminamos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para por fin poder descansar. En cuanto entré a la habitación le llamé a Charlie para decirle que habíamos llegado bien y por supuesto me riño por no haberle llamado antes, me puse el pijama y después de lavarme los dientes me metí a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté cerca de las 10:00 de la mañana, sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Angie me acerqué al armario para sacar algo que ponerme y para mi sorpresa no había nada de mi ropa dentro, todo había sido sustituido por ropa nueva, Ángela soltó una risitas al ver mi cara de shock.

-¿Dónde está mi ropa?-le pregunté lentamente.

-En el armario.-me respondió tranquilamente saliendo de la cama.

-Esto no es gracioso Ángela.-ella sólo sonrió y se perdió camino al baño con su neceser y ropa para cambiarse.

Rebusqué entre mi nueva ropa y me encontré con unos trajes de baño que con sólo verlos casi me desmayo, ¡dios! Mi loca me pondría estos mini trozos de tela. Por fin después de casi quince minutos encontré un traje de baño más decente, era de dos piezas, de color negro con lunares blancos y no revelaba más de lo que debería. Me puse un short de mezclilla y un top que se ceñía demasiado a mi cuerpo para mi gusto, me calcé una sandalias y recogí mi cabello en una coleta; estuve esperando a que Ángela saliera del baño por unos minutos y cuando salió ya esta lista.

Bajamos y nos encontramos con los chicos en el lobby, fuimos a desayunar algo y después nos dirigimos a la playa. A decir verdad me sentía como una chiquilla emocionada la mañana de navidad, pero es que como no estarlo si estar aquí era como un sueño, _sí pero recuerda que estás aquí gracias a que le mintieron a Charlie, a tu padre _me reprochó esa vocesita llamada conciencia y aunque tenía razón no le hice caso ya lidiaría con eso después.

-Ben cariño, ¿me pones bronceador?-le dijo Ángela a su novio que rápidamente se acercó a la tumbona donde se había recostado mi amiga.

-Jasper necesito hablar contigo.-él asintió y nos sentamos en la arena unos pasos alejados de los demás.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-me dio una mirada de sorpresa que no me creí y él bufó.

-Bien, sabía que si te decía que nos acompañaras de compras a Ángela y a mí te ibas a negar, así que nos decidimos por no decirte nada.

-Pero sabes que no me gusta que me regalen cosas, y mucho menos si eso significa un gasto como el que me imagino que hiciste.-le reproché.

-Relajate Bells y disfruta del viaje ¿si? Ya después puedes reclamarme todo lo que quieras.

Asentí y él sonrió, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con los chicos que hacían no sé que tonterías dentro del mar, me levanté y comencé a caminar alejándome un tanto de mis amigos. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me percate de que había alguien frente a mí hasta que fue demasiado tarde y ya había chocado con ese alguien.

-Lo siento, no vi por don…-las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta al ver a la persona que estaba frente a mí.

Era una chica de ojos color chocolate, cabello castaño y en una palabra era idéntica a mí, parpadeé un par de veces para salir de mi asombro y ella no estaba mejor que yo, todo a mi alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó y el asombro fue tal para mí que todo se volvió negro y caí en la inconsciencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza pero tuve un contratiempo, mi hermano "accidentalmente" borró el cap y púes como no tenía una copia tuve que volverlo a escribir todo y obvio ya no me quedo igual a como lo tenía, ay no se imaginan la rabia que me dio y de no ser por que se encerró en su habitación le doy una paliza... pero en fin aquí esta y espero que les gustara ;)**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, también a:**

**Lili4ever; Fran D; Angie Masen; karenkavam; gabystar16**

**Por sus reviews**

**¿Algún Review? =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

CHAPTER 4

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**NESSIE POV**

Estaba de lo más tranquila caminando por la orilla de la playa, cuando de pronto alguien chocó conmigo y gracias a que no tengo tan malos reflejos no caí al suelo, levanté la mirada dispuesta a decirle tres palabras a esa persona y me quede helada cuando la vi, era una chica, pero no cualquier chica, era idéntica a mí y de no ser por que su ropa era distinta a la mía podría jurar que me estaba viendo en un espejo.

-Lo siento, no vi por don…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que su mirada se posó en mí y se quedó muda por la impresión.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces como esperando que yo fuera un espejismo y desapareciera, la pobre estaba en shock y he de admitir que yo no estaba mejor que ella y me tuve que aclarar la garganta para poder hablar.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunté y la chica se tambaleó un poco para después caer al suelo con un golpe sordo.

Por reflejo me arrodillé junto a ella, no sabía que hacer y comencé a buscar a alguien que pudiera ayudarme. Un par de chicos iban pasando por ahí y no dude en pedirles ayuda, les dije que era mi hermana y que el sol le había afectado un poco y que me ayudaran a llevarla a mi habitación. Ellos aceptaron y la llevaron a mi suite, la dejaron en la cama y yo me senté a un lado de ella.

Era realmente increíble el perecido entre nosotras, eramos como dos gotas de agua pero, ¿por qué esta chica se parece a mí? A mi cabeza llegaron los recuerdos de la película "Juego de Gemelas" pero ella no puede ser mi gemela, según me dijo mi madre ella y mi padre se separaron mucho antes de que yo naciera así que no tiene lógica. ¿Será que eso que dicen de que cada persona tiene por lo menos un igual en el mundo es cierto? La chica comenzó a removerse y volver en si, abrió los ojos y recorrió con detenimiento la habitación hasta que reparo en mi presencia y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Alejate de mí!-gritó saliendo de la cama con un brinco y pegándose a la pared más alejada de mí-. Dios, si este es un castigo por haberle mentido a Charlie no lo vuelvo a hacer, pero desaparece a esa cosa de mi vista.

-¡Oye! Yo no soy ninguna cosa, soy una persona.-le dije un tanto indignada por sus palabras.

-Tranquila Bella, tal vez el desayuno te cayó mal y por eso estas alucinando, sí esto no es más que una alucinación.-suspiré pesadamente y la chica se giró a verme con cierto temor.

-Tampoco soy una alucinación, por alguna extraña razón tú y yo somos idénticas, pero… ¿cómo te llamas?

-Isabella Swan, pero odio mi nombre completo así que sólo me llaman Bella.-no se movió de conde estaba, pero al menos ya no me veía como si fuera un ser de otro planeta.

-Yo me llamo Vanessa Dwyer, pero dime sólo Nessie, tampoco me gusta mi nombre.-vaya teníamos algo más en común-. ¿Dónde vives?

-Vivo con mi padre en Forks, es un pequeño pueblo en Washinton.-tal vez la teoría de las gemelas no fuera tan descabellada.

-¿Con tu padre? ¿Y tu mamá?-le pregunté con impaciencia y Bella frunció el ceño.

-Ella murió cuando yo nací.-ok teoría descartada, así que nos quedamos con la segunda.

-Lo lamento, yo vivo en Chicago con mi mamá.-Bella tomó un poco de confianza conmigo y comenzamos a charlar.

Le hablé de mi madre, de mis amigas y hasta de Alice aunque no mucho, ella también me habló de su padre y de sus amigos, de hecho estaba aquí con ellos. Conforme me iba hablando de su vida me di cuenta de que a pesar de nuestro parecido eramos como el agua y el aceite, estuvimos hablando por cerca de tres horas y cuando se percato de la hora me dijo que tenía que regresar con sus amigos.

Me quedé pensando en todo esto, era como si me encontrara en una dimensión desconocida, ¿quién diría que en este viaje me encontraría con mi doble?, un momento mi doble… eso es, se me acaba de ocurrir el plan perfecto soy un genio.

.

.

**BELLA POV**

Salí de la habitación de Nessie y me fui directo a mi habitación, no podía creer todo esto ¡por dios! Habiendo tantas personas en el mundo tenía que pasarme esto precisamente a mí, y no era solamente el hecho de que fuéramos como dos gotas de agua, si no que vamos ella es una Dwyer, su madre es nada más y nada menos que la dueña de los hoteles Dwyer.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas? Te hemos estado buscando por más de una hora.-me dijo una muy enfadada Ángela sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-He… estaba por ahí caminando y perdí la noción del tiempo.-por la mirada que me dio supe que no me creyó.

-Aja, dime algo Bells ¿es guapo? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿De dónde es? Por dios mujer respondeme.-genial, si supiera que no es un chico si no mi clon.

-No hay nadie Angie.-le respondí y ella bufó.

En los siguientes tres días no supe nada de Nessie, no me la volví a encontrar y tampoco la busque. Las burlas por parte de Emmett no se hicieron esperar desde que Ángela sacó a colación el tema de mi supuesto galán, y Jake estaba distante conmigo a penas y me hablaba sólo lo justo y necesario. Di vuelta en mi cama por milésima vez no podía dormir y era poco más de media noche, salí de la cama sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Ángela y me deslice fuera de la habitación, bajé a la piscina y me senté en la orilla metiendo mis pies dentro del agua pasaron unos minutos y alguien se sentó junto a mí.

-Hola, por lo que veo tampoco podías dormir.-me dijo Nessie y asentí.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, hasta que Nessie suspiro y rompió en cómodo silencio que nos rodeaba.

-Bella en dos días tengo que volver a Chicago y quiero proponerte algo.-volteé a verla para que continuara-. Tal vez te parezca una locura pero, ¿irías a Chicago haciéndote pasar por mí, mientras yo me hago pasar por ti en Forks?

-Wow, wow, wow, para y pausa no puedes estar hablando en serio, es una completa locura que me pidas eso.-ella sonrió y negó.

-Tal vez, pero piénsalo Bella, ¿no te parece interesante la idea de hacerte pasar por mí?, porque a mí si me lo parece.

-Nessie, ¿no te das cuenta?, somos idénticas físicamente pero aún así somos distintas de los pies a la cabeza.-chillé casi histéricamente.

-Vamos Bella será divertido.-no sé quien estaba más loca, si ella por proponerme esta locura, o yo por estar pensando en la posibilidad de aceptar.

Y es que la verdad la idea si me atraía, pero ¿podría hacerlo? ¿Qué pasaría si me descubrían? Suplantar la identidad de alguien que yo sepa es un delito, al diablo por primera vez en mi vida me arriesgaría a hacer algo completamente descabellado, sólo espero no arrepentirme de esto.

-Esta bien, acepto.-le dije y me abrazó entusiasmada.

-Ya veras que no te vas a arrepentir.-me aseguro antes de irse y unos minutos después volví a la habitación.

.

.

-Aquí esta mi pasaporte y demás cosas personales, así como la dirección de mi casa.-con manos temblorosas tomé las cosas que Nessie me daba y le di las mías.

-No creo que pueda hacer esto.-murmuré sentándome en el borde de su cama.

-Claro que podrás, y ahora apurate o perderás tu vuelo y yo el mío.-nos despedimos y ella salió sigilosamente de la habitación para que nadie la viera.

Me miré en el espejo por última vez, llevaba puesto un jeans blanco que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo como un guante, una blusa tipo halter de color azul y zapatos negros con un mortal tacón de diez centímetros, maquillaje ligero y mi cabello peinado en una coleta. Vinieron a por mi equipaje y tras suspirar salí de la habitación, durante todo el trayecto al ascensor tuve que sostenerme de las paredes para no caerme y es que caminar con estos zapatos era todo un reto para mí, subí al taxi que me esperaba fuera del hotel y cuando llegué al aeropuerto supe que ya no había marcha atrás.

Llegué a Chicago y al bajar del avión mi corazón latía con fuerza dentro de mi pecho, fui en busca de mi equipaje y salí a buscar un taxi, le di al chófer la dirección que Nessie me había dado y casi tres cuarto de hora después estaba frente a una enorme mansión. Subir las escaleras de la entrada con las dos maletas y con las trampas mortales mejor llamadas zapatos fue un caos, toqué el timbre y unos segundos después la puerta fue abierta por una mujer muy hermosa, de ojos azules, cabello café claro y que me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Oh cielo ¿por qué no me avisaste que volvías hoy?-me preguntó dándome un efusivo abrazo por lo que deduje que ella era Renée.

-Lo decidí de último momento, lo siento.-Renée me ayudó con una de las maletas y entramos.

-Mira también Alice acaba de llegar.-dirigí mi mirada al frente y vi a una chica muy hermosa de finas facciones y un poco más bajita que yo acompañada por una despampanante rubia de ojos azules y un dios griego de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes.

Por unos segundos me quedé embobada viendo a semejante hombre frente a mí, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me perdí en esas hermosas esmeraldas, él apartó la mirada de mí haciéndome reaccionar y di un par de pasos pero como sólo a mí me pasan estas cosas, me tropecé con mis propios pies y no pude hacer más que esperar el impacto con el suelo, uno que para mi sorpresa no llegó ya que unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron.

-Gra… gracias.-él me soltó y asintió.

-Rosalie, Edward se quedaran a comer con nosotras ¿cierto?-así que se llama Edward, es un nombre algo anticuado pero hermoso.

-Claro que sí Renée, gracias.-respondió y su voz, dios su voz era suave y armoniosa.

Pasamos al comedor y yo apenas y toqué mi comida, tenía un nudo en el estomago que me impedía tragar bocado alguno. Alice, Rosalie, Edward y Renée charlaban animadamente y yo sólo contestaba a lo que me preguntaba Renée, lo único que quería era salir de aquí.

-Les pido me disculpen, estoy cansada y quisiera ir a mi habitación.-me levanté y salí del comedor, pero no tenía ni idea de como llegar a la bendita habitación.

Me quité los zapatos y comencé a subir las escaleras, estaba por llegar a la segunda planta cuando el celular de Nessie comenzó a sonar.

-Bella, soy Nessie ¿ya estás en casa?.-me dijo en cuanto descolgué.

-Sí, y me alegra que llamaras porque no tengo ni la más mínima idea de como llegar a tu habitación.-le respondí y ella se soltó a reír.

Me dio las indicaciones para llegar a la habitación y ni siquiera preste atención a como estaba decorada o a como era, a penas entrar me dejé caer en la cama y suspiré pesadamente ¿en qué lió me metí?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola! Acá les dejo un nuevo cap, tal vez sea algo confuso pero ahora si comenzará el juego… lamento mucho la tardanza, pero no sé si se enteraron de la huelga en protesta por que FF a eliminado historias por su contenido, en especial por los lemmons, así que por todo el fin de semana no entramos a la página, si yo también me uní a la huelga, espero que haya servido de algo.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, también a:**

**Lili4ever; Fran D; Angie Masen; karenkavam; gabystar16**

**Por sus reviews**

**¿Algún Review? =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

CHAPTER 5

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**BELLA POV**

Me desperté y al no reconocer el lugar donde me encontraba me incorpore sentándome en la cama con un movimiento rápido, de a poco fueron llegando los recuerdos y el entendimiento a mí y recorrí con la mirada la espaciosa habitación, las paredes pintadas de color crema, el tocador de madera color vino a juego con el cabecero de la cama y las mesitas de noche, en una esquina junto a una ventana estaba un sillón en forma de "L" de piel color blanco. Salí de la cama y abrí la puerta para salir al balcón, desde aquí se podía ver el hermoso y bien cuidado jardín así como la piscina, respiré profundamente llenando mis pulmones de aire y regresé a la habitación, caminé hasta el armario abrí las puertas y ahogué un jadeo al ver lo grande que era y la cantidad de ropa y zapatos que había dentro, ¡por dios! Era más grande que mi habitación en Forks.

Saqué unos jeans desgastados que estaban hasta el fondo, una blusa de mangas cortas blanca y unos Converse negros con blanco, un conjunto de ropa interior y me dirigí al baño. Al abrir la puerta mi mandíbula cayó, literalmente, hasta el suelo, el baño parecía más un Spa de lujo, me duché rápidamente y me vestí, sequé y desenrede mi cabello, salí de la habitación y en el pasillo me encontré con Alice.

-Buenos días Alice.-la saludé y ella sólo me recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada para después verme como si estuviera loca.

No me respondió y siguió su camino, bajé las escaleras y escuche las voces de Alice y Renée en el comedor, así que caminé hasta allá.

-Nos vemos luego tía, ah y no vendré a comer voy a comer en casa de Edward y Rosalie.

-Está bien, me saludas a Esme y Carlisle.-le dijo y me sonrió cuando me vio-. Buenos días cielo ¿descansaste?

-Buenos días mamá y sí descanse.-al pronunciar la palabra mamá mi corazón se apretujo dentro de mi pecho.

Alice se despidió de Renée y a mí apenas y me vio ¿qué mierda pasaba con ella? Estoy segura de que Nessie no me dijo todo con respecto a su relación con su prima, nos sentamos a desayunar y Renée no dejaba de preguntarme como me había ido en el viaje, ella era una mujer dulce y muy buena me hubiese gustado que mi madre fuera como ella. Después de desayunar salí un momento al jardín y me senté en el césped, unos minutos después el celular comenzó a sonar y en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Jane, atendí la llamada sólo porque Nessie me había dicho que ella era una de sus mejores amigas. Hablé con ella por casi media hora, media hora en la que Jane no dejó de parlotear acerca de su viaje a Volterra o que sé yo. Después de la llamada de Jane recibí una de Heidi y otra de Tanya, hablar con esas chicas realmente me provocó dolor de cabeza ¿cómo haría para estar con ellas mañana en el instituto?

Me levanté y comencé a caminar hasta que llegué al garaje y mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder cuando vi los coches que había dentro, pero el que más llamó mi atención fue un Audi descapotable color blanco, que a lo que me dijo Nessie era su auto. Tenía que hacer algo para no tener que ir sola mañana al instituto o me perdería, existe el GPS pero eso no era lo mío, en fin ya veré que hacer.

La tarde pasó tranquila, Renée insistió en que saliéramos a comer fuera y después fuéramos al cine, para pasar tiempo madre e hija y he de admitir que fue estupendo compartir ese tiempo juntas. Cuando llegamos a la casa Alice ya había llegado y mientras la hora de la cena llegaba me dediqué a recorrer la casa para familiarizarme un poco, claro cuidando de no levantar las sospechas de nadie. Llegué al estudio donde me encontré con un librero enorme y sin dudar me acerqué, comencé a ver los títulos y sin pensar tomé _"Orgullo y prejuicio" _fui a sentarme y comencé a leer.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve encerrada en el estudio, pero debió ser mucho ya que escuché la voz de Alice llamándome, me levanté y salí al pasillo.

-Aquí estoy Alice.

-Mi tía me envió a buscarte, la cena esta lista.-me dijo y sin más me dio la espalda desapareciendo de mis vista.

La cena pasó tranquila, después de que terminé volví al estudio y tomé el libro para seguir leyendo en mi habitación. Camino a las escaleras me encontré con Alice que iba saliendo del comedor y al ver el libro que sostenía en mis manos frunció el ceño, le dije un buenas noches y subí a la habitación, me puse un pijama y cepille mis dientes para después sentarme en el sofá junto a la ventana a leer. Estuve leyendo por casi una hora y de pronto se me ocurrió el plan perfecto para no tener que ir en el Audi mañana al instituto, salí de la habitación cuidando de que nadie me viera y fui directo al garaje, me tomó casi media hora sacarle el aire a los neumáticos del coche y cuando terminé regresé a la habitación y me acosté, mañana tenía que levantarme temprano para el instituto.

-Nessie, ya es hora de levantarse cielo.-abrí los ojos y me encontré con Renée sentada junto a mí-. ¡Al fin despiertas! Anda que se te hace tarde para ir al instituto.-me dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Me levanté y me fui directo al baño a ducharme, salí con una toalla enredada en mi cuerpo para buscar que ponerme. No fue una tarea fácil pero encontré algo con lo que me sentía cómoda, unos jeans, una blusa a rayas roja con negro de manga tres cuartos y los mismos Converse que había usado ayer, mi cabello suelto y con las ondas que se formaban naturalmente en las puntas, como de maquillaje no sabía nada sólo me puse un poco de brillo labial y ya estaba lista.

-Hem, mamá, ayer olvide decirte que los neumáticos del Audi están averiados, así que no podré llevarlo al instituto.-le dije a Renée mientras desayunábamos y suspiró frustrada.

-Tengo una reunión en media hora y no me da tiempo para llevarte, ¿podrías llevarla tú Alice?-ella sólo asintió de mala manera sin dejar de desayunar.

Después de desayunar subí a la habitación a lavarme los dientes y por el bolso del instituto, bajé lo más rápido que pude para no hacer esperar a Alice y para mi sorpresa ella aún no bajaba, la esperé por un par de minutos y cuando bajó ambas salimos de la casa en silencio. Al ver el coche de Alice estuve a punto de irme para atrás, era un hermoso Porche Turbo de color amarillo, me subí y ella salió a toda velocidad para mi desgracia, ya que yo no era una fanática de la velocidad. Demasiado pronto Alice estaba estacionando el coche en el estacionamiento del instituto, al bajar del coche todas las miradas se posaron en nosotras, Alice resopló y yo automáticamente me sonrojé, ella se alejó de mí a paso apresurado y yo no sabia muy bien que hacer o adonde ir.

-¡Amiga te extrañé!-chilló una chica rubia de ojos azul claro para después abrazarme, si no me equivocó por la descripción que me dio Nessie ella era Jane.

-Yo también.-respondí y ella me vio raro.

-¿Por qué estás vestida así?-me preguntó con el ceño fruncido, ash ahora que le digo.

-¡Hola chicas!-chillaron dos chicas a la vez acercándose a nosotras, una era alta y con un cuerpo digno de modelo de pasarela, cabello rubio rojizo y ojos color caramelo, la otra era también alta de cabello rojizo y ojos café claro, eran Tanya y Heidi respectivamente.

Después de los saludos comenzamos a caminar hacia el interior del instituto, en los pasillos nos encontramos con Alice, Rosalie y Edward, el cual se veía guapísimo he de agregar, vestía unos jeans y una playera gris claro que se adhería a su perfecto torso, Tanya se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en los labios ¿ellos eran pareja? _No tonta así se saludan ellos_ me respondió una vocesita en mi cabeza, de pronto alguien me tomó del brazo girándome y ese alguien trató de besarme pero le propine un pisotón para que me soltara.

-¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil?-le grité y él no dejaba de maldecir sosteniendo su pie.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti Nessie? Vaya forma de saludarme después de no vernos por unos meses cariño.-¿cariño? ¿Es que este tipo es novio de Nessie? No púes vaya que me informo de su vida pensé con sarcasmo.

Tanya, Heidi y Jane me veían con confusión al igual que Alice, Rosalie y Edward, mientras por otra parte el tipo frente a mí esperaba una respuesta, el sonido del celular me salvó de decir una tontería y me alejé de todos para contestar al ver que era Nessie.

-¿Por qué diablos me ocultaste tantas cosa sobre ti?-gruñí en cuanto atendí la llamada.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿De qué hablo? ¡Dios! Alice no me dirige la palabra, y un tipo a estado apunto de besarme ¡de besarme!, mi primer beso y me lo iba a dar un tipo del que no sé ni su nombre.-Nessie se rió al otro lado de la linea y yo bufé.

-Tranquila Bella, Alice y yo no tenemos buena relación así que no te preocupes por ella, con respecto al tipo del que hablas debió ser Drake a él sólo dile que por el momento no te interesa estar en una relación, y bueno te dejó que tengo que ir a clases.

-Espera Nessie, no me cuelgues ¡Nessie!-diablos me había colgado.

Guarde el celular dentro del bolso molesta y me dispuse a regresar a donde se habían quedado todos, con la esperanza de que aún estuvieran ahí, pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando una voz me detuvo.

-¿Quién eres?-me preguntó un chico alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules que me veía con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Nessie Dwyer.-le respondí con seguridad y él se rió con burla.

-Ok, entonces dime ¿quién soy yo?-abrí la boca un par de veces sin saber que decir-. Realmente me siento ofendido, nos conocemos desde hace casi once años y no sabes que soy Alec el hermano mellizo de tu "mejor amiga" Jane.-me dijo marcando las comillas con sus dedos.

Mierda que hago ahora, sabía que tarde o temprano alguien me descubriría pero no me imaginé que sería tan pronto.

-Te preguntaré una vez más ¿quién eres?, y no me digas que eres Nessie porque te escuché hablar con ella hace unos minutos.-me quedé helada y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar sus palabras.

Alec al ver mi reacción sonrió con suficiencia, me había descubierto, al menos que le dijera que estoy loca y habló conmigo misma…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola! Acá estoy con un nuevo cap, es algo más corto que los anteriores pero no quería tardar más en actualizar, espero que les gustara… ¿Ahora que hará Bella? ¿Le dirá la verdad a Alec? Tal vez él pueda ayudarla ¿ustedes que opinan?**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, también a:**

**Lili4ever; Fran D; Angie Masen; karenkavam; gabystar16; cezi-addiction; lesliok; Musa-23B**

**Por sus reviews**

**¿Algún Review? =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

CHAPTER 6

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**BELLA POV**

_-Te preguntaré una vez más ¿quién eres?, y no me digas que eres Nessie porque te escuché hablar con ella hace unos minutos.-me quedé helada y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar sus palabras._

_Alec al ver mi reacción sonrió con suficiencia, me había descubierto, al menos que le dijera que estoy loca y hablo conmigo misma…_

Alec me veía esperando una respuesta a su pregunta, suspiré resignada a decirle la verdad cuando el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases resonó por los pasillos y vi una oportunidad de escape, así que me comencé a alejar de él

-Hoy tu primera clase es matemáticas y el salón está por acá.-me dijo señalando la dirección contraria a donde yo iba-. Yo también tengo esa clase, si quieres puedes seguirme.-se encogió de hombros, comenzó a caminar y lo seguí.

Entramos al salón y ya sólo quedaban dos asientos vacíos uno al lado del otro, Alec y yo nos sentamos y no faltaron los curiosos que murmuraban por el hecho de que hubiésemos llegado juntos al salón. Cuando la clase terminó Alec me pasó una hoja con un mapa de como llegar a mis siguientes clases y se lo agradecí con una sonrisa que él me correspondió. Las demás clases pasaron tranquilas y me sorprendió que no me tocara ninguna con las amigas de Nessie, el timbre sonó anunciando el fin de la última clase y la hora del almuerzo, guardé mis cosas dentro de la bolsa y salí del salón para encontrarme con que alguien me esperaba.

-Te acompaño a la cafetería, a menos que te quieres perder.-yo sólo asentí y seguí a Alec.

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero todos me llaman Bella.-le dije después de unos minutos de silencio y Alec se detuvo.

-Vaya, púes mucho gusto Bella.-me dijo y estreché la mano que me ofrecía.

Seguimos caminando en silencio, al llegar a la cafetería murmuró un hasta luego Bella y se alejó de mí, suspiré con alivio al ver que no tenía la intención de delatarme. Fui a comprar mi almuerzo y me dirigí a la mesa donde estaban Jane, Tanya y Heidi, me senté y comencé a comer sin decir nada.

-Nessie hoy estás muy rara, ¿te pasa algo?-me preguntó Tanya, no sé porque pero ella me daba mala espina al igual que las otras dos, tenían caras de arpías.

-No me pasa nada.-respondí encogiéndome de hombros y seguí comiendo mi almuerzo.

Recorrí con la mirada toda la cafetería con aburrimiento mientras las chicas no dejaban de parlotear de no sé que cosa, hasta que mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Edward que me veía fijamente, nuestras miradas estuvieron unidas por un momento hasta que Rosalie pasó una de sus manos frente a él y se volteó. Edward realmente me gustaba, me gustó desde el primer momento en que lo vi, nunca me había interesado un chico y precisamente tenía que ser él, ja vaya ironía un chico con novia y que dentro de unas semanas no volvería a ver.

Alec se las había ingeniado para darme otro plano, sin que lo vieran claro, y pudiera llegara sin problemas a mis últimas clases las cuales pasaron sin inconveniente alguno. En cuanto mi última clase termino salí directo al estacionamiento para esperar a Alice, casi quince minutos después la vi que se acercaba a mí acompañada por Rosalie y Edward, ella les decía algo y movía sus brazos de acá para allá frustrada, por como me vieron me di la ligera idea de que Alice les hablaba de mí.

-¿Te importaría irte en un taxi? Tengo que hacer un trabajo con Rosalie y Edward, y lo haremos en su casa.-negué pero vaya que si me importaba, no sabía la maldita dirección ¿cómo regresaría a la casa?

Edward y Rosalie se subieron en un hermoso Volvo plateado y salieron del estacionamiento seguidos por el Porche de Alice. Aventé la bolsa al suelo y me senté en medio del estacionamiento con suerte un coche me pasaba por encima, o en ese preciso momento se abriría un enorme hoyo en el suelo y la tierra me tragaría por estúpida, nunca debí aceptar la propuesta de Nessie. Escuché unas risitas tras de mí y me giré para encontrarme con Alec, ¿será que este chico es mi ángel guardián?

-¿Alice te dejó botada?-me preguntó ayudándome a levantar.

-Algo así, tenía que hacer un trabajo con Rosalie y Edward, me dijo que tomara un taxi pero no sé la dirección de la casa.

-Vamos yo te llevo, y así aprovechas y me cuentas como es que terminaste aquí asiéndote pasar por Nessie.-asentí y caminamos hasta su auto.

Durante el camino a casa de Nessie le conté de mi viaje a Jacksonville con mis amigos y como ella y yo nos conocimos, como me había propuesto que me hiciera pasar por ella y que yo en un momento de estupidez acepté.

-La verdad, no entiendo como no te habló más de ella, te mandó a la guerra sin armas.-me dijo cuando terminé con mi relato.

-Lo mejor es que le llame y le diga que voy a regresar a Forks, no tardaran en descubrirme, es más no entiendo como Renée no lo ha hecho tú ya lo hiciste.

-Que yo te descubriera fue pura casualidad y te aseguro que no le diere a nadie, al contrario, si decides quedarte yo puedo ayudarte.-volteé a verlo y su mirada reflejaba sinceridad.

-¿En verdad me ayudarías?-él asintió y no dude en aceptar su ayuda.

Llegamos a la casa y lo invite a pasar, así podríamos hablar con calma ya que tenía muchas cosas que contarme sobre Nessie, nos sentamos y él comenzó.

-Bueno en primer lugar Nessie no se viste así, lo de ella son más los jeans ajustados, faldas, vestidos, shorts, en fin todo lo que está de moda y nada de tenis.-me dijo viendo los Converse que traía puestos.

-Ése será un problema, soy extremadamente torpe y caminar con unos tacones de mínimo diez centímetros no es buena idea para mí.-chillé y él se rió.

-Bella sólo tienes que practicar, es más ve por unos zapatos y vamos al parque que está cerca de aquí.

Hice lo que me dijo y salimos rumbo al parque, cuando llegamos nos sentamos en una banca y me cambié los Converse por las trampas mortales, me levanté con la ayuda de Alec y estuve "practicando" por casi una hora, él iba a mi lado para evitar que me cayera y en más de una ocasión me salvo de irme de bruces. Ya era tarde y me invito a comer para seguir hablando, yo acepté y fuimos a un restaurante pequeño y discreto.

-Sobre la relación de Alice y Nessie, no hay mucho que yo te pueda decir, sólo sé que no se llevan bien y la verdad no sé porque, si cuando ella se mudo se llevaban de maravilla. Aunque si te puedo asegurar que Tanya, Heidi y me querida hermanita tuvieron algo que ver.-al mencionar a su hermana hizo una mueca que no pude descifrar.

-Tu hermana no te cae bien ¿cierto?-él bufó dándome la razón.

-Desde que descubrí que es una persona sin sentimientos y escrúpulos no. Pero no estamos hablando sobre mí ¿recuerdas?-asentí y seguimos hablando sobre Nessie.

Me contó como se llevaba con sus "amigas" y me advirtió que me cuidara de ellas, en fin me dio mucha información que debía saber y ella no me había dicho. Estuvimos hablando por horas y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estaba obscuro, regresamos a la casa y mis pies me dolían, ya que Alec no me había dejado quitar las trampas mortales para que siguiera practicando.

-Bueno Bella nos vemos mañana, y ya sabes que cualquier cosa o duda sólo llamame.

-De verdad muchas gracias Alec.-le di un beso en la mejilla y entré a la casa.

Escuché voces en la sala y me dirigí hasta allá, estaban Alice, Rosalie, Edward y Renée que en cuanto me vio vino y me abrazó.

-Nessie ¿dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada.-mis ojos se cruzaron con Edward que me veía con ¿alivio?

-Tranquila mamá, estaba con Alec teníamos que hacer una tarea para mañana.-le dije y ella frunció el ceño, en cambio Edward hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero ¿por qué?

-¿Y dónde estaban? Jane llamó preguntando por ti, eso quiere decir que no estaban en su casa.

-Estuvimos en una cafetería.-le respondí-. Estoy cansada, voy a mi habitación.

Subí las escaleras con cuidado de no caerme y en cuanto entré a la habitación me quité los zapatos, me puse un pijama y me acosté, hoy había sido un día muy largo y estaba agotada.

.

.

**NESSIE POV**

Hacia ya cuatro días desde que había llegado a Forks, en un principio no me fue muy fácil y más cuando Charlie me dijo que se alegrada de que hubiera vuelto porque estaba enfadado de la pizza y las hamburguesas. El primer día que pise la cocina fue un desastre, había buscado una receta en internet para preparar pasta y la termine quemando y es que vamos, yo nunca había cocinado, pero ahora ya lo llevo mejor y al menos no se me quema la comida. Otra cosa que me tenía exasperada era la camioneta de Bella, esa cosa apenas y camina debería estar en un deshuesadero.

-Hey Bella, iremos esté sábado de compras a Port Angels ¿te apuntas?-me dijo Jessica y no dude en aceptar, la ropa de Bella para nada era mi tipo.

-Claro, me hace falta renovar mi guardarropa.-le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Bien, pasaremos por ti a las 10:00 de la mañana.-me dijo adiós con la mano y se alejo.

Caminé hasta donde estaba la camioneta en el estacionamiento del instituto y ahí me esperaban Jasper, Emmett, Ángela y Ben.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan amiga de los populares?-me preguntó Jasper.

-Lo haces sonar como si fuera algo malo, y dejame decirte Jasper que no tiene nada de malo que sea amiga de los populares.-le respondí enfadada.

-Ella tiene razón, yo he hablado con Mike y Tayler y son agradables.-me apoyó Ben ganándose una mirada envenenada por parte de Ángela.

-No me sorprendería que para la próxima semana tú seas parte del equipo de fútbol, y tú Bella estuvieras agitando pompones en nuestros rostros.

-Ya Ángela tranquilizate, el sábado iremos a la Push como siempre ¿cierto?-cambio de tema Emmett.

-Claro, siempre pasamos los sábados en la Push y después vamos al cine a Port Angels.-dijo Jasper cruzando sus brazos.

-Yo no iré, quedé de ir con Jessica y Lauren de compras.

-¿De compras? ¿Ahora te gustan las compras? ¡Dios! Que está pasando contigo Bella.-chilló Ángela.

-Sólo quiero un cambio.-me encogí de hombros y ella rió con sarcasmo.

-¿Sabes qué? Quedate con tus nuevos amigos y que te aproveche tu cambio.-me dijo antes de irse hecha una furia.

Jasper y Emmett también se fueron seguidos por Ben, me subí a la camioneta y me fui a casa, tal vez Bella se enoje por esto pero ya les explicara ella cuando vuelva. Al llegar a casa fui directo a reparar la comida, prepare pollo frito y una ensalada, estaba terminando de poner la mesa cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar.

-Hola Bells, no te he visto en días.-me dijo Jacob dándome un beso en la mejilla y me hice a un lado para que entrara.

Nos sentamos en la sala y comenzamos a platicar, poco después llego Charlie y cominos los tres entre bromas y una agradable charla, me quede observando a Jacob, era muy apuesto y me gustaba y haría todo para que se fijara en mí, Jacob sería mío como que me llamo Vanessa Dwyer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola! Acá les dejo el nuevo cap, la verdad no me convenció mucho pero en fin espero que les gustara, ahora Bella tiene la ayuda de Alec pero, ¿por qué le dijo que se cuidara de las "amigas" de Nessie? ¿Será qué esconden algo ese trío? ¿Por qué Nessie y Alice no se llevan bien?... Y que tal Nessie que esta poniendo patas arriba la vida de Bella y ya hasta se peleó con sus amigos y le hecho el ojo a Jacob ¿qué pasara?**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, también a:**

**Lili4ever; Fran D; Angie Masen; karenkavam; gabystar16; cezi-addiction; lesliok; Musa-23B**

**Por sus reviews**

**¿Algún Review? =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

CHAPTER 7

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**BELLA POV**

Me levanté y fui directo a la ducha, por fin hoy era viernes y durante el fin de semana no tendría que soportar todo el día las platicas de las amigas de Nessie, o eso espero, y es que me tienen enferma, con eso de que en una semana es el cumpleaños de Tanya no dejan de hablar sobre los preparativos para la fiesta. Me vestí con un short blanco y una blusa con un sólo hombro de color verde agua, mi cabello lo peine en una coleta y me maquille ligeramente, sí ahora ya sabía usar los cosméticos, gracias a que Alec me llevo con una chica que me ayudo con eso, no sé que habría sido de mí sin la ayuda de Alec. Me calcé unos zapatos negros con un tacón de vértigo, tomé mi bolso y salí de la habitación para bajar a desayunar.

-Buenos días.-saludé sentándome en mi lugar.

-Buenos días cariño.-me respondió Renée dándome una sonrisa maternal.

Alice ni siquiera levantó la mirada de su plato, y ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, desde que supe que ella y Nessie no se llevaban bien no le volví a hablar más que lo estrictamente necesario. Terminé mi desayuno y me levanté, tomé el bolso que había dejado en la silla contigua y me despedí de Renée con un beso en la mejilla, creo que algo que echaré de menos cuando me vaya es precisamente esto, una madre de la cual despedirme antes de salir, o que me esté esperando con una cálida sonrisa cuando llegue. Salí y me monté en el Audi, el cual apenas hacia un par de días llevaba al instituto, y me puse en marcha.

Durante el camino al instituto no dejé de pensar en Nessie, hacia días que no me llamaba y tampoco atendía mis llamadas ¿pasaría algo en Forks? No, no lo creo, de ser así ya sabría algo ¿cierto? Estacioné el Audi junto a un volvo plateado que demasiado tarde reconocí como el de Edward, él y su hermana Rosalie estaban apoyados en el auto, de seguro esperando a Alice. Respiré un par de veces antes de bajar del auto, tomé mis cosas y bajé, al pasar junto a los Cullen no pude evitar ver a Edward y cuando él recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza mis piernas se volvieron de gelatina, quise alejarme rápidamente pero fue un gran error, el nerviosismo combinado con mi torpeza y los tacones sólo podía significar una visita a mi muy buen amigo el suelo, y así fue, uno de mis pies se enredó con el otro y perdí el equilibrio, pero unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron antes de caer.

-Gr… gracias.-¡genial Bella!, no te basta con el ridículo que acabas de hacer sino que ahora tartamudeas, ¡bravo!

Pero vamos, como no hacerlo cuando semejante hombre te sujeta por la cintura manteniendote pegada a su cuerpo y su rostro está a escasos centímetros de distancia del tuyo, tanto que su aliento choca jodidamente delicioso sobre tus labios que pican por probar los suyos, ¿difícil no? Alguien carraspeó a nuestro lado y Edward me soltó.

-De nada.-me dijo con voz fría y carente de emoción alguna para después alejarse de mí seguido por Rosalie y Alice que me dieron una mirada demasiado rara ¿a qué hora había llegado Alice?

Cerré mis ojos por un momento tratando de que los alocados latidos de mi corazón recobraran su ritmo normal, cuando lo logré comencé a caminar hacia el interior del instituto y al pasar frente al cuarto de intendencia una mano cubrió mi boca y me jalaron dentro del cuarto, traté de zafarme del agarre de esa persona y logré darle un codazo en el estomago causando que me soltara.

-No te asustes Bella soy yo.-me dijo Alec con voz ahogada a causa del golpe.

-¡Dios! Lo siento tanto Alec pero, ¿por qué me trajiste de esa forma aquí?

-Yo sólo quiero hablar contigo, estoy seguro de que algo traman el trío de arpías y tenemos que averiguar que es.-ahora que Alec lo menciona yo las he visto raras y en ocasiones cuando me acercó a ellas dejan de hablar, como si ocultaran algo.

-Claro, veré que puedo averiguar, y de nuevo lo siento.-él negó con la cabeza restándole importancia al tema.

-Por mi parte yo también trataré de averiguar algo, y ahora vámonos de aquí o llegaremos tard…-no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando la puerta fue abierta y la profesora de literatura, que era una mujer bajita y regordeta de unos sesenta y muchos nos miraba escandalizada.

-Señorita Dwyer, señor Vulturi a la dirección ahora.-Alec abrió la boca para protestar pero ella lo impidió-. He dicho ahora.

Ambos salimos del cuarto de intendencia y la profesora salió tras nosotros, llegamos a la oficina del director y nos hizo esperar afuera mientras ella entraba, Alec y yo nos sentamos y esperamos en silencio. Un par de minutos después la profesora salió y nos hizo una seña con su cabeza para que entráramos.

-Siéntense chicos.-nos sentamos y el director comenzó con su discurso-. Jóvenes la profesora Jhonson me puso al tanto de la situación en la que los encontró en el cuarto de intendencia, y déjenme decirles que es algo bochornoso.-¿de qué diablos está hablando este hombre? ¡Dios! ¿Es qué piensa que Alec y yo estábamos ocultos ahí en plan romántico?

-Señor director creo que han mal interpretado todo, Nessie y yo sólo estábamos charlando de un tema delicado y no queríamos que los curiosos en los pasillos nos escucharan.-abogó por nosotros Alec.

-Claro señor Vulturi, y lamento decirle que la señorita Dwyer y usted tendrán una sanción por estar "charlando" en el cuarto de intendencia. Tendrán que preparar una exposición sobre una vida sexual responsable y la presentaran ante sus compañeros en la próxima clase de literatura, ahora pueden retirarse.

Alec y yo salimos de la oficina del director y sentía mis mejillas arder a causa de la vergüenza que había pasado, pero sobre todo por la dichosa exposición. Alec se disculpó por haberme metido en este lío y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases, al llegar al salón de historia el profesor me llamó la atención por llegar tarde ¡genial! ¿Algo más me saldría mal hoy?

A la hora del almuerzo me dirigí con pereza a la cafetería, compré un jugo y una manzana ya que no tenía mucha hambre, fui a donde estaban Tanya, Heidi y Jane con la esperanza de descubrir algo sobre que tramaban.

-¡¿Es verdad qué la profesora Jhonson te encontró encerrada en el cuarto de intendencia con mi hermano?-me gritó Jane causando que todos se giraran a vernos.

-¿Podrías bajar la voz? Y sí, pero fue un mal entendido.

-Nessie, habiendo tantos chicos te tuviste que enrollar con el idiota de mi hermano.-chilló enojada.

-¿Qué parte de que fue un mal entendido no has entendido?-le pregunté con acritud.

-Tranquilas, y mejor hablemos de mi fiesta, he decidido que sea temática el Rock and Roll y los sesentas...-dejé de escuchar las tonterías que decía Tanya sobre su fiesta y me dedique a contar los minutos que faltaban para que esta tortura terminara definitivamente hoy no había sido mi día.

.

.

**EDWARD POV**

Rosalie y yo estábamos esperando a Alice en el estacionamiento y de pronto el Audi de Nessie se estacionó junto a mi Volvo, ella bajó del auto y cuando pasó junto a nosotros no pude evitar verla, se veía hermosa y es que no sé porque pero, desde que la vi en su casa cuando volvió de su viaje a Jacksonville noté algo diferente en ella, algo que me llamaba como un maldito canto de sirenas. De pronto se enredó con sus propios pies y de no ser que la sujeté por la cintura se hubiese caído, ella apoyó sus manos en mi pecho y su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío, seria tan sencillo hacer un pequeño movimiento y poder probar sus labios.

-Gr… gracias.-tartamudeó y un momento después Rosalie carraspeó tras de mí volviéndome a la realidad y solté a Nessie.

-De nada.-le respondí y me alejé de ella rápidamente.

Mis clases pasaron lentas y aburridas, cuando el timbre sonó me dirigí apresuradamente a la cafetería, compré mi almuerzo y me fui a sentar con mi hermana y Alice, esa pequeña duende a la que veía como una hermana más, desde que su relación con Nessie se había ido a pique, ella estaba sola y eso había cambiado cuando Rosalie y yo llegamos a Chicago. Me senté y comenzamos a charlar, después de unos minutos Nessie entró a la cafetería, compró un jugo y una manzana y se fue a sentar con sus amigas.

-¡¿Es verdad qué la profesora Jhonson te encontró encerrada en el cuarto de intendencia con mi hermano?-gritó Jane y algo dentro de mí se encendió.

-Vaya, mi primita es una zorra, hasta antes de las vacaciones era Drake y ahora Alec.-masculló Alice.

Volteé a ver a Alec que observaba a su hermana serió y mis manos se cerraron en apretados puños, no sé porque sentía la inmensa necesidad de arrancarle la cabeza. Me levanté ante la atenta mirada de Rose y Alice, y salí de la cafetería, necesitaba aire fresco para pensar con claridad, llegué a uno de los jardines del instituto y me senté en el césped ¿a mí que diablos me tenía que molestar el que ella estuviera con Alec? _Porque aunque no lo quieras aceptar Nessie te gusta _me dijo una molesta vocesita en mi cabeza ¿me gusta Nessie? Bueno hasta hace unos días me parecía una chica frívola y sin sentimientos, ademas la había visto con Drake y no sentía lo que siento ahora, pero ahora sentía la necesidad de tenerla a mi lado y protegerla de todo y de todos, mierda esto era tan confuso.

Estuve allí tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos hasta que el timbre sonó y regresé al interior del instituto, me dirigí hasta el salón de biología esta era la primera clase del curso y para mi sorpresa cuando entré todos los lugares estaban ocupados a excepción de una al lado de Nessie.

-Hola.-la saludé sentándome a su lado.

-Hola.-me contestó y un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas, asiéndola ver simplemente adorable.

-Buenos días jóvenes, en este curso trabajaran en parejas, así que la persona que está a su lado será su compañero hasta el final del curso.-no sabía si alegrarme por las palabras del profesor o enfadarme.

Durante toda la clase no me pude concentrar en lo más mínimo, ya que me la pasé viendo a Nessie que cuando la atrapaba viéndome se sonrojaba y agachaba la mirada, definitivamente a partir de hoy esta seria mi clase favorita aunque también sea mi infierno personal. Cuando la clase terminó se apresuro a recoger sus cosas y murmuraba algo sobre que odiaba las matemáticas.

-¿Tienes problemas con las matemáticas?-le pregunté y volteó a verme.

-Sí, nunca han sido mi fuerte.-me respondió.

-Yo puedo ayudarte.-me di cuenta de la estupidez que cometí hasta que las palabras ya habían abandonado mis labios.

-No te quisiera causar molestias, ya veré como me las arreglo.-tomó su bolso y comenzó a salir del salón.

-¡Espera!, no sería ninguna molestia.-soy un reverendo idiota ¿por qué no dejo simplemente que se vaya? Ella mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo y tuve que luchar contra el impulso que sentía por besarla.

-Está bien, podemos aprovechar que mañana es sábado te espero en mi casa a medio día ¿te parece bien?-asentí y ella se despidió de mí con una sonrisa que no dude en devolverle.

El resto de las clases pasaron tranquilas, salí del instituto hacia el estacionamiento donde me esperaba mi hermana con Alice apoyadas en mi Volvo, estaba a unos pasos de ellas cuando alguien a mis espaladas me llamó.

-¡Eddie, amor esperame!-chilló Tanya corriendo hasta alcanzarme y me besó.

-Tanya sabes que no me gusta que me llames así.-le dije apartándola un poco de mí y ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te ocurre Edward?

-Nada.-no podía decirle que estoy confundido porque me gusta Nessie, sí ya no me lo podía negar más.

-Bien, mañana voy a comprar mi atuendo para mi fiesta de cumpleaños el tema es el Rock and Roll y los sesentas, ¿me acompañas? Así aprovechas y compras tu atuendo también.

-Lo siento pero quedé con Nessie para ayudarla con un problema que tiene en matemáticas.-una chispa de furia cruzó por sus ojos y me sonrió forzadamente.

-Nos vemos después entonces.-me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Llegué a donde estaban las chicas, Rosalie y yo nos despedimos de Alice y nos montamos en el Volvo, durante el trayecto a casa no dejé de pensar en Tanya, era una chica realmente hermosa y en un principio creí estar enamorado de ella, pero al mes de que formalizamos nuestra relación me di cuenta de que no era así y seguí con ella más por la costumbre de estar juntos. Pero ahora ya no podía seguir con ella, no era justo que la engañase y lo mejor era ponerle fin a nuestra relación, Rosalie y Alice se alegrarían por eso ya que nunca les cayó bien Tanya, pero me querrán matar cuando sepan que me gusta Nessie y haré todo lo posible para que ella se fije en mí, comenzando mañana mismo cuando vaya a su casa…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola! Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento pero no pude actualizar antes, el EPOV me costo horrores escribirlo, lo intente por lo menos seis veces antes de que algo más o menos me convenciera, de verdad que lamento mucho la tardanza pero aquí está por fin el cap y espero que les haya gustado... ¿Qué estarán tramando las arpías? Y que tal Edward todo confundido pero ya aceptó que le gusta Nessie y hará todo por conquistarla, ¿descubrirá qué en realidad no es Nessie sino Bella?**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, también a:**

**Lili4ever; Fran D; Angie Masen; karenkavam; gabystar16; cezi-addiction; lesliok; Musa-23B; Marie Sellory**

**Por sus reviews**

**¿Algún Review? =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

CHAPTER 8

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**BELLA POV**

Miré por milésima vez la hora en el maldito celular y Edward debió llegar hace quince minutos, ¿será qué se arrepintió? Lo más seguro es que si, después de todo él y Nessie ni siquiera se hablan ¿por qué querría ayudarla? Pero de ser así ¿por qué diablos ofreció su ayuda?, cerré el libro de matemáticas de manera brusca y lo tiré a un lado junto con el cuaderno, me recosté en el césped y cerré los ojos perdiéndome en mis pensamientos. Estuve así por unos minutos y cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con el rostro de Edward cerca del mío.

-Hola, creí que estabas dormida.-me dijo dándome una sonrisa torcida que me dejó sin aliento, me incorporé y él se sentó a mi lado-. Lamento la demora, pero de camino paré por provisiones.

-¿Provisiones?-le pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, no hay nada mejor que estudiar mientras comes comida chatarra.-sacó de la bolsa, que hasta ahora me di cuenta que traía en sus manos, papas fritas, chocolates, golosinas y latas de refresco-. Aunque creo que debí preguntarte antes, las chicas como tú no comen este tipo de cosas.

-¿A qué te refieres con las chicas como yo?

-No me mal interpretes, es sólo que la mayoría de las chicas le temen a subir de peso si comen estas delicias.-me respondió y una chispa de diversión iluminaba sus ojos, de seguro piensa que yo soy una de esas chicas, pero cuan equivocado está.

-Así que crees que yo soy una de ellas.-afirmé y él se encogió de hombros-. Púes te demostrare que estás equivocado Cullen.

Tomé una barra de chocolate con almendras, que era mi favorito, y ante la atenta y divertida mirada de Edward le quité la envoltura y le di un mordisco, él trató de robarme un trozo pero fui más rápida y le di un manotazo.

-Este es mío, y mejor comencemos que cuanto antes mejor.-me distraje un momento para tomar el libro y mi cuaderno, y cuando volví la mirada hacia Edward lo vi comiendo un trozo de mi chocolate.

Le saqué la lengua, muy infantil lo sé, pero no se me ocurrió nada más, él comenzó a reír y aunque traté no pude evitar unirme a su risa. Comenzamos con la clase, matemáticas siempre había sido una tortura para mí y de no ser por Ángela y Jasper que me ayudaban a estudiar no sé que habría sido de mí, pero definitivamente prefería mil veces la ayuda de Edward. Cientos de explicaciones por parte de Edward, un montón de comida chatarra y dos horas después por fin había logrado entender y resolver un par de problemas por mi misma.

-¿Y bien?-le pregunté a Edward cuando dejó mi cuaderno de nuevo en el césped después de revisar los ejercicios.

-Bueno… ¿has escuchado ese dicho que dice: el alumno supera al maestro?-asentí y él continuó-. Púes este claramente fue el caso, están perfectos.

-¿En serio?-él asintió y yo solté un grito de emoción, me lancé sobre él y lo abracé.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho me sonrojé y me separé de él, sentía su mirada sobre mí pero yo evitaba a toda costa verlo. Me quedé viendo fijamente el césped, vi una barra de chocolate y era la última, alargué la mano para tomarla pero Edward lo impidió tomando mi mano, en cuanto su mano tomó la mía una suave descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo y me giré para verlo, y por la forma en que él me miraba estoy segura de que también la sintió.

-Lo siento pero es mía.-me dijo y tomó el chocolate.

-Yo la vi primero.-rebatí tratando de quitársela.

Con un movimiento rápido se puso en pie y yo lo imité, él mantenía la maldita barra de chocolate por sobre su cabeza y yo trataba de alcanzarlo dando grandes saltos, y el que fuera más alto que yo no me ayudaba mucho. Después de un rato seguíamos con nuestra pequeña disputa por el chocolate, pero creo que era más por la diversión que por el chocolate en si ya que no parábamos de reír como niños pequeños, Edward caminó un par de pasos hacia atrás y sus pies se enredaron con una de las lata de refresco, perdió el equilibrio y en consecuencia ambos terminamos tirados en el césped, yo sobre él debo añedir, Edward acomodo un mechón de mi cabello por detrás de mi oreja y acarició mi mejilla causándome escalofríos y mis ojos se cerraron ante su toque. Lo que pasó después me tomó por sorpresa y cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los míos me quedé helada por un momento, pero después correspondí a su beso de manera tímida e inexperta, nuestros labios se movían lento y en armonía, el momento era simplemente perfecto, pero no todo es perfección, el celular de Edward comenzó a sonar y nos separamos.

-¿Qué pasa Rosalie?-gruñó y yo me levanté alejándome un poco para darle privacidad.

¡Mi primer beso! ¡Edward me había dado mi primer beso! Y las mariposas dentro de mi estomago no dejaban de revolotear, ay dios me estoy enamorando de Edward, y lo peor no es que en unas semanas me vaya a ir de aquí no, sino que él tiene novia. ¡Novia! Su novia es mi supuesta mejor amiga y él me besa ¿por qué lo hizo?

-Me tengo que ir, pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar.-me dio un beso en la mejilla y me sonrió antes de irse.

Me quedé como una tonta viendo como se alejaba hasta adentrarse en la casa, recogí la basura, mis cosas y entré a la casa. En la sala estaba Renée que al verme me sonrió y palmeó el lugar a su lado para que me sentará y así lo hice.

-¿Qué tal las clases con Edward?

-Bien, me fue de gran ayuda.-le respondí con una sonrisa boba al recordar el beso.

-No sabía que Tanya también vendría.-al instante mi sonrisa se esfumo y mi ceño se frunció.

-¿Tanya? Ella no vino.-le dije.

-Yo me la encontré en la entrada cuando llegué hace unos minutos, por cierto ni me saludo iba de prisa y como ida.-no puede ser, ¿y si nos vio a Edward y a mí besándonos?-. Nessie cielo ¿qué ocurre? Te pusiste pálida.

-Nada, sólo estoy cansada, voy a mi habitación.-me levanté y salí disparada de la sala.

En cuanto entré a la habitación me tire sobre la cama, no creo que Tanya haya visto algo de ser así estoy segura de que nos habría reclamado a Edward y a mí, al menos yo en su lugar lo hubiese hecho. El resto del día pasó tranquilo y por la noche recibí una llamada de Tanya con lo cual comprobé que no estaba al tanto de nada, y no sabía si alegrarme o sentirme mal por el remordimiento, después de todo ella es la novia de Edward.

El domingo me levanté tarde, bajé a la cocina donde me encontré con Renée y Alice charlando animadamente tomando café.

-Buenos días.-saludé y me serví un poco de café.

-¿Qué les parece si pasamos las tres el día fuera?-propuso Renée con una sonrisa.

-Por mí está bien.-respondió Alice sonriendo forzadamente, la idea de pasar el día conmigo, bueno con Nessie, no le hacia gracia.

-Voy a cambiarme no me tardo.-Renée asintió emocionada, supongo que esperaba que alguna de las dos nos negáramos.

Regresé a la habitación y me cambié el pijama por unos jeans tubo, una blusa azul de mangas cortas que se adhería a mi cuerpo y unos zapatos negros con un poco de tacón, me puse un poco de brillo para labios y mi cabello lo dejé suelto. Cuando bajé ya Alice y Renée me estaban esperando, salimos de la casa y nos montamos las tres en la camioneta de Renée.

Primero fuimos a almorzar algo púes sólo habíamos tomado café en la casa, almorzamos en un pequeño y pintoresco restaurante, Alice en un principio estaba tensa y un tanto cayada pero después se relajo y hasta charlaba conmigo. Después de almorzar Renée insistió en que fuéramos de compras, al llegar al centro comercial y ver como brillaron los ojos de las dos mujeres que me acompañaban un escalofrío recorrió mi columna, esto sería una tortura.

Y no me equivoqué, recorrimos cientos de tiendas en las que Renée y hasta Alice me hicieron probar infinidad de prendas, zapatos y accesorios. Al final de nuestro recorrido las tres estábamos cargadas de bolsas y riendo de cualquier cosa, tengo que admitir que no fue tan malo después de todo, llegamos al estacionamiento y con demasiada dificultad metimos las bolsas en la camioneta. Decidimos ir a comer antes de volver a casa, nuestra excursión por el centro comercial nos había dejado hambrientas, llegamos a un restaurante de comida italiana entramos y casi me desmayo al ver a Edward con su familia cerca de la mesa en la que nos habíamos sentado, tomé la carta y me cubrí el rostro con ella para que no me viera, con suerte Alice y Renée ni se darían cuenta de la presencia de los Cullen a escasos metros de nosotros.

-Mira tía allí están Edward y Rosalie con Esme y Carlisle.-¡genial! Mi suerte es un asco.

Alice se levantó y fue a saludar a los Cullen, estuvo por unos minutos hablando con ellos y después regresó a la mesa con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

-Esme y Carlisle nos invitan a sentarnos con ellos ¿aceptan?-por supuesto que no.

-Claro que sí.-diablos, Renée se levantó y no me quedó más que seguirla.

Llegamos a la mesa y saludamos, Esme era una mujer muy hermosa su rostro tenía forma de corazón, su cabello color caramelo y ojos verdes como los de Edward. Carlisle parecía actor de cine, era realmente guapo, rubio y ojos azules como los de Rosalie, nos sentamos y para mi desgracia me tuve que sentar junto a Edward que me veía con una sonrisa. Comimos envueltos en una agradable charla, exceptuando las miradas y comentarios mordaces de Rosalie hacia mí, esta chica realmente odia a Nessie.

Estábamos esperando a que trajeran el coche de los Cullen y la camioneta de Renée, Alice platicaba con Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle hacían lo mismo con Renée lo cual nos dejaba a Edward y a mí.

-Recuerda que tenemos una charla pendiente, pero primero tengo que arreglar algo.-iba a decirle que no había nada que hablar, pero en ese instante el valet parking llegó con el mercedes de los Cullen-. Por cierto, me encanta el color azul.-me susurró al oído y dejó un beso en mi mejilla antes de subir al coche.

Primero me besa y ahora coquetea conmigo, y no es que me quejé pero, vamos tiene novia además él creé que yo soy Nessie. Regresamos a la casa y cada quien subió a su habitación, guardé todo lo que había comprado y me di un largo y relajante baño en la tina. Me puse ropa de deporte y tomé el libro que estaba sobre la mesita de noche para leer un rato, no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando se escucharon unos ligeros golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante.-medio grite y Alice asomó la cabeza.

-Mi tía quiere que veamos una película con ella, te esperamos en la sala.

-Ahora bajo.-le dije y le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa pero después su expresión se volvió seria y desapareció de mi vista.

Unos minutos después bajé y me senté junto a Renée, Alice puso la película que era de comedia y se sentó en el piso con los pies cruzados y abrazó un cojín. No le puse mucha atención a la película, mi mente estaba muy lejos de aquí, no podía dejar de pensar en Edward y lo que siento por él, en Nessie y el que no me haya llamado, pero en cuanto se termine la película la voy a llamar y sino atiende la llamada ya veré que hago para saber que ocurre, pero sobre todo en el porque Alice y Nessie no se llevan, estoy segura que algo muy fuerte pasó y tengo que descubrir que fue.

La película terminó y me fui a mi habitación alegando que había sido un día largo y estaba cansada, en cuanto entré marqué el número de mi celular pero Nessie lo tenía apagado púes me mando directo al buzón. Ya no podía seguir sin saber nada de ella o si había pasado algo con mi papá o con alguno de mis amigos, ante ese pensamiento el pánico se apodero de mí tenía que saber que pasaba así que tomé el riesgo de llamar a Jasper, marqué su número y al tercer timbre contestó.

-¿Diga?

-Jazz, soy Bella yo...

-Mira Isabella no sé para que me llamas, te recuerdo que tú y yo ya no somos amigos, mejor llama a los que si lo son.-me dijo y cortó la llamada, ¿por qué me dijo eso? ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? ¿Qué había hecho Nessie?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza pero esta vez no fue mi culpa, desde el sábado por la tarde no tenia luz, tal parece que fue un problema con el cableado y como se atravesó el fin de semana los de la comisión arreglaron el problema hasta hoy, de hecho hace unos minutos. Espero que les haya gustado el cap, ¿qué hará Bella ahora que se enteró que sus amigos ya no son sus amigos? ¿Les dirá que quién está en Forks no es ella?**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, también a:**

**Lili4ever; Fran D; Angie Masen; karenkavam; gabystar16; cezi-addiction; lesliok; Musa-23B; Marie Sellory; **

**Por sus reviews**

**¿Algún Review? =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

**¡IMPORTANTE LEEAN NOTA AL FINAL POR FAVOR!**

CHAPTER 9

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**BELLA POV**

Caminé hasta la cama en estado de shock por las palabras de Jasper, me senté y me quedé viendo fijamente a la nada, no podía creer que Nessie hubiese peleado con mis amigos, no puedo creer que haya cambiado así mi vida en tan sólo una semana, yo he hecho hasta lo imposible por no alterar su vida, omitiendo lo de Edward claro, pero aún así, sus amigas no son santas de mi devoción y me he esforzado para estar bien con ellas, odio el maquillaje, la ropa ajustada y la moda en general, y ni que decir de los zapatos de tacón pero veme aquí ¡usando maquillaje, ropa a la moda y tacones! Me levanté y comencé a caminar de aquí para allá por la habitación como fiera enjaulada, estuve así por no sé cuanto tiempo pensando en que hacer, hasta que tomé una decisión. Volví a marcar el número de Jasper pero me mando a buzón, marqué el número de Emmett y lo mismo, así que con decisión marqué el número de su casa y al cuarto timbre un adormilado Jasper contestó.

-_¿Diga?_-dijo y bostezó.

-Ni se te ocurra volverme a colgar el maldito teléfono idiota.-gruñí y él resopló.

-_Ya te dije Isabella que no tenemos nada que…_

-¡Claro que tenemos que hablar!, así que mueve tu trasero y despierta al orangután que tienes por hermano y pon el alta voz.-le ordené y estoy segura que algo en mi voz le dijo que lo mejor era hacer lo que le decía, ya que escuché sus pasos mientras caminaba de seguro a la habitación de Emmett.

-_Emmett despierta, ¡Emmett!_.-soltó una maldición por lo bajo y lo escuché moverse por la habitación.

-_¡AHHH!_ _¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?_.-gritó a todo pulmón Emmett y tuve que alejar el celular de mi oreja para no quedarme sorda.

-_Isabella quiere hablar con nosotros_.-le dijo Jasper.

_-¿Y por eso me despiertas a la 1:00 de la madrugada?_.-gruñó y su tono de voz no era para nada feliz... ¿la 1:00 de la madrugada? Vaya que perdí la noción del tiempo.

-_Ya estás en alta voz, ¿qué quieres decirnos?_.-me dijo Jasper ignorando la pregunta de Emmett.

-No sé que diablos haya pasado en Forks durante la última semana, pero yo no he hecho nada...-comencé a decirles y un muy furioso Emmett me interrumpió.

-_¡Dios! ¿Qué no has hecho nada? ¿Le llamas nada a dejar de lado a tus amigos por ser una popular?_-me reclamó y ahora si me quede helada ¿una popular?

-Emmett, Jasper yo no los he dejado de lado porque no estoy en Forks, estoy en Chicago haciéndome pasar por Vanessa Dwyer una chica que es idéntica a mí y que conocí en Jacksonville.-les solté de golpe y se quedaron mudos por unos minutos para después soltarse riendo a carcajada limpia.

-_¡Sí claro! ¿Qué te metiste Isabella, o estás borracha?_-me preguntó Jasper entre risas haciéndome enfurecer.

-¡No me metí nada ni estoy borracha, y sino me creen haya ustedes par de idiotas!-les grité y corté la llamada.

Me tiré sobre la cama, me acurruqué abrazando una almohada y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, lloré de rabia, lloré por perder a mis amigos y sobre todo lloré porque no podía hacer nada al respecto.

No sé cuanto tiempo lloré, pero en algún momento debí quedarme dormida ya que cuando abrí los ojos el sol se colaba por la ventana, vi la hora y tenía menos de quince minutos para arreglarme e ir al instituto. Me duché rápido y me vestí con lo primero que encontré, unos jeans ajustados, una blusa blanca con adornos en rojo y unos zapatos también blancos, apenas me maquillé y mi cabello lo recogí en media coleta, bajé al comedor y ya sólo estaba Renée.

-Buenos días cielo, hoy se te pegaron las sábanas.-me dijo y yo asentí tomando un vaso de jugo de un sólo trago.

-Sí, se me hace tarde así que me voy, nos vemos.-le di un beso en la mejilla y salí prácticamente corriendo.

Llegué al instituto en tiempo récord, nunca había conducido como hoy y bueno no es que mi vieja camioneta diera como para conducir muy rápido, estacioné el Audi junto al Camaro de Alec, que recién llegaba también y me bajé.

-¿Estás bien? Traes una carita.-me dijo en cuanto me vio.

-¡Claro que estoy bien!, ¿por qué no estarlo? Sólo no dormí porque me enteré que Nessie está volteando mi vida de cabeza y… ¡ah si! Ya no tengo amigos.-le dije de mal humor y comencé a caminar al interior del instituto lo menos que quería era llegar tarde a la primer clase.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Tenía días sin saber nada de ella, le llamé y el celular estaba apagado, no aguanté más y llamé a uno de mis amigos que me soltó la bomba.-le respondí sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Por ahora supongo que nada, les dije la verdad y pensaron que estaba drogada o borracha.

-Bueno no los juzgues, tienes que reconocer que esto es como estar en una loca dimensión desconocida y cualquiera pensaría eso.-me dijo con una sonrisa que no dude en devolverle.

Caminamos hasta el salón de matemáticas, esta clase la teníamos juntos y al entrar pude ver que había un alumno que la semana pasada no estaba en esta clase, un alumno que le lanzaba dagas con la mirada a Alec y que cuando su verde mirada se posó en mí me dio una sonrisa de medio lado que hizo que mis rodillas temblaran. Me quedé ahí parada como si me hubiesen pegado con pegamento al piso, hasta que el profesor entró y me dijo que me sentara. La clase pasó extremadamente lenta y en todo momento sentí la penetrante mirada de Edward sobre mí, por fin el timbre sonó anunciando el final de la clase y guardé mis cosas, me levanté y estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando una mano me tomó del brazo, Edward comprobó que no hubiera nadie dentro del salón y cerró la puerta.

-He querido hacer esto desde que entraste al salón.-me dijo para después posar sus labios sobre los míos.

Nuestros labios se movían en sincronía, mis manos subieron hasta su cabello y enredé mis dedos entre sus hebras cobrizas acercándolo más a mí, su lengua delineó mi labio inferior y entreabrí mis labios permitiendole la entrada. Nuestras lenguas entraron en contacto y el beso se torno más feroz y necesitado, mi espalda chocó contra la puerta y me vi acorralada entre esta y el cuerpo de Edward, que se amoldaba al mío a la perfección, nos separamos cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y nuestras respiraciones eran jadeantes.

-Hoy mismo voy a terminar con Tanya, no sé que me has hecho Vanessa Dwyer pero quiero estar contigo y que todos sepan que eres mía.-acarició suavemente mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano y me volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue un beso pausado y tierno.

Salió del salón dejándome ahí con la respiración agitada y el corazón acelerado, él iba a terminar con Tanya por mí, ante eso una sonrisa se plantó en mi rostro pero poco a poco se fue borrando hasta desaparecer por completo, yo Isabella Swan estoy total e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward, pero él creía que yo soy Nessie ¡al diablo! Voy a dejar de pensar en todo y disfrutar de esto mientras dure. Salí del salón y me dirigí al baño, estaba por entrar cuando unas voces que provenían de dentro llamaron mi atención.

-Tanya el tiempo se te está agotando querida.-dijo con voz burlona Jane.

-Sí, recuerda que sólo tienes hasta tu cumpleaños para acostarte con Edward. Aunque realmente dudo que lo logres, ¿será que es impotente o no lo excitas lo suficiente?-siguió burlándose Heidi y Tanya gruñó.

-El día esta fijado, el día de mi fiesta perderán quinientos dolares.-les dijo con voz segura y las otras dos rieron.

-Sinceramente amiga, yo lo habría hecho mejor que tú y no hubiese necesitado tanto tiempo, dos días hubiesen sido suficientes para tener a Edward en mi cama.-dijo Jane riendo.

-Tal vez querida, pero recuerda que fui yo quien ganó el sorteo.-¿sorteo? Menudas perras, se rifaron a Edward como si fuera un premio de lotería, pero ¿qué clase de víboras sin sentimientos eran? ¿Nessie también entraría en ese sorteo?

Los pasos del trío de zorras se acercaban a la puerta y decidí entrar, en cuanto me vieron se pusieron pálidas como si hubieran visto un fantasma y se miraron con nerviosismo las unas a las otras.

-Hola chicas.-les saludé con una sonrisa hipócrita que hasta me dio nauseas.

-Hola Nessie.-respondió Jane y las otras sólo me sonrieron.

-Apresurémonos chicas que se nos hace tarde.-se apresuraron a salir.

-Heidi, tienes historia ¿cierto?-asintió en respuesta a mi pregunta-. Yo tengo español y los salones están juntos ¿me esperas?

-Claro.

Me lavé las manos y me puse un poco de brillo labial ya con los besos que me había dado Edward se había llevado el que me puse antes de salir de la casa, y no pude evitar sonreír al recordarlo. Heidi y yo salimos de baño y comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos, tal vez podría sacarle algo.

-Cuando iba entrando al baño escuché algo de un sorteo, ¿a qué se refería Tanya?-le pregunté y se puso nerviosa.

-Es que… el atuendo para la fiesta de Tanya y el de Jane son idénticos, sí eso y púes hicieron un sorteo para ver quien lo tendría que cambiar.-si ella no me mencionó nada de que sortearon a Edward quiere decir que Nessie no estaba enterada de nada, al menos había algo a su favor.

Llegamos al salón de historia y se despidió de mí, y hasta me atrevería a jurar que respiró con alivio cuando lo hizo. Tenia que hablar de esto con Alec y lo haría cuando las clases terminen, después de todo lo veré en el estacionamiento púes nuestros coches están uno a lado del otro.

.

.

**EDWARD POV**

Salí del salón con una tonta sonrisa adornando mi rostro, había cambiado algunas de mis clases para poder ver a Nessie y simplemente no pude resistirme a besarla. Hoy mismo hablaría con Tanya y terminaría con ella, no puedo esperar más para pedirle a Nessie que sea mi novia, quiero que todos sepan que ella está conmigo y poder decirle al imbécil de Alec que no lo quiero cerca de mi novia. En cuanto entré al salón de mi siguiente clase, la cual compartía con Alice y Rosalie, ambas me miraron raro.

-¿Por qué esa sonrisita boba hermanito?-me preguntó Rosalie.

-Ya te enteraras a su momento.-respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-No sabía que usaras brillo labial Edd, pero dejame decirte que el rosa no te va.-Alice me pasó un pañuelo para que me limpiara-. Tu novia sabe que existen otros colores que no sea rojo carmesí, eso me asombra.

El resto de las clases pasó sin más y la hora del almuerzo llegó, Alice, Rosalie y yo íbamos camino a la cafetería cuando nos encontramos con Tanya y sus amigas pero me extraño no ver a Nessie con ellas.

-Hola amor.-me dijo y me besó.

-Tanya tenemos que hablar.-le dije apartándola de mí con delicadeza.

-Será después cariño, ahora las chicas y yo vamos a ver unos pendientes para mi fiesta es más ni siquiera vamos a almorzar.-me dijo y antes de irse me volvió a besar.

Alice sin decir nada me pasó de nuevo un pañuelo para que me limpiara, pero podía ver la sospecha en sus ojos, ya que Tanya estaba usando labial rojo. Entramos a la cafetería y después de comprar nuestro almuerzo fuimos a nuestra mesa habitual, un par de minutos después Nessie entró y compró su almuerzo para luego sentarse sola.

-Podríamos invitar a Nessie para que se siente con nosotros ¿no creen?-les dije a las chicas y sin esperar su respuesta me levanté y caminé hasta donde estaba Nessie.

-Vengo por ti, sé que tus amigas no vendrán a almorzar.-le dije y tomé su charola.

-No creo que sea buena idea, tu hermana y Alice no me pueden ver ni en pintura.-me rebatió pero no la iba a dejar almorzar sola.

-Sólo ignoralas si, ¿vamos?-le di una sonrisa de lado y ella suspiró resignada.

Se levantó y caminó a mi lado con resistencia, se sentó y les dio una tímida sonrisa a Rosalie y Alice que hicieron un movimiento de cabeza. Los minutos pasaban y la tensión que nos rodeaba era tal que se podía cortar, de pronto la mirada de Alice se posó en Nessie y al ver sus labios abrió los ojos como platos para después voltear a verme como si estuviera loco. Terminamos de almorzar y Nessie se apresuro a salir de la cafetería, la siguiente clase la compartía con Alice, la cual de camino al salón se plantó frente a mí bloqueandome el paso.

-Se puede saber, ¿por qué diablos besaste a Nessie?

-Alice Nessie me gusta, no es más que eso, estoy enamorado de ella.-le respondí y se quedó muda con la mirada perdida, esto no era nada bueno…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola, primero que nada les pedí que leyeran esta nota por dos cosas:**

**La primera es porque recibí un comentario anónimo que dice lo siguiente: La verdad para ser un fic de humor, no tiene mucho y a mi parecer esta muy enroscado todo y resulta confuso, creo que deberias dejarlo no tienes muchos reviews lo cual apoya mi argumento**

**Esta es la segunda ocasión que recibo un review de este tipo y la verdad ya no sé que hacer, si continuar o no. Yo sé que no soy una gran escritora, ni una profesional o algo por el estilo yo hago esto por mero hobby, e invierto mi tiempo en el y no se me hace justo que alguien venga y me diga estas cosas.**

**La segunda es que mi madre y su esposo se fueron de viaje, así que me quedé a cargo de la casa y de mis hermanos, uno de 16, con él no hay mucho problema, pero el otro tiene 7 y también de mi primo de 8 así que mi tiempo esta muy reducido justo ahora estoy aprovechando que se fueron a dormir temprano para terminar el cap y actualizar. Mi madre regresa en poco más de una semana así que me tomaré ese tiempo para tomar una decisión sobre si voy a seguir o no, por lo tanto en máximo dos semanas tendrán noticias mías ya sea con un nuevo cap o con una nota de despedida...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, también a:**

**Lili4ever; Fran D; Angie Masen; karenkavam; gabystar16; cezi-addiction; lesliok; Musa-23B; Marie Sellory; **

**Por sus reviews**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

CHAPTER 10

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**EDWARD POV**

_-Se puede saber, ¿por qué diablos besaste a Nessie?_

_-Alice Nessie me gusta, no es más que eso, estoy enamorado de ella.-le respondí y se quedó muda con la mirada perdida, esto no era nada bueno…_

Pasaron un par de minutos y Alice seguía como ida, pasé mi mano frente a sus ojos para que reaccionara y parpadeó un par de veces antes de fijar su mirada en mí.

-¿Acaso te volviste loco?-siseó mirándome furiosa-. ¡Edward por dios! La conoces y sabes que es una arpía sin sentimientos como puedes si quiera pensar en estar con ella después de lo que ha hecho.-dijo todo sin siquiera detenerse a respirar, vaya pulmones estoy seguro que cualquier cantante de opera le tendría envidia.

-Alice, créeme que no sé como pero me enamoré de ella, estoy consciente de como es y también de que algo pasó en ese viaje que hizo a Jacksonville que la cambió por completo.-le dije y ella negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Edd eres como un hermano para mí, y no quiero que te haga daño como una vez me lo hizo a mí.

-Tranquila Ali, te aseguro que no será así.-la abracé y besé su coronilla-. Sólo no se lo digas a Rose, por ahora.-le pedí y aunque no muy convencida asintió.

Después de nuestra pequeña discusión nos fuimos directos al salón, íbamos retrasados pero afortunadamente el profesor aún no llegaba. Toda la clase me la pasé contando los minutos que faltaban para que terminara, la siguiente y última clase era Educación Física y estaba tan ansioso porque vería a Nessie, sí soy patético apenas hace un momento la vi en la cafetería y me parecía una eternidad sin verla. El timbre por fin sonó y salí corriendo del salón a los vestidores, fui directo a mi casillero, saqué mi ropa de deporte y me cambié.

-¿Escuchaste los rumores de que Alec Vulturi te bajó a tu chica?-le dijo uno de sus amigos a Drake.

-Sí los he escuchado, pero les aseguro que Vanessa Dwyer será mía a como de lugar.-respondió el muy imbécil.

Tuve que salir de ahí antes de que me lanzara contra Drake para arrancarle la cabeza, al entrar al gimnasio busqué con la mirada a Nessie y la vi sentada en las gradas, caminé en su dirección y cuando estaba a unos pasos de ella Tanya se colgó de mi cuello y me besó, ¿de dónde diablos había salido?

-Chicos vengan todos al centro.-gritó el entrenador Clapp y Tanya se separo de mí pero sólo un poco.

Durante toda la clase Tanya no se alejó de mí, parecía una lapa pegada a mi brazo. En más de una ocasión sorprendí a Nessie observándonos con tristeza y me maldije mentalmente por eso. La clase terminó y me dirigí a los vestidores para cambiarme, salí y en el pasillo me encontré con Rose y Alice, caminamos sin prisa hasta el estacionamiento donde busqué a Tanya pero ya no estaba, sin embargo quienes si estaban eran Alec y Nessie.

-Tal parece que los rumores de que Alec y Vanessa están juntos son ciertos.-dijo con acritud Rosalie.

El chirrido de unos neumáticos me hizo apartar la mirada de Nessie y Alec, era un Jeep negro del cual bajó un tipo alto y musculoso que parecía un mastodonte que se acercó a Nessie y la abrazó por la espalda ¿quién diablos era ese tipo?

.

.

**BELLA POV**

La clase de Educación Física fue un martirio, Edward me había dicho que hoy mismo terminaría con Tanya y por la forma en que ella estaba pegada a él aún no lo hacia. La clase terminó y no había sufrido ninguna lesión o lastimado a nadie, gracias a dios por algún milagro mi torpeza no había salido a flote. Fui a los vestidores y me cambié, salí del edificio hacia el estacionamiento y esperé a Alec junto a mi coche.

-Que bueno que no te has ido, descubrí algo muy importante.-me dijo cuando llegó a mi lado.

-Yo también, escuché a las arpías hablando en el baño y se lo que ocultaban.-le conté todo lo que había escuchado y él me escuchaba atento con el ceño fruncido.

-Haremos algo para impedir que cumplan su plan, pero Bella por favor en la fiesta no te alejes de mi vista ¿ok?-su petición me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué me pides eso? Es que... ¿sabes algo más?-le pregunté con temor, tal vez yo también era su blanco.

-No, es sólo por precaución, no sabemos que puedan hacer.-me respondió y no sé pero sentía que algo me ocultaba.

Alec cambió el tema rápidamente y sacó a colación la dichosa exposición que teníamos como castigo y que debíamos presentar mañana, de pronto alguien me abrazó por la espalda pegándome tremendo susto y me giré de manera brusca golpeando a mi acosador con mi bolso.

-¡Para, para soy yo!-gritó una voz muy conocida para mí y detuve mi ataque.

-¿Emmett? ¡Oh por dios!-chillé y me arrojé a los brazos de mi amigo que me alzó un par de centímetros del suelo dando vueltas.

-Se nota que me extrañabas eh.-me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Claro que sí, ¿vienes solo?-le pregunté cuando me dejó de nuevo en el suelo.

-¿De verdad piensas que dejaría que Emmett viniera solo a Chicago? Eso sería una gran irresponsabilidad de mi parte, es capaz de quemar la cuidad entera.-me dijo Jasper divertido abriendo sus brazos para mí.

-Como si el que estuvieras aquí fuera una garantía de que eso no pasé, al contrario es el doble de peligro.-le dije cuando nos separamos y los tres reímos.

-Tienes razón, por eso trajimos niñera.

-No soy su niñera Jazz.-protestó Ángela que al verme corrió y me abrazó-. Ya decía yo que no podías ser la arpía que está en Forks.

Decir que estaba feliz era poco comparado a como me sentía, el tener a tres de mis mejores amigos aquí era genial. Alguien tras de mí se aclaró la garganta y fue cuando recordé que Alec seguía aquí.

-¡Oh! Chicos él es Alec, un buen amigo que me ha ayudado mucho. Alec ellos son Jasper, Emmett y Ángela.-los presenté y mis amigos lo saludaron, aunque no me pasó desapercibido que Ángela lo veía con un brillo raro en sus ojos-. Por cierto él sabe que yo soy Bella.

-Yo me tengo que ir, pero nos vemos en un rato en tu casa para el trabajo que tenemos que hacer.-se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla al igual que de Ángela-. Fue un gusto conocerlos y espero que seamos amigos.

-Claro, si eres amigo de Bella no hay problema.-respondió Ángela con una sonrisa.

-Vaya Angie, hace dos días que terminaste con el idiota de Ben y ya estás echándole ojo a este chico.-se burló Emmett de nuestra amiga en cuanto Alec se fue... un momento ¿Ángela terminó con Ben?

-¿Terminaste con Ben?-le pregunté y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes y que ya te enteraras, pero sí terminé con él.

Ese "hay muchas cosas que no sabes pero ya te enteraras" me causo escalofríos, ¿qué tanto había hecho Nessie? Además de pelear con mis amigos por ser una popular... hay no, ¡una popular! Eso lo explica todo, me quedé perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que escuché la voz de Rosalie que discutía con Edward, me giré en su dirección y los vi venir hacia acá con Alice tras de ellos.

Cuando llegaron junto a nosotros Edward me tomó del brazo y me llevó con él sin decir nada alejándonos de los demás.

-¿Me puedes explicar que tanto hablabas con el imbécil de Alec, y quienes son esos idiotas?-gruñó furioso, pero... ¿quien diablos se creé para hablarme así?

-Lo que hayamos hablado Alec y yo créeme que no te importa.-aunque eso era una vil mentira, no podía decirle la verdad-. Y aunque no tengo porque darte explicaciones lo haré, ellos son mis amigos los conocí en Jacksonville.-le dije no muy contenta y di dos pasos dispuesta a alejarme pero él lo impidió.

-Nessie yo lo siento, sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte explicaciones pero...-apretó el puente de su nariz y suspiró con exasperación-. ¡Los celos me matan cuando te veo con otro! Y yo nunca me había sentido así.-una parte del enojo que sentía de esfumó con sus palabras, ¡estaba celoso! Quería ponerme a saltar de emoción pero aún estaba un poquito enfadada.

-¿Celos? ¿Qué crees que siento yo cuando te veo con Tanya, o cuando te besa?, me dijiste que terminarías con ella hoy y no lo hiciste.-le reproché.

-Traté de hablar con ella pero me rehuía.-se excusó y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos-. Nessie, no sé que clase de hechizo lanzaste sobre mí pero estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, te amo.-mi corazón dejó de latir para después hacerlo furiosamente.

-Edward yo... yo también te amo.-él sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con emoción, acercó su rostro al mío y justo cuando sus labios estaba a un par de milímetros de los míos el idiota de Emmett carraspeó a nuestro lado.

-¿Puedo saber por qué este tipo te iba a besar?-dijo serio y con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho viendo a Edward amenazante.

-Emmett.-gruñí a modo de advertencia y el idiota comenzó a reír.

-Tranquila Be... Nessie era broma, pero si te advierto que si la lastimas te descuartizo con mis propias manos.-le dijo a Edward y el pobre tragó en seco, Emmett podía ser aterrador cuando se lo proponía-. Por cierto una rubia histérica y una copia de campanita te dejaron dicho que se iban.

-Gracias, nos vemos mañana.-me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

-¡Eres un idiota Emmett Whitlock! Ojala te parta un rayo por inoportuno.-le dije y me alejé de él en dirección a donde estaban Jasper y Ángela que se partían de risa.

-Vamos Bellita, acepta que también extrañabas mis bromas.-me abrazó y traté de zafarme pero era algo imposible.

-¡Sí claro! Tanto como que siempre nos estés metiendo en problemas.-le dije con sarcasmo-. Me tengo que ir, supongo que los veré después.

-Mañana iniciaremos el instituto aquí, así que sip nos veremos todos los días.-me respondió Ángela con una sonrisa.

Me acompañaron hasta el Audi y al verlo Emmett y Jasper silbaron por lo bajo.

-¿Qué se siente pasar de manejar tu vieja camioneta a una preciosidad como esta?-preguntó Emmett y yo rodeé los ojos.

-No ofendas a mi bebé ¿ok?

-¿Tu bebé? Esa cosa será tu tatarabuela.-continúo Jasper y ambos se largaron a reír.

-Ya chicos, no hagan enfadar a Bells, o tal vez por accidente no sé algún laxante llegué hasta su comida. Recuerden que viviremos juntos.-intervino Ángela y le di una mirada de agradecimiento cuando dejaron de reír al momento.

Me despedí de ellos y me monté en el Audi, de camino a casa no dejé de sonreír, Edward me dijo que me amaba y mis amigos estaban aquí. Sólo espero que Emm y Jazz no causen problemas esos chicos eran de temer. Cuando llegué a casa Alec ya me estaba esperando, cominos con Renée ya que Alice no había llegado y después nos pusimos a preparar la dichosa exposición...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola! He vuelto... lamento mucho la tardanza pero no tenía mucho tiempo libre para escribir, el único momento que estaba libre era por la noche y la verdad hay días que terminaba tan cansada que ni ganas de ver el ordenador y caía rendida, este cap es más corto que los anteriores justo por esa razón y también porque no quería tardar más espero que les gustara... pero mi madre por fin vuelve el miércoles así que tendré más tiempo libre ;)**

**Quiero agradecerles enormemente a quienes dejaron sus review en el cap anterior demostrándome su apoyo, gracias a todas y cada una de sus palabras es que hoy sigo aquí, ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, también a:**

**Lili4ever; Fran D; Angie Masen; karenkavam; gabystar16; cezi-addiction; lesliok; Musa-23b; Marie Sellory; ; monse; Calipswan15; ; AnnaLuciana; desconocido; anónimos**

**Por sus reviews**

**¿Algún Review? =)**

**P.D: las invito a que se pasen por el fic de una chica a la cual le ayudó con su historia se llama"Women Killer Corporation" el link es... www. Fanfiction s/ 8070483/1/ sin espacios...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

CHAPTER 11

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**BELLA POV**

Terminé de peinarme y salí de la habitación, bajé al comedor para desayunar y no había nadie... sí estaba tan ansiosa por llegar al instituto y ver a mi amigos y también a Edward claro, que me levanté más temprano. Me senté en mi lugar habitual y me serví un poco de fruta y jugo, apenas había comido un par de trozos de fruta cuando Alice entró al comedor y se sentó sin voltear a verme, como siempre. Pasaron unos largos y tensos minutos en silencio hasta que ella lo rompió.

-¿Qué es lo que tramas?-me preguntó y le dio un sorbo a su jugo.

-No entiendo de que hablas.-respondí confundida y sin dejar de desayunar.

-¡Deja de fingir! Sabes que me refiero a Edward, ayer me dijo que está enamorado de ti y no sé que planeen tú y tus amiguitas, pero no voy a permitir que lo lastimen como una vez lo hicieron conmigo.-se levantó y antes de que se fuera la detuve.

-Alice espera, lamento mucho lo que haya hecho pero te aseguro que no soy la misma Nessie que tú y todos conocen, o mejor dicho conocían al menos por ahora.-le dije y fui yo quien salió del comedor.

Quizás hice mal en decirle eso a Alice pero estaba cansada de que todos creyeran que era capaz de no sé que tantas barbaridades y no poder defenderme, subí a mi habitación y me cepillé los dientes, tomé mis cosas y bajé de nuevo. Estaba por abrir la puerta principal para salir cuando la voz de Renée a mis espaldas me detuvo.

-¿Te vas tan temprano cielo?

-Sí mamá, quedé con Alec para revisar unos últimos detalles sobre nuestra exposición.-mentí y le di un beso en la mejilla, ella suspiró y sacudió su cabeza.

-No sé porque pero... desde que volviste de tu viaje a Jacksonville te noto distinta, ya no sales mucho con tus amigas y te preocupas por el instituto.-me dijo y yo reí con nerviosismo.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-¡Por supuesto que no cariño! Al contrario, me alegra que te preocupen tus notas y sobre tus amigas sabes que no me caen muy bien.-vaya alguien más que se sumaba al club anti zorras-. Aún así, no metería mis manos al fuego pero... es como si fueras otra persona muy distinta a la Nessie que todos conocemos.-mis ojos se abrieron tanto que temí que se salieran de sus cuencas me había descubierto-. Olvidalo debo de estar alucinando.-terminó y el alma me volvió al cuerpo.

-Mamá, esto... sé que no soy la misma, debe de ser que estoy pasando por alguna etapa de cambio o que sé yo, tal vez en un par de semanas vuelva a ser la misma de antes.-faltaban poco más de dos semanas para que el plazo terminará y Nessie volviera, así que no se me ocurrió algo mejor que decirle eso para cuando el cambio pasará.

Me dio una sonrisa y me abrazó por lo hombros, salimos de la casa juntas y me acompaño hasta donde estaba aparcado el Audi, me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que me subiera al coche y encendí el Audi, le dije adiós con la mano y me puse en marcha... había algo en Renée que me hacia sentir como si algo nos uniera, era como si un lazo invisible me atara a ella, pero, ¿qué tendría que unirme a mí con ella? Hay Bella la que está alucinando eres tú. Llegué al instituto y busqué un lugar donde aparcar el coche, a pesar de que hoy era temprano ya había algunos coches en el estacionamiento, entre los cuales se encontraban el monstruoso Jeep de Emmett, el Volvo de Edward, el Camaro de Alec y para mi sorpresa el Porche de Alice. Me estacioné junto el Jeep de mi amigo y me bajé.

-Buenos días Bells.-me saludó Emm con su característico entusiasmo y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Emm, ¿podrías evitar decirme Bells? Recuerda que ahora soy Nessie.-le recordé y él rodó los ojos.

-N-o l-o p-u-e-d-o c-r-e-e-r.-dijo Ángela separando las palabras-. ¡Estás usando tacones y maquillaje!-chilló y después se soltó a reír-. Ayer ni me di cuenta, dios creí que moriría sin ver algo así... ahora no tienes escusa para no ir conmigo de compras.

-Ha-ha-ha muy graciosa Ang, ¿han visto a Alec?-pregunté y ambos negaron.

-Yo lo acabo de ver dentro del edificio.-respondió Jasper acercándose a nosotros, giró su cabeza en todas direcciones y cuando vio que no había nadie aparte de nosotros agregó-. Buenos días Bells.

Caminamos hasta adentrarnos al edificio y aprovechando que aún faltaba cerca de media hora para que las clases iniciaran fuimos hasta el campo de fútbol y nos sentamos en las gradas para charlar. Les conté a grandes rasgos como había conocido a Nessie y como había terminado por aceptar el cambio.

-Cuando nos lo dijiste por teléfono de verdad creímos que te habías vuelto loca, pero un par de minutos después la duda llegó y buscamos información en internet.-dijo Jasper viéndome con disculpa.

-Ya te imaginaras la sorpresa que nos llevamos cuando vimos una foto de Renée Dwyer con su hija Vanessa, terminamos los dos sentados de culo en el suelo.-continuó Emmett y tanto Ángela como yo nos soltamos a reír.

-¡Idiota! Esa parte no tenias que decirla.-gruñó Jasper y le dio un golpe en la nuca a su hermano.

-Oh púes, quien mierda te entiende, no dijiste que lo que no tenia que decir era la parte en que Bella ahora es la abeja reina del instituto, la capitana de las porristas, que sus mejores amigas son Jessica y Lauren, y que hay rumores de que sale con Newton.-en cuanto la primer palabra abandono los labios de Emmett dejé de reír al instante y el aire me comenzó a faltar.

Yo amiga de Jessica y Lauren, capitana de las porristas y novia del idiota de Newton... no, no, no, ¡NO! Eso tenía que ser mentira. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, veía como mis amigos movían sus bocas por lo que deduje que me decían algo pero no podía escucharlos, Jasper tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y decía algo que yo no escuchaba, de pronto mi cuerpo se volvió pesado y todo se volvió negro.

.

.

-¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien?-preguntó alguien a quien no le pude reconocer la voz.

-Sí está bien, sólo se desmayó.-esa fue la voz de... ¿Ángela?

Poco a poco abrí los ojos y mi visión era borrosa, parpadeé un par de veces hasta que mi visión se volvió clara, ¿dónde estaba? Era una habitación pero no era la mía, pude ver a Edward hablar con mis amigos un poco alejados de la cama donde estaba, Alice y Rosalie estaban ambas en una esquina de la habitación y no se veían para nada contentas... de a poco fueron llegando los recuerdos de las palabras de Emmett y me incorporé con un movimiento brusco saliendo de la cama.

-¡Emmett Whitlock!-grité y todos centraron su atención en mí-. Dime que todo lo que dijiste no es cierto, ¡Dímelo!-le exigí y él tragó en seco.

-Nessie vuelve a la cama, puedes volver a desmayarte.-me pidió Edward y trató de que me acostara de nuevo.

-¡Suéltame Edward!-grité y comencé a caminar por toda la habitación como fiera enjaulada-. Esto sólo me puede pasar a mí, sólo yo puedo tener un clon maligno que cambia mi vida por completo en tan sólo poco más de una semana y Charlie... ¡Dios Charlie!

-B... Nessie tranquilizate ¿si?-me dijo Ángela deteniendo mi andar.

-¿Quién es Charlie? ¿Por qué hablas de un clon maligno?-me preguntó Edward que me veía con cara de "te volviste loca".

-Eh... yo...

-Nessie está confundida, tal vez ese desmayo le afectó más de lo que pensábamos.-me salvó Jasper y yo le agradecí con la mirada-. ¿Por qué no te recuestas y descansa un momento? Nosotros vamos afuera.

Me volví a recostar en la cama y todos salieron menos Edward, que se acercó a la cama y se sentó a mi lado.

-Me asusté mucho cuando vi que Jasper te sacaba del instituto inconsciente.-susurró y acarició mi mejilla con ternura.

-Lo siento.-me disculpé y él negó divertido.

-No tienes porque disculparte, tú no tuviste la culpa. Ahora descansa, te amo.-mi corazón soltó dentro de mi pecho y ahora fui yo quien acarició su mejilla causando que él cerrara los ojos.

-Yo también te amo.-Edward dejó un casto beso en mis labios y se levantó saliendo de la habitación.

En cuanto salió me levanté de la cama y comencé a caminar de nuevo, después de un momento saqué el celular que traía en el bolsillo trasero de mis jeans y le marqué a Nessie, ella tenía muchas explicaciones que darme... pero como en las otras veces que traté de llamarle no atendió. Suspiré frustrada y me senté en la orilla de la cama, ¿en serio tenía algo que reclamarle, cuando yo estoy haciendo algo parecido? Un par de minutos después un Emmett todo cabizbajo entró a la habitación.

-Lo siento Bells, no debí ser tan bocazas.-se disculpó y me veía como cachorro abandonado.

-Olvidalo Emm, de todos modos me iba a enterar tarde o temprano.-traté de sonreír pero lo único que conseguí fue que saliera una rara mueca.

-Ya que perdimos el día en el instituto, ¿por qué no vamos al centro comercial?-propuso Ángela.

Media hora después estábamos los cuatro entrando al centro comercial, Emmett y Jasper se fueron en busca de la tienda de videojuegos, mientras Ángela y yo entramos a una tienda en la cual mi amiga vio una blusa que le encantó. Estaba viendo distraídamente la ropa en la tienda cuando recordé que tenía que comprar mi atuendo para la fiesta de Tanya, a la cual para ser sincera no tenía muchas ganas de ir, le dije a Ángela y ella encantada aceptó ayudarme a encontrar el atuendo perfecto.

Recorrimos un par de tiendas sin mucho éxito, encontrar ropa de los sesentas no era muy fácil, pero afortunadamente en la última tienda a la cual entramos una chica muy amablemente nos informó de una tienda donde podríamos encontrar lo que buscábamos. Entramos a la dichosa tienda y nos encontramos cara a cara con Alice y Rosalie.

-Por lo visto ya estás mejor.-dijo Rosalie viéndome raro.

-Sí, Ángela se ofreció a acompañarme a buscar mi atuendo para la fiesta de Tanya.-no sé porque les doy explicaciones.

-Nosotras también vinimos a eso. Me muero por ver la cara que pondrá cuando me vea llegar con Rose y Edd.-dijo Alice con una sonrisa que hizo brillar sus ojos.

-Por lo menos se infarta.-no pude evitar comentar y Rosalie sonrió un poco, pero sólo un poco.

Después de mucho buscar y gracias a la ayuda de Ángela, y hasta de Alice y Rosalie encontré el atuendo perfecto. También ellas habían encontrado algo, y me refiero a las tres ya que Ángela también asistiría a la fiesta le gustara a Tanya o no. También habíamos comprado ropa para Edward, Jasper y Emmett.

-¿Sabes Ángela?, me agradas creo que podríamos llegar a ser amigas.-dijo Alice cuando íbamos saliendo de la tienda-. Y Edward tiene razón, algo pasó contigo que no eres la misma.-agregó refiriéndose a mí.

-Nosotras iremos a tomar algo, ¿quieren acompañarnos?-me aventuré a preguntar y para mi sorpresa ambas aceptaron.

Fuimos por un café, y la verdad no sé que pasó con Alice y Rosalie que estaban de lo más relajadas y charlando animadamente con Ángela y conmigo. Ángela estaba contando una de las tantas anécdotas sobre nuestras aventuras con los mellizos Whitlock y las cuatro estábamos riendo a más no poder, cuando de pronto...

-_Ángela Weber y Nessie Dwyer podrían ser tan amables de presentarse en la oficina de seguridad...-_dijo alguien por altavoces y su voz era de pura exasperación-. _No chico suelta eso..._

-_Angie, Nessie vengar por nosotros que no hicimos nada y estos hombres no nos dejan ir._-chilló Emmett a punto de soltarse a llorar, era todo un actor.

-Diablos, ahora que harían ese par de idiotas.-susurré, mi amiga y yo nos levantamos y fuimos a la dichosa oficina seguidas por Alice y Rosalie.

El jefe de seguridad nos dijo que los encontraron en una muebleria brincando sobre las camas, y que sino los sacábamos de allí en menos de cinco segundos nos metían a todos presos, a ellos por revoltosos y desacatar las ordenes de un oficial y a nosotras por llevarlos al centro comercial. Esta de más decir que salimos de allí corriendo, literalmente, lo único que nos faltaba era que nos metieran presos por las tonterías de Jazz y Emm.

-Yo a ti te conozco, eres la rubia histérica de ayer.-dijo Emmett refiriéndose a Rosalie que se puso roja de ira.

-Vaya no sabía que los mastodontes hablaran.-gruñó sin dejar de caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

-Nunca creí llegar a decir algo así, pero... fue divertido ir de compras juntas.-me dijo Alice antes de subir a su coche donde ya estaba Rosalie.

-Bellita dime que la rubia histérica es tu amiga.

-Se llama Rosalie Emm, y no es mi amiga precisamente.-le respondí subiéndome al Jeep con la ayuda de Jasper.

-¿Y la otra chica, la que parece una duendecillo?-preguntó ahora Jasper con ¿esperanza?

-Ella se llama Alice y es prima de Nessie.-Jazz sonrió y yo agregué-. Pero no se llevan bien.-y al instante su sonrisa se esfumo.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en eso chicos?-preguntó con burla Ángela y ambas nos reímos al ver que se sonrojaron.

Vaya esto debe de ser el anuncio del fin del mundo, Emmett y Jasper sonrojados por un par de chicas, y todo parecía apuntar a que tal vez entre Alice y "Nessie" podría haber una especie de tregua...

.

.

**NESSIE POV**

Estaba caminando por los pasillos del instituto de Forks hacia mi siguiente clase, de pronto antes de doblar en la esquina escuché unas voces ya muy bien conocidas para mí, eran Jessica y Lauren.

-Ya no soporto tener que fingir que Bella es mi gran amiga.-dijo Jessica.

-Yo estoy igual, pero recuerda que ahora nos conviene ser sus amigas.-malditas zorras, di media vuelta y me alejé.

Salí del instituto, me subí a la camioneta de Bella y conduje por no sé cuanto tiempo. Aparqué la camioneta y me bajé, comencé a caminar adentrándome un poco en el bosque, apoyé mi espalda en el tronco de un árbol y me deslicé hasta sentarme en el suelo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar las palabras de Jessica y Lauren, ¿por qué me afectaba tanto? _Tal vez porque ahora te das cuenta de que nunca has tenido amigos de verdad, tal vez tuviste una verdadera amiga pero... así lo arruinaste todo. _Dijo la voz de mi conciencia, y tenía razón. Mis "amigas" en Chicago no lo son verdaderamente, aunque yo me auto convencí de que si lo eran, y por eso le hice mucho daño a la única persona que alguna vez pude llamar amiga.

-¿Bells? ¿Qué haces aquí?-levanté la vista para encontrarme con el confundido rostro de Jake.

-Necesitaba caminar y un poco de aire.-él se sentó a mi lado y suspiró.

-¿Supiste que Emmett, Jasper y Ángela se fueron de Forks? No creí que su pelea fuera para tanto.-en su voz pude distinguir cierta nota de reproche.

-Lo eché a perder todo Jake, y lo reconozco. La idea de ser popular y la reina del instituto me deslumbro.-ciertamente era una chica popular pero Tanya era la reina del instituto Jane, Heidi y yo eramos sólo sus seguidoras-. Muy tarde me di cuenta de que lo que verdaderamente importa es tener amigos de verdad, algo que yo no tengo.

-Aún me tienes a mí, ¿o es qué yo no cuento?

-La verdad no quiero ser solo una amiga para ti Jake.-le dije y acorté la distancia entre nosotros uniendo nuestros labios.

Yo esperaba su rechazo pero al contrario, me tomó por la cintura y me sentó en su regazo profundizando nuestro beso. Nos separamos por la falta de oxigeno y yo escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, nos quedamos abrazados y en silencio por largos minutos. Entre sus brazos me sentía segura y feliz, realmente me estaba enamorando de él.

-¿Isabella Swan quieres ser mi novia?-su pregunta me tomó con la guardia baja, y me hubiese gustado oír otro nombre en su pregunta.

-Sí, quiero ser tu novia Jacob Black.-sus brazos se ciñeron en torno a mi cintura y sus labios buscaron los míos.

Ya vería como explicarle todo a Jacob a su debido momento y espero que me entienda y me perdone, porque no quiero que esto duré sólo el tiempo que esté en Forks.

-¡Jacob! ¡¿Dónde te metiste?-al escuchar los gritos nos separamos y nos pusimos en pie.

Jacob tomó mi mano y caminamos unos pasos hasta que nos encontramos con un grupo de chicos, que buscaban a Jake hasta debajo de las piedras.

-Allí estás hombre, creímos que te habías perdido o te había secuestrado un oso.-los cuatro chicos frente a nosotros rieron.

-Que gracioso Seth. Voy a acompañar a Bella hasta su camioneta y regreso.

Tardamos cerca de quince minutos en llegar a donde había dejado la camioneta, abrió la puerta para mí y antes de subirme me dio un ligero beso en los labios. Me dijo que después se pasaría por mi casa y me dio un último beso antes de cerrar la puerta.

Al llegar a la casa, preparé algo para cuando Charlie llegara a comer y después subí a mi habitación, tomé el celular que había dejado en la mesita de noche y vi que tenía una llamada perdida de Bella. Desde hace unos días la estaba evitando pero había llegado el momento de enfrentarla y decirle todo lo que había hecho, marqué ese número tan bien conocido y al tercer timbre contestó.

-_Ya era hora de que dieras señales de vida_.-dijo en cuanto atendió.

-Lo lamento Bella, sé que no tengo escusa para lo que te voy a decir pero...

-_Lo sé todo._-me interrumpió.- _Jazz, Emm y Angie están conmigo en Chicago. Sé que soy la más popular de la escuela y que mis grandes amigas son Jessi..._

-Espera, ya no es así. Me di cuenta de que ser popular no lo es todo, de hecho me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, por ejemplo de que tienes unos amigos estupendos y que yo nunca los he tenido.

-_Debo admitir que yo también he hecho algo. Edward Cullen terminará con Tanya por mí, y antes de que digas algo te diré que me enamoré de él y que..._-comencé a reír y ella dejó de hablar.

-Bella, me alegra que te hayas enamorado, yo también estoy enamorada y soy novia de Jake.

Ambas nos contamos como fue que todo había pasado, y por primera vez en los últimos años sentía que estaba hablando con una verdadera amiga. Me contó que hoy había ido de compras con Ángela y se habían encontrado con Alice y Rosalie, y que al parecer una especie de tregua había surgido con Alice.

-_¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes?_

-Es una larga historia, pero te lo diré.-respiré profundamente para tomar valor y contarle todo lo que mis "amigas" y yo le habíamos hecho a Alice...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola, lamento mucho la tardanza (creo que ya es una costumbre tener que disculparme por eso) como les había dicho mi mamá regresaba el miércoles y así lo hizo, pero mi último día como niñera el par de diablillos me arrastraron a jugar fútbol con ellos y terminé con mi mano derecha lastimada (con esto ahora definitivamente odio el fútbol) y por ordenes del doctor tengo que tener la mano inmovilizada por tres largas semanas... escribir con una sola mano y con la izquierda es todo un reto, justo terminé el cap por que mi prima, a la cual le agradezco enormemente, me ayudo a terminar de escribirlo. Así que por lo menos actualizaré una vez por semana, ya que mi prima se ofreció a ayudarme con los siguientes caps pero no quiero aprovecharme mucho de eso...**

**Pasando al cap, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les gustara, por fin en el siguiente sabremos que fue lo pasó con Alice y Nessie... ¿Alguien tiene una idea de que pudo ser?**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, también a:**

**Lili4ever; Fran D; Angie Masen; karenkavam; gabystar16; cezi-addiction; lesliok; Musa-23b; Marie Sellory; ; monse; Calipswan15; ; AnnaLuciana; desconocido; anónimos; Nora; Yaspicado**

**Por sus reviews**

**¿Algún Review? =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

CHAPTER 12

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**NESSIE POV**

_-Es una larga historia, pero te lo diré.-respiré profundamente para tomar valor y contarle todo lo que mis "amigas" y yo le habíamos hecho a Alice..._

-Cuando eramos niñas nos llevábamos de maravilla, ella era para mí como la hermana que nunca tuve y viceversa... cuando mi tía nos dijo que Alice viviría en Chicago con nosotras me sentí feliz, mi mejor amiga estaría a mi lado.-hice una pausa y respiré profundamente para poder continuar-. Pero todo cambió, a mis "amigas" no les hizo mucha gracia el que Alice se mudara a Chicago, supongo que la veían como una amenaza...

-_¿Por qué sería ella una amenaza para ellas?_-me interrumpió Bella y pude notar que su voz sonaba confundida.

-Yo me comencé a alejar de ellas, ya no nos veíamos tanto como antes de la llegada de Alice, tenían miedo de perder a una de las abejas de la colmena, y por supuesto la abeja reina no lo permitiría. Un mes después de la llegada de Ali, me convencieron para que nos juntáramos en casa de Tanya y obvio no querían que ella me acompañara...

.

.

**Flash Back**

-Vaya Nessie se te hizo tarde.-me dijo Tanya en cuanto me abrió la puerta.

-Lo siento chicas, pero Alice y yo estábamos terminando de arreglar nuestras habitaciones, fue una gran idea redecorarlas.-les dije y mis tres amigas intercambiaron miradas.

-Nessie esto que te vamos a decir créenos que lo hacemos por ti, no queremos que sufras por culpa de Alice.-dijo Jane bajando la mirada con pena.

-Alice sólo quiere reemplazarte Nessie, quiere que tu mamá te haga a un lado por ella, poco a poco te dejaran fuera de sus planes hasta sacarte por completo.-me negaba a creer lo que me estaban diciendo, ellas no podían decir la verdad.

-Tanya están equivocadas, Alice no quiere reemplazarme.-le dije con seguridad y las tres bufaron.

-Si no quieres creernos está bien, pero aún así recuerda que nosotras estaremos para ti cuando eso pasé y nos necesites.-esta vez la que habló fue Heidi.

**End The Flash Back**

.

.

-_Serán perras, pero no entiendo como pudiste creerles... ¿qué pasó después?_-me aclaré la garganta para deshacer el nudo que comenzaba a formarse.

-En un principio no les creí, pero unos días después ocurrió algo que me hizo dudar...

.

.

**Flash Back**

Me levanté y me cambié el pijama por ropa de deporte, era domingo y habíamos quedado en que iríamos mi mamá, Alice y yo a correr al parque que está cerca de la casa. Mientras bajaba las escaleras me recogí el cabello en una coleta desordenada ya estaba quince minutos retrasada y me armarían toda una bronca por eso, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que no me estaban esperando, las busqué por toda la casa pero no las encontré, se habían ido sin mí. Subí de nuevo a mi habitación y me senté en el sofá que estaba cerca de la ventana, estuve viendo hacia el jardín por no sé cuanto tiempo hasta que unas risas llamaron mi atención, eran Alice y mi mamá que estaban entrando a la casa y ambas venían de lo más contentas. _Alice sólo quiere reemplazarte Nessie, quiere que tu mamá te haga a un lado por ella, poco a poco te dejaran fuera de sus planes hasta sacarte por completo. _Las palabras de Tanya de pronto resonaron con fuerza dentro de mi cabeza y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Ya estás despierta cielo, cuando nos fuimos estabas profundamente dormida y no quise despertarte.-me dijo Renée entrando a la habitación.

-Descuida está bien ma', ¿vamos a desayunar?

-Oh lo siento cariño, Alice y yo ya desayunamos. Me dijo Alice que llamó Tanya, le dijo que ella, Jane y Heidi vendrán por ti a medio día.-comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y antes de salir se volvió en mi dirección-. Por cierto, Ali y yo saldremos de compras y después iremos a comer ¿supongo que comerás con tus amigas?

Yo sólo asentí ya que no pude articular palabra alguna, y cuando salió un par de lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, mis amigas tenían razón Alice sólo quería hacerme a un lado para ocupar mi lugar, pero no lo iba a permitir. Me duché y me cambié, bajé a la sala para esperar a que llegaran mis amigas, Alice y mamá se fueron pero mis amigas no llegaban y ya pasaba de medio día, saqué mi celular y le marqué a Tanya.

-_¿Qué pasa Nessie?_

-Eso quisiera yo saber, ¿por qué aún no llegan?-le pregunté molesta.

-_No te entiendo, nosotras no habíamos quedado ni nada._-me respondió con voz confundida.

-Pero si llamaste y le dijiste a Alice que tú y las chicas vendrían por mí.

-_Amiga yo no llamé ni le dije nada a nadie._-el celular resbaló de mi mano y cayó al suelo en un golpe sordo, todo había sido un invento de Alice para que yo no las acompañara.

**End The Flash Back**

.

.

-Después de eso me convencí de que Alice quería desplazarme.-una solitaria lágrima rodó por mi mejilla ante los recuerdos de ese día.

-_Sé que todo inculpaba a Alice, pero... ¿no pensante que Tanya pudo haber inventado todo lo de la llamada?_-Bella no entendía que en ese momento yo estaba segura de que ellas eran mis verdaderas amigas y que nunca podría haber desconfiado de ellas.

-Bella, ellas eran mis amigas y como tú misma dijiste todo inculpaba a Alice.

-_¿Qué fue lo que tú y ellas hicieron después?_-me preguntó después de un momento de silencio.

-Los días pasaron hasta que el día en que comenzaríamos el instituto llegó, obvio mi relación con Alice había caído en picada y hacia todo lo posible porque mi mamá pasara la mayor parte del día conmigo y dejarla de lado. Los primeros días en el instituto la ignoraba hasta que a Tanya se le ocurrió un plan...

.

.

**Flash Back**

Estaba con mis amigas en la cafetería hablando de todo y de nada, cuando de pronto Alice entró, compró su almuerzo y se sentó sola como lo hacia siempre. Desde que confirmé que lo que sospechaban mis amigas era cierto hacia hasta lo imposible por dejarla de lado, obvio mis amigas y yo desde el primer día de clases nos habíamos ubicado con los populares y gracias a eso habíamos evitado que Alice hiciera nuevos amigos convirtiéndola en una antisocial y condenandola al exilio. De pronto la mirada de Tanya se posó en Alice y sonrió ampliamente.

-Tengo el plan perfecto para darle la estocada final a tu primita Nessie, tal vez hasta consigamos que se regrese con su padres, a los cuales nunca debió dejar.-dijo y todas centramos nuestra atención en ella para que continuara.

Su plan consistía en romperle el corazón a Alice y convertirla en el hazme reír de todo el instituto, le pedimos ayuda a James que encantado aceptó ayudarnos, se mudaría en unos meses y quería ser recordado por todos como el chico que enamoró a la antisocial de Alice Brandon. Unos días después Alice y James ya eran amigos y después se convirtieron en novios, ella se veía tan feliz con él que por momentos me sentía culpable por lo que pasaría después y el remordimiento me atormentaba, pero después todo remordimiento y culpabilidad desaparecía al recordar lo que ella me quiso hacer a mí.

El día en que la farsa terminaría llegó, Heidi sería la encargada de ayudar a James para la última fase del plan, estábamos la mayoría de los alumnos del instituto en la cafetería, Jane estaba vigilando para cuando Alice viniera avisar, unos minutos después les hizo una señal indicándoles que comenzaran con el espectáculo. James se acercó a Heidi y le plantó tremendo beso, los gritos y silbidos no se hicieron esperar por parte de todos, pero yo tenía mi vista fija en Alice que recién cruzaba la puerta y al ver la escena se quedó petrificada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus manos se cerraron en puños, cuando salió de su letargo caminó a paso decidido hasta donde estaban James y Heidi, los cuales al darse cuenta de su presencia se separaron y la miraban con burla.

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó con voz estrangulada.

-Significa que al fin voy a poder dejar de fingir que me gustas y terminar con todo esto, he ganado la apuesta que hicimos Nessie y yo así que ya no tengo porque seguir contigo.-las lágrimas de Alice no se hicieron esperar y su cuerpo se sacudía a causa de la rabia.

-¿Una apuesta? ¡¿Estabas conmigo por una maldita apuesta?-gritó y ante la sonrisa burlona que le dio James la rabia de Alice aumento, dio media vuelta pero antes de irse se volvió y le dio un puñetazo a James haciéndolo caer al piso con la nariz sangrando.

-Eres una salvaje, mira lo que has hecho.-le dijo Heidi arrodillándose junto a James pero ella la ignoro y se acercó a mí.

-Tu plan salió a la perfección, pero te advierto una cosa Vanessa algún día te vas a arrepentir de todo esto y te aseguro... no, te juro que cuando eso suceda me vas a suplicar perdón, pero nunca y escuchame bien, nunca te voy a perdonar.-me dijo antes de salir corriendo de la cafetería.

**End The Flash Back**

.

.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio después de que terminara con mi relato, y de no ser que escuchaba los sollozos ahogados de Bella al otro lado de la linea hubiese jurado que no estaba allí. Yo por mi parte lloraba en silencio y me maldecía mentalmente por haber sido tan estúpida y haber dañado de esa manera a Alice.

-_No lo puedo creer, pobre de Alice. Ahora entiendo el porque de su odio hacia a ti._-susurró Bella cuando se calmó un poco.

-Sé que ella tiene razones de sobra para odiarme, y que es demasiado tarde pero estoy realmente arrepentida de todo.-le dije y ella suspiró.

-_Nessie más vale tarde que nunca, será difícil que Alice te perdone pero al final lo hará. Tú dijiste que antes de todo esto ustedes eran como hermanas, y las hermanas se perdonan._

-¿Sabes? Haberte encontrado en Jacksonville es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, tengo mucho que agradecerte Bella, si tú no hubieses aceptado cambiar de lugar conmigo seguramente yo seguiría siendo la misma arpía de siempre y nunca me habría dado cuenta de la clase de "amigas" que tengo y la amiga que perdí.-al final mi voz se quebró y un sollozo escapó de mis labios-. También tengo que agradecerte el que ahora esté con Jake.-al recordarlo una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro.

-_No te voy a negar que en un principio me arrepentí de todo esto, pero ahora yo también tengo que agradecerte, de no ser por ti no habría conocido a Edward... cuando él terminé con Tanya lo más seguro es que no quiera verte ni en pintura._-terminó en un susurro.

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado, además no pienso seguir siendo amiga ni de ella ni de Jane y Heidi, cuidate de ellas Bella, harán todo por alejarte de Edward.

-_No te preocupes por eso, además no estaré sola. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría Edward si le digo la verdad?_

-Lamentablemente no te puedo decir púes yo no conozco muy bien a Edward, pero tú si podrías decirme como reaccionaría Jake.-eso realmente me intrigaba, quería decirle que yo no era Bella, que soy Nessie y que lo amo con todo mi corazón.

-_No te voy a mentir, él no soporta las mentiras y me temo que no lo tomará muy bien_.-sus palabras me desanimaron y las lágrimas que apenas hace unos minutos se habían marchado volvieron-. _Tengo que colgar, Renée me está llamando, dale un beso a Charlie de mi parte y por favor ya no te desaparezcas._

-Descuida que ya no tengo motivos por los cuales no contestarte el teléfono, y tú también dale un beso a Renée de mi parte.-corté la comunicación y me tiré bocabajo sobre la cama.

Lloré como nunca lo había hecho, siempre me había escondido bajo una dura coraza para aparentar ser quien no era, escondiéndome de todos e incluso de mí. ¿En que momento me había convertido en esto? ¿Cómo había permitido que Tanya me envolviera en con sus mentiras? El ruido de la puerta siendo abierta me sacó de mis pensamientos y me encontré con Jacob que me miraba preocupado

-¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Por qué estás llorando?-se sentó a mi lado en la cama y sin decirle nada me arrojé a sus brazos, él era lo único verdadero que tenía y tal vez pronto lo perderé también...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola! Que tal ahora no me tarde con el cap eh... tenía planeado algo muy distinto y que supieran lo que había pasado con Nessie y Alice por algún recuerdo de Bella, pero esta me pareció una forma más... no sé adecuada, espero no haberlas confundido con tantos flash backs y que les gustara... quiero agradecer enormemente a mi prima Dany por ayudarme a escribir el cap, no sé que sería de mí sino me hubiese ayudado...**

**Muchas gracias por sus review en el capi pasado y lamento mucho no haberlos contestado pero como se imaginaran escribir solo con la mano izquierda me es muy difícil... tengo casi una hora escribiendo esta nota ¬¬**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, también a:**

**Lili4ever; Fran D; Angie Masen; karenkavam; gabystar16; cezi-addiction; lesliok; Musa-23b; Marie Sellory; ; monse; Calipswan15; ; AnnaLuciana; desconocido; anónimos; Nora; Yaspicado; eddieIlove**

**Por sus reviews**

**¿Algún Review? =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

CHAPTER 13

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**BELLA POV**

Aún no terminaba de procesar todo lo que Nessie me contó, mi mirada se posó en Alice que mantenía la mirada en su plato y jugaba distraídamente con su comida, debió sufrir mucho con todo lo que pasó ni siquiera me puedo imaginar como se pudo haber sentido ese día en la cafetería. Espero que cuando Nessie regrese puedan arreglar las cosas, ella realmente está arrepentida de todo lo que hizo, y sé que no es razón para justificarla, pero estaba bajo la influencia del trío de zorras.

-Tanya llamó antes de que llegaras. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que hoy te desmayaste en el instituto cariño?-la pregunta de Renée me tomó por sorpresa y me atragante con la comida, maldita Tanya.

-No quería preocuparte.-respondí y ella me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Y a dónde fuiste después? Por que según sé te saliste del instituto.-¿ahora qué le digo? Piensa Bella, piensa.

-Nessie y yo fuimos de compras cuando recupero la conciencia. Su desmayo fue por estrés y nada mejor para eso para que se relajara.-Renée nos miraba a Alice y a mí con un brillo de emoción en su mirada.

-Vaya, me alegra que las cosas vayan mejor entre ustedes.-le di una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Alice que ella me devolvió.

Después de eso nadie dijo nada más. Estábamos por terminar de comer cuando Renée recibió una llamada en su celular y al ver el número sonrió y se disculpó saliendo del comedor, dejándonos a Alice y a mí solas.

-Gracias por lo que le dijiste a Renée.

-No le dije mentiras... del todo, no fue planeado pero terminamos yendo de compras juntas.-me respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Aún así no tenías porque ayudarme y...

-Mira Nessie sé que será difícil que volvamos a llevarnos como antes pero puedo ver que has cambiado y quiero que intentemos al menos no terminar discutiendo cada que hablamos.-me dijo todo de un tirón sin detenerse ni a tomar aire y apenas pude entender lo que dijo.

-A mí también me gustaría que nos llevemos mejor.-respondí y ella iba a decirme algo pero su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Hola Edward, ¿ocurre algo?-al escuchar ese nombre mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, dios soy tan patética-. Claro, pero ¿no prefieres venir acá?... ok adiós. Edward te espera en el parque que está cerca de aquí.-me dijo cuando terminó la llamada.

Me levanté y subí a mi habitación prácticamente corriendo, y aunque estuve a punto de caer al tropezarme con mis propios pies un par de veces, logre llegar a mi destino de una pieza. Retoqué mi maquillaje un poco y mi cabello, tomé el celular y volví a bajar.

-Sabes que cuando Edward termine con Tanya ella va a odiarte ¿cierto?-dijo Alice a mis espaldas.

-Lo sé y sinceramente me tiene sin cuidado, amo a Edward y eso es lo único que me importa.-algo en mis palabras le debió agradar porque me sonrió.

-Anda que Edward te espera y es muy impaciente, yo le aviso a tía Renée.-asentí y salí de la casa.

Caminé por unos minutos hasta que llegué al parque, donde los niños corrían y jugaban por doquier. Busqué con la mirada a Edward hasta que lo vi sentado en una banca, se veía distraído y pensativo, tanto que ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia cuando me senté a su lado.

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos.-susurré y fue cuando notó mi presencia-. ¿Qué pasa Edward?-le pregunté al verlo tan afligido.

-Traté de hablar con Tanya, pero siempre está muy ocupada con los preparativos de su fiesta y me evade, es como si supiera de que quiero hablar con ella.-así que aún no termina con ella-. Su fiesta es el viernes y después de ese día no tendrá excusas para no escucharme.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por largos minutos, estaba molesta para que negarlo... pero no con él, ahora estoy segura de que Tanya sabe algo de lo que pasa entre Edward y yo. Además el día en que todo esto terminará esta cada vez más cerca y eso significaba menos tiempo con él.

-Entiendo, tendremos que esperar unos días más para poder estar juntos.-al escuchar mis palabras sonrió y me besó.

Fue un beso pausado y tierno, pero sobre todo lleno de amor, sí con este beso Edward me estaba transmitiendo todo el amor que sentía por mí. Nos separamos cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, me dio un último beso y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantar. Caminamos por un largo momento hablando de nosotros para conocernos más, comimos helado mientras nos mecíamos en los columpios como un par de críos y hasta jugamos escondidillas con un grupo de niños de no más de ocho años. El tiempo a su lado se iba volando y lamentablemente tenía que regresar a casa, por supuesto él me acompaño, y en todo el camino no soltó mi mano ni un instante y en ocasiones me robaba un que otro beso, algo que a mí no me molestaba en lo más mínimo. Demasiado pronto para mi gusto llegamos a casa.

-Está a salvo en su palacio mi hermosa dama.-me dijo asiendo una reverencia causando que riera.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme amable caballero.-seguí con el juego.

Sus brazos se enrollaron en mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo y sus labios buscaron los míos, mis manos subieron hasta su cabello y comencé a jugar con el. Su lengua delineó mi labio inferior pidiendo un permiso que no le iba a negar, nuestras lenguas se encontraron en una incitante y sincronizada danza que nos hizo gemir a ambos y... alguien se aclaró la garganta tras nosotros.

-Lo siento tórtolos, pero Nessie no creo que quieras que mi tía te vea así con Edward ¿o si?-Alice estaba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada y comencé a sentir mis mejillas arder a causa de la vergüenza.

-Nos vemos mañana en el instituto.-me dio un ligero beso y antes de irse se volvió hacia Alice-. Adiós enana.-ella le sacó la lengua y se puso en pie.

-Olvidé mi llave y parece que no hay nadie, ¿tú traes la tuya?-rebusqué en mis bolsillos pero no la encontré.

-Debí dejarla en mi bolso.-susurré y se volvió a sentar.

Me senté a su lado y después de unos minutos de silencio comenzamos a platicar, cuando Renée volvió ya era de noche y al vernos fuera de la casa se disculpó con nosotras por la tardanza. Me despedí con un "buenas noches" y subí a mi habitación, me puse el pijama y unos minutos después me quede dormida.

Al día siguiente cuando llegue al instituto el Jepp de Emmett ya estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento, bajé del Audi y justo cuando estaba por entrar al edificio Tanya, Jane y Heidi me interceptaron. Para mi sorpresa compartía todas mis clases con alguna de ellas, habían cambiado sus clases para poder vigilarme ya que no se separaban de mí ni un minuto. En el almuerzo Jane y Heidi no apartaban la mirada de Emmett y Jasper respectivamente, y por sus comentarios pude darme cuenta de que ya habían hecho el sorteo.

Y no me equivoqué, Heidi estaba todo el tiempo libre tras de Jasper y Jane de Emmett mientras yo era vigilada por Tanya. Los días siguieron pasando hasta que por fin el viernes llegó, hoy sería la bendita fiesta de Tanya. En los últimos días no había podido hablar con mis amigos o con Edward, ya que después del instituto alguna de las tres encontraba la forma de venirse conmigo a casa. Cuando el timbre sonó anunciando el fin de la última clase, me escabullí de Jane, que era con quien compartía la clase, y me apresuré a llegar al estacionamiento, estaba por subir a mi coche cuando la furiosa voz de Alice se escuchó a unos pasos de distancia, Rosalie y Ángela venían tras de ella.

-No lo puedo creer es una perra, lo hizo para que no asistiéramos a su fiesta.

-Alice tranquila estoy segura de que encontraremos disfraces.-le dijo Rosalie.

-¿De que hablan? ¿Para qué quieren disfraces?-les pregunté cuando pasaban por un lado del coche.

-Tanya acaba de decirles a Alice y a Rose que su fiesta será de disfraces, lo tenían todo planeado para que no asistieran... bueno asistiéramos a la fiesta.-me dijo Ángela.

-Yo tampoco sabía nada.-susurré con cierto tono de histeria, eso significa que tampoco yo iré a la fiesta y sino voy no podré evitar que Tanya cumpla con su objetivo y... Alec, tengo que hablar con Alec.

Comencé a caminar de regreso al edificio para buscar a Alec, pero me encontré con mis "amigas" que iban saliendo riendo de lo más divertidas.

-¿Es verdad que tu fiesta será de disfraces?

-¡Dios! Lo siento Nessie, olvide decirte que hubo cambio de planes. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta y olvidadiza?-me dijo con pena demasiado fingida.

-Descuida querida, encontraré un disfraz de último momento... pero ten por seguro que iré a tu fiesta, no me la perdería por nada del mundo.-al ver su cara de furia sentí ganas de soltarme a reír.

Les di una sonrisa tan hipócrita que hasta ganas de vomitar me dieron y seguí con mi camino para buscar a Alec. Lo encontré guardando unas cosas en su casillero y prácticamente corrí hasta llegar a su lado.

-Ya te enteraste ¿cierto?-dijo en cuanto me vio.

-Sí, ¿qué voy a hacer? No tengo un maldito disfraz y no podré evitar que ella... que ella... ¡arrggh!-el sola idea de pensar que ella podría acostarse con Edward me mataba.

-Tranquila ¿ok?, yo iré a esa fiesta y haré algo para evitar que ella cumpla con su apuesta... así tenga que disfrazarme de fantasma cubriéndome con una sabana.-al escuchar sus palabras me sentí aliviada y no pude evitar abrazarlo.

Caminamos de regreso al estacionamiento juntos, se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y yo seguí hasta donde estaba mi auto... y Jasper, Emmett, Ángela, Rosalie, Alice y un para nada contento Edward.

-Emm, Edward y yo tenemos disfraces para la fiesta, Jane, Tanya y Heidi se encargaron de eso.-por que no me sorprende.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo no le voy a dar el gusto a Tanya de no asistir a la fiesta.-le dije a las chicas, las cuales sonrieron.

No me iba a rendir tan fácil, buscaría el dichoso disfraz hasta el último minutos antes de la fiesta. Ángela se iría conmigo y Rosalie con Alice, primero iríamos a casa y después a buscar los disfraces, nos despedimos de los chicos y nos pusimos en marcha.

-Podemos usar los atuendos que compramos originalmente para la fiesta ¿no creen?-sugirió Ángela una vez llegamos a casa.

-Sí, que tontas son disfraces después de todo ¿no?-dijo Alice y subimos las escaleras corriendo.

Alice y Rose siguieron hasta la habitación de la primera, Ángela y yo fuimos a la mía. Caminé directo al guardarropa y saqué la bolsa donde estaba el dichoso vestido, pero al sacarlo lo hice en pedazos, ¡estaba todo roto!.

-El mío también está destrozado.-dijo Alice entrando a la habitación seguida de Rosalie que hablaba con alguien por teléfono.

-¿Estás segura mamá?... nos vemos después. ¡Malditas zorras!-Rosalie no necesito decir más para que supiéramos que había pasado con su vestido.

Ángela llamó a Jasper y después de que le confirmara que su vestido también estaba destrozado, salimos de la casa rumbo al centro comercial. Recorrimos todas y cada una de la tiendas donde podíamos tener suerte de encontrar disfraces, pero nada.

-Chicas a esa tienda no hemos entrado.-dijo Alice señalando la tienda.

-Alice creo que deberíamos dejarlo ya, no encontraremos nada.-debatió Rosalie exasperada.

-No perdemos nada con entrar.-apoyé a Alice y entramos.

Buscamos por toda la tienda sin mucho éxito. Estábamos por salir cuando una mujer de unos cincuenta años se acercó a nosotras.

-Tengo los disfraces adecuados para ustedes, siganme.-nos dijo y caminamos tras ella hasta la parte trasera de la tienda.

Sacó de un baúl de madera cuatro cajas y nos entrego una a cada una.

-Hace unos días tres chicas vivieron a mi tienda a comprar disfraces para tres chicos, les escuché decir que cuando unas chicas se enteraran de que la fiesta era de disfraces a último momento no encontrarían nada, así que guardé estos. Ustedes son esas chicas ¿o me equivoco?

-No, no se equivoca. Muchas gracias.-le agradecí.

Pagamos los trajes y salimos del centro comercial de prisa, ya era tarde, muy tarde y apenas teníamos tiempo para arreglarnos. Llegamos a casa y subimos a ducharnos, Ángela y Rosalie usaron los baños de las habitaciones de invitados y después nos reunimos las cuatro en mi habitación.

El disfraz de Ángela era de gitana, el de Alice de hada, el de Rosalie de ángel y el mío parecía sacado del cuento de las mil y una noches. Nos cambiamos, peinamos y maquillamos en tiempo récord, en cuanto estuvimos listas bajamos y después de despedirnos de Renée nos montamos en los coches y nos pusimos en marcha. Al llegar a casa de Tanya, Ángela y yo nos apresuramos a bajar del coche, esperamos cerca de la puerta a Alice y Rosalie que habían tenido que aparcar el Porche un tanto más alejado.

En cuanto entramos la mirada de todas y cada una de las personas que estaban en la fiesta se posaron en nosotras, pero la única que me importaba que nos viera era Tanya, la cual tenía cara de haber visto un fantasma. Puse mi mejor sonrisa y me acerqué a ella.

-Te dije que no me perdería por nada tu fiesta, felicidades amiga.-le di un abrazo y ella estaba rígida como una estatua de mármol puro.

Unos segundos después se recompuso y sonrió forzadamente colgándose del brazo de mi Edward. Tuve que alejarme de ellos antes de que cometiera un homicidio y fui a reunirme con Ángela que charlaba con Alec, Alice y Rosalie.

-¿Dónde están Emm y Jazz?-pregunté y Alec sonrió.

-Deben de estar por allí ocultándose de mi hermana y Heidi.

-¡Ángela!-gritaron dos voces por sobre la música y mis dos amigos venían hacia nosotros casi corriendo.

-Ángela, Angie, Angelita ayudame por favor te lo suplicó, soy capaz de arrodillarme si me lo pides.-suplicaba Emmett haciendo cara de cachorro abandonado.

-No le hagas caso Angie, ayudame a mí. Haré lo que me pidas, si quiere seré tu esclavo de por vida.-dijo un Jasper completamente desesperado.

-Un momento chicos, ¿para qué necesitan mi ayuda.

-Para deshacerme de Jane, Heidi.-dijeron los dos al unisono causando que todos riéramos.

-Lo siento chicos, pero esta hermosa gitana es mi acompañante y ahora nos vamos a bailar.-dijo Alec tomando la mano de mi amiga que sonreía embobada-. Y tú recuerda lo que te dije, de no alejarte.-me dijo y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

-Emm, Jazz... ahí vienes sus chicas.-les dije con sorna cuando vi que las susodichas caminaban hacia acá.

-Te ayudo a deshacerte de la zorra de Jane, sino vuelves a decirme rubia histérica.-le dijo Rosalie a Emmett que asintió sin dudar y, literalmente, la arrastró a la pista de baile.

-Disculpa hermosa hada, ¿me podrías conceder un deseo y ayudarme para que esa señorita me dejé en paz?-Alice sonrió al escuchar las palabras de mi amigo y tocó su mentón como si meditara la respuesta.

-Las hadas no concedemos deseos, pero te ayudaré.-le respondió y se fueron a la pista de baile dejándome sola.

Media hora después todos seguían en la pista de baile y obvio yo estaba sola y de lo más aburrida, de pronto mi mirada se posó en Tanya que vaciaba cuidadosamente un polvo en una bebida... oh no, no lo hará. Comencé a moverme con dificultad entre la multitud y ella estaba ya a unos pasos de Edward, le tendió el vaso con la bebida y yo apresuré al paso. No, no, mierda no llegaré a tiempo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola! Qué les pareció el cap?... Bella impedirá que Edward tome la bebida? Qué creen ustedes? De verdad espero que les gustara, con el tema de los disfraces no los describí mucho y de los chicos ni los mencione porque la verdad armar este cap me fue súper difícil, de hecho mi prima se tuvo que quedar a dormir en mi casa pues ya son más de las 11:00 p.m... creo que después de hoy no querrá volver a ayudarme :( **

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, también a:**

**Lili4ever; Fran D; Angie Masen; karenkavam; gabystar16; cezi-addiction; lesliok; Musa-23b; Marie Sellory; ; monse; Calipswan15; ; AnnaLuciana; desconocido; anónimos; Nora; Yaspicado; eddieIlove; Laura Romero; Ale-Hale21**

**Por sus reviews**

**¿Algún Review? =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

CHAPTER 14

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**BELLA POV**

_Comencé a moverme con dificultad entre la multitud y ella estaba ya a unos pasos de Edward, le tendió el vaso con la bebida y yo apresuré al paso. No, no, mierda no llegaré a tiempo..._

Todo pasó en cámara lenta, Edward llevó el vaso a sus labios y estaba a punto de tomar la bebida. Yo en mi desesperación por impedirlo me moví más de prisa entre la multitud, algo no muy acertado por mi parte, ya que alguien me empujó y salí disparada hacia el frente cayendo, literalmente, sobre Edward el cual perdió el equilibrio y ambos fuimos a parar sobre la mesa donde había un gran recipiente con ponche. En resumen: los dos terminamos completamente empapados por la bebida y tirados en el piso.

-Lo siento.-fue lo único que atiné a decir, aunque la verdad no lo sentía ya que había logrado evitar que tomara lo que Tanya le quería dar.

-Al contrario gracias, me has dado la excusa perfecta para irme de aquí.-susurró en mi oído causándome escalofríos-. Por cierto te ves hermosa, no tienes una idea de lo que me a costado no acercarme a ti y comerte a besos.

-Edward amor, ¿estás bien?-chilló Tanya, vaya que es oportuna, y yo me puse en pie con la ayuda de Edward.

-Sí, pero como comprenderás me tendré que ir. Lo siento y nos vemos después.-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se volvió hacia mí-. ¿Has visto a mi hermana?

-Está bailando con Emmett.-respondí y él se fue a buscarla.

-Mira nada más estás empapada, vamos arriba para que te cambies.-me dijo una furiosa Tanya que trataba, inútilmente, ocultar su enojo.

-No hace falta, lo mejor es que me vaya...

-Insisto, además no te puedes ir así. Vamos arriba te duchas y te pones algo seco ¿si?-buscó con la mirada a Jane y Heidi, las cuales hicieron una señal en asentimiento ¿ahora que planean?

No me dejó decir mi una palabra, me tomó del brazo bruscamente y me condujo hasta las escaleras. Traté inútilmente de negarme o zafarme de su agarre, así que me rendí y dejé que me guiara escaleras arriba. Caminamos por el pasillo hasta la habitación del fondo, abrió la puerta y al ver que estaba en penumbras un escalofrío recorrió mi columna, Tanya me empujó dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave.

-¡Tanya ábreme, dejame salir de aquí!-grité a todo pulmón aporreando la puerta. De pronto alguien me tomó de la cintura y cubrió mi boca.

-No grites preciosa, tú y yo la pasaremos de maravilla ya veras.-susurró, si no me equivoco, Drake... estoy en serios problemas.

.

.

**JASPER POV**

Alice era una chica única, era divertida, hermosa, tenía una energía inagotable y era simplemente perfecta para mí, sí con tan sólo verla supe que ella era la indicada. Aunque había un pequeño problema, yo regresaría a Forks cuando Bella y Nessie cambiaran sus lugares nuevamente.

-Hablame de ti Jasper, me gustaría saber más que tu nombre.-me dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos, mientras nos movíamos al ritmo de la música.

-Bueno, vivía en Forks hasta hace unos días con mis padres y mi hermano Emmett, aunque suene increíble Emmett y yo somos mellizos yo soy mayor que él por unos cuantos minutos. Mis mejores amigos son Ángela, Bella y Jacob; nos fascina pasar tiempo juntos y siempre terminamos en problemas por causa de Emmett, y en ocasiones yo soy el culpable, pero sólo en ocasiones. Me encanta la pizza y la pasta, mis películas preferidas son las de acción, y algunas románticas, pero no se lo digas a nadie por que lo negaré.-ella sonrió divertida y asintió-. Tengo una especie de debilidad por las guerras y la historia es mi materia favorita, ah si y nos mudamos a Chicago para estar con Bella y apoyarla.-terminé con mi relato.

-¿Tu amiga Bella está aquí en Chicago? Y si eres de Forks... ¿cómo fue que conociste a Nessie en Jacksonville?-mierda hablé de más.

Abrí la boca en repetidas ocasiones como un pez pero no encontré que decir, ella esperaba mi respuesta y me maldije por idiota y bocazas ¿ahora que le diré?

-Mis amigos y yo estábamos de vacaciones en Jacksonville, así conocí a Nessie y Bella... ella... ella...

-Alice, Edward y yo nos vamos ya ¿te quedas o te vas?-¡gracias Dios! Salvado por la campana... bueno por Rosalie.

-Definitivamente me voy, ¿qué te pasó Edward?-le preguntó al verlo completamente empapado.

-Tuve un accidente con el ponche, de hecho Nessie está igual o peor que yo.-respondió y busqué con la mirada a Bella pero no la vi por ningún lado.

-Esto, ¿Edward dónde está Nessie?-le pregunté sin dejar de buscarla con la mirada.

-Estaba por allá con Tanya.-me respondió frunciendo el ceño al no verla.

-Nos vemos luego.-me despedí y fui a donde estaban Emmett, Ángela y Alec. Mierda esto no me gustaba nada y menos después de lo que nos dijo Alec.

-Chicos Bella no está por ningún lado, Edward dijo que estaba con Tanya pero ni rastro de ninguna.-les informé.

-Tenemos que encontrarla pronto...-Alec se quedó cayado al ver a Tanya que bajaba las escaleras y se acercó a ella-. ¿Dónde está Nessie? Edward dijo que estaba contigo.

-Ella se fue, dijo que quería cambiarse después del accidente que tuvo.-respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro y viendo escaleras arriba.

Alec la hizo a un lado de manera brusca y comenzó a subir las escaleras, Ángela, Emmett y yo lo seguimos. Comenzamos a abrir las puertas de las habitaciones buscándola y Tanya venia tras nosotros con Jane y Heidi gritando que no teníamos derecho a revisar su casa de esa manera. Emmett se acercó a la última habitación al fondo del pasillo, trató de abrirla pero no pudo.

-¡Ayúdenme, sáquenme de aquí!-ese grito me heló la sangre, era ella Bella.

Emmett no tardó en reaccionar y de dos patadas abrió la puerta, al ver la escena dentro de la habitación me quedé en shock, Bella tenía una expresión de furia pura en su rostro y hasta puedo jurar que de sus ojos salían chispas al vernos.

-¡¿Por qué diablos vienen hasta ahora?, ese imbécil estuvo a punto de violarme!-gritó y fue cuando vimos al tipo que estaba medio inconsciente tirado en el piso.

-¡¿Qué?-gritamos Emmett y yo al unisono.

-Sí, pero por suerte Charlie me enseñó unas tácticas de defensa personal que me ayudaron mucho. Por lo menos, su nariz está rota.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y ninguno de nosotros pudimos contener la risa.

-Así se hace, aunque lamento que hayas tenido que poner en su lugar a este desgraciado tú solita, me hubiese encantado darle su merecido a mí.-le dije abrazándola y besé su coronilla.

-Pues si hubieras venido antes lo habrías hecho, ahora vámonos de aquí.-salimos de la habitación y Emmett se quedó un tanto rezagado ya sabía yo lo que haría.

Me sorprendió no ver a Tanya ni a sus secuaces cuando dejamos la habitación, sin embargo si las vimos al bajar las escaleras. Bella caminó hasta donde estaban, le dio una bofetada a Tanya y sin decir ni una palabra comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así Nessie!

-Como digas querida.-respondió con tranquilidad y salimos de la casa.

Acompañamos a Bella hasta donde estaba estacionado el Audi, mientras ella nos contaba como fue que había terminado encerrada en esa habitación por culpa de Tanya.

-Es una perra, te juro que si vuelve a meterse contigo yo me hago cargo de ella.-dijo una furiosa Ángela, que de no ser que Alec la sujetaba con su brazo por la cintura, se hubiese devuelto a poner en su sitio a Tanya.

-Por cierto ¿dónde está Emmett?

-Aquí estoy Bells, ibas tan distraída que ni notaste mi presencia.-respondió Emmett con seriedad.

Bella subió a su coche, nosotros la seguiríamos en el Jepp y Alec en su coche a pesar de sus protestas, después de lo que pasó no la dejaríamos irse sola. La mayor parte del camino a casa de Nessie lo hicimos en silencio, al llegar Ángela se bajó del Jepp ya que se quedaría con Bella, cuando las chicas entraron a la casa Emmett se puso en marcha hacia la nuestra.

-Ese idiota no se volverá a acercar a nuestra hermanita, no después de la manera tan... sutil en la que se lo pedí.-me dijo Emmett sonriendo ladinamente.

.

.

**BELLA POV**

Salí de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Ángela que dormía profundamente, tenía cerca de una hora despierta dando vueltas de aquí para allá en la cama, me senté en el sofá cerca de la ventana con las piernas cruzadas y me perdí en mis pensamientos. El peso de lo que pasó anoche apenas me estaba cayendo encima, estuve a punto de ser violada por ese idiota, pero afortunadamente Charlie me había enseñado a defenderme y creo que aprendí bien. Pero no sólo era eso, Tanya me había declarado la guerra.

-¿Bells? ¿Isabella me estás escuchando?-la voz de Ángela me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Ehh... la verdad no, ¿qué me decías?-ella suspiró teatralmente ¿a qué hora se había despertado?

-Acabó de recibir un texto de Jasper, quiere que salgamos por la noche todos, obvio eso te incluye a ti.

-¿Por qué no? Creo que me ayudará para distraerme.-le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Y vaya que lo necesitaba, los últimos días habían sido demasiado estresantes. Nos cambiamos y bajamos al comedor, donde ya estaban desayunando Alice y Renée.

-Buenos días.-saludamos Ángela y yo al unisono.

-Mamá ella es Ángela Weber, una amiga que conocí en Jacksonville, se acaba de mudar a la ciudad. Ángela ella es mi mamá Renée.-las presente y Renée se puso en pie para saludar a mi amiga.

-Es un gusto conocerla señora Dwyer.-dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

-El gusto es mío linda, y llamame Renée.-respondió estrechando la mano que Ángela le ofrecía.

Desayunamos hablando de temas sin importancia, obvio no les diría nada de lo que pasó anoche, aunque Alice tal vez se enteré el lunes en el instituto por los rumores que de seguro no se harán esperar. Y es que vamos la noticia de que abofeteé a Tanya será la comidilla por lo menos algunos días, aunque no estoy muy segura de que tanto saben sobre el motivo.

A eso de medio día Renée salió, y por la expresión de su rostro y la forma en la que iba arreglada supuse que no iba precisamente a una reunión de negocios. Ángela y yo salimos al jardín, aún tenía algo que contarme con respecto a Alec y la forma en que se comportaron ayer en la fiesta.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga amiga? Alec me gusta y creo que podría darse algo entre nosotros.-me contó mientras caminábamos por el jardín.

-¿Y Ben? ¿Ya no sientes nada por él?

-La verdad no, es increíble que tan sólo en unos días Alec haya logrado hacer que me olvidará de Ben.-me respondió muy segura de si misma.

Seguimos caminando y hablando durante un rato, realmente Ángela estaba más que interesada en Alec sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial cuando hablaba de él, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Ben la había visto así. Entramos de nuevo a la casa y en la sala nos encontramos con Alice, Ángela me dio una mirada preguntándome si seria buena idea invitarla a salir esta noche con nosotros y yo asentí.

-Alice, por la noche saldremos con los chicos y me preguntaba si... ¿quisieras acompañarnos?-le pregunté y una sonrisa casi imperceptible apareció en su rostro.

-Claro, ¿puedo invitar a Rose? Edward saldrá con Tanya.-escupió el nombre somo si fuera una palabra altisonante.

Saldrán juntos, ¿será que es para terminar con ella? Esto realmente me estaba dando mucho que pensar, tal vez él sólo está jugando conmigo. Ángela le dijo que si al ver que yo no respondía nada y Alice hizo una mueca de arrepentimiento al ver que su comentario me había afectado, pero yo le sonreí para que no se sintiera mal por mi culpa.

Jasper, Emmett y Alec vendrían por nosotras a las 9:00 de la noche en punto, Ángela y yo le dimos un último retoqué a nuestro maquillaje y bajamos a la sala para esperar a que los chicos llegaran. Unos minutos después bajaron Alice y Rosalie, la primera llevaba un vestido de un sólo hombro que se amoldaba a su cuerpo, de color negro y un poco más arriba de las rodillas, unos zapatos de tacón de por lo menos doce centímetros, maquillaje no muy cargado y su cabello como usualmente lo peinaba. Por otra parte Rosalie podía hacer que la autoestima de cualquier modelo cayera considerablemente, ella lucia increíblemente hermosa con un vestido rojo straple que se amoldaba a sus curvas a la perfección, era corto hasta la mitad de sus muslos y unos zapatos negros de tacón, que a mí me causaría vértigo, hacían ver sus piernas largas y estilizadas, su cabello lo llevaba completamente liso y su maquillaje era más cargado que el de Alice pero sin llegar a exagerar.

Ángela llevaba un short de color negro, que si ciertamente era corto, no era algo vulgar, un top color plata con detalles en negro, maquillaje ligero, su cabello estaba ligeramente ondulado y zapatos de tacón completaban su atuendo. Sinceramente al verlas a ellas tres me daban ganas de subir a mi habitación, encerrarme en el guardarropa y no salir en unos días, yo era algo como decirlo... simple, común. Llevaba un jeans tubo blanco y ajustado, una blusa tipo halter color fucsia, que según Ángela ese color me quedaba bien por mi pálida piel, maquillaje suave, mi cabello lacio y zapatos no muy altos.

Los chicos llegaron puntuales por nosotras, como nosotros no teníamos ni idea de a donde ir Alice sugirió un lugar, ella y Rosalie se fueron en el coche de Alice, Ángela se fue con Alec y yo con Jazz y Emm. Llegamos al club y había una fila kilométrica para entrar, pero Alice fue con el guardia que estaba en la entrada le dijo algo y unos hizo una seña para que siguiéramos, supongo que es uno de tantos beneficios que tiene el ser una Dwyer. El lugar estaba a reventar, subimos a la segunda planta por unas escaleras en forma de caracol y nos sentamos en los sillones blancos de piel, la música estaba a todo y para que negarlo mis tímpanos parecía que estallarían en cualquier momento, los chicos fueron por una bebidas, llegaron con distintos cócteles en jarras y vasos para todos.

Le di un sorbo a la bebida que Jasper me había dado, tenía un sabor agradable y no era muy fuerte, lo menos que quería era salir tambaleándome del lugar. Un momento después las jarras estaban por debajo de la mitad, hablábamos de cualquier cosa y todos reíamos, lo estábamos pasando de maravilla. De pronto la canción "Gettin Over You" de David Guetta & Fergie comenzó a sonar, Alice chilló y arrastró a Jasper hasta la pista de baile, lo cual nos dejó a todos sorprendidos, Ángela y Alec se les unieron sólo unos segundos después.

-¿Te molestaría quedarte sola un momento?-me susurró Emmett al oído.

-Claro que no, ve por ella matador.-le animé señalando con la cabeza a Rosalie que mirada fijamente la pista de baile.

Él sonrió y le preguntó a Rosalie que si quería bailar, ella aceptó de forma desinteresada y hasta con aburrimiento, pero algo en su expresión me dijo que la idea de bailar con Emmett le resultaba de lo más agradable y emocionante. Pasé la mirada por la pista de baile y las parejas que allí se encontraban, hasta detenerme en una pareja que bailaba demasiado pegada y al ver de quienes se trataba mi corazón se encogió, eran nada más y nada menos que Edward y Tanya la cual estaba pegada a él como una lapa y no hacia nada para sacársela de encima.

No aparté la mirada de ellos en ningún momento y cada que ella se le restregaba me daban ganas de sacarle los ojos, la furia crecía dentro de mí a cada segundo, me sentía como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción y el detonante para que todo estallará fue el verlos besarse. Me levanté y bajé las escaleras, caminé hasta la pista de baile veía todo rojo y en lo único que pensaba era en la forma de arrancarle la cabeza a la zorra de Tanya y también a Edward, pero al estar a unos pasos de ellos me di cuenta de que no tenía nada que reclamarles, ellos seguían siendo novios y yo era nada más una chica enamorada del idiota que estaba frente a mí.

Di media vuelta y me encaminé hacia la barra, pedí un tequila y me lo tomé de un sólo trago lo cual no fue buena idea ya que al bajar el liquido por mi garganta sentí una sensación de ardor que me hizo toser, pero aún así pedí otro está vez la sensación de ardor fue menor y al tercero ni la sentí... el tequila era desde ahora y definitivamente mi bebida preferida.

.

.

**EDWARD POV**

No sé como me había dejado convencer por Tanya para que viniéramos a este club, mi idea era salir a cenar y soltarle la noticia de que quiero terminar con ella, pero no, terminamos aquí bailando y para ser sincero la forma en que Tanya se restregaba contra mí me estaba resultando muy, pero muy incomoda. Tanya no perdía oportunidad para besarme y yo con delicadeza la apartaba de mí, le dije que fuéramos por algo de tomar y comenzamos a caminar hacia las escaleras para subir a donde habíamos estado sentados antes, apenas habíamos subido unos cuantos escalones cuando nos encontramos con Alec, Ángela, Jasper y Emmett que bajaban.

-Que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí.-dijo Ángela mirando de una forma siniestra y sombría a Tanya-. Supongo que no han visto a Nessie ¿o si?

-No, tal vez está con Alice y Rosalie.-le dije al recordar que mi hermana me dijo que saldría con ellos, Alice y Nessie.

-Alice y Rosalie se fueron a buscarla al baño.-respondió Jasper.

De pronto se comenzaron a escuchar gritos, silbidos y ovaciones desde algún lugar de la barra, busqué con la mirada que era eso que estaba provocando tal alboroto y vi a Nessie parada sobre la barra bailando de una manera demasiado sexy al ritmo de "Don't Stop The Music" de Rihanna. Sin decir nada prácticamente corrí hasta allá, empujando a cualquiera que se interpusiera en mi camino, estaba a unos pasos cuando un tipo se subió a la barra para bailar con ella pero antes de que pusiera sus asquerosas manos sobre mi chica la bajé y cargándola sobre mi hombro comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

Ella protestaba y pataleaba para que la bajara y por la forma en que arrastraba las palabras me di cuenta de que estaba ebria. No me detuve hasta estar fuera del lugar y fue cuando la bajé y ella apoyó su espalda en una pared.

-Podrías explicarme ¿qué fue ese espectáculo que estabas dando allá adentro?-le pregunté apretando el puente de mi nariz.

-Eso no te importa.-me dijo entre hipos.

-Nessie...

-¡No me llames Nessie! Yo no soy Nessie soy Bella.-¿de qué mierdas está hablando? ¿Bella? ¿Quién es Bella? Ay no está tan ebria que está desvariando.

-Te llevaré a tu casa, estás ebria.

-No, lo estoy pasando de maravilla y no me voy a ir.-trató de caminar de regreso al club pero apenas dio dos pasos perdió el equilibrio y de nos ser que la sujeté por la cintura se hubiera ido de bruces.

-Nessie amor hazme casos, lo mejor es que te llevé a tu casa.-traté de hacerla entrar en razón.

-No me llames Nessie ni amor, ya te dije que soy Bella y por que no mejor vuelves con tu noviesita y me dejas en paz.

-Te llevaré a tu casa quieras o no, así te llames Bella o Nessie.-le dije.

-¡Bella! Ahh digo Nessie.-de nuevo Bella ¿qué esta pasando aquí? Ángela se acercó a nosotros seguida por Ale, Jasper y Emmett.

-Angie amiga, ¿tú también tienes un clon? Por que veo a dos Ángelas.-dijo y comenzó a reír.

-¡Dios! Si el jefe Swan la viera así, nos castra hermano.-le dijo Emmett a Jasper que tiritó ante esa posibilidad pero... ¿quién diablos es el jefe Swan? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Nessie?

-Yo estaba por llevarla a su casa.-les dije.

-No creo que sea lo más adecuado Re... dijo su mamá no la puede ver así.

-Ángela quiero ir con mi papá, quiero ver a Charlie ya no quiero estar aquí, quiero volver a Forks.-dijo Nessie sollozando y abrazando a la chica que me veían con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¡Ella no deja de decir que se llama Bella y ahora quiere ir a Forks con su papá!-gruñí exasperado.

-Ya te lo explicará cuando esté en sus cinco sentidos Edward, ahora lo mejor es llevarla a casa, ¿podrías decirles a Alice y Rosalie lo que pasó y que B... Nessie se quedará a dormir con nosotros.-dijo Ángela y yo asentí.

Emmett se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos, ella se acurrucó escondiendo su cara en el pecho de él y se alejaron. De regreso al club me encontré con Tanya que discutía con Alice y Rosalie, lo que me faltaba.

-Eres una perra, ¿cómo pudiste exponer así a quien llamabas tu amiga?-prácticamente escupió Alice.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Lo que pasa Edward, es que ayer en la fiesta de tu novoesita Drake estuvo a punto de violar a Nessie con la ayuda de esta zorra.-me respondió Rosalie, Drake es hombre muerto.

-¿Estás loca? No te hubiese creído capaz de hacer algo así. Ahora me doy cuenta de que eres una persona realmente diferente a quien yo creía.

-Edward amor dejame explicarte yo...

-¡Tú nada Tanya! No vuelvas a llamarme amor tú y yo terminamos.-di media vuelta y caminé hasta donde estaba mi Volvo.

-Edward espera, ¿Dónde están los chicos y Nessie?-me preguntó Alice.

-Nessie estaba ebria y se fueron, me pidieron que te avisara que ella se quedaría a dormir en casa de Ángela.

-Yo me quedaré con Alice. Le avisas a mamá por favor.-asentí y me subí a mi coche.

Todo lo que dijo Nessie me tenía confundido e intrigado, pero también me sentía aliviado había terminado con Tanya y ahora nada me impide estar con Nessie la mujer a la que amo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola, lamento mucho la tardanza pero tuve una semana infernal, mis abuelos cumplieron 50 años de matrimonio y estuve ayudando con los preparativos para la fiesta, que fue ayer, pero tuve mi recompensa al ver su cara de felicidad... lo único que lamento es no haber podido actualizar antes :( pero en recompensa es un cap más largo ;)**

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? Sé que les había dicho a algunas que en este cap veríamos la reacción de Edward al enterarse de que Nessie es Bella pero a la hora de escribir, bueno de narrarle el cap a mi prima ¬¬ el capitulo entero dio un giro de 360°, pero Bella soltó algo...**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, también a:**

**Lili4ever; Fran D; Angie Masen; karenkavam; gabystar16; cezi-addiction; lesliok; Musa-23b; Marie Sellory; ; monse; Calipswan15; ; AnnaLuciana; desconocido; anónimos; Nora; Yaspicado; eddieIlove; Laura Romero; Ale-Hale21; Yumel22; yolabertay; Cullen-21-gladys**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

CHAPTER 15

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**NESSIE POV**

Los últimos días habían sido perfectos, no podía ser más feliz con Jake lo amaba tanto que no sabía como le haría para no verlo a diario cuando regresara a Chicago, aunque si esperaba que al enterarse de la verdad no me dejara y siguiéramos manteniendo una relación a distancia, al menos hasta terminar el instituto, ya después podríamos ponernos de acuerdo para ir a la misma universidad y no separarnos más.

También ahora tenía una amiga, una verdadera amiga, se llama Maria y se acaba de mudar a Forks con sus padres, el primer día que fue al instituto se veía tan perdida y pocas personas le hablaban. Ese día compartimos la clase de biología y me pareció una chica agradable así que desde ese momento nos hicimos amigas, ella sabía que yo era Nessie y no Bella.

-Bells cariño me voy y no me esperes despierta. ¿Estás segura de que no me quieres acompañar?-Charlie iba a cenar a casa de Sue Clearwater una mujer muy agradable con un hijo agradable llamado Seth y una hija que me odia a muerte Leah.

-Estoy segura, recuerda que no le agrado a Leah. No quisiera hacerla sentir incomoda en su propia casa.-él asintió y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

Charlie estaba entusiasmado con la señora Sue, la pobre se quedo viuda hace unos años y ha sacado a sus hijos adelante ella sola. A Seth y Leah los conocí hace unos días en la Push, cuando Jake les dijo a los chicos de la Push que eramos novios todos nos felicitaron a excepción de Leah, la cual me miraba de manera hostil y con odio pero al ver que miraba a Jake con tristeza supe el porque de su comportamiento hacia mí, ella estaba enamorada de Jacob. El sonido del timbre de la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos y me levanté a abrir.

-Hola amor.-me dijo Jake en cuanto abrí y me abrazó uniendo sus labios con los míos.

-Hola, pasa.-me hice a un lado para que entrara.

Cerré la puerta cuando entró y caminamos abrazados hasta la sala, decidimos ver un película y mientras Jacob la escogía yo fui a la cocina a preparar palomitas de maíz.

-¿Una de terror Jake?-pregunté dejando el recipiente con las palomitas en la mesa de centro.

-Sé que no eres fanática de las películas de terror, pero es la mejor opción que encontré entre la colección de Charlie.-respondió rodando los ojos.

Me mordí la lengua para no reír, si supiera que las películas de terror eran unas de mis favoritas. Me senté, Jacob puso la película y se sentó a mi lado. Me acurruqué a su lado y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro mientras él mantenía uno de sus brazos enredado en mi cintura.

En algún momento dejamos de prestar atención a la película y comenzamos a besarnos, nuestros besos cada segundo que pasaba subían más y más de tono, me moví hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él y comencé a besar su cuello. Una de sus manos se coló bajo mi blusa y comenzó a recorrer mi espalda mientras la otra rozó uno de mis pechos haciéndome gemir, saqué su playera y con las yemas de mis dedos acaricié su perfecto abdomen y él suspiró cerrando los ojos ante mi toque. Sus labios buscaron los míos en un beso lleno de pasión y urgencia, no sé en que momento nuestras posiciones habían cambiado pero ahora yo me encontraba tumbada sobre el sofá, con el cuerpo de Jacob cubriendo el mío pero sin aplastarme.

-Bella.-gimió mi "nombre" y eso fue todo lo que necesite para alejarlo de mí y me puse en pie dándole la espalda-. Bella, amor lo siento no debí dejar que las cosas llegaran tan lej...

-Yo no soy Bella, Jake.-lo interrumpí-. Mi nombre no es Isabella Swan, yo me llamo Vanessa Dwyer.-me giré para ver su cara y él estaba más que sorprendido.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó en un susurro.

-Por asares del destino Bella y yo somos como dos gotas de agua, nos conocimos en Jacksonville y la convencí para que cambiáramos de lugares, ella está en Chicago fingiendo ser yo mientras yo finjo ser ella. No puedo seguir callando esto Jacob, yo te amo y cada que me llamas Bella me duele.-las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y menos al ver la expresión fría en el rostro de Jacob.

Tomó su playera del suelo, se la puso y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¡Espera no te vayas!-chillé tomándolo del brazo.

-Suéltame, creo que ya te divertiste lo suficiente conmigo.-me dijo con voz cortante soltándose bruscamente de mi agarre y salió de la casa dando un fuerte portazo.

Apoyé la espalda en la pared y me deslicé hasta llegar al piso, abrasé mis piernas con mis brazos pegándolas a mi pecho y lloré desconsoladamente, lo perdí, acabo de perder al amor de mi vida.

.

.

**BELLA POV**

El maldito tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac del reloj taladraba mi podre cabeza que estaba a punto de estallar, abrí los ojos y encontré el endemoniado aparato justo frente a mí en la mesita de noche, lo tomé con la intención de lanzarlo contra la pared con la esperanza de que se hiciera añicos y dejara de torturarme.

-Ni se te ocurra Isabella.-medio gritó Ángela que entraba a la habitación haciendo que mi cabeza protestara por el ruido, maldito tequila.

-¿Podrías no gritar Angie? Mi cabeza me está matando.-supliqué incorporándome de a poco hasta quedar sentada en la orilla de la cama.

-Y como no, con la borrachera que te pusiste anoche. Anda duchate mientras yo te prepararé algo para que desayunes, aquí tienes ropa limpia.-asentí, tomé la ropa que me ofrecía y me levanté para ir al baño.

La imagen que reflejaba el espejo del baño de mí era deplorable, mi maquillaje estaba todo corrido y mi cabello estaba todo enmarañado parecía nido de pájaros. Me desnudé y me metí a la ducha, dejé que el agua caliente recorriera mi cuerpo por largo rato relajando así mis músculos, terminé de ducharme y me vestí, salí del baño y me encontré con Jasper que estaba sentado en la cama esperándome.

-Buenos días Bells.

-No sé que tengas de buenos.-gruñí y él se rió.

-Me imagino como debes sentirte con la resaca que te traes, anda desayuna o se enfriara.-me dijo señalando la mesita que estaba junto a la ventana donde estada una charola con mi desayuno-. Hay algo que tienes que saber, Ang y Emmett no han querido venir a decirte así que lo tengo que hacer yo.

-Jazz, consígueme unos analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza, y soy capaz de escucharte hablar sobre la guerra por cinco horas consecutivas.-le dije y él negó divertido.

Salió de la habitación y unos minutos después volvió con mis analgésicos y un vaso de agua, me los tomé y me senté a desayunar.

-¿Qué es eso que tengo que saber?-le pregunté comiendo un bocado de mi desayuno.

-Primero dime ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas de anoche?

-Recuerdo que estaba en la barra y me tomé un par de tequilas, después de eso todo es confuso.-mis recuerdos después de eso eran vagos, recordaba a Edward sacándome del lugar pero nada más.

-¿Unos tequilas? Serian unas botellas, pero en fin. Después de eso te pusiste un tanto... impertinente y te subiste a bailar sobre la barra, Edward te sacó del lugar y, no sé que la habrás dicho, pero él nos preguntó que porque no dejabas de decir que te llamabas Bella, eso sin mencionar que dijiste que querías volver a Forks con tu papá.-lo que me faltaba, si bien me decía Charlie mantente alejada del alcohol.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora Jazz? ¿Qué le voy a decir?-pregunté cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos.

-No lo sé Bells, pero tiene tiempo para pensar que vas a hacer, supongo que lo veras hasta mañana en el instituto.-él tenía razón aún me quedaba todo este día para pensar en algo, el sonido del timbre se escuchó y Jasper se encogió de hombros-. Debe ser Alec, anda termina de desayunar.

Terminé de desayunar y gracias a Dios el dolor de cabeza ya casi ni lo sentía, Jasper tomó la charola y salimos juntos de la habitación. Al pasar por la sala sentí como si el piso se me moviera la ver no sólo a Alec sino también a Alice, Rosalie y Edward, suspiré pesadamente y me fui a sentar junto a Emmett, lo inevitable había llegado tenía que decir la verdad.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste lo que pasó con Drake en la fiesta de Tanya?-Alice fue quien rompió el silencio y me sorprendió que me preguntara precisamente eso.

-Eso no pasó a mayores, por eso no dije nada.-respondí y sólo se escucharon tres bufidos-. Sin embargo lo que si tiene que saber es el porque yo... yo te dije Edward que me llamaba Bella.

Alice, Rosalie y Edward esperaban que continuara, pero estaba muy nerviosa por sus posibles reacciones, abrí la boca para continuar pero el sonido del timbre me lo impidió. Emmett se levantó y fue a abrir.

-Jacob, hermano ¿qué haces aquí?-¡genial! Lo que me faltaba.

-Son unos traidores, ¿cómo pudieron hacerme eso? ¿Dónde está?-Jacob entró a la casa y cuando me vio en la sala sus manos se cerraron en puños-. Aquí estás, tú tienes muchas cosas que explicarme.-me exigió y yo me levanté.

-Jacob tranquilizate, hablaremos pero...

-¡Pero nada! Tienes que darme una explicación y tiene que ser ahora.

-Bien, vamos al estudio. Ahora vuelvo.-esto último lo dije refiriéndome a Alice, Rosalie y Edward.

Caminé hasta el estudio con Jacob pisándome los talones, entramos y nos sentamos, permanecimos por un par de minutos en silencio hasta que yo lo rompí.

-Si ya sabes todo, no entiendo que tenga que explicarte.-él frotó su rostro con sus manos en repetidas ocasiones-. Es por que Nessie y tú son novios ¿cierto? Jake ella en verdad está enamorada de ti.

-Bella estoy muy confundido, yo creía que eras tú pero aún así notaba algo diferente yo... ¡arghh!

-Dime algo Jake, ahora que ya sabes la verdad ¿que sientes en este momento al verme, y qué sientes cuando estás con Nessie?-le pregunté arrodillándome frente a él.

-Ahora no siento nada, no puedo verte más que como una hermana. En cambio cuando estoy con ella mi corazón late de prisa, quiero estrecharla entre mis brazos y besarla.-me respondió y no pude evitar reírme y abrazarlo.

-Estás enamorado de ella, y francamente no entiendo que haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo cuando podrías estar en Forks aprovechando el tiempo que les queda juntos.-me sonrió y besó mi mejilla.

Nos pusimos en pie y salimos del estudio, me despedí de él con un abrazo y le pidió a Jasper que lo llevara al aeropuerto. Ahora si tengo un asunto pendiente que terminar, volví a la sala y me senté frente a las tres personas que me estaban esperando.

-Yo no soy Nessie.-les solté y los tres abrieron los ojos como platos-. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, Nessie y yo nos conocimos en Jacksonville y decidimos cambiar de lugares.-sé que la forma en que les dije la verdad no había sido la indicada pero no tenía caso darle más vueltas al tema.

-Esto es una broma ¿verdad? Claro que tiene que ser una broma.

-No Alice, ella dice la verdad, el que ella esté aquí es la razón para que nosotros nos mudáramos.-dijo Ángela y nos sumergimos en un silencio sepulcral.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Edward se levantó y se fue sin decir nada, yo baje la mirada y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Él sólo necesita aclarar sus ideas, ya te buscará mi hermano te ama. Por cierto me alegra que no sea Nessie, creí que me estaba volviendo loca por querer ser amiga de ella.-dijo para mi sorpresa Rosalie que me veía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Ahora ya no tengo duda de que seremos grandes amigas!-chilló Alice y se lanzó sobre mí abrasándome hasta casi asfixiarme.

-Alice, Rosalie supongo que eso significa que no me van a delatar.-ellas negaron y yo respiré con un poco de alivio-. Gracias chicas.

-Por cierto ya que seremos amigas llamame Rose.

Jasper volvió casi una hora después y a Emmett se le ocurrió organizar una parrillada, a la cual Alice y Rosalie fueron invitadas obviamente. Las chicas y yo estábamos preparando todo mientras los chicos estaban en el jardín, yo estaba cortando unos vegetales para la ensalada distraídamente, no podía dejar de pensar en Edward, tanto que no sentí cuando la afilada hoja del cuchillo corto la piel de mi dedo.

-¡Diablos!, me corté.-exclamé cuando vi la sangre-. Ángela ¿dónde tienes un botiquín de primeros auxilios?

-En el baño de mi habitación hay uno, dejame ir por el.

-No, yo voy.-salí de la cocina y subí las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación.

Entre al baño y saqué el dichoso botiquín, me fui a sentar en la cama y tomé lo necesario para limpiar la herida. Traté de respirar lo menos posible, el olor de la sangre me ponía realmente mal, terminé de limpiar la herida y me puse una banda adhesiva, llevé el botiquín de vuelta a su lugar y al abrir la puerta de la habitación para salir me encontré con Edward, que sin decir nada me tomó de la cintura y me besó.

-No me importa si eres Nessie o Bella, lo que me importa es que te amo. ¿Quieres ser mi novia Bella?-mi nombre se escuchaba tan bien cuando él lo decía... pero un momento ¿me acaba de pedir que sea su novia? ¡me pidió que sea su novia!

-¿Y Tanya?

-Ella y yo ya terminamos.-me respondió y acomodó un mechón de mi cabello tras de mi oreja-. Y bien, vas a responder mi pregunta.

-No sé, creo que necesito pensarlo... claro que si quiero ser tu novia.-sus brazos se enrollaron en mi cintura alzándome del piso y dando vueltas para después besarme...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Que tal el cap? Por ahora las cosas están tranquilas, Edd y Bella están juntos y ya son novios... pero no hay que olvidarse de Tanya, además aún queda una verdad que descubrir...**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, también a:**

**Lili4ever; Fran D; Angie Masen; karenkavam; gabystar16; cezi-addiction; lesliok; Musa-23b; Marie Sellory; ; monse; Calipswan15; ; AnnaLuciana; desconocido; anónimos; Nora; Yaspicado; eddieIlove; Laura Romero; Ale-Hale21; Yumel22; yolabertay; Cullen-21-gladys; 98'Alejandra; Lady Bonbons17**

**Por sus reviews**

**¿Algún Review? =)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 16

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**BELLA POV**

_-No sé, creo que necesito pensarlo... claro que si quiero ser tu novia.-sus brazos se enrollaron en mi cintura alzándome del piso y dando vueltas para después besarme..._

Sus labios se movían suave y sin prisa sobre los míos, enredé mis brazos en su cuello atraiéndolo más hacia mí y su lengua delineó mi labio inferior pidiendo un permiso que no le negué. Una de sus manos abandono mi cintura y comenzó a subir por mi espalda, de pronto se escuchó un golpe como algo o alguien cayendo al piso, nos separamos y vimos una extraña mezcla amorfa de cuerpos en el piso, conformada por Alec, Ángela, Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Rosalie que nos veían con disculpa. Los chicos se pusieron en pie y ayudaron a las chicas, Alice acomodo su ropa y se aclaró la garganta.

-Nosotros no estábamos espiando ehh, sólo veníamos a avisarles que... bueno que... que...-Alice se quedó cayada buscando una excusa, Edward y yo tratábamos de contener la risa al ver sus caras.

-Descuida Alice, y por si no se enteraron, Bella y yo ya somos novios.-dijo mi novio, que bien se escuchaba eso, abrazándome por detrás y apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro.

Se escuchó un chillido colectivo por parte de las chicas, que ni tardías ni perezosas, se lanzaron sobre nosotros y nos felicitaron. Después fue el turno de los chicos que a mí me abrazaron y a Edward le daban un apretón de manos.

-Suerte Edward, te acabas de echar una fiera encima.-dijo Emmett carcajeándose.

-Sí, te aconsejo que no la hagas enfadar, a menos claro, que quieras ser victima de su furia y quieras una nariz nueva.-continuó con la broma Jasper.

-Ya dejen a Bells en paz, y mejor vamos al jardín a continuar esa parrillada.-dijo Ángela que tomó la mano de Alec y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-Oye campanita, te reto a ver quien llega primero al jardín. El que pierda paga la cena para todos esta noche.-Emmett y sus apuestas, Jasper sonrió y le hizo una señal a Alice para que aceptara.

-Ok, acepto.-dijo Alice no muy convencida.

Jasper se situó a lado de Alice de manera disimulada, Emmett comenzó a contar y antes de que dijera tres, Alice ya se encontraba trepada sobre la espalda de Jasper que salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

-¡Hey eso es trampa!-gritó Emmett corriendo tras de ellos.

-¿Siempre son así?-me preguntó divertida Rosalie y yo asentí.

-Créeme que nunca te aburrirás mientras los hermanos Whitlock estén cerca.-le dije y los tres bajamos por las escaleras.

El brazo de Edward en ningún momento abandono mi cintura y de vez en cuando besaba mi mejilla o besaba mis labios apenas con un suave roce, al llegar al jardín nos encontramos con una disputa, Alice y Emmett discutían acaloradamente sobre su "carrera".

-Ya no discutas grandulon, te gané.-decía Alice dando saltitos sin dejar de sonreír.

-Eso fue trampa enana, trampa, trampa, trampa.-repetía una y otra vez Emmett como disco rayado.

-Claro que no, ella te ganó. Acepta tu derrota hermano.

-Tú no digas nada traidor, son un par de tramposos.-Emmett les sacó la lengua de manera infantil y se alejó hacia donde estaban Alec y Ángela.

Emmett estuvo como un gato enfurruñado por un momento, pero después volvió a ser el de siempre. La hora de comer llegó y fue todo un reto acomodarnos todos, ya que la mesa que estaba en el jardín era sólo de cinco lugares, Alice y Jasper fueron los primeros en ganar lugar, Alec y Ángela sólo ocuparon un lugar ya que mi amiga se sentó en el regazo de Alec. Al ver que quedaban dos lugares, Edward me cargó sobre su hombro y corrió hasta donde estaba la mesa, haciéndome reír en el proceso, pero para mi sorpresa cuando iba a sentarme me jaló de la mano para que me sentara en su regazo, quedando así sólo un lugar que se ganó mi cuñada.

-Hoy no es tu día Emm, primero pierdes la carrera con Alice y ahora te toca quedarte sin silla.-le dijo Ángela burlándose y todos no reímos.

-Ja - ja - ja muy graciosa Ang, Jasper hermanito, ¿le dejarías tu lugar a tu hermano favorito?-preguntó haciendo cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Nop, recuerda que soy mayor que tú y es tu deber dejarme la silla.-Emmett hizo un puchero y hasta puedo jurar que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Deja de hacer eso, ¡ya!, aquí está la maldita silla siéntate.-Rosalie se levantó de su lugar exasperada y Emmett se sentó con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro-. Pero, te advierto que no me voy a quedar parada.-agregó y sin más se sentó en el regazo del grandulon que por un segundo se quedó pasmado pero después sonrió ampliamente.

Comimos entre risas y bromas, era increíble que tanto Alice como Rosalie hubiesen aceptado tan bien el que yo no fuera Nessie y que ahora fuéramos amigas, pero sobre todo, me resultaba increíble el que Edward y yo ya fuéramos novios. Después de comer nos quedamos charlando por un rato y por raro que parezca era como si todos fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, de pronto vi como aparecía un brillo en la mirada de Emmett, un brillo que sólo aparecía cuando estaba planeando algo. Y vaya que estaba planeando algo, se levantó llevándose consigo a Rosalie, a la cual cargó al estilo novia, y corrió hasta la piscina.

-¡Bajame! Ni se te ocurra tirarte al...-las protestas de Rosalie fueron cayadas cuando Emmett se tiró al agua-. ¡Eres un bruto! Un... un...

-Vamos Rosalie, dejate llevar y diviértete, ¡ustedes que esperan, vengan!

Alec se levantó y cargó a Ángela sobre su hombro, y cuando llegó hasta la piscina se tiró. Jasper hizo el ademán de pararse pero se detuvo por la sorpresa que las palabras de Alice le causo.

-Espera a que me quité mis zapatos Jasper, son unos Jimmy Choo que además son mis favoritos así que no pienso mojarlos y arruinarlos.-Alice se quitó sus zapatos y mi amigo parpadeó un par de veces antes de ponerse en pie, sin mucho esfuerzo cargó a Alice y corrió hasta tirarse a la piscina.

-¡Edward, Bella vengan!-gritó Rosalie que ahora se divertía de lo lindo.

-Que dices amor, ¿quieres que vayamos a la piscina?-me preguntó dejando un beso en mi cuello que me hizo estremecer.

Yo asentí ya que estaba segura de que no podría decir o formar ni una palabra coherente, nos pusimos en pie, y para no hacerse menos de los otros chicos, Edward me cargó y se tiró a la piscina. Estuvimos dentro del agua por no sé cuanto, sólo sé que cuando salimos mi piel estaba toda arrugada como una pasa, nos secamos y Ángela nos prestó algo de ropa, obviamente a Alice le quedó un poquito grande y a Rosalie un tanto ajustada.

Nos despedimos y salimos de la casa de mis amigos, no sin antes ponernos de acuerdo para salir a cenar y que Emmett pagara su apuesta. Edward me acompañó hasta donde estaba aparcado el coche de Alice, pues me iría con ella.

-No vemos dentro de cuatro largas horas.-me dijo abrazándome y besando castamente mis labios.

-No exageres, no es tanto tiempo... pensándolo bien si es mucho, te voy a extrañar.-dejé un último beso en sus labios y me subí al coche.

Alice puso en marcha el auto y durante el camino a casa me estuvo haciendo preguntas sobre mí, mis amigos y mi vida en Forks, aunque lo que ella realmente quería saber era si Jasper no tenía alguien que lo esperara en Forks y cuando le dije que él no tenía novia una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sus ojos brillaron, estoy segura que de ellos dos terminarán juntos son perfectos el uno para el otro. Llegamos a la casa y al entrar nos encontramos con una para nada contenta Renée, que caminaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro por la sala.

-¡¿Para qué diablos quieren celulares si no los van a contestar?! ¡¿Tienen una idea de lo preocupada que estaba?!-nos gritó en cuanto nos vio.

-Mamá estábamos en casa de Ángela...

-¿Y por qué no me avisaron? A ti no te veo desde ayer, y sólo me mandas decir con Alice que ibas a dormir en casa de Ángela. Y hoy no tengo noticias de ninguna de las dos, hasta ahora, que se dignan a llegar las señoritas a su casa.-chilló alzando y moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro.

-Tía cuando me fui tú ya no estabas, y pues bueno después olvidamos llamarte. Los nuevos amigos de Nessie son increíbles debes conocerlos.

-¿Estaban juntas? Oh eso es bueno, y cariño debes invitar a esos nuevos amigos tuyos, si lograron reunirlas en el mismo lugar por tanto tiempo y no se hayan matado, si que son increíbles. ¿Por qué no los invitas a cenar hoy?-al escuchar las palabras de mi ma... de Renée me dieron ganas de reír, si supiera que la razón de que Alice y yo estuviéramos juntas es precisamente que yo no soy Nessie.

-Hoy no podrá ser, quedamos en salir a cenar todos fuera.-le respondí y ella negó.

-Tendrán que posponer esa salida para otro día, hoy vendrá alguien a quien quiero que conozcan a cenar, además vendrán los Cullen así que porque no les llamas a tus amigos y los invitas.-nos dedicó una sonrisa y salió rumbo a las escaleras.

Alice y yo nos encogimos de hombros, subimos las escaleras juntas y cada una siguió hasta su habitación. Le llamé a Jasper y le avisé del cambio de planes, me dijo que él le avisaba a Emmett y a Ángela y yo le pedí que le le dijera a Angie que le avisará a Alec. Quise llamarle a Edward pero me di cuenta de que no tenía su número, fui a la habitación de Alice para pedirle el número de Edward y me dijo que acaba de hablar con Rosalie y que le dijo que vendrían con sus padres a cenar, así que no vi el caso de pedirle el número ya después se lo pediría a Edward.

Regresé a mi habitación y me duché, salí de la ducha con una toalla enrollada en mi cuerpo, saqué de mi armario un vestido de color azul sencillo y un juego de ropa interior me cambié y después peiné mi cabello, por último me puse un poco de maquillaje y me puse unos zapatos a juego con el vestido. Bajé a la sala donde me encontré con Alice y Renée que estaba un poco nerviosa, el timbre sonó y prácticamente salió corriendo a abrir la puerta.

-¿Tienes una idea de quien es esa persona que espera Renée?-le pregunté sentándome en uno de los sofás.

-La verdad no, pero por lo nerviosa que está mi tía debe de ser alguien importante.-me respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Unos minutos después Renée volvió a la sala seguida por los Cullen, y estoy segura de que me quedé con la boca abierta, al ver a Edward que lucia guapísimo con ese pantalón negro y esa camisa gris con los primero botones abiertos. Al verme me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado dejando un suave beso en mis labios.

-Así que es verdad lo que mi hijo nos dijo, ustedes están juntos.-dijo Esme que sonreía emocionada.

-¿Juntos? ¿De qué hablas Esme?-preguntó confundida Renée.

-Mamá, Edward me pidió hoy que fuera su novia y yo acepté.-Renée nos veía con los ojos abiertos como platos, iba a decir algo pero el timbré la interrumpió.

-Ya hablaré con ustedes dos después.-nos dijo y fue a abrir.

Está vez eran mis amigos y Alec, obvio a Alec Renée ya lo conocía al igual que a Ángela, así que sólo tuve que presentarle a Jasper y a Emmett, los cuales le cayeron de maravilla he de agregar. Estuvimos hablando y me agrado saber que Esme estaba más que encantada con la idea de que Edward y yo fuéramos novios, por lo que me dijo a ella y a Carlisle tampoco les agradaba Tanya. Un momento después el timbre volvió a sonar y obviamente Renée se apresuró a abrir, regresó acompañada por un hombre alto y guapo que no soltaba su mano.

-Nessie, Alice él es Phil. Cielo ellas son mi hija Nessie y mi sobrina Alice.-¿cielo? Eso quiere decir que ¿ellos están saliendo? No sé porque pero esa idea no me gusto para nada...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Lamento la tardanza, verán pasó algo chistoso, desde hace dos días tengo el cap pero me olvidé que lo tenía, hasta ahora que estaba revisando mis documentos lo vi, seré despistada ¬¬ en fin espero que les gustara el cap... apareció Phil, ¿qué pasará cuando Renée se reencuentre con Charlie?**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, también a:**

**Lili4ever; Fran D; Angie Masen; karenkavam; gabystar16; cezi-addiction; lesliok; Musa-23b; Marie Sellory; ; monse; Calipswan15; ; AnnaLuciana; desconocido; anónimos; Nora; Yaspicado; eddieIlove; Laura Romero; Ale-Hale21; Yumel22; yolabertay; Cullen-21-gladys; 98'Alejandra; Lady Bonbons17**

**Por sus reviews**

**¿Algún Review? =)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 17

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**NESSIE POV**

No sabía nada de Jake desde que le dije la verdad hace ya dos días, le había llamado cientos de veces pero siempre me contestaba Billy y me decía que él no estaba, cosa que yo perfectamente sabia era mentira. Estos días me la había pasado prácticamente encerrada en mi habitación, sólo salía para preparar la comida y la cena de Charlie, Maria había venido hoy a verme y estuvimos hablando por un largo momento, había tomado una decisión y una muy importante, ya no podía seguir aquí sabiendo que Jacob no quiere siquiera volver a hablar conmigo así que regresaría a Chicago. Tomé el celular y le marqué a Bella, que al segundo timbre contestó.

-¿Diga?-que raro hoy no me dijo Nessie como siempre.

-Bella tengo que hablar contigo, pero creo que llamé en mal momento ¿cierto?.-escuché como se disculpaba.

-De hecho sí, tu mamá invitó unas personas a cenar. ¿Podrías llamarme en un par de horas? Hay algo que debes saber.-su voz era apenas un susurró ¿a quienes invitaría mamá a cenar? ¿Qué sería eso que tenia que saber?

-Claro, yo te llamó después.-corté la llamada y me dejé caer sobre la cama.

Me quedé con la mirada perdida en el techo, como si mi problema con Jacob no fuera suficiente, en los últimos días no había podido dejar de pensar en mi papá, sé que es raro pero sentía como si él estuviera cerca de mí, ¿será qué es un presentimiento de que pronto lo voy a ver?

-¿Puedo pasar?-me giré bruscamente al escuchar esa voz.

-Jake... pasa.-susurré sentándome en la orilla de la cama-. Te he llamado pero Billy me ha dicho que no estabas.

-Fui a Chicago, justo acabo de llegar.-cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

-Supongo que fuiste a buscar a Bella.-me levanté y caminé hasta la ventana dándole la espalda-. He estado pensando mucho y voy a regresar a Chicago...

-¡¿Qué?! Pero aún faltan dos semanas para que se cumpla el plazo.

-Lo sé, pero ya no tengo nada que me retenga aquí, así que...-no pude terminar de hablar porque sus labios se posaron sobre los míos moviéndose con urgencia y desesperación.

Mis manos fueron hasta su cabello al cual le daba suaves tirones, sus brazos se ciñeron alrededor de mi cintura alzándome unos centímetros del suelo y yo enrollé mis piernas en torno a su cintura, sin romper nuestro beso, Jake caminó unos pasos hasta llegar al pequeño escritorio que estaba en mi habitación y con cuidado me dejó sobre el, sus labios abandonaron los míos y ambos estábamos jadeantes.

-No te vayas, sé que eventualmente tendrás que irte pero... te amo Vanessa Dwyer, por favor quedate.-mi corazón se hinchó de felicidad por sus palabras, él me ama, a mí, a Nessie.

-Sólo quiero decirte algo.-sus ojos brillaron y no pude evitar acariciar su mejilla-. Me quedo, pero si vuelves a llamarme Vanessa te juro que me voy, odio mi nombre.

Me dio una amplia sonrisa para después volver a besarme, pero esta vez fue un beso suave, lleno de ternura y de amor.

-Entonces ¿cómo debo llamarte?-me preguntó divertido cuando nos separamos.

-Ah bueno, puedes llamarme Nessie cuando nadie nos vea claro, recuerda que supuestamente soy Bella.-moví una de mis manos, las cuales ahora estaban sobre sus hombros, y acaricié su abdomen sobre su playera-. Aunque también me puedes decir cariño, cielo o mi amor.-susurré en su oído con voz sexy.

-Nessie es lindo, pero me gusta más mi amor.-me dijo con voz ronca y volvió a besarme.

Nuestro beso subió de tono tan sólo en cuestión de segundos, mis manos recorrían hambrientas su perfecto abdomen y su espalda, nunca me había sentido así con ningún chico, con Jacob era completamente diferente quería que él no parara y que me hiciera suya en este preciso momento. Cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, sus labios abandonaron los míos y bajaron hasta mi cuello el cual devoro a su antojo arrancándome un par de gemidos.

-No te detengas Jake.-le pedí cuando se alejó de mí.

-Tenemos que parar, Charlie está abajo y recuerda que tiene una arma, si nos llegara a descubrir me saca a tiros de aquí.-yo solté un bufido y él se rió-. Anda, vamos abajo que estoy seguro que Charlie está por venir a ver que no me esté sobrepasando con su pequeña.

Hice un puchero y él me besó por última vez antes de ayudarme a bajar del escritorio, salimos de la habitación tomados de la mano y ambos reímos cuando nos encontramos con Charlie en las escaleras, si hubiese decidido subir unos minutos antes nos habría encontrado a Jake y a mí en una situación demasiado comprometedora.

-Por esas sonrisas que tienen ambos supongo que arreglaron sus problemas.

-Sí papá, Jake y yo hablamos y seguimos siendo novios.-le dije y mi novio besó mi mejilla.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, Jacob es un gran chico y confió en que te hará feliz pequeña.-ante esas palabras no pude evitar el impulso de abrazar a Charlie, supongo que debido a la convivencia diaria había comenzado a tomarle cariño.

Después de eso bajamos los tres y cenamos juntos, demasiado pronto para mi gusto Jacob se despidió alegando que tenía que reportarse con Billy. Lo acompañe hasta la puerta y le di un ligero beso ya que estoy segura que Charlie no nos quitaba ojo de encima, lo cual corroboré cuando se aclaró la garganta tras nosotros, Jacob se despidió de él con un buenas noches y se fue. Yo volví a la cocina y lavé los trastes sucios, sinceramente me parecía increíble que ahora cocinara, lavara los trastes, limpiara, en fin que hiciera todas las labores propias de una casa.

Cuando terminé y vi la hora me dispuse a subir a mi habitación, ya que tenía que llamarle de nuevo a Bella, pero antes pasé por la sala para darle las buenas noches a Charlie que veía un juego de béisbol en la tele.

-Buenas noches papá.-le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches mi niña, descansa.-me dijo con una sonrisa que no dude en devolverle.

Subí a mi habitación, saqué un pijama y me cambié, cepillé mis dientes, recogí mi cabello en una coleta desordenada y me metí en la cama. Tomé el celular y marqué en número de Bella.

-_Estaba a punto de llamarte._-me dijo una Bella desesperada.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le pasó algo a mi mamá?-pregunté y ella suspiró.

-_Ella está bien, pero, ¿sabías que tu mamá salía con alguien?_

-Wow, wow, wow, espera haber si entendí. ¿Mi mamá sale con alguien?-chillé con cierta nota de histeria en mi voz.

-_Sí, su nombre es Phil, esta noche lo invitó a cenar y nos comunicó que tienen planes de casarse y pronto._-no lo podía creer, mi mamá se va a casar, no conozco al tipo pero definitivamente no quiero que ella se casé, no cuando tengo el presentimiento de que mi papá está cerca.

-Bella tienes que ayudarme a impedir eso, ella no se puede casar.-le pedí.

-_Créeme a que a mí no me gusta mucho la idea de ese matrimonio, por alguna rara razón siento que... que... ¡hay! Es tan confuso explicarlo, pero cuenta con mi ayuda_

-Gracias Bella, gracias. Por cierto creo que debes saber que Charlie está saliendo con Sue Clearwater.-Bella soltó un sonoro jadeo.

-_¿En serio? Vaya, después de tantos años de soltería ha decidido salir con alguien._-su voz no se escuchó precisamente como si estuviera feliz.

-La idea no te agrada ¿o me equivoco?

-_No es que no me agrade, es sólo que... olvidalo. Bueno adiós, mañana tengo que ir al instituto._

-Sí, yo igual, hasta luego.-corté la llamada y me acurruqué en mi cama abrasando una almohada, Renée Dwyer como se te ocurre casarte justo ahora.

.

.

**BELLA POV**

Tomé mi bolso con las cosas del instituto y salí de la habitación, no había podido dormir bien anoche, primero la noticia de la futura boda de Renée que sinceramente no tengo ni la más mínima idea de porque me afecta, después de todo ella no es nada mío. Y después Nessie me suelta que mi papá está saliendo con Sue, ¿por qué ahora? Después de tanto tiempo solo, realmente no lo puedo comprender.

-¿Tampoco tú vas a desayunar?-me preguntó Renée al ver que me dirigía a la puerta.

-No tengo hambre, nos vemos después mamá.-salí de la casa y caminé hasta donde estaba aparcado el Audi, abrí la puerta y estaba por subir cuando un Volvo plateado apareció en mi campo de visión.

-Me tardo un par de minutos más y no te alcanzo.-me dijo Edward saliendo del coche y caminando hasta mí-. Buenos días amor.-dijo y me besó.

-Buenos días.-respondí sobre sus labios.

-Vamos señorita que llagamos tarde al instituto.-me tomó por la cintura y me guió hasta su coche.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me ayudó a subir para después rodear el coche y subir él y poner el auto en marcha, no voy a mentir diciendo que no estaba nerviosa, puesto que la palabra nerviosa era poco para describir como me sentía, nunca me había gustado ser el centro de atención y si ser "Vanessa Dwyer" no me ayudaba mucho, menos llegar al instituto con Edward Cullen el ex de mi "mejor amiga" ya me imagino el jaleo que se va a armar cuando nos vean llegar juntos, y no sólo eso sino también cuando se sepa que él y yo somos novios.

Al llegar al instituto Edward aparcó el Volvo entre el Jeep de Emmett y el Porche de Alice, Edward bajó del coche y yo solté un sonoro suspiro cuando me abrió la puerta y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a bajar, para mi buena suerte, nótese el sarcasmo, el estacionamiento estaba repleto de estudiantes los cuales en perfecta sincronía se giraron en nuestra dirección y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. Al notar Edward mi nerviosismo, apretó ligeramente mi mano y me dio una sonrisa torcida, de esas que me dejan sin aliento, y comenzamos a caminar hacia el interior del instituto.

Cuando creí que ya todo había pasado, no podía haber estado más equivocada, en el pasillo nos encontramos con Tanya y su fieles seguidoras, que al vernos a Edward a mí tomados de la mano prácticamente nos quería desintegrar con la mirada, pero no dijo o hizo nada. Edward me acompañó hasta mi salón, esta clase no la teníamos juntos pero si la compartía con Ángela, la cual me sonrió en cuanto me vio entrar y me señalo el lugar que estaba a su lado para que me sentara. Las clases pasaron tranquilas, dentro de lo que cabe claro, ya que no se dejaba de murmurar acerca de mi pelea con Tanya el día de su fiesta, lo cual rápidamente asociaron con mi reciente relación con Edward. La hora del almuerzo llegó y cuando salí de mi última clase, mi flamante novio me estaba esperando apoyado en la pared al verme se acercó a mí con una sonrisa en su rostro y dejó un casto beso en mis labios, lo cual dejó cientos de murmullos tras de nosotros cuando comenzamos a caminar rumbo a la cafetería.

Al entrar a la cafetería todos se quedaron en silencio y no apartaban la mirada de nosotros, y para ser sincera esto me estaba molestando de sobremanera. Edward y yo compramos nuestros almuerzos y nos dirigimos a la mesa donde estaban Alec, Ángela, Emmett y Rosalie, nos sentamos y las chicas comenzaron a charlar conmigo para tratar de distraerme, lo cual gracias a Dios consiguieron. Unos minutos después estábamos todos charlando cuando una muy contenta Alice y un feliz Jasper llegaron y se sentaron.

-Jazz y yo tenemos algo que decirles.-nos dijo Alice botando, literalmente, sobre su silla-. Jasper me acaba de pedir que sea su novia y... ¡Acepte!-gritó y ahora las miradas de todos en la cafetería se posaron sobre ellos.

Los chicos y yo los felicitamos, me alegraba mucho por ellos. Algo me hizo dirigir mi mirada a Rosalie que veía a Emmett con nostalgia y tristeza, lo cual me hizo darme cuenta que a ella le gusta el grandulon de mi amigo, si supiera que él está loco por ella.

Los días pasaron y la noticia de mi noviazgo con Edward pasó de moda en tan sólo un par de días, Tanya para nuestra sorpresa no nos decía nada y si nos cruzábamos simplemente nos ignorada, y la verdad eso me tenía muy desconcertada ya que me imaginé que armaría todo un show para separarme de Edward. Por otra parte Rosalie y Emmett estaban como perros y gatos casi todo el tiempo, últimamente no podían estar juntos por mucho sin terminar discutiendo. Hoy por fin era viernes, al terminar las clases Edward y yo nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, donde ya estaban Alice, Jasper, Alec y Ángela.

-¿Dónde están Rose y Emm?-les pregunté y ellos se encogieron de hombros.

-De seguro se quedaron peleando en algún rincón del instituto.-dijo Edward con diversión y todos nos reímos.

Unos minutos después se escucharon unos gritos y no teníamos que ser adivinos para saber que eran Emmett y Rosalie que discutían de nuevo.

-¡Ah, no te soporto Emmett!

-¡Claro, a mí no me soportas pero en cambio ese idiota te cae de maravilla!

-¡Aquí el único idiota eres tú, por no darte cuenta de lo que tienes frente a tus narices!-Rosalie dio media vuelta y caminó unos pasos alejándose de Emmett, pero él la detuvo tomándola por el brazo.

-¡La que no se da cuenta de nada eres tú, no te das cuenta de que me muero de celos cada que alguien se acerca a ti! Rosalie Cullen estoy enamorado de ti ¿quieres ser mi novia?-mi rubia amiga se quedó cayada por unos minutos.

-¡Sí, sí, sí!-le respondió arrojándose a los brazos de Emm y se fundieron en un muy apasionado beso.

-¡Hey, podrían hacer eso cuando yo no los vea!-grito mi novio y ellos se separaron volteando a vernos con una sonrisa.

Después de felicitar a la nueva feliz pareja me despedí de Edward con un beso y a los demás sólo les dije adiós con mano, hoy había traído el Audi así que me subí y salí del estacionamiento. Conduje sin prisas hasta la casa, bajé del coche y entré.

-Que bueno que llegas cariño, ¿dónde está Alice?-me dijo Renée que bajaba las escaleras cargando una maleta.

-No debe tardar, ¿vas a salir de viaje?

-Sí, Phil quiere que conozca a su familia que vive en Miami, pero Alice y tú vendrán con nosotros claro, ya tengo sus maletas listas.-me dijo señalando las maletas que estaban al pie de la escalera.

Alice entró en ese momento y su ceño se frunció al ver las maletas. Renée le explicó lo que ocurría y nos dijo que le ayudáramos a sacar las maletas y subirlas al coche, Alice y yo tratamos de negarnos a ir pero prácticamente nos metió al coche a empujones. Llegamos al aeropuerto y Phil ya nos estaba esperando, Alice y yo caminábamos unos pasos detrás de ellos cuando de pronto vi a Edward y los demás.

-Pensé que les gustaría que ellos vinieran con nosotros.-nos dijo Renée y nos guiñó un ojo a lo que Alice y yo correspondimos con una sonrisa.

El vuelo fue tranquilo, después de bajar del avión Phil y los chicos fueron por nuestras maletas. Al salir del aeropuerto una camioneta tipo Ban nos estaba esperando, Phil le dio la llaves de la camioneta a Edward y le dijo que él y Renée se irían en el otro coche que estaba estacionado frente a la Ban y que lo siguiera. Llegamos a una casa hermosa y enorme cerca de la playa, aquí nos quedaríamos Renée, los chicos y yo.

Nos instalamos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones y después de cambiarnos y refrescarnos habíamos decidido con los chicos salir a caminar por la playa, cada quien con su pareja claro. Después de caminar por un rato Edward y yo nos sentamos en la arena para ver la puesta de sol.

-Esto es hermoso.-susurré maravillada con la hermosa puesta de sol que estaba presenciando entre los brazos de mi novio.

-Sí, pero para mí no hay nada más hermoso en este mundo que tú.-dijo y sus labios buscaron los míos.

Nuestros labios se movían lento y pausado, su lengua delineó mi labio inferior y yo entreabrí mis labios soltando un suspiro, definitivamente besar a Edward era como estar en el mismo cielo.

-¿Bella?-me separé de Edward y mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al ver quien era.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntamos al unisono Nessie y yo...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Primero que nada les tengo una maravillosa noticia, ayer fui con el doc y por fin recupere mi mano! Jajajaja lo sé eso suena raro ¬¬ el caso es que obvio por el tiempo que no la moví la tengo un poco agarrotada y me duele un poco al moverla pero el doc me aseguro que en unos días estaré como nueva :)... Ahora si con respecto al cap, el reencuentro entre Renée y Charlie se acercá ufff ¿qué pasara? Y Tanya ¿se quedara así como si nada y toda tranquila? **

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, también a:**

**Lili4ever; Fran D; Angie Masen; karenkavam; gabystar16; cezi-addiction; lesliok; Musa-23b; Marie Sellory; ; monse; Calipswan15; ; AnnaLuciana; desconocido; anónimos; Nora; Yaspicado; eddieIlove; Laura Romero; Ale-Hale21; Yumel22; yolabertay; Cullen-21-gladys; 98'Alejandra; Lady Bonbons17; karito CullenMasen**

**Por sus reviews**

**¿Algún Review? =)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 18

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**BELLA POV**

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntamos al unísono Nessie y yo..._

-Se va a casar una hermana de Sue, ella invitó a Charlie y así que venos aquí.-¡Dios Charlie estaba aquí! Esto definitivamente complica las cosas-. ¿Bells estás bien?-me preguntó.

-Charlie, Nessie él no nos puede ver a ambas y...

-Tranquila, no creo que eso ocurra. Ahora dime ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?-me interrumpió.

-Phil quiere que Renée conozca a su familia y pues hemos venido todos. Mañana iremos a desayunar con la familia de él.-le respondí y entrecerró sus ojos.

-Esta es mi oportunidad para conocer al tal Phil, ¿podría ir yo a ese desayuno?-no sé porque pero presiento que está planeando algo.

-Claro, pero tendrás que quedarte a dormir en la casa donde nos estamos quedando, no hay forma de que yo me escabulla por la mañana sin que me vean.-le dije y ella asintió.

-Sí, y obvio tú tendrás que quedarte en el hotel donde nos estamos hospedando y...-Nessie se quedó cayada y mirada algo a mi lado, volteé y vi a Edward, el cual sinceramente me había olvidado estaba aquí, que nos observada como si estuviera viendo a un marciano de tres cabezas.

-¿Edward, amor estás bien?-le pregunté tomando sus rostro entre mis manos.

Edward ni siquiera se inmuto, estaba en un estado de shock que verdaderamente me estaba preocupando, es más estoy segura de que ni respiraba, me giré desesperada para pedirle ayuda a Nessie pero ella estaba tratando de hacer reaccionar a Jacob, que se encontraba igual que Edward, vaya no había visto que él estaba con ella. Al ver que mi novio no reaccionaba tomé medidas drásticas, y rogando para que no se enfadara conmigo, le solté una fuerte bofetada.

-Lo siento, lo siento, yo...-Edward sacudió la cabeza un tanto aturdido-. No sabía como más hacerte reaccionar.

-Esto es impresionante, sabía que ustedes eran iguales pero verlas juntas es... wow.-no pude evitar sonreír, volteé a ver a Jacob y Nessie, y tal parecía que mi amigo también había reaccionado.

-Amor a Nessie ya la conoces, él es Jacob Black uno de mis mejores amigos y novio de Nessie. Jake él es Edward Cullen mi novio.-los presenté y se saludaron con un apretón de manos.

-Vaya lío en el que nos metimos Edward, sólo espero que no nos vayamos a confundir de chica.-bromeó Jake ganándose un golpe en el brazo por parte de Nessie.

-Por tu bien espero que eso no pase Jacob Black.-le advirtió una Nessie no muy contenta y le susurró algo al oído, y al ver la cara de espanto que puso mi amigo ni Edward ni yo pudimos evitar reír.

Edward y Jacob se llevaron bien, y unos minutos después ya estaban hablando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Comenzó a anochecer y con resistencia, tanto por mi parte como de Edward, me tuve que despedir de él, para irme con Jacob al hotel donde Charlie se estaba hospedando. Al llegar al hotel vi a mi papá con Sue en el lobby y no pude contenerme de lanzarme y abrazarlo, lo cual lo tomó por sorpresa pero de igual manera correspondió a mi abrazo.

-Te he echado de menos papá.-susurré y él se rió.

-Cariño pero sólo hace un par de horas, cuando mucho, que no nos vemos.-me dijo divertido y yo le sonreí.

-Aún así te eché de menos.

Subimos los cuatro al ascensor, Charlie y yo nos quedamos en el décimo piso y caminamos por el pasillo, obvio yo iba viendo muy bien el número de las habitaciones hasta que vi la 214 que era la "mía". Charlie me dio las buenas noches y me recordó que él estaba en la habitación contigua, y que se mantendría en alerta por si a Jacob le daba por acercarse a mi habitación, a lo que yo sólo rodé los ojos.

1498 ovejas, 1499 ovejas, 1500 ovejas... uff definitivamente esto de contar ovejas no es de mucha ayuda para conciliar el sueño, hacia ya quince minutos que me había metido a la cama y no podía dormir. Seguí dando vueltas por la cama hasta que, casi media hora después, mis ojos se comenzaron a cerrar y justo cuando me iba a quedar dormida se escuchó la alerta de mensajes de mi celular, resoplé y alargué mi mano para tomarlo de la mesita de noche, abrí el dichoso mensaje que era de Edward _"amor estoy afuera de tu habitación, no puedo dormir" _en cuanto terminé de leer el mensaje salí de la cama como si estuviera llena de bichos y corrí hasta la puerta, abrí y lo arrastré dentro de la habitación, literalmente, no podía arriesgarme a que Charlie lo viera.

-¿Te volviste loco Edward? Mi papá está en la habitación contigua y si te llega a ver estaremos en graves problemas.-susurré, él recorrió mi cuerpo con su mirada de pies a cabeza y tragó en seco.

Bajé la mirada a mi pijama y sentí mi cara arder, llevaba un pijama que consistía en un pequeño short negro y una blusa de tirantes con escote en "V" también negra con unos detalles en rojo, que para ser sincera dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Caminé a tropezones hasta la cama, me senté cruzando la piernas y abracé una almohada para cubrirme con ella.

-Eh yo...-se aclaró la garganta y se sentó en el borde de la cama-. Lo siento es que no podía dormir y pues Nessie me dijo en que hotel estabas y el número de tu habitación y quería verte y...-Edward hablaba tan rápido que apenas y podía entender lo que decía.

-Edward tranquilo, ¿podrías hablar más despacio? Por favor.-le pedí con diversión y él me sonrió.

-Bueno lo mejor es que me vaya, sólo vine a darte las buenas noches.-me dijo acercándose a mí y me besó.

En cuanto sus labios rosaron los míos, dejé la almohada a un lado olvidándome de la vergüenza por mi atuendo y mis brazos se enrollaron en su cuello pegándome a su cuerpo, a lo que él ciñó sus brazos en torno a mi cintura. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron en una suave y acompasada danza, y fue todo lo que necesite para olvidarme de Charlie, de todo y de todos, en este momento sólo eramos él y yo nada más importaba.

Me recosté en la cama llevándome a Edward conmigo, sus labios abandonaron los míos cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y besó con ternura mi cuello haciéndome suspirar, una de sus manos bajó hasta mi desnuda pierna y la acarició con suavidad como si fuera de cristal y temiera romperla, mis manos se colaron bajo su playera y tímidas recorrían su espalda. Su mano subió por mi pierna hasta mis caderas, y siguió hasta subir mi blusa dejando mi abdomen expuesto y sus labios bajaron dejando besos húmedos en el, pero de pronto Edward se tenso y se alejó de mí como si una fuerza desconocida lo repeliera.

-Bella yo... lo mejor es que me vaya.-dijo cerrando sus ojos y respirando agitadamente.

Sus palabras me cayeron como cubeta de agua helada, hasta hace unos segundos creí que él y yo... bueno que nosotros llevaríamos nuestra relación a otro nivel y que íbamos a terminar pues... pues bueno haciendo el amor, pero que equivocada estaba él se quiere ir, de seguro se dio cuenta de que yo no soy nada comparada con Tanya y me va a dejar.

-Claro, yo entiendo que tú... que yo no... buenas noches Edward.-le dije bajando la mirada y luchando por contener las lágrimas.

-Bella, amor.-me dijo arrodillándose y tomando mi mentón para levantar mi cara y obligarme a verlo-. No sé que esté pasando por esa cabezita tuya en este momento, pero si no me voy ahora no podré contenerme y... bueno yo quiero que nuestra primera vez juntos sea especial, no sé con flores, velas...

-Edward te amo, y si no hay flores, velas y demás no me importa porque aún así será especial, porque será contigo.

-¿Tú estás segura, quieres hacer el amor conmigo?-mis ojos se perdieron en esos hermosos orbes color esmeralda que brillaban como nunca antes lo había visto.

Asentí incapaz de formular alguna palabra y sus labios buscaron los míos, esta vez fue un beso fiero y necesitado, nos separamos jadeantes por la falta de aire, Edward seguía arrodillado frente a mí y, armándome de valor, tomé el borde de su playera y comencé a subirla hasta sacarla por su cabeza. Pasé mis manos acariciando su abdomen, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, deteniéndome a la altura de su corazón sintiendo como latía rápidamente. Me arrodillé sobre la cama y me moví hasta quedar a la mitad de esta, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Edward le tendí mi mano y él la tomó quedando frente a mí. Entre besos y caricias nuestra ropa fue desapareciendo formando una pila en el suelo, nuestras manos acariciaron y nuestros labios besaron hasta la última parte de nuestros cuerpos.

-¿Estás segura?-me volvió a preguntar.

-Sí, nunca he estado tan segura de algo en mi vida como lo estoy ahora, te amo.

-Yo también te amo.-me dijo y me besó.

Sin dejar de besarme comenzó a entrar en mí lentamente, un jadeo de dolor escapó de mis labios cuando rompió la barrera de mi virginidad y un par de lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos.

-Lo siento amor, lo siento yo...

-Shhhh no te disculpes, es normal sólo dame un momento ¿si?-él asintió y con sus labios limpió mis lágrimas para después dejar besos por todo mi rostro y por último en mis labios.

Un momento después moví un poco mis caderas y la sensación de dolor fue casi imperceptible, Edward me miró esperando alguna reacción de mi parte y yo asentí. Se comenzó a mover lento y no apartaba su mirada de mí para a la menor mueca de dolor parar, comencé a mover mis caderas incitándolo a que aumenta el ritmo de sus embestidas y lo hizo. Mordí mi labio inferior para acallar mis gemidos y cuando Edward lo notó me besó, entrelazó nuestras manos subiéndolas por sobre mi cabeza y aumento aún más el ritmo de sus embestidas, una extraña sensación se comenzó a formar en mi vientre, una sensación que a cada embestida aumentaba y que me llevó al mismísimo cielo cuando el orgasmo azotó con fuerza mi cuerpo. Un par de embestidas más y Edward alcanzó su liberación cayendo exhausto sobre mí.

-¿Te hice daño?-me preguntó alzando su rostro para verme.

-No, fue maravilloso.-le respondí quitando un mechón de cabello que se había adherido a su frente por el sudor.

Se giró acomodándose a mi lado y al momento sentí su ausencia, su brazo se enrolló en mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él y escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, nos quedamos en silencio las palabras sobraban en este momento, su mano acariciaba distraídamente en círculos mi espalda y mis parpados comenzaron a pesar.

-También fue mi primera vez, sólo quería que lo supieras. Descansa, te amo.-susurró en mi oído y una sonrisa boba se formó en mi rostro y me dejé llevar por la inconsciencia.

Unas suaves caricias en mi rostro me despertaron y me encontré con mi novio que me observaba con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó...

-¡Bella!-el gritó de Charlie al otro lado de la puerta casi me provoca un infarto, y no sé de donde saqué las fuerzas para quitar a Edward sobre de mí y salí de la cama envolviendo la sabana alrededor de mi cuerpo.

-Edward, es mi papá, ¿qué voy a hacer?-susurré caminando por la habitación presa del pánico.

-¡Bella, te estamos esperando para desayunar!-volvió a gritar ahora aporreando la puerta.

-¡Dame unos minutos papá, me quedé dormida y no me he duchado!

-¡Bien, pero tienes quince minutos!

Prácticamente corrí hasta el baño y me duché en menos de cinco minutos, salí y fui directo al guardarropa y me puse lo primero que vi, desenredé mi cabello y unas risitas llamaron mi atención, me giré y me encontré con Edward, completamente vestido, sentado en el borde de la cama.

-Lamento que haya pasado esto, me tengo que ir pero nos veremos en unas horas.-le dije y me abrazó pegándome a su cuerpo.

-De igual forma yo tengo que volver a casa de Renée, me deben de estar esperando para ir al desayuno.-me besó y tuve que separarme de él o de lo contrario no me iría.

-En serio me tengo que ir, si Charlie vuelve estaremos en problemas. Por cierto ¿podrías no decir nada sobre que Nessie y yo cambiamos de lugar?-asintió, le di un último besó y caminé hasta la puerta.

Abrí y me quedé petrificada, Charlie estaba frente a mí, nerviosamente me volteé y gracias a Dios Edward no estaba por ninguna parte, solté el aire de golpe y caminé fuera de la habitación hasta el ascensor seguida por Charlie, definitivamente hoy había tenido suerte.

.

.

**NESSIE POV**

Me levanté y después de ducharme fui hasta el armario y saqué un vestido ligero, que se anudaba en el cuello de color rosa claro, largo hasta mis rodilla y de falda amplia. Me vestí y sequé mi cabello el cual recogí en media coleta, puse un poco de brillo en mis labios y me calcé unas sandalias sin tacón. Salí de la habitación y bajé hasta la cocina de donde provenían ruidos y risas.

-Buenos días.-saludé y todos me sonrieron, con lo cual comprobé que no sabían que no era Bella.

Me senté y todos comenzamos a charlar mientras tomábamos café, después de unos minutos me di cuenta de la ausencia de Edward y deduje que él no había regresado anoche, así que lo más seguro es que pasó la noche con Bella. Renée vino y nos dijo que Phil ya había llegado y nos estaba esperando para irnos a casa de su familia, pero no podíamos irnos sin Edward.

-Mamá, Edward no está y no podemos irnos sin él.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?-preguntó Rosalie frunciendo el ceño.

-Salió a... a... a correr por la playa.-dije y todos me miraron raro.

-Ya estoy aquí, podemos irnos cuando quieran.-dijo Edward entrando a la cocina.

Todos salieron a excepción de Edward y yo que nos quedamos un poco rezagados.

-Bella me dijo que no quieres que los chicos se enteren de que eres Nessie.-me dijo bajito y yo asentí.

-No quiero que se sientan incómodos conmigo.-le dije y salimos para alcanzar a los demás que ya estaban dentro de la Ban.

Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me ayudó a subir, para después subir él y poner en marcha la Ban. Tardamos casi media hora en llegar a la casa de la familia de Phil, que ahora que lo conocía me caía bien, pero no tanto como para permitir que mi mamá se casará con él, era una casa grande y cuando entramos Emmett soltó un silbido por lo bajo. Phil nos condujo hasta el jardín, donde se encontraban una pareja que a juzgar por su edad alguno de ellos era hermano de Phil.

-Cariño, él es mi hermano Marco y su esposa Didyme, ella es mi futura esposa Renée.-los presentó y no pude evitar bufar, él se casaría con mi mamá sobre mi cadáver.

De pronto Alice soltó un jadeo y dirigí mi mirada a donde ella veía, y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a James que se acercaba con una chica pelirroja.

-Hola tío que justo vert... ¿Nessie? Vaya que es pequeño el mundo.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, y vaya sorpresas desagradables se lleva una.-le dije y Alice sonrió-. Mira te presento, él es Jasper el novio de Alice, Emmett hermano de Jasper y novio de Rosalie, y mi amiga Ángela novia de Alec, a los demás ya los conoces.

-Pues mucho gusto, soy James un viejo amigo de Nessie y ella es Victoria mi novia.-presentó a la chica pelirroja que mirada descaradamente coqueta a Emmett.

Después de eso, nos sentamos a desayunar. Fue el desayuno más largo y tenso de toda mi vida, Alice me preguntó como sabía quien era James y le dije que "Nessie" me había dicho algo sobre él y que había estado involucrado en el problema que habían tenido tiempo atrás a lo que ella bufó. Cuando por fin el desayuno terminó, esperaba ansiosa a que mi mamá se despidiera para irnos, pero Marco y su esposa nos ofrecieron quedarnos un rato más y a nosotros los jóvenes nos invitaron a ir a la alberca mientras ellos charlaban. Alice estaba tensa y Jasper hacia todo lo posible por calmarla, sin dejar de ver a James como si quisiera decapitarlo.

-Emmett Whitlock, deja de ver a esa zorra o te juro que te castro con una navaja de afeitar.-gruñó Rosalie al ver que Emmett veía a Victoria que usaba un bañador que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-Rose bebé, yo no tengo la culpa de que la chica esté usando un bañador tan... tan...

-Mira Emmett mejor callate, te defiendes más callado.-le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Victoria se acercó a nosotros caminando con un aire felino y una sonrisa coqueta sin dejar de ver a Emmett, se plantó frente a él y acarició su brazo con su dedo indice.

-¿Por qué no vienes a la piscina?-susurró y Rosalie se trasformo en la mismísima furia encarnada.

-¡Quita tus malditas manos de mi novio o no respondo!-le gritó y Victoria sonrió burlona apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Emmett.

En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo Rosalie se lanzó sobre ella y la comenzó a golpear, todos nos quedamos pasmados por un momento y precisamente fue Emmett el que reaccionó y separó a Rosalie de Victoria. Rosalie se soltó del agarré de Emmett y se fue seguida por todos nosotros, al pasar por la sala le dije a mamá lo que ocurrió y después de disculparnos salimos de la casa. Llegamos a la casa y Rosalie subió directa a su habitación con Emmett tras de ella, los demás también se fueron y sólo quedamos mi mamá y yo en la sala.

-No te cases con Phil ma'.-dije unos minutos después de estar en silencio.

-Nessie, ¿él te cae mal?-yo negué y ella suspiró-. Entonces ¿por qué no quieres que me case con él?

-Sé que puede sonar algo loco pero... siento que mi papá está cerca y que pronto lo vamos a ver, tú no puedes casarte con Phil.

-Cariño he esperado a tu padre por muchos años y no voy a seguir esperando por él, tengo derecho a ser feliz y rehacer mi vida.-me dijo levantándose y dándome la espalda.

-Bien casate con Phil, pero si lo haces no volveré a hablarte en mi vida ¡te lo juro!-le grité y salí de la casa.

Caminé hasta el lugar en donde habíamos quedado con Bella y al llegar ella ya estaba ahí, al verla no pude evitar abrazarla y llorar mientras le contaba de mi discusión con mi mamá.

.

.

**RENÉE POV**

El desayuno en casa de Phil había sido un desastre, no corrección, todo el día había sido un desastre, no entiendo porque Nessie no entiende que tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida y el que ella tenga un presentimiento de que su padre está cerca no quiere decir que lo esté, mi mirada se dirigió a Phil que tenía la vista fija en la carretera, ciertamente no lo amaba como amé a Charlie, pero se había sabido ganar mi cariño y estoy segura que con el tiempo eso va a cambiar y voy a llegar a amarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa cariño? Estás distraída.-me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No sé que le pasa a Nessie, acabo de discutir con ella porque se le ha metido en la cabeza la loca idea de que su padre está cerca y...-no pude seguir hablando porque me quedé muda al ver a una persona que caminaba por la acera-. ¡Detén el coche Phil! ¡Detenlo!-le grité y lo detuvo.

Me bajé del auto y no preste atención a los gritos de Phil lo único que quería era saber si en verdad era él, o si era sólo una mala jugarreta de mi mente. Apresuré el pasó hasta tal punto que me encontraba trotando entre la gente, y estoy segura que a más de una persona estuve a punto de tirar pero no me importó, me tardó unos minutos alcanzarle y cuando lo hice lo tomé del brazo y él se giró. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al verlo, al ver esos ojos color chocolate que me hacia estremecer aún después de tantos años sin verle, era él no había duda.

-Charlie.-su nombre salió de mis labios con apenas un susurro.

Él se tensó y sus ojos me veían con decepción, furia, reproche y una mezcla de sentimientos más que no pude descifrar. Sin decir ni siquiera una palabra se dio media vuelta y retomó su camino, pero no lo iba a dejar ir así teníamos que hablar, aclarar muchas cosas y lo íbamos a hacer ahora. Caminé hasta situarme a su lado, él apresuró más el paso y yo igual, al ver que no iba a poder zafarse de mí se detuvo y me encaro.

-¿Qué quieres de mí Renée?-me preguntó sin emoción alguna en su voz.

-Charlie tenemos que hablar, hay algo que no sabes, tenemos una hermosa hija y...

-¡Claro que sé que tenemos una hermosa hija, una hija a la que tú abandonaste y a la que no te voy a permitir te acerques!-me gritó y me dejó pasmada, ¿de qué diablos está hablando?

-No sé de que hablas, yo no abandoné a nuestra hija y tú ¿cómo supiste de ella?

-¡Por Dios Renée! Me creés estúpido, supe de ella cuando tu padre me entregó tu carta y a la ni...

-Charlie, los chicos nos están esperando.-lo interrumpió una mujer que se acercó a él y me mirada de arriba a abajo-. Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ocupado.

-Descuida Sue, la señora sólo es una vieja conocida y ya se iba, vamos que los chicos deben de estar impacientes.-me dio una última mirada y se fue con esa mujer colgada de su brazo.

Él me olvidó, se casó y ahora tiene una familia, pero ¿por qué me dijo que yo abandoné a mi hija? ¿Qué nota le dio mi padre? ¿Por qué me dijo que no permitiría que me acercará a ella? ¡Dios! Son tantas preguntas sin respuesta, tengo que saber donde se está hospedando, debe de estar de vacaciones no creo que viva aquí en Miami.

-¡Renée! ¿Qué ocurre porque te bajaste así del coche y... estás llorando?-ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Phil, llevame a la casa, no me siento bien.-él asintió y gracias a Dios no hizo más preguntas.

Llegamos a la casa y en cuanto entre subí a mi habitación, busqué un directorio y comencé a llamar a todos los hoteles de Miami, lo iba a encontrar así me tardara días en hacerlo. Unas horas después había llamado a casi todos los hoteles y en ninguno estaba registrado Charlie Swan, marqué otro número y la chica que atendió en recepción me dijo que esperara un momento.

-_Efectivamente el señor Swan se estaba hospedando con nosotros, pero hace una hora él y su familia dejaron el hotel_.-me dijo y solté un sonoro suspiro.

-¿Está segura señorita?-pregunté con la esperanza de que fuera un error.

-_Sí, completamente segura._

-Gracias.-le dije y corté la llamada-. ¿Charlie por qué apareces para luego irte y dejarme con tantas dudas? ¿Por qué apareciste para sacar a flote este amor que siento por ti?-susurré a la nada y me senté en la orilla de la cama dejando que mis lágrimas rodaran libremente por mis mejillas...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Les pido una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado ayer, pero me fue verdadramente imposible terminar el cap... pero en recompensa es un capi de los más largos que he escrito ;) espero que les gustara y no haberles enfadado... ¿qué les pareció? Antes de que me quieran matar por lo que pasó con Charlie y Renné les pido que tengan pasiencia y esperen a ver lo que pasará en los próximo dos capis...**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, también a:**

**Lili4ever; Fran D; Angie Masen; karenkavam; gabystar16; cezi-addiction; lesliok; Musa-23b; Marie Sellory; ; monse; Calipswan15; ; AnnaLuciana; desconocido; anónimos; Nora; Yaspicado; eddieIlove; Laura Romero; Ale-Hale21; Yumel22; yolabertay; Cullen-21-gladys; 98'Alejandra; Lady Bonbons17; karito CullenMasen; FitzGallagher13; crazy55bella; Cris Cullen Black; .Pxa**

**Por sus review's.**

**¿Algún Review? =)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 19

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**BELLA POV**

Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa de Renée no podía dejar de pensar en Nessie, pobre su mamá se piensa casar, y aunque yo entiendo que tiene derecho a rehacer su vida, también entiendo como se siente Nessie, si mi mamá estuviera viva y se encontrara en la misma situación que Renée, estoy segura que mi reacción seria como la ella después de todo ¿a que hijo no le gusta ver a sus padres juntos? Cuando llegué a la casa entré y me encontré con Edward sentado en las escaleras.

-Te extrañé.-me dijo levantándose y abrazándome.

-No es como si no me hubieras visto en años.-bromeé escondiendo mi cara en su pecho aspirando esa esencia tan embriagadora que desprendía.

-Las horas lejos de ti me parecen siglos.-susurró acariciando mi mejilla.

El ruido de los pasos de alguien que bajaba las escaleras nos hizo dirigir la mirada hasta ese lugar, y ese alguien que bajaba era Renée la cual tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados como si hubiese estado llorando, nos dijo que arregláramos nuestras cosas por que volvíamos a Chicago y teníamos que estar en el aeropuerto en una hora.

Justo una hora después estábamos abordando el avión, todos estábamos confundidos por el comportamiento de Renée, pero nadie dijo nada.

Los días pasaron y hoy era ya miércoles, lo cual significaba que el día de mi partida se acercaba, había tratado de hablar con Edward sobre eso y que iba a pasar con nosotros cuando me fuera pero siempre evitaba el tema. Por otra parte Jasper estaba hecho un bobo con Alice, ella era su todo y se desvivía por complacerla hasta en el más mínimo detalle, sí mi amigo es todo un mandilón. Ángela y Alec eran pura miel, si bien mi amiga tenía su carácter con Alec nunca discutía y extrañamente siempre estaban de acuerdo en todo, bueno él siempre estaba de acuerdo con ella y creo que lo hacia precisamente por no discutir. La relación de Emmett y Rosalie es toda una locura, discuten un día y al otro también, pero aún así se les ve felices y cada día me convenzo más de que lo de ellos es amor apache y sus discusiones son una forma muy extraña de demostrarse su amor. Definitivamente los iba a echar mucho de menos, había hablado con Ángela, Emmett y Jasper para decirles que cuando yo me tuviera que ir ellos se quedaran y aunque al principio se negaron termine por convencerlos, no iba a permitir que por mi culpa dejaran a sus parejas.

-¿En qué piensas? Estás muy callada.-me dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Que en unos días me iré, y en cuanto voy a extrañarlos a todos.-le respondí y él apretó el volante del coche tanto que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

-¿Por qué insistes en recordarme eso?-susurró tan bajito que apenas y le escuché.

-No es como si a mí me hiciera muy feliz Edward, pero es algo que tenemos que hablar.-susurré de igual manera y después de eso nos sumergimos en un silencio sepulcral.

Unos minutos después llegamos a mi casa y antes de que me pudiera bajar del coche Edward ya me había abierto la puerta y me tendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar, pero yo no la tomé y me baje sin decirle nada. Estaba abriendo la puerta para entrar, cuando él me tomó del brazo y me giró para que quedara frente a él.

-Si he estado evitando hablar de ese tema es porque me mata el que te tengas que ir, no quiero perderte.-me dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y uniendo nuestras frentes.

-No me vas a perder Edward, te amo y eso no va a cambiar.-respondí besando sus labios suavemente-. ¿Quieres pasar?-asintió y yo abrí la puerta.

En la casa no había nadie, al menos no se escuchaba ni el ruido del volar de una mosca, subimos a mi habitación y ambos nos recostamos en la cama, le comenté que tenía planes para estudiar en la universidad de Seattle y para mi sorpresa él me dijo que si yo iba a Seattle también él iría para estar juntos.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-le pregunté con una sonrisa alzando mi rostro lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos.

-Completamente, estos meses que no te veré serán una tortura, pero para hacer más llevadera la ausencia te llamaré al menos cinco veces al día.

Me moví hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre él besé su rostro, su cuello y por último sus labios, sus manos fueron a mi cintura y profundizó nuestro beso, Edward tenía el poder de transportarme a otra dimensión con tan sólo besarme, pero la alerta de mensajes de mi celular me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Me separé de él y me senté en el borde de la cama, tomé el celular que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y tenía dos mensajes, uno de Alice y otro de Renée.

Abrí primero el de Renée _"Voy a demorar más de lo planeado en resolver los problemas pendientes, y después iré a cenar con Phil"_solté un suspiro cuando terminé de leerlo, desde la pelea que tuvo con Nessie se comporta distante conmigo y la verdad me dolía, ya que le había tomado cariño en este tiempo. Después abrí el de Alice y al leer la primer palabra sonreí _"Bellita estoy con Jasper y llegaré a casa sobre las 10:00 ¿le avisas a tía Renée? Por fisss" _tecleé un _"claro, diviértanse" _como respuesta a Alice y volví a dejar el celular sobre la mesita de noche.

-¿Quién era amor?-me preguntó Edward mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de mi oído.

-Alice, para avisarme que está con Jasper y volverá tarde, y Renée ella después de terminar unos pendientes irá a cenar con Phil.-le respondí y solté un gemido cuando besó mi cuello.

Mis labios buscaron los suyos y lo besé con pasión, nuestras manos comenzaron a deshacerse de nuestra ropa y nos dejamos llevar entregándonos a nuestro amor.

.

.

-Amor despierta dormilona.-abrí los ojos y me encontré con Edward perfectamente vestido-. Esme me acaba de llamar, tenemos visitas en casa y quiere que vaya a cenar. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-No, prefiero quedarme.-le respondí con voz adormilada.

-Bien, nos vemos después.-dejó un beso en mis labios y salió de la habitación.

Abracé la almohada y enterré mi cara en ella aspirando el olor de Edward en ella, cerré los ojos y me volví a quedar dormida. El insistente ruido del timbre me despertó, vi el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y eran las 7:00 p.m salí de la cama y busqué mi ropa en el suelo para vestirme, bajé las escaleras aún poniéndome mi blusa, abrí la puerta y me frente a mí estaba Jane.

-Lamento molestarte Nessie, ¿puedo pasar?-no muy convencida asentí y me hice a un lado para que entrara.

-¿Qué quieres Jane?-pregunté sin rodeos y ella bajó la mirada.

-Sé que no soy la mejor amiga del mundo, pero acabo de descubrir algo que tienes que saber.-guardo silencio y yo hice un asentimiento con mi cabeza para que continuara-. Tanya y Edward te engañan, ellos se siguen viendo a tus espaldas.

-No vas a conseguir engañarme Jane, esto no es más que un invento tuyo y de la zorra de Tanya para separarme de Edward.-le dije y ella negó.

-Mira.-me extendió su celular y lo tomé-. Iba a ver a Tanya y cuando llegué lo vi entrando a su casa, si no me crees revisa la fecha de la fotografiá.

Mis ojos se posaron en la pantalla del pequeño aparato que tenía entre mis manos y mi mundo se vino abajo, eran él y Tanya besándose, revisé la fecha de la fotografiá y efectivamente fue tomada hoy hace apenas unos minutos.

-Lo lamento mucho per...

-Sal de mi casa, ¡largate!-grité y la saqué a empujones.

Nada más cerrar la puerta me derrumbé y me deje caer de rodillas al piso liberando las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar pero no ignoré, volvió a sonar una y otra ves hasta que después de cinco timbres me levanté para atender la llamada.

-¿Diga?

-Bella soy Rose, ¿mi hermano está contigo?-un sollozo escapó de mis labios y corté la llamada.

Él no me pudo haber engañado, él no pudo haber fingido amarme todo este tiempo, sus besos y sus caricias no pudieron haber sido fingidas, no esto tenía que ser un invento de Tanya para separarnos, sí eso es. Limpié mis lágrimas y tomé las llaves del Audi, salí de la casa corriendo y me monté en el coche. Llegué a casa de Tanya y la seguridad que tenía hace un momento se fue por la borda al ver el Volvo de Edward, bajé del coche y fui directo a la puerta, llamé insistentemente hasta que una Tanya semidesnuda abrió.

-Vaya, no creí que nos descubrirías tan pronto. ¿Sabes? Todo fue un plan de Edward y mío, fue algo así como una venganza por lo que le hiciste a Alice ¿recuerdas?-mis ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas y mis manos cerradas en apretados puños.

-Son unos malditos desgraciados los dos.-gruñí y ella se carcajeó de mí.

-Fuiste tan ingenua, ¿cómo pudiste siquiera pensar que él me cambiaría por ti?-abrí la boca para responderle pero me callé al escucharlo.

-¡Tanya apurate quieres, mi familia me está esperando!-su voz provenía de la planta superior y el escucharlo me terminó de romper.

-Disculpa que te deje querida, pero mi hombre me está esperando.-una sonrisa de triunfo se formó en sus labios y yo di un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Se me olvida algo.-susurré y le di un puñetazo directo en la nariz que la hizo caer al suelo-. Ahora si, espero que sean muy felices juntos.

Me fui dejando a una Tanya que le sangraba la nariz tirada en el piso y con las ganas de matarlos a los dos. Subí al Audi y me alejé conduciendo como nunca lo había hecho, en cuanto llegué a la casa subí a mi habitación pero fue un gran error, ya que nada más entrar los recuerdos de hace un momento cuando él y yo hicimos el amor llegaron a mi cabeza. Caminé hasta la cama y tiré las almohadas, las sabanas y todo al piso, lloré y grité hasta que me dolió la garganta, después de no sé cuanto tiempo de mis labios salían sólo algunos sollozos, busqué el pasaporte de Nessie y lo metí en el bolsillo de mis jean, salí de la habitación y unos extraños ruidos que provenían de la habitación de Renée llamaron mi atención.

Caminé hasta la habitación y abrí la puerta pero no había nadie dentro de ella, iba a cerrar de nuevo cuando algo tirado a mitad de la habitación llamó mi atención, entré y caminé como si me acercara a una bomba o algo parecido, me agaché y tomé lo que parecía una fotografiá. Lentamente le di la vuelta para ver de quien era y me quedé de piedra al verla, me quede con la vista perdida en esa fotografiá hasta que Renée entró a la habitación.

-¿Nessie? Hija...

-¿Quién es él?-susurré y le mostré la fotografiá.

-Él... es... es tu padre Charlie Swan.-cuando las palabras abandonaron sus labios la fotografiá resbalo de mis manos hasta caer al suelo.

¿Eso quiere decir que Nessie es mi hermana, y que la mujer que tengo frente a mí es mi mamá? ¡Dios! No puede ser, de ser así toda mi vida ha sido una maldita mentira.

-Cariño, yo...-ella hizo el intento de acercarse a mí pero yo me alejé unos pasos.

-¡No te acerques!, yo no...-salí corriendo de la habitación y bajé las escaleras de igual manera.

Como es posible que todo este me esté pasando, primero descubro que el amor de Edward era sólo una farsa, que sólo jugó conmigo, y si eso no fue suficiente para acabarme, como tiro de gracia, me entero de que todos estos años creí muerta a mi mamá pero no lo está, y que tengo una hermana. Perdí la noción del tiempo caminando sin rumbo fijo por las calles, no sé cuanto tiempo caminé ni siquiera me di cuenta de a que hora comenzó a llover, sólo sé que estaba completamente empapada y frente a la puerta de la casa de mis amigos, llamé un par de veces y Jasper fue quien me abrió.

-¿Bella, qué te ocurrió? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó con preocupación.

-Jazz... no puedo seguir aquí, me tengo que ir.-al final mi voz se quebró y me lancé a los brazos de mi amigo.

No tenía fuerzas para seguir en pie, todo estas emociones me estaban pasando factura y mi cuerpo no resistía más, así que me dejé llevar por la inconsciencia.

-Está despertando.-dijo Ángela y tan sólo unos segundos después me vi rodeada por tres personas que me veían con preocupación.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Bella?-me preguntó Jasper.

Les conté todo lo que había pasado, desde el engaño de Edward hasta que Renée era mi mamá, ellos me escucharon sin interrumpirme y me consolaron cuando las traicioneras lágrimas había vuelto a aparecer. Después de terminar mi relato, Ángela me trajo un té unos tranquilizantes, me los tomé y unos minutos después me quedé profundamente dormida.

_-¿Edward?-le grité y él sólo volteó a verme mientras tomaba la mano de Tanya._

_Todos en el estacionamiento del instituto me miraban y se reían de mí, incluso él se reía de mí, todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas y las caras de las personas que me rodeaban estaban cada vez más cerca de mí, era como si me hiciera cada vez más pequeña ente ellos._

Me desperté sobresaltada y con la frente perlada en sudor, había sido un sueño, ojala todo hubiese sido un sueño. Me levanté al ver que el sol se colaba por las ventanas, salí de la habitación y me encontré con Angie que iba de un lado a otro por la sala.

-¿Ocurre algo?-le pregunté y mi voz se escuchó ronca y apagada.

-No, bueno sí... Jasper y Emmett salieron y se supone que ya deberían de haber regresado. Por cierto que bueno que despertaste en media hora tenemos que irnos al aeropuerto.-¿irnos? Había escuchado bien.

-Angie yo...

-No digas nada ¿ok? Los chicos y yo no te vamos a dejar ir sola así que guardate tus protestas.

-¿Qué pasará con Alec, Alice y Rosalie?-ella sólo se encogió de hombros y negó.

Cinco minutos después entraron Jasper y Emmett, y no tenían buena cara. Subieron a sus habitaciones como alma que lleva el diablo y bajaron con sus maletas, las subieron al Jeep junto con las de Ángela y nos fuimos al aeropuerto.

El viaje a Forks fue más corto de lo que esperaba, en el aeropuerto de Port Angeles nos estaban esperando Jacob y Nessie, esta ultima cuando me vio vino a mi encuentro y me abrazó, un abrazo que no dude en devolverle, después de todo es mi hermana y ni ella ni yo teníamos la culpa de nada.

-Jasper me dijo lo que pasó con Edward.-me dijo en un susurro y agradecí que sólo eso le haya dicho.

-Te voy a pedir un favor Nessie, no les des mi número o mi dirección ni a Alice ni a Rosalie.-ella asintió y soltó un suspiro.

-¿Y a Edward?

-Dudo que a él le interese.

-Lo siento tanto Bella.-le di una sonrisa forzada y negué restándole importancia al tema, aunque por dentro me estuviera muriendo.

Le entregué su pasaporte y le dije que eso había sido lo único que tomé antes de salir de su casa, que su celular y lo demás se había quedado en su habitación. Ella me regreso mi celular y otras cosas.

-Eres como la hermana que me hubiese gustado tener.-me dijo y no pude aguantar más, me eché a correr hacia la salida o sino terminaría por decirle que en realidad somos hermanas.

Una hora y media después los chicos me dejaron en mi casa, se habían ofrecido a quedarse conmigo pero no acepte, tenía muchas cosas que aclarar con Charlie y era algo que sólo nos incumbía a él y a mí. Caminé con el corazón latiendome a mil, la patrulla de Charlie estaba estacionada fuera de la casa lo cual significaba que ya estaba allí, entré y el ruido del televisor me dijo que él estaba en la sala.

-¿Por qué me has mentido por tantos años?-le pregunté situándome a su lado.

-No entiendo de que estás hablan...

-De mi mamá, ¿por qué me dijiste que estaba muerta cuando en realidad está viva?-le dije tratando de controlarme para no gritar.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-susurró con la mirada perdida en algún punto.

-Sólo te diré que lo sé, el como no importa ahora.-me senté frente a él y después de unos minutos de silencio por fin habló.

-Conocí a tu madre cuando yo estaba en la academia de policía en Jacksonville, era una mujer hermosa y con sólo ver su sonrisa me enamore de ella. Sus padres se oponían a nuestra relación, ella pertenecía a una clase social superior y no me veían digno de estar con ella, aún así nos seguimos viendo.-sonrió tristemente y suspiró-. Un día me hizo el hombre más feliz de la tierra, me dijo que estaba embarazada y yo le pedí que nos casáramos, el día de la boda ella no llegó, la busqué pero se había ido con sus padres, nunca dejé de buscarla hasta que un día, cuando yo regresaba del trabajo, su padre me estaba esperando contigo en sus brazos, así fue que tú llegaste a mi vida.

-¿Qué pasó con ella?-y con mi hermana agregué para mí.

-Ella me mando una nota, diciéndome que había encontrado a alguien más y que no había cabida en su vida para nosotros. Créeme cariño que todo lo hice para no herirte, no quería que sufrieras por el rechazo de tu madre.-me levanté y sin decir nada subí a mi habitación.

En todo esto había algo que no encajaba, Charlie no sabía nada de Nessie, y Renée seguía soltera así que eso de que había alguien más en su vida no me lo creía...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Primero que nada cualquier amenaza de muerte dirigida hacia mí, también va dirigida a mi prima ya que ella tiene la mayor parte de culpa en que las cosas pasaran así... pero el drama sólo será hasta el próximo cap, después las cosas se tornaran más ligeras...**

**Lamento mucho no haber contestado los review's del capi pasado pero use el tiempo para terminar el cap, muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de comentar...**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, también a:**

**Lili4ever; Fran D; Angie Masen; karenkavam; gabystar16; cezi-addiction; lesliok; Musa-23b; Marie Sellory; ; monse; Calipswan15; ; AnnaLuciana; desconocido; anónimos; Nora; Yaspicado; eddieIlove; Laura Romero; Ale-Hale21; Yumel22; yolabertay; Cullen-21-gladys; 98'Alejandra; Lady Bonbons17; karito CullenMasen; FitzGallagher13; crazy55bella; Cris Cullen Black; .Pxa**

**Por sus review's.**

**¿Algún Review? =)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 20

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**NESSIE POV**

Cuando llegué a casa ya era de noche, le pagué al chófer del taxi y bajé. Me quedé por un momento frente a la casa, el Volvo de Edward estaba estacionado fuera, así que lo más seguro es que él estaba dentro. Solté un sonoro suspiro y me dispuse a entrar, en cuanto puse un pie dentro de la casa me vi rodeada por cuatro personas, todas me veían con distintos sentimientos, Renée me veía entre aliviada y preocupada, Alice y Rosalie me veían con enfado y rencor, y por último Edward me veía con esperanza e ilusión.

-¿Dónde has estado? No sé nada de ti desde ayer por la noche y ni siquiera me llamas para decir que estás bien.-me reclamó Renée que tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto.

-Estoy bien es lo que importa ¿no?-respondí cortante.

-Nessie tenemos que hablar, por favor.-asentí y le hice una señal con mi cabeza a Edward para que me siguiera.

Entramos al estudio y cerré la puerta tras nosotros, Edward estaba nervioso y lo noté por la forma en que pasaba su mano por sus cabellos en repetidas ocasiones.

-Necesito hablar con Bella, tienes que darme su número, su dirección o algo yo...

-Edward, ella no quiere saber nada de ti ni de nadie, me ha pedido que no les de ni su número ni su dirección.-él volteó a verme incrédulo y fue cuando noté que tenía la marca de un golpe en su mejilla-. ¿Qué te pasó?

-Fue Jasper, Rosalie y yo íbamos saliendo hacia el instituto cuando él y Emmett llegaron, me reclamaron por haber engañado a Bella y cuando yo lo negué Jasper me golpeó.-se sentó en uno de los sofás y yo me senté a su lado.

-Tú no engañaste a Bella ¿verdad?-susurré y el negó.

-No, Nessie yo la amo, nunca podría haberla lastimado. Todo fue una mentira de Tanya.-al decir su nombre lo soltó como si fuera una blasfemia, ya decía yo, esa maldita no se iba a quedar tan tranquila después de que Edward la dejara.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Ella te vio, mejor dicho te escuchó en casa de Tanya.

-Después de que salimos del instituto Bella y yo pasamos la tarde juntos, Esme me llamó porque quería que llegara temprano a casa para cenar y me fui. Estaba por subir al coche cuando recibí una llamada de Tanya, hace unos días le había prestado unos apuntes de historia y me dijo que si podía pasar por ellos a su casa, mi error fue decirle que si.-cubrió su rostro con sus manos y se quedo en silencio.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que él volvió a hablar.

-Debí sospechar que algo no andaba bien cuando llegué a su casa y ella me besó, debí haberme ido en ese momento pero fui tan estúpido que no lo hice. Me dijo que tenía los apuntes en su habitación y que la acompañara, subimos hasta allí y le ayudé a buscarlos ya que según ella los había perdido, el timbre comenzó a sonar y ella bajó a abrir mientras yo seguía buscando. Obviamente no encontré nada y salí de la habitación para pedirle que se apurara pues me estaban esperando en mi casa, otro de mis errores fue no haber bajado sino que le grité desde la planta superior.

-Edward, no sé que decirte. Yo te creo, pero Bella está muy dolida y no quiere saber nada.-él tomó mis manos y me veía con desesperación.

-Si en verdad me crees Nessie, dame al menos su teléfono.-me pidió y ¡Dios! Quisiera dárselo pero debía cumplir con mi promesa.

-Yo le prometí que no lo haría Edward, pero hablaré con ella, trataré de convencerla para que te escuche.-me dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y yo se la devolví.

Había llamado a Bella no una ni dos veces, la llamé cientos de veces en los últimos dos días pero nada, había cambiado su número de celular y no sólo eso sino que también el de su casa. Hablé con Jacob y le conté todo lo que Edward me había dicho, le dije que él decía la verdad y que no había engañado a Bella, le pedí que se lo dijera a ella o que le dijera al menos que me llamara, pero Bella no lo quiso siquiera escuchar.

Edward estaba desesperado, y para ser sincera en más de una ocasión estuve a punto de decirle que yo misma lo llevaría a casa de Bella, pero no podía romper mi promesa. En estos días Edward y yo nos habíamos hecho amigos, por él me enteré de que Alice y Rosalie habían terminado con Jasper y Emmett, respectivamente, y nos veían a ambos como culpables de eso. Tanya casi se infarta cuando nos vio juntos en el instituto, si bien su plan funcionó al menos nos quedaba la satisfacción de que ella creía que no, pero eso no iba a cambiar las cosas. Dos semanas después Edward perdió las esperanzas de hablar con Bella y trató de continuar su vida como antes, lo cual le era muy difícil y sinceramente no creo que vuelva a ser el de antes.

Yo por mi parte, hablaba a diario con Jacob, por él sabía que Bella estaba tratando de llevar todo lo mejor posible y olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado durante su estadía en Chicago. Los días siguieron pasando hasta que pasó un mes, y hoy sería la dichosa boda de mi mamá con Phil, me duché y me puse un vestido de color negro, mamá había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando lo vio pero no pudo disuadirme para que lo cambiara, para mí era como ir a un funeral. Mi cabello lo peiné en un moño bajo, me maquillé resaltando mis ojos y me calcé unos zapatos con tacón de color plata.

Busqué entre mis accesorios algo que me convenciera pero no encontré nada, recordé que mamá tenía unos pendientes que pertenecieron a mi abuela y me quedarían bien. Salí de la habitación rumbo a la de Renée, llamé un par de veces y tras uno suave "pase" de su parte entré, al verla mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas se veía tan hermosa, como me hubiese gustado que este día fuera con mi papá con quien se casará.

-¿Me prestarías los pendientes que eran de la abuela?-le pregunté tratando de no soltarme a llorar.

-Claro, están en el cajón de mi mesita de noche, en un joyero de madera.-abrí el dichoso cajón y saqué el joyero.

Saqué unas cosas hasta que encontré los dichosos pendientes, en el fondo del joyero había unas fotografiás y las tomé para verlas. Eran de Renée embarazada, otras de mí cuando era un bebé, cuando tenía uno y dos años, y otras de las dos juntas pero al ver la última mi ceño se frunció, era Charlie el papá de Bella, más joven pero estoy segura que era él.

-¿Qué haces tú con esta fotografiá mamá?-le pregunté y ella suspiró.

-Nessie ya te había dicho quien es él.-me dijo girándose para dar un último retoqué a su peinado.

-Pues dímelo de nuevo.-le exigí.

-Ya te había dicho que es tu padre, no lo recuer...-dejé de escuchar lo que decía en mi cabeza sólo se repetía "es tu padre" una y otra vez.

Ahora entiendo el porque tenía ese presentimiento de que mi papá estaba cerca, y porque en tan poco tiempo le tomé un gran cariño a Charlie, ¡él es mi papá! Y Bella, ella es mi hermana nuestro parecido no es una simple coincidencia somos gemelas.

-¿Nessie me estás escuchando?

-¿Por qué abandonaste a mi hermana?-le pregunté y ella me mirada como si estuviera loca.

-No entiendo de que estás hablando yo...

-Estoy hablando de Bella, mi hermana y la cual dejaste con Charlie. Ella y yo nos conocimos en Jacksonville, cambiamos de lugares sin saber que somos hermanas. Fue ella quien volvió aquí de Jacksonville, por eso es que no era la misma Nessie de siempre y yo estuve con mi papá, estuve tan cerca de él sin saber quien era realmente.-comencé a caminar como desquiciada por la habitación mientras incontrolables lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.

Lágrimas de felicidad y al mismo tiempo de enojo, felicidad porque tenía una hermana y por fin sabía quien era mi papá, y de enojo por el hecho de que Renée haya abandonado a Bella y me haya mantenido lejos de ella y de Charlie todos estos años. Me giré hacia mi mamá, la cual estaba como pegada al suelo y con la mirada perdida, en ese momento entraron a la habitación Alice y la tía Mary que había venido para la boda.

-Alice, Nessie déjenme a solas con mi hermana por favor.-Alice y yo asentimos y salimos de la habitación.

Alice bajó a la sala donde seguro estaba su padre, yo tomé mi celular y salí al jardín tenía que hablar con Jake y contarle de lo que me acababa de enterar. Me senté en el césped apoyando mi espalda en el tronco de un árbol, marqué el número de Jake y al segundo timbre me contestó.

-Hola amor.

-Jake, acabó de descubrir quien es mi papá, amor mi papá es Charlie y Bella es mi hermana.-le dije y un fuerte sollozo salió de mis labios.

.

.

**RENEE POV**

Si lo que dijo Nessie es cierto sólo Mary lo puede confirmar, les pedí a las chicas que nos dejaran solas y cuando salieron me planté frente a mi hermana.

-¿Es verdad que Nessie tiene una hermana?-susurré y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-¿De dónde sacas eso?-me contestó con otra pregunta nerviosamente y me dio la espalda.

-Nessie me acaba de decir que ella estuvo aquí, en Chicago suplantando su lugar, mientras Nessie estuvo con Charlie.-Mary caminó hasta la cama y se sentó.

-Renée, es verdad tú tuviste gemelas. Nuestro padre nos prohibió que te lo dijéramos pues tenía un plan para que Charlie dejara de buscarte, él le entregó a una de las niñas junto con una nota que me obligó a escribir haciéndome pasar por ti. Yo... lo siento, cuando nuestro padre murió no tuve el valor suficiente para decírtelo, perdoname.

-¡¿Perdonarte?! ¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme perdón?!-grité dejándome caer de rodillas al suelo-. ¡Por Dios! Arrebataron a mi hija de mi lado, tú fuiste cómplice de nuestro padre y piensas que con perdonarte todo se va a arreglar. Lo siento pero no puedo perdonarte.

-Entiendo que no puedas perdonarme, yo en tu lugar tampoco lo haría. Iré a decirle a Alice que preparé sus cosas para que se vaya con nosotros.-murmuró poniéndose en pie y caminando hasta la puerta.

-Ella no tiene porque irse, Alice no tiene la culpa de nada.-le dije y ella sonrió tristemente.

-Lo sé, pero aún así es mejor que se vaya con nosotros.-me dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Limpié con le dorso de mi mano mis lágrimas y me puse en pie, saqué de mi armario un pantalón y una blusa, los primeros que encontré y me cambié. Solté mi cabello e hice lo que pude con mi maquillaje, tomé mi bolso donde metí mi pasaporte y demás documentos personales, Nessie sabía donde vivían Charlie y mi hija así que iba a ir a buscarles. Pero primero tenía algo que hacer, tomé el celular que tenía sobre la mesita de noche y le llamé a Phil.

-_¿Dónde estás Renée? Estás quince minutos retrasada, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte._-me dijo en cuanto atendió la llamada.

-Phil, lo siento pero no puedo casarme contigo.

-_Es por él ¿verdad?, a pesar de tantos años no has podido dejar de amar al padre de tu hija._-su voz se escuchó dolida y me sentí la peor persona del mundo por causarle daño a alguien tan bueno como él.

-Lo siento.-susurré sin saber que más decir.

-_Supongo que tengo que avisarles a los invitados que se cancelo la boda, adiós Renée y espero que sea feliz._

-Adiós Phil.-susurré pero él no me escuchó pues ya había cortado la llamada.

Salí de la habitación en busca de Nessie, pero no estaba en su habitación. Bajé las escaleras y la encontré parada junto a la puerta.

-¿Por qué Alice y los tíos se fueron? ¿Qué haces vestida así?-me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Discutí con tu tía, por eso se fueron. Y si estoy vestida así es porque tú y yo vamos a buscar a tu padre y a tu hermana.-Nessie gritó emocionada y me abrazó antes de subir las escaleras para ir a cambiarse.

A Nessie no le tomó más de cinco minutos bajar cambiada y salimos rumbo al aeropuerto, donde afortunadamente encontramos cupo en un vuelo que salía en media hora. Durante todo el vuelo no deje de hacerme miles de preguntas como, ¿qué decía esa nota que le habían entregado a Charlie? ¿Él sabría de la existencia de Nessie? ¿Cómo reaccionarán él y mi hija al vernos en su casa? Y muchas otras más. Nessie me sacudió por el hombro cuando ya habíamos aterrizado, estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que ya los pasajeros estaban bajando del avión. Bajamos y Nessie caminó hasta la salida acercándose a un chico alto y de tez morena al cual abrazo y besó en los labios.

-Vanessa Dwyer ¿quién es él y por qué lo besas?

-Mamá, te presento a Jacob Black mi novio, amor ella es mi mamá Renée Dwyer.-un momento ¿su novio?

-Mucho gusto señora.-me dijo el chico ofreciéndome su mano y yo la tomé un tanto confundida.

-Llamame Renée, y ya hablaremos cuando esté un poco más tranquila. ¡Dios! Ahora me parece que todo esto es un sueño.-ambos rieron y yo les di una fea mirada que los hizo callarse.

De Por Ángeles a Forks era una hora de camino, una hora en la que estuve nerviosa como una adolescente en su primer cita. Jacob estacionó su coche frente a una pequeña casa de dos plantas y de color blanco, Nessie le dijo algo a Jacob al oído y él asintió. Bajamos del auto y en cuanto mis pies entraron en contacto con el suelo fue como si me hubiesen salido raíces atándome a un mismo lugar, Nessie tiró de mi mano obligándome a caminar hasta la puerta, a cada paso que daba los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban más y más, Nessie me sonrió antes de levantar su mano y llamar un par de veces a la puerta, pasaron unos eternos minutos antes de que la puerta fuera abierta permitiéndome ver a mi hija la cual se tensó al vernos...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Primero que nada espero que no me quieran matar por haber cortado en esta parte el capi... y segundo en el próximo se cierra el primer ciclo de la historia, pero ojo que aún no se termina aclaro... Y bien ¿qué creen que vaya a suceder? ¿Charlie y Renée terminaran juntos? Pues si quieren conocer las respuestas a esas preguntas no se pierdan el próximo capítulo... eso me sonó a publicidad de telenovela ¬¬**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, también a:**

**Lili4ever; Fran D; Angie Masen; karenkavam; gabystar16; cezi-addiction; lesliok; Musa-23b; Marie Sellory; ; monse; Calipswan15; ; AnnaLuciana; desconocido; anónimos; Nora; Yaspicado; eddieIlove; Laura Romero; Ale-Hale21; yolabertay; Cullen-21-gladys; 98'Alejandra; Lady Bonbons17; karito CullenMasen; FitzGallagher13; crazy55bella; Cris Cullen Black; .Pxa**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 21

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**BELLA POV**

Un mes había pasado desde aquel fatídico día, un mes en el que he estado tratando de olvidar todo lo que viví en Chicago, olvidarme de todos aquellos a los que conocí, pero en especial olvidarme de él, de sus besos y sus caricias pero por más que lo intento no puedo. Por las noches sueño con él y me despierto pensando que todo fue una pesadilla, una de la cual acabó de despertar, pero al ver a mi alrededor me doy cuenta de que no es así y que todo fue verdad.

-¿Bella? Tierra llamando a Bella.-dijo Jasper agitando su mano frente a mí, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿No deberías estar jugando con los chicos?-le pregunté fijando mi mirada a donde estaban Emmett y Jacob jugando fútbol con algunos chicos de la Push.

-Se las arreglaran sin mí.-desvié mi mirada de los chicos y me encontré con Ángela y Alec, sí, Alec se había mudado a Forks tan sólo tres días después de que nosotros dejáramos Chicago.

Jasper se sentó en la arena junto a mí, yo aparté la mirada de mi amiga y su novio y me quedé viendo fijamente las olas que chocaban con la rocas. Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo momento, hasta que Jasper suspiró y lo rompió.

-Al menos ellos son felices.-me dijo señalando a Ángela y Alec que reían y de vez en cuando compartían algún beso.

-Tú y Emmett también podrían ser felices también.-susurré y él sonrió tristemente.

-Hay algo que no sabes Bells, antes de dejar Chicago hablé con Alice, le pedí que viniera a Forks con nosotros.-dijo y se quedó callado, como perdido en sus recuerdos.

-Y... ¿Qué te dijo?-pregunté incitándolo a que continuara hablando.

-Un pueblo como Forks no es lo mío, esa fue su respuesta. En cambio me dijo que yo si podía quedarme en Chicago, te juro Bella que si ella hubiese aceptado dejar todo por venir conmigo yo me hubiese quedado en Chicago.

-Eso quiere decir que le pediste que viniera a Forks como una prueba ¿o me equivoco?-él asintió agachando la cabeza.

-Si ella me hubiera pedido que dejara todo por seguirla al fin del mundo lo habría hecho, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo por mí.-no supe que decirle así que sólo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y él me abrazó por los hombros.

-¿Qué pasó con Emmett y Rosalie?-le pregunté después de un largo silencio.

-Ellos tuvieron una fuerte discusión, ella defendió a Edward y mi hermano se enojo mucho. Ambos se dijeron cosas que los hirieron, Rosalie terminó abofeteando a Emmett y él terminó con ella.-todo esto había sido mi culpa.

-Yo me tengo que ir, la verdad no estoy de humor para estar aquí.-me puse en pie y Jasper también.

-Te acompaño a tu casa.

-No, mejor nos vemos después.-le di un beso en la mejilla y caminé hasta donde estaba mi camioneta.

Llegué a casa y subí a mi habitación, Charlie se había ido de pesca con unos compañeros del trabajo y no volvería hasta dentro de unas horas. Me recosté en la cama y unos minutos después me quedé dormida. El sonido del timbre me despertó, de seguro a Charlie se le olvidaron sus llaves, salí de la cama y bajé sin prisa las escaleras, abrí la puerta y al ver quienes estaban al otro lado me tensé eran Nessie y Renée.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-les pregunté.

-¡Dios! No lo puedo creer.-dijo Renée abrazándome.

Yo me quedé quieta sin saber que hacer, ella al notar mi incomodidad se separo de mí y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Bella, nosotras estamos aquí por...

-Lo sé, sé que tú eres mi hermana y que ella es mi mamá.-susurré interrumpiéndola-. Así como también sé que me abandonaste.-esto último lo dije mirando directamente a Renée.

-Yo no te abandone, yo me acabo de enterar de tu existencia hace unas horas. Yo nunca, y escuchame bien Bella, nunca podría haberte abandonado.-busqué algún rastro de que sus palabras fueran mentiras, pero en sus ojos sólo había verdad.

-Bella dale la oportunidad de que te expliqué como fueron las cosas, por favor.-me pidió Nessie y tras suspirar sonoramente me hice a un lado para que entraran.

Nos dirigimos hasta la sala, Nessie y Renée se sentaron en un mismo sofá y yo me senté frente a ellas. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, Renée recorrió todo el lugar con la mirada hasta que se detuvo en una fotografía, donde aparecíamos Charlie y yo cuando cumplí tres años. Se levantó y se acercó a donde estaba el portarretratos y lo tomó entre sus manos, acariciando la imagen con sus dedos sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Él está aquí?-susurró entre sollozos.

-No, salió a pescar no debe de tardar mucho en llegar, así que dígame lo que tenga que decir.-Renée se volvió a sentar y respiró profundamente un par de veces para calmarse.

-Yo jamás supe durante mi embarazo que fuera a tener gemelas, nadie lo supo hasta el día en que ustedes nacieron. Mi padre te alejó de mi lado Bella, y les prohibió a mi madre y a mi hermana que me dijeran de tu existencia, él te entregó a Charlie junto con una nota que supuestamente había escrito yo.-verla así me dolía, se veía destrozada y no pude controlar el impulso de levantarme y abrazarla.

-Perdóname hija, por favor perdóname.-me pedía una y otra vez, pero yo no tenía nada que perdonarle ella había sido un victima más en todo esto.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte... mamá.-se sentía tan bien llamarla así, ella me estrechó más entre sus brazos.

Un momento después Nessie se unió a nuestro abrazo, y permanecimos así las tres por no sé cuanto. Nos separamos cuando se escuchó el ruido de una camioneta que se detuvo fuera de la casa y la voz de Charlie al despedirse de sus amigos, mi mirada pasaba de Nessie a mi mamá y a la puerta.

-Nessie, sube mi habitación.-le pedí moviéndome nerviosamente.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, yo quiero...

-Por favor, si Charlie la ve a ella y a nosotras juntas le dará un infarto. No sé tú, pero al menos yo no quiero que eso pase.-soltó un bufido y subió de prisa las escaleras.

La puerta de la casa fue abierta y se escucharon los pasos de Charlie acercarse a la sala, después todo pasó en cámara lenta, Charlie fijó su mirada en Renée y se tensó, soltó su equipo de pesca que cayó al suelo en un golpe sordo y por último su mirada se posó en mí.

-Creo que ustedes tienen muchas cosas de las cuales hablar, yo los dejo solos voy a mi habitación.-salí de allí aprisa, antes de que Charlie lo impidiera y sacara a Renée de la casa.

Al entrar a la habitación Nessie caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosamente y al verme se detuvo, ambas nos sentamos en la cama a esperar, los gritos entre nuestros padres no se hicieron esperar y ambas suspiramos sonoramente, esto no pintaba para nada bien.

.

.

**RENÉE POV**

Escuchar a Bella llamarme mamá fue simplemente maravilloso, y tener a mis dos hijas conmigo lo era aún más. Cuando Charlie llegó, Bella le pidió a Nessie que subiera a su habitación, ella aceptó aunque no de muy buena gana, Charlie entró a la casa y el verme con Bella en la sala no le hizo mucha gracia. Bella se fue dejándonos solos, él caminó hasta quedar frente a mí y la forma en que me miraba era demasiado hostil.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó o mejor dicho gruñó.

-Vine a hablar contigo y con mi hija.-él bufó para después reír con sarcasmo.

-¿Tú hija? Después de casi dieciocho años recuerdas que tienes una hi...

-¡Basta, yo no sabía nada de la existencia de Bella!-le grité.

-¡Por favor Renée, tu nota fue muy clara. Encontraste a alguien que si estaba a tu nivel y Bella te estorbaba para tus nuevos planes por eso la dejabas conmigo, pero ¿sabes qué fue lo peor de todo? Que me pedías que hiciera de cuenta que habías muerto, que para ti tanto Bella como yo lo estábamos!-me gritó, no podía creer que mi papá hubiera sido capas de algo así.

-¡Yo no escribí esa nota Charlie, todo fue un invento de mi padre, él me ocultó la existencia de Bella!-respiré profundo un par de veces para tranquilizarme y dejar de gritar-. En el parto hubo complicaciones y tuvieron que hacerme una cesaría, cuando desperté me entregaron a una hermosa niña, una niña a la que llamé Vanessa, pero le gusta que le llamen Nessie.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?-me preguntó confundido.

-Charlie, yo tuve gemelas. Mi padre supo que me estabas buscando y vio la oportunidad perfecta para que dejaras de hacerlo cuando nuestra hijas nacieron, si él te entregaba a una de las niñas con esa nota "mía" tú no querrías saber nada de mí.-Charlie se sentó en una de los sofás con la mirada perdida-. En cambio a mí me ocultaron la existencia de Bella.

-Gemelas.-susurró y yo me senté frente a él.

-Sí, yo me acabo de enterar. Bella y Nessie se conocieron en Jacksonville y aprovechando su parecido cambiaron de lugares sin saber que eran hermanas, hoy Nessie encontró una fotografía tuya y cuando le dije que eras su padre ató cabos y me lo contó todo.-Charlie se levantó y se arrodilló frente a mí tomando mis manos.

-Jurame que todo esto es verdad.

-Te lo juro Charlie, yo nunca habría abandonado a mi hija.-le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Con sus pulgares limpió dulcemente mis lágrimas, poco a poco la distancia entre nosotros se fue acortando hasta desaparecer y al sentir sus labios sobre los míos me volví a sentir viva, pero al recordar a la mujer con la que lo vi en Miami lo alejé de mí.

-¿Y tu esposa? Charlie...

-Yo no estoy casado.-me interrumpió-. Traté de iniciar una relación con Sue, la mujer que estaba conmigo en Miami, pero... Renée yo no he dejado de amarte, aún te amo.

-Oh Charlie, yo también te amo.-le dije con una sonrisa que él me correspondió.

-Casate conmigo.-me dijo tomándome por sorpresa y yo me levanté del sofá.

Rebusqué en mi bolso y saqué una cajita que siempre llevaba conmigo, la abrí y le mostré el anillo de compromiso que me había dado años atrás, él se acercó a mí y tomó la cajita entre sus manos.

-¿Me lo tengo que poner yo o lo harás tú?-le pregunté.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro sacó el anillo de la cajita y lo deslizó en mi dedo, para después besarme sellando así nuestro compromiso de la misma manera que la primera vez. Unas risitas tras nosotros nos hicieron separarnos y al girarnos vimos a nuestras hijas que nos miraban entre divertidas y emocionadas.

-Vaya nosotras pensábamos que íbamos a encontrar un verdadero baño de sangre, como de repente dejaron de gritar creímos que habían terminado matándose mutuamente, pero ya vemos que no.-dijo Nessie y ambas rieron-. Por cierto yo soy Nessie.-dijo viendo a Charlie.

Charlie se acercó a paso lento hasta ella y la abrazó, Bella y yo los veíamos con una sonrisa.

-Así que se conocieron en Jacksonville ¿eh?-preguntó Charlie y Bella bufó.

-A mí no me veas, todo fue idea de Jazz y Emm.-le dijo levantando las manos en señal de inocencia.

-Recuerdame que tengo que agradecerles.-ante las palabras de Charlie las tres sonreímos.

-Nessie, ¿me ayudas a preparar la cena?-le pidió Bella y yo me reí.

-No te rías mamá, ahora sé cocinar.-me dijo "enfadada" cruzándose de brazos-. Claro que te ayudo... hermanita.

Bella negó divertida y ambas salieron de la sala, uno segundos después Bella volvió y tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Por cierto papá, Jacob en realidad es novio de Nessie.-le dijo a Charlie y se volvió a ir.

-Ya decía yo, Bella siempre lo había visto como un hermano.-murmuró por lo bajo pero aún así lo escuché.

Le pregunté acercá de Jacob pero su respuesta fue "tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar de él" antes de besarme de nuevo, a lo cual yo no me opuse claro, ese tenemos mucho tiempo me agradaba, y mucho.

.

.

**BELLA POV**

Una semana había pasado desde que mi mamá y Nessie habían llegado a Forks, los preparativos de la boda nos tenían como locas a todas, incluyendo a Ángela y Maria, esta última ahora que Nessie estaba aquí ya era parte del grupo. Nessie me había obligado, literalmente, a escucharla y me contó todo sobre lo que en realidad había pasado con Edward y Tanya, y yo me sentí la estúpida más grande del mundo por haber caído en la trampa de Tanya. Me sentía tan avergonzada con Edward que no me atrevía a llamarle, y cuando lo hice fue muy tarde, él y su familia se habían mudado a Londres, tal parece que a Carlisle le habían ofrecido el puesto de director en un hospital muy reconocido y no dudo en aceptar.

-¿Ya estás lista?-me preguntó Nessie entrando a la habitación.

-Sí, wow te vez hermosa hermana.-la elogié y ella sonrió.

-Tú no te ves para nada mal, imaginate te pareces a mí.-me dijo y ambas reímos.

Bajamos a la sala donde nos encontramos a un muy nervioso Charlie que caminaba de un lado a otro como fiera enjaula. Pero al vernos sonrió y nos abrazó.

-Tranquilo papá, esta vez no se va a escapar.-le dijo Nessie y le dio un apretón a su mano-. Ahora sal de aquí, que mamá no tarda en bajar.

-Las amo chicas.-nos dijo y nosotros respondimos un "también te amamos papá" al unísono que nos hizo reír a los tres.

Por alguna extraña razón hoy era un día soleado en Forks y no había rastro alguno de lluvia, así que habíamos acondicionado el jardín trasero que era amplio para la ceremonia y la recepción de la boda. Ángela, Maria, y obviamente Nessie y yo seríamos las damas de honor, las cuatro llevábamos vestidos de color turquesa largos y con una cinta de color negro justo debajo del busto.

La ceremonia dio inicio, Charlie y Renée se veían muy felices y no dejaban de sonreír en ningún momento, cuando hicieron sus votos fue sin duda el momento más emotivo, y al escucharlos Nessie y yo sonreímos emocionadas. En la recepción mi hermana y yo nos sentamos con nuestros amigos, y aunque a Jasper, Emmett y a mí nos hacían falta ciertas personas estábamos tratando de divertirnos.

-Bella ¿quieres bailar conmigo?-le preguntó Emmett a Nessie y ella soltó una carcajada.

-Yo soy Nessie Emm.-le respondió y Emmett se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

-Como si no fuera lo suficientemente difícil distinguirlas, mucho menos vestidas igual.-gruñó y todos reímos.

-Anda Emm, no seas gruñón y vamos que sí quiero bailar contigo.-le dije levantándome y él hizo lo mismo.

Después de bailar con Emmett, también baile con Jasper, Alec y Jacob. Los novios se despidieron ya que tenían que tomar un avión, pasarían dos semanas de luna de miel en las hermosas playas de Aruba. Aunque antes de irse nos dieron miles de recomendaciones a Nessie y a mí, ¿es qué acaso creían que eramos un par de criás?.

.

.

**Nueve meses después.**

-¡Ya nació!-gritó Charlie eufórico, Nessie y yo nos acercamos a él.

-¿Está bien? ¿Qué fue? ¿Niño? ¿Niña? ¿Cómo está mamá?-lo abordamos lanzándome preguntas al mismo tiempo.

-Chicas tranquilas, tanto Renée como el bebé están perfectamente bien, fue un niño.-nos informó con una enorme sonrisa.

Un momento después nos dejaron pasar a ver a Renée, entramos a la habitación y cuando notó nuestra parecencia nos sonrió y nos hizo una señal para que nos acercáramos a ver al bebé que dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos, el cual era un hermoso angelito y no lo decía sólo porque fiera mi hermanito. Dos días después mamá y el pequeño Alan fueron dados de alta, Charlie parecía padre primerizo y cuando lo cuestionábamos, se defendía diciendo que cuando yo era una bebé mi abuela estaba para ayudarle.

Un par de semanas después nos encontrábamos todos en el aeropuerto de Port Angeles, Ángela, Alec, Jasper, Emmett, Maria, Jacob, Nessie y yo comenzábamos una nueva etapa de nuestras vidas, todos juntos en la universidad de California. Donde conoceríamos nuevos amigos, donde trataría de dejar a Edward en el pasado pero sin mucho éxito...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Aquí está el nuevo cap, espero que les gustará y para quienes querían un felices por siempre para Charlie y Renée espero no haberlas decepcionado ;) y también espero no me quieran matar por no haber reunido a Bella con Edward... como dije en el cap pasado aquí se cierra el primer ciclo de la historia, así que en el siguiente ya habrán pasado unos años, aparecerán nuevos personajes y me pienso centrar más en el humor y dejar el drama de lado...**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, también a:**

**Lili4ever; Fran D; Angie Masen; karenkavam; gabystar16; cezi-addiction; lesliok; Musa-23b; Marie Sellory; ; monse; Calipswan15; ; AnnaLuciana; desconocido; anónimos; Nora; Yaspicado; eddieIlove; Laura Romero; Ale-Hale21; yolabertay; Cullen-21-gladys; 98'Alejandra; Lady Bonbons17; karito CullenMasen; FitzGallagher13; crazy55bella; Cris Cullen Black; Little. wishes. Pxa**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

**Antes que nada quiero aclara que el fic continuara aquí mismo, es decir no habrá una secuela... ahora si espero que les guste el capi :)**

CHAPTER 22

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**BELLA POV**

Nuestros primeros días en la universidad fueron estresantes, eramos ocho chicos nuevos que no sabíamos ni a donde ir, o bueno al menos yo estaba como perdida y el que no estuviéramos estudiando las mismas carreras no era de mucha ayuda, Jacob estudiaba mecánica, Nessie economía, Maria leyes, Ángela literatura, Alec informática, Jasper psicología, Emmett medicina sí para nuestra sorpresa el grandulon quería ser pediatra, y por último yo estudiaba arquitectura. Nuestros padres nos habían comprado una casa para las chicas y una para los chicos, cerca de la universidad, ambas eran espaciosas, de una planta pero la de los chicos era más grande ya que ellos tenían habitaciones para cada uno, en cambio nosotras sólo teníamos tres habitaciones, una la compartíamos Nessie y yo y las otras eran ocupadas por Ángela y Maria. Eso fue idea de Charlie, el señor Weber y el padre de Maria, según ellos para que no tuviéramos visitas del genero masculino.

Un par de semanas después ya estábamos adaptados a nuestra nueva vida. El viernes después de salir de la universidad nos habíamos ido todos a comer en un pequeño restaurante de comida mexicana, comimos entre risas y bromas. Después de comer decidimos ir a un parque para caminar un poco, pero todos terminamos jugando a la gallinita ciega como un montón de críos, definitivamente habíamos ingerido demasiada azúcar para nuestro organismo.

-Chicos yo ya me cansé los espero por aquella banca de allá.-les dije y me fui a sentar.

-Hola.-me saludo un chico apuesto de ojos color miel que estaba sentado en la banca y que se me hacia conocido.

-Hola.-le respondí sentándome a su lado, pero un tanto alejada.

-Te he visto en la universidad yo también estudio arquitectura, por cierto mi nombre es Garrett.-me dijo ofreciéndome su mano y yo la tomé.

-Soy Bella.-ahora se donde lo había visto.

Estuvimos hablando por largo rato y definitivamente Garrett y yo seriamos buenos amigos, me comentó que estaba buscando un lugar para vivir ya que donde rentaba era muy caro y con lo que ganaba en su trabajo de medio tiempo no le ajustaba para todos sus gastos, lo cual me hizo recordar que en la casa de los chicos había un cuarto, era pequeño pero estoy segura que es perfecto para él, ya me encargaría yo de hablar con los chicos.

-Bueno Bella me tengo que ir, fue un verdadero placer platicar contigo.-tomó un libro que estaba a su lado y se levantó.

Se despidió con un movimiento de su mano y se alejo. Al alejarse de su libro cayó una fotografía al piso y yo la levanté, era de una chica de cabello rubio claro y ojos azul obscuro, era muy hermosa, giré la fotografía y en el reverso tenía una inscripción _"Te amo con todo mi corazón" _busqué con la mirada a Garrett con la esperanza de verlo cerca todavía y para mi buena suerte estaba sólo a unos metros de distancia. Me levanté y corrí para alcanzarlo, rezando internamente para no caerme.

-¡Garrett, espera!-grité y él se detuvo.

Al encontrarme sólo a unos pasos de él, me resbalé con una piedrita y casi terminó sentada en el suelo pero Garrett me alcanzó a sujetar.

-Gracias.-susurré completamente roja de vergüenza-. Se te cayó esto, es muy linda tu novia.-dije entregándole la fotografía.

-Se llama Kate, ella no es mi novia... lo fue hasta hace poco más de un año.-dijo y al final soltó un suspiro.

-Lo siento yo... no...

-Descuida, es sólo que aún no puedo olvidarme de ella.

-Sé a que te refieres créeme.-susurré recordando a Edward, pero sacudí mi cabeza para alejar su recuerdo y traté de sonreír.

Él me sonrió de vuelta, me agradeció que le devolviera su fotografía y tras volver a despedirse se fue.

Regresamos a casa, obvio los chicos se quedarían a cenar ya que no pueden ni calentar agua sin quemarla. Las chicas y yo nos hicimos cargo de la cena, preparamos algo ligero y nos sentamos todos a cenar, antes de que termináramos recordé a Garrett, les comenté a los chicos que estaba buscando un lugar donde vivir y que tal vez podrían dejarlo que se quedara en el cuarto que tenían libre.

-¿Bella y si es un asesino serial?, no sé este trío se zopencos pero al menos yo no quiero un día amanecer con la garganta rebanada como una gallina.-dijo Emmett y todos nos largamos a reír-. No se rían estoy hablando en serio.

-Vamos Emm, demosle una oportunidad al chico, si notamos algo raro en él lo sacamos de la casa y ya.-dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros y tanto Jacob como Alec asintieron apoyando a Jasper.

-Está bien haya ustedes, pero yo mañana mismo voy a comprar un candado y una cadena para poner en la puerta de mi habitación.-comentó Emmett cruzándose de brazos y todos soltamos risitas por lo bajo.

El fin de semana pasó tranquilo, Emmett había cumplido su palabra compró un candado y una cadena para estar a "salvo" de Garrett. El lunes las chicas y yo salimos de la casa para ir a la universidad, estábamos por subir al coche cuando las risas de los chicos llamaron nuestra atención.

-Dejen de reírse idiotas.-gruñó un Emmett para nada contento a los chicos que se sostenían el estomago de tanto reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó Nessie apoyándose en el coche.

-Es que... Emmett... él... la cadena... el candado...-decía Jacob entre risas a punto de tirarse al piso.

-Emmett anoche puso la cadena y el candado en su puerta, pero perdió las llaves del candado y se quedó encerrado, tuvo que salir por la ventana de su habitación.-comenzó a decirnos Jasper que estaba rojo a consecuencia de aguantar la risa-. Pero como la ventana es pequeña para alguien del monstruoso tamaño de Emmett, se quedo atorado y entre los tres tuvimos que sacarlo de la ventana.-nos explicó Jasper que en cuanto terminó se soltó a reír de nuevo.

Las chicas y yo nos miramos entre nosotras para después voltear a ver a Emmett, y al verlo todo enfurruñado no pudimos aguantar más y nos largamos a reír como unas desquiciadas. Nos estuvimos riendo por alrededor de diez minutos, al final Emmett se había unido a nuestras risa y... ¡Dios! Nunca me había reído tanto en mi vida, me dolía el estomago y hasta unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, de no haber sido que me apoyé en el capo del coche hubiera terminado tirada en el piso.

Llegamos a la universidad y cada quien tomó su camino, llegué al salón donde tenía mi primera clase y ocupé mi lugar. Las clases pasaron rápido y la hora del almuerzo llegó, busqué con la mirada a Garrett y lo vi que estaba a punto de salir del salón, me apresuré a guardar mis cosas y salí tras él.

-Hola ¿vas a la cafetería?-le pregunté cuando estuve a su lado.

-Sí, ¿y tú?-yo asentí en respuesta y ambos seguimos caminando.

-¿Ya encontraste donde mudarte?-pregunté sacando el tema a colación.

-No, es más difícil de lo que pensé encontrar un lugar que se ajusté a mis posibilidades.

-Pues mis amigos tienen una habitación libre en su casa, no es muy grande pero...-me encogí de hombros y dejé la frase inconclusa.

-¿Crees que tus amigos puedan rentarme la habitación?-me preguntó esperanzado y yo asentí.

-De hecho puedes ir a verla hoy cuando las clases terminen.-él asintió enérgicamente lo cual me resulto muy gracioso, se veía emocionado como un niño en la mañana de navidad.

Llegamos a la cafetería y después de comprar nuestros almuerzos fuimos a la mesa donde estaban mis amigos y mi hermana, la cara de Garrett cuando vio a Nessie no tenía precio, su mandíbula cayó a más no poder, tanto que estoy segura que estaba por rozar el suelo. Cuando se recuperó de la impresión lo presente y para mi sorpresa congenió muy bien con todos.

Garrett había ido a ver la habitación al terminar las clases y le pareció perfecta, pero tuvo un pequeña riña con los chicos cuando le dijeron que no le cobrarían nada de renta, él se opuso pero al final precisamente Emmett fue quien lo convenció de que aceptara, le dijo que el dinero que les iba a pagar de renta lo usara para comprar los muebles que necesitaría, ya que la habitación no estaba amueblada. Dos días después Garrett se mudó a casa de los chicos, convirtiéndose así en uno más del grupo.

Los días siguieron pasando y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya estábamos arreglando nuestras maletas para pasar vacaciones de invierno con nuestras familias. En el aeropuerto nos despedimos pues Ángela, Jacob, Jasper, Emmett y Maria irían a Forks con sus padres, Garrett a New York y Alec, Nessie y yo a Chicago, sí, Renée y Charlie se habían mudado hace unos meses.

Durante el vuelo mi hermana no dejó de lamentarse y decir cuanto iba a echar de menos a su novio a lo que no pude evitar rodar los ojos, como si no fueran a hablar por lo menos quince veces al día. En el aeropuerto nos estaba esperando Charlie, que en cuanto nos vio vino a nuestro encuentro y nos abrazó.

Alec iba a tomar un taxi pero Charlie le dijo que nosotros lo podíamos acercar a su casa. Después de dejar a Alec fuimos directo a casa, llegamos y bajamos del coche, nada más entrar llegaron a mi cabeza los recuerdos de la primera vez que estuve aquí y vi por primera vez a Edward.

-Mis niñas las hemos echado tanto de menos.-nos dijo Renée acercándose a nosotras con el pequeño Alan en brazos.

-Y nosotras a ustedes.-respondí besando a mi mamá en la mejilla y tomé en mis brazos a Alan.

Sus ojos azules como los de Renée me observaban con curiosidad, comenzó a jugar con un mechón de mi cabello y después comenzó a reír y balbucear.

-Es mi turno, yo también quiero abrazar a este hermoso bebé.-dijo Nessie quitándome al pequeño y haciéndole caras a lo que él reía con ganas.

Subimos las maletas a la habitación de Nessie, y nada más entrar los recuerdos de el día que Edward y yo hicimos el amor en esta misma habitación me comenzaron a torturar, yo no podía quedarme aquí. Le pedí a Renée que me dejara usar alguna otra habitación y ella no se opuso, aunque le pareció extraño que no me quisiera quedar allí, y al final terminé ocupando la habitación que pertenecía a Alice.

El día de navidad estaba cada vez más cerca, Nessie y yo saldríamos con Renée y Alan a comprar los regalos navideños. Llegamos al centro comercial y cada quien tomó su camino para comprar sus respectivos obsequios, yo rápidamente encontré lo que buscaba y para matar el tiempo, en lo que esperaba a mi hermana y a mamá, decidí entrar a una librería, estaba entretenida viendo los títulos de los libros cuando escuché una voz chillona.

-Vaya que gusto verte querida.-dijo Tanya que me veía con una sonrisa petulante en el rostro, por supuesto flanqueada por Jane y Heidi.

-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo.-le dije asiéndole frente.

-Es una lastima que Eddie se haya tenido que mudar a Londres, ¿no lo crees?-maldita zorra me daban ganas de retorcer su flacucho cuello hasta que dejara de respirar.

-Sí es una lastima, pero el que hayas tenido que llegar tan bajo para separarnos. ¿Sabes? En el fondo te entiendo, no debió ser fácil para ti ver que Edward estaba enamorado de mí, que me amaba como nunca te amó a ti y...

-¡Callate!-gritó y dio un paso hacia mí dispuesta a soltarme una bofetada.

-¡Tú le pones una mano encima a mi hermana, y te sacó los ojos!-al ver a Nessie las tres zorras abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Esto es imposible... esto tiene que ser obra del mismísimo demonio...-decía una Tanya a punto de un colapso nervioso.

Nessie y yo dimos media vuelta y comenzamos a caminar a la salida de la tienda, antes de salir volteé a ver a Tanya y estaba inconsciente en el piso mientras sus amigas trataban de hacerla reaccionar. Al día siguiente nos enteramos de que Tanya había quedado un tanto traumatizada por la impresión de vernos a Nessie y a mí juntas, pero nada que unas sesiones con un buen psiquiatra no arreglara.

Navidad y año nuevo pasaron, el día de regresar a la universidad llegó y Alec, mi hermana y yo regresamos a California. Al llegar a casa los chicos y las chicas ya estaban de regreso, Nessie corrió, literalmente, lanzándose a los brazos de Jacob y ambos se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

Un par de días después en la universidad conocimos a Irina, una chica realmente agradable aunque un poco alocada, era algo así como Emmett en versión femenina. Un mes después de conocerla se mudó con nosotras ya que el edificio donde vivía iba a ser vendido y demolido para construir un centro comercial.

Los días siguieron pasando, dando lugar a las semanas, a los meses y por último a los años. El días de nuestras graduaciones llegó y oficialmente desde el día de ayer ya todos eramos unos profesionistas recién graduados, y para festejarlo, pasaríamos una semana en las Vegas antes de irnos todos a Chicago.

-No lo puedo creer, por fin nos graduamos y viviremos todos en Chicago ¡es genial!-chilló Irina emocionada.

-Así es querida amiga, pero antes más vale que el mundo se ponga a temblar porque ¡las Vegas allí vamos!-dijo Emmett terminando de subir las maletas a su Jeep.

-Bueno yo sólo espero que el club de "los forever alone" no dure por mucho tiempo más.-dijo Nessie viéndome en especial a mí.

El club de "los forever alone" nombre que nos había puesto Irina, eramos ella, Emm, Jazz, Maria, Garrett y yo, los seis habíamos tenido relaciones frustradas en el pasado pero a pesar de todo no habíamos podido olvidarnos de esas personas a las que tanto amamos, así que en estos años ninguno de nosotros habíamos salido con nadie.

-Quien sabe, tal vez el club se terminé antes de lo que pensamos.-siguió diciendo Ángela.

-Pues esperen el final de nuestro club sentadas chicas.-les dijo Jasper y ellas bufaron al mismo tiempo.

Habíamos decidido viajar por carretera así que Alec, Ángela, Jacob y Nessie se montaron en el coche del primero. Maria, Irina, Garrett, Jasper, Emmett y yo nos iríamos en el Jeep del grandulon, que era lo suficientemente amplio para que entráramos todos. Cuando el Jeep se puso en marcha suspiré, ¿qué nueva aventura nos esperara en las Vegas?...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capi, espero no haberles confundido con la forma en que pasó el tiempo, pero no quería enredarme mucho con el tema de la universidad... espero que les gustara el capi y bueno los chicos se van a las Vegas, ¿qué aventura vivirán allá?...**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, también a:**

**Lili4ever; Fran D; Angie Masen; karenkavam; gabystar16; cezi-addiction; lesliok; Musa-23b; Marie Sellory; ; monse; Calipswan15; ; AnnaLuciana; desconocido; anónimos; Nora; Yaspicado; eddieIlove; Laura Romero; Ale-Hale21; yolabertay; Cullen-21-gladys; 98'Alejandra; Lady Bonbons17; karito CullenMasen; FitzGallagher13; crazy55bella; Cris Cullen Black; Little. wishes. Pxa; LeslieCullenJb; Angie CullenHale; Sun-e Kristal; DemonAngelBlue; Desii-Cullen; pia**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 23

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**BELLA POV**

Cuando llegamos a Las Vegas ya era de noche, pero la ciudad apenas se estaba despertando, las luces resplandecían en todo su esplendor y cientos de personas iban de un lado a otro entrando a distintos casinos, restaurantes, clubes y de más. Llegamos al hotel donde nos hospedaríamos, que obvio era uno de los hoteles Dwyer, entramos y nos acercamos a recepción, nos registramos y subimos a nuestras habitaciones.

Nada más entrar a mi habitación me quité los zapatos y me tiré sobre la cama, no me puse el pijama ni desempaqué, estaba agotada por el viaje y lo único que quería era descansar así que unos minutos después me quedé dormida.

Por la mañana, cuando me desperté, deshice mi maleta y guardé la ropa en el armario. Tomé mi neceser y me dirigí al baño para ducharme, me di una larga y relajante ducha, enredé una toalla al rededor de mi cuerpo y volví a la habitación para vestirme. Me puse unos jeans y una blusa sin mangas, desenredé mi cabello y lo dejé suelto, por último me calcé una sandalias sin tacón para evitar accidentes ya que, a pesar de los años, los tacones y yo no eramos muy buenos amigos. Bajé al restaurante del hotel, donde suponía ya estaban los demás, para desayunar pero para mi sorpresa sólo estaban Irina y Maria.

-Buenos días chicas.-saludé sentándome.

-Buenos días Bells.-respondieron sincronizadamente a coro causando la risa de las tres.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunté y le hice una señal a un mesero para pedir mi desayuno.

-Nessie y Jake salieron a dar una vuelta, al igual que Angie y Alec, ya sabes querían pasar tiempo a solas en pareja.-respondió Irina con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, lo dicho esta chica era Emmett en versión femenina.

-Jasper, Emmett y Garrett salieron de "excursión" pero conociéndolos deben de estar en algún casino.-terminó Maria rodando los ojos.

-Lo cual nos deja a nosotras tres, ¿qué les parece si vamos por allí a conocer?-propuso Irina y yo comí un trozo se mis hot cakes, que el mesero acababa de dejar frente a mí.

-No creo que sea buena idea, y ¿si nos perdemos? Recuerden que no conocemos y...

-Vamos Bells, no nos vamos a perder.-acotó Maria y tras suspirar asentí.

Terminamos de desayunar y subimos a nuestras habitaciones por nuestros celulares y dinero, diez minutos después salimos del hotel y comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo.

Teníamos una hora queriendo volver al maldito hotel y simplemente no dábamos con el, teníamos cerca de cinco horas fuera, al principio todo iba muy bien, hasta que habíamos querido volver y después de andar un rato nos dimos cuenta que estábamos perdidas, habíamos pedido indicaciones pero ni eso nos ayudó. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué no pude negarme? ¿Por qué soy tan estúpida para dejarme convencer tan fácilmente por todo el mundo? Mis pies dolían y no podía dar un paso más, afortunadamente habíamos llegado a un pequeño parque y nos sentamos en una banca.

-Se los dije, pero a mí nadie me hace caso nunca, ¡nunca!-dije totalmente exasperada.

-Y ninguno de los chicos atiende su celular.-susurró Maria.

-Vamos chicas, tengo el presentimiento de que esta vez si vamos a dar con el hotel.-dijo Irina poniéndose en pie.

-¿Qué te parece si tú te vas, y cuando encuentres el hotel mandas a alguien por nosotras?, no sé Maria, pero al menos yo no puedo dar un paso más.-Maria asintió apoyándome e Irina se volvió a sentar.

-No me pienso ir sola, una cosa es perderme con mis amigas y otra muy distinta perderme sola.-dijo y las tres suspiramos pesadamente.

Volvimos a intentar comunicarnos con alguno de nuestros amigos pero nada, Jasper, Emmett y Garrett no contestaban, y las parejitas de tórtolos tenían sus celulares apagados. Media hora después Irina logró convencer a Maria para que intentáramos volver al hotel pero yo no iba a ceder esta vez, capaz y terminábamos a las afueras de la ciudad o sabrá Dios donde.

-Bella, te aseguro que esta vez si vamos a llegar al hotel.-me dijo Irina por milésima vez.

-Ya te dije que no, si quieren váyanse ustedes.-le respondí cruzándome de brazos.

Ellas intercambiaron miradas y asintieron sonriendo, después se volvieron hacia mí y al ver sus intenciones, prácticamente me abrasé a la banca, mientras ellas tironeaban de mí para que me levantara.

-Bella deja de comportarte como una niña chiquita y vámonos.-me dijo Maria tirando más fuerte logrando que una de mis manos se soltara de la banca.

-Mira Bella, te vas a ir con nosotras aunque tengamos que llevarte a arrastras.-abrí la boca para responderle a Irina pero mis ojos se posaron en una chica bajita y que yo conocía muy bien.

Ella también me vio y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, comenzó a caminar hacia donde estábamos y entonces ocurrió, mis manos se soltaron de la banca, mis amigas tiraron de mí y en conclusión las tres terminamos tiradas en el suelo.

-¿Bella?-asentí y Alice me ofreció su mano para ayudame a levantar.

Prácticamente era la misma chica que había conocido años atrás, su cabello seguía igual de corto pero ahora lo tenía peinado en ligeros rizos, la alegría de sus ojos se había esfumado y ahora se veían llenos de tristeza a pesar de que sonreía.

-Alice, ¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunté y ella sonrió.

-Estamos de vacaciones unos días con unos amigos.-mis piernas temblaron por sus palabras, ¿estaría Edward también aquí? Abrí la boca para preguntarle pero a mi lado Maria e Irina se aclararon la garganta.

-Alice, ellas son mis amigas Maria e Irina, chicas ellas es Alice Brandon.-las presenté.

-¿Por qué desapareciste de esa... ¡Oh Dios! Es...

-Sí Rose, es Bella.-le dijo Alice a la rubia que me miraba con los ojos abiertos.

-Chicas tenemos que irnos nos... están esperando.-cuando mis ojos se posaron en el dueño de esa voz mi corazón dejo de latir por un momento.

No podía creer que después de más de cuatro años lo tenía de nuevo frente a mí, Edward me miraba, en un principio, como si no creyese que fuera yo pero después su mirada se volvió indiferente y le dijo algo a Alice, en cambio yo sentía unas ganas inmensas de acercarme a él besarlo y decirle que todavía lo amo con todo mi corazón y...

-Bella, ¡Bella!-parpadeé un par de veces y aparte mi mirada de Edward para ver a Maria-. Alice y sus amigos se han ofrecido para acompañarnos al hotel ¿no es estupendo?

Asentí y comenzamos a caminar, las chicas hablaban animadamente con Alice y Rosalie, en cambio yo iba unos pasos atrás de ellas a un lado de Edward. Resulta que no estábamos tan perdidas, el hotel estaba a unas calles de donde estábamos lo cual me hizo sentir como una reverenda idiota.

-Fue genial verte de nuevo Bella.-me dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo mismo digo.-Rosalie sólo se despidió con la mano y se alejo unos pasos con Alice-. Edward, me gustaría hablar contigo si tienes un momento.

-De hecho nos están esperando y ya vamos retrasados, pero ¿quieres ir a cenar esta noche?

-Sí, dime donde y nos vemos allá.-él sonrió y negó.

-Yo pasaré por ti, ¿a las ocho te perece bien?-asentí y se fue con Alice y Rosalie.

-Supongo que ese Edward es el mismo del que nos has hablado, tu ex ¿cierto?-me preguntó Irina.

-Sí, y Alice es la ex novia de Jasper así como Rosalie es la ex novia de Emmett.-mis dos amigas abrieron los ojos como platos pues ellas no sabían esa parte de la historia.

Entramos al hotel y nos encontramos con mi hermana y Jacob, les contamos que nos habíamos perdido y cuando Maria iba a decirles quienes nos habían ayudado le di un codazo para que se callara.

Estaba dando vueltas por la habitación, miré la hora y eran las siete y cuarto. Hacia más de diez minutos que estaba lista, me había puesto un vestido de color rojo que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo, largo hasta un poco más abajo de la mitad de mis muslos, mangas tres cuartos y escote en "V". Mi cabello lo deje completamente lacio y mi maquillaje ligero pero resaltando mis ojos, por último unos zapatos negros de tacón no muy alto completaban mi atuendo. A las ocho en punto bajé al lobby y Edward ya me estaba esperando, a cada paso que daba mi corazón latía más fuerte y el nudo en mi estomago se hacia más grande, espero y esta noche no terminé mal.

.

.

**EDWARD POV**

Los últimos años habían sido todo un reto, no sólo para mí, sino también para mi hermana Rose. Al mudarnos a Londres creímos que eso nos ayudaría para olvidarnos de Bella y Emmett respectivamente, pero no fue así y ninguno de los dos volvimos a ser los mismos. Terminamos el instituto e ingresamos a la universidad, donde el primer día de clases nos encontramos con cierta duendecilla, Alice nos contó que su mamá y su tía Renée habían tenido una fuerte discusión, por algo que su madre no le dijo, y ella había tenido que irse con sus padres, a los cuales convenció para que la dejaran venir a estudiar diseño de modas a Londres. Unos días después conocimos a Kate, Laurent y Riley los seis no llevábamos de maravilla y nos hicimos buenos amigos.

Después de nuestra graduación habíamos decidido hacer un viaje todos juntos, nuestro destino: Las Vegas. En un principio me había negado, pero bueno eran cinco votos a favor contra uno en contra así que no había tenido más opción que aceptar. Teníamos tres días ya en Las Vegas, y no me hubiese imaginado esta mañana cuando me levanté que me encontraría nada más y nada menos que con Bella, y mucho menos que esta noche cenaríamos juntos.

-Mirate Edd, estás tan nervioso como si fuera tu primer cita.-me dijo Riley con burla mientras yo no dejaba de caminar por la habitación.

-Callate, ya te viera yo en mi lugar.-le respondí y él sonrió tristemente.

-No sabes lo que daría por estar en tu lugar, pero yo no tendré la suerte de volverla a ver.-él había dejado a su novia un año antes de comenzar la universidad y a pesar del tiempo mi amigo seguía amando a esa chica.

-Ya es hora, me voy.-Riley me deseó suerte y salí de la habitación.

Iría al hotel donde Bella se hospedaba caminando, no estaba muy lejos, así que quince minutos después ya la estaba esperando en el lobby. Al verla caminar a donde estaba yo tragué en seco, se veía hermosa con ese vestido rojo que le quedaba de infarto, al estar frente a mí me sonrió tímidamente y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Salimos del hotel en silencio y así permanecimos hasta que llegamos al restaurante.

-¿Qué has hecho estos años Bella?-le pregunté rompiendo el silencio que nos rodeaba.

-Bueno estudié arquitectura en la universidad de California, de hecho me acabo de graduar hace unos días.-me respondió dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino-. ¿Y tú, qué has hecho estos años Edward?

-Me mudé a Londres, donde terminé el instituto y después ingresé a la universidad, estudié medicina.

Después de eso nos volvimos a sumergir en un denso silencio, ella jugaba nerviosamente con su comida y de vez en cuando mordía su labio inferior de una manera que me provocaba besarla.

-Edward yo necesito hablar contigo de lo que pasó...

-Bella, eso es pasado ya no tiene caso hablar de eso ahora.-la interrumpí no quería remover algo que me había costado tanto enterrar y dejar atrás, al menos eso creía-. Será difícil pero me gustaría que al menos tratáramos de ser amigos.

-¿Amigos? ¿Quieres que seamos amigos?-no, no era precisamente su amistad lo que quería, pero ella no había confiado en mí y la confianza era lo primordial en una relación ¿no?-. Pues yo no quiero que seamos amigos Edward y sí acepté venir a cenar contigo, fue precisamente porque necesitaba explicarte muchas cosas, pero en vista que tú no quieres escucharme, lo mejor es que me vaya.-se levantó y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Al ver que yo no decía nada se fue. Me quedé en el restaurante por unos minutos más y después salí de allí, caminé por las calles sin rumbo fijo pensando en todo y en nada ¿debí hablar con ella sobre mi supuesto engaño? ¿Debí decirle que aún la amo?, ¡Dios! Si ese día ella tan sólo me hubiese buscado para reclamarme, para golpearme o cualquier cosa tal vez las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Ante ese pensamiento una rabia inexplicable se apodero de mí y sin darme cuenta llegué hasta el hotel donde estaba hospedada, pregunté el número de su habitación en recepción y subí hasta allá, a pesar de que yo dijera que no quería hablar del pasado necesitaba saber porque se fue sin darme la oportunidad de explicarle. Respiré profundo un par de veces y toqué a su puerta, ella me abrió y al verme se sorprendió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-su voz sonó ronca y noté como sus ojos estaba rojos, había estado llorando.

-¿Por qué desapareciste de esa manera? ¿Por qué no me diste la oportunidad de explicarte como habían sido las cosas en realidad?-le reproché, ella se adentro en la habitación y yo la seguí cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

-Si tu hubieses estado en mi lugar, ¿qué habrías hecho Edward?... imagina que llegas a casa de cualquier hombre y ves mi coche estacionado fuera, después te abre la puerta un hombre semidesnudo y te insinúa que se acuesta conmigo, y por último escuchas mi voz dentro de la casa.-al final su voz se quebró y comenzó a llorar.

-Bella yo...

-No me digas que me habrías dado la oportunidad de explicar las cosa, porque sabes que no es verdad.-me interrumpió-. No tienes una idea de lo que fue para mí ese día, me sentí morir cuando te escuché en casa de Tanya... yo te amaba Edward, eras todo para mí. Muy tarde me enteré de la verdad y cuando te quise buscar tú y tu familia se habían mudado a Londres.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, uno que era rotó por los sollozos ahogados de Bella. En el fondo sabía que si las cosas hubiesen sido al revés yo también me hubieran segado por los celos, pero... pero ¡arrgg!... pasé mi mano por mi cabello en repetidas ocasiones, verla llorar me rompía el corazón y no pude controlar el impulso de acercarme a ella y abrazarla. En un principio se resistió a mi abrazo y trataba de alejarse de mí, pero yo no se lo permití, un momento después sus brazos se aferraron a mi cintura y siguió llorando mientras yo acariciaba suavemente su espalda para tratar de tranquilizarla.

Estuvimos así por un largo momento, Bella dejó de llorar y levantó su rostro para verme a los ojos, mis manos cobraron vida propia y acaricié suavemente sus mejillas limpiando sus lágrimas, Bella cerró sus ojos ante mi toque y soltó un suspiro entrecortado. No pude soportar más y acorté la distancia que separaba nuestros labios, la besé con desesperación, con pasión, pero sobre todo, la besé con amor...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza con el capi, pero mi inspiración se fue de paseo y no queria regresar ¬¬ en fin esto es lo que pude sacar espero que les gustara... y bien Bella y Edward se reencontraron ¿qué pasara ahora?...**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, también a:**

**Lili4ever; Fran D; Angie Masen; karenkavam; gabystar16; cezi-Vargas; lesliok; Musa-23b; Marie Sellory; ; monse; Calipswan15; ; AnnaLuciana; desconocido; anónimos; Nora; Yaspicado; eddieIlove; Laura Romero; Ale-Hale21; yolabertay; Cullen-21-gladys; 98'Alejandra; Lady Bonbons17; karito CullenMasen; FitzGallagher13; crazy55bella; Cris Cullen Black; Little. wishes. Pxa; LeslieCullenJb; Angie CullenHale; Sun-e Kristal; DemonAngelBlue; Desii-Cullen; pia; Eli Glecas; Diana; Abiitha; natika-Cullen **

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 24

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**BELLA POV**

Sentir los labios de Edward sobre los míos fue como volver a la vida, como si estuviera perdida en el desierto y sus labios fueran un manantial de agua fresca, había soñado tantas veces con volver a sentir sus besos, sus caricias, su cercanía y ahora esos sueños se volvían realidad. Nos separamos cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, ambos jadeábamos en busca de aire pues nos habíamos quedado sin aliento a causa de la intensidad de nuestro beso, a pesar de que la habitación era sólo iluminada por la escasa luz de la lampara, que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, podía ver sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo lo cual me provocó un cosquilleo en el vientre.

-Bella yo...-lo callé poniendo mi dedo indice en sus labios, no quería que arruinara el momento con sus palabras.

-No digas nada Edward, por favor.-le pedí en un susurro.

Él hizo lo que le pedí, no dijo nada sólo volvió a unir nuestros labios en un beso apasionado. Sus brazos se ciñeron en mi cintura pegándome más a su cuerpo y solté un gemido, que murió en sus labios, al sentir su erección presionar en mi vientre, nuestras lenguas se encontraron en una deliciosa y excitante danza explorando hasta el más recóndito lugar de nuestras bocas, pero por desgracia somos humanos y la necesidad de respirar nos hizo separar de nuevo, pero esta vez los labios de Edward bajaron a mi cuello donde dejó húmedos besos a su antojo y yo no pude hacer más que echar mi cabeza hacia atrás dándole un mayor acceso.

Sus manos bajaron lentamente hasta mi trasero impulsándome para que enrollara mis piernas en su cintura, lo que provocó que mi vestido se subiera prácticamente hasta mis caderas. Nuestros labios se volvieron a unir y mis manos subieron hasta su cabello enredando mis dedos en sus suaves hebras cobrizas, sin dejar de besarnos Edward caminó hasta la cama, donde me recostó con delicadeza. Rompió nuestro beso y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos una de sus manos fue hasta el cierre de mi vestido y lo bajó, lentamente deslizó el vestido fuera de mi cuerpo, rozando con sus dedos la piel que iba quedando expuesta.

Edward recorrió mi cuerpo, que ahora era sólo cubierto por un juego de lencería de encaje color rojo, con su mirada y soltó un bajo gruñido, nota mental agradecer a mi hermana y a mis amigas por haberme obligado a comprar este tipo de ropa interior.

-No tienes una idea de lo que provocas en mí, Bella Swan.-me dijo con voz ronca atacando de nuevo mi cuello.

Con un ágil movimiento desabrochó mi sujetador y se deshizo de la prenda dejando mis pechos expuestos ante él, sus labios abandonaron mi cuello bajando hasta tomar uno de mis pezones y comenzó a jugar con el mientras con su mano acariciaba mi otro pecho. Mis gemidos a cada segundo que pasaba se volvían más y más altos, su mano abandonó mi pecho y bajó acariciando mi abdomen hasta colarse bajo mis bragas, logrando arrancarme un grito de placer cuando acarició mi clítoris. Sus caricias en mi intimidad comenzaron lentas y después se volvieron más rápidas, mis manos se aferraron al edredón de la cama con fuerza cuando comencé a sentir la proximidad de mi orgasmo, pero Edward de pronto se detuvo.

-Edward no te...-mi protesta fue acallada por sus labios.

Me besó hasta dejarme sin aliento, y después bajó dejando un camino de besos húmedos hasta encontrarse con la cinta de mis bragas, de las cuales se deshizo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Separó con suavidad mis piernas y al sentir sus labios en mi intimidad creí morir, sin embargo cuando dos de sus dedos se adentraron en mí morí, literalmente, de placer. El trabajo de sus dedos y sus labios en conjunto era malditamente maravilloso, tanto que no tarde demasiado en explotar y mi cuerpo entero vibró por la intensidad de mi orgasmo.

-Me encanta tu sabor.-susurró antes de besarme dejándome probar mi sabor en sus labios.

-Edward... quiero sentirte... dentro de mí.-le dije jadeando en busca de aire y él me sonrió de lado.

Besó suavemente mis labios y se levantó de la cama, fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta de que aún estaba completamente vestido. Con movimientos lentos y extremadamente sensuales se comenzó a desvestir, mi excitación aumentó a tal grado que estuve a punto de correrme tan sólo con verlo quitarse la ropa, Edward volvió a la cama y se posicionó entre mis piernas rozando su miembro con mi sexo y los dos gemimos ante el contacto.

-Edward hazlo.-le urgí completamente desesperada por sentirlo.

Sin dejar de vernos a los ojos, Edward entró en mí de un sólo embiste y ambos gemimos alto. Sus embestidas comenzaron lentas pero pronto nuestros cuerpos demandaron por más, obligandolo a aumentar el ritmo de sus embistes, nuestros gemidos y jadeos inundaban la habitación, espero que las paredes sean lo suficientemente gruesas, de lo contrario, los ocupantes de la habitación contigua terminarían quejándose por nuestra sinfonía de gemidos. Estaba cerca, muy cerca del clímax y no creía aguantar mucho más, y mi cuerpo entero se retorció de placer cuando sentí los indicios de mi orgasmo.

-No tienes una idea... de cuantas veces soñé... con sentir tu cuerpo retorcerse de placer... bajo el mío.-me dijo entre jadeos aumentando más el ritmo de sus embistes.

-¡Dios! Edward no voy a aguantar mucho más.-medio grité clavando mis uñas en su espalda.

Bastaron un par de embestidas más para que ambos llegáramos al mismo tiempo gritando el nombre del otro. Edward se desplomó sobre mí exhausto, y yo acariciaba su cabello húmedo por el sudor, mientras recuperábamos el aliento. Unos minutos después nuestras posiciones fueron invertidas, apoyé mis manos en su pecho y en mis manos apoyé mi barbilla, de tal manera que nos mirábamos cara a cara, estuvimos sumergidos en silencio por un largo momento, tal vez las palabras sobraban o tal vez ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, Edward acarició mi mejilla y me regaló una de sus sonrisas torcidas que me aceleraban el corazón.

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros ahora?-me aventuré a preguntar y me estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos.

-Pues, no estoy dispuesto a perderte otra vez. Así que Isabella Swan si quieres escapar de mí otra vez, no te la voy a poner nada fácil.-solté una risita y escondí mi cara en el hueco de su cuello.

-No tenía planeado escapar esta vez.-le dije y un bostezo involuntario abandonó mis labios.

-Descansa amor, mañana podemos charlar todo lo que quieras.-besó el tope de mi cabeza y me deje llevar a los brazos de Morfeo, en los brazos del amor de mi vida.

.

.

Me estiré en la cama, mis ojos se abrieron y me incorporé de golpe al no sentir a Edward junto a mí, y de no ser que me encontraba completamente desnuda, juraría que todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido sólo uno más de mis sueño. Salí de la cama y enrollé una sabana en mi cuerpo, caminé hasta el baño y llamé un par de veces, esperando que él estuviera allí dentro.

-¿Edward? ¿Estás allí amor?-al no obtener respuesta abrí la puerta sólo para encontrarme con que no había nadie dentro-. ¿Dónde te metiste Edward?

Regresé a la cama y me senté en el borde, mi cabeza era todo un lío y se comenzaron a formar cientos de teorías. ¿Esta era una forma de vengarse? Hacerme el amor y después desaparecer, no, de seguro Rosalie o Alice le llamaron y por eso tuvo que irse, y como yo estaba dormida no quiso despertarme, sí eso fue lo que pasó, de seguro después vendrá a buscarme.

Me duché y me vestí con una falda de jean y un top azul claro, sequé mi cabello y lo recogí en una coleta desordenada, dejando unos mechones sueltos. Me calcé unas bailarinas y salí de la habitación, bajé hasta el restaurante del hotel y me encaminé hasta la mesa donde estaban mi hermana y mis amigos.

-Buenos días hermanita, se te pegaron las sabanas hoy.-me senté ignorando el comentario de mi hermana.

-¿Qué te pasa Bella?-me preguntó Garrett que estaba sentado a mi derecha.

-Nada, es sólo que no dormí muy bien anoche.-respondí tratando de sonreír.

-Ya nos contaras como te fue en la cena con Edward, estoy segura de que algo pasó que no te dejo dormir.-me dijo Maria en susurros, sólo ella e Irina sabían que Edward estaba aquí, que lo había visto y que habíamos quedado para cenar.

Desayunamos tranquilamente y después salimos todos juntos a hacer un poco de turismo, aunque gracias a Emmett pero sobre todo a Irina, estuvimos a punto de conocer hasta la cárcel de Las Vegas. Resulta que Emmett se quedó embobado viendo a una chica que, para ser sincera, estaba vestida de una manera muy... sugerente, el acompañante de la chica le reclamó a Emm y súper Irina entró al rescate diciendo, y citó textualmente sus palabras: _"La culpa la tiene esta zorra por andar vestida de esa forma, si fuera una mujer decente no saldría así a la calle, es una exhibicionista". _Obvio después de eso ella se ofendió y armó tal escándalo que la policía no tardo mucho en llegar al lugar, un oficial muy amablemente le pidió a Irina que dejara de ofender a la "señorita" lo cual enfureció más a nuestra amiga, y de no ser que Garrett la sujeto por la cintura, se abalanza contra el oficial y lo agarra a golpes.

Afortunadamente y después de cientos de disculpas por nuestra parte, el oficial nos dejó marchar, con la advertencia de que no hubiese una próxima vez o de lo contrario terminaríamos todos tras las rejas. Regresamos al hotel ya entrada la tarde, pregunté en recepción si alguien me había buscado o llamado pero nada, desanimada subí a mi habitación y me quedé allí por el resto de la tarde y por la noche no salí ni a cenar.

Los siguientes dos días me la pasé encerrada en mi habitación, no tenía animo para salir. A los chicos les dije que algo me había caído mal y no estaba muy bien de salud, a pesar de que era pésima mintiendo me creyeron ya que mi aspecto hacia más creíble mi mentira, pero la verdad era que si estaba así era por culpa de Edward y su desaparición después de aquella noche. Hoy era nuestra última noche en Las Vegas, gracias a Dios, y las chicas habían hecho planes sólo para nosotras pero yo me negué, una negativa que no estaban dispuestas a aceptar.

-Vamos Bells, es nuestra última noche en Las Vegas.-me dijo por milésima vez Nessie.

-No tengo animo para salir.-susurré abrazando más fuerte la almohada que tenía entre mis brazos.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con **él**?-me preguntó Maria remarcando la palabra él.

-¿Quién es él?-ahora quien preguntó fue una confundida Ángela.

-El día que Maria, Irina y yo nos perdimos nos encontramos con Alice, Rosalie y... Edward.-comencé a contarles y me incorporé sentándome en la cama-. Fueron ellos quienes nos ayudaron a regresar al hotel, le dije a Edward que necesitaba hablar con él y me invitó a cenar.

-Ahora entiendo porque has estado así.-me dijo Nessie sentándose a mi lado y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Fuimos a cenar y cuando saqué a colación el tema de lo que pasó hace años, me dijo que eso ya era pasado y que podríamos tratar de ser amigos. Me enfadé con él y me regresé aquí al hotel, no podía creer que él quisiera que fuéramos amigos yo no podía ser sólo su amiga, lloré hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta y cuando abrí me encontré con Edward frente a mí.-en este punto del relato yo ya estaba llorando y Nessie frotaba suavemente mi espalda para que me calmara-. Ambos nos reprochamos cosas, después me abrazó para consolarme, ya que yo no dejaba de llorar, de pronto él me besó y una cosa llevo a la otra y...

-¿Y? ¿Pasaron la noche juntos?-preguntó Irina curiosa y yo asentí.

-¡Ahhh! Eso quiere decir que ya se arreglaron ¿cierto?, y si es así deberías estar feliz no toda acongojada.-me dijo Ángela y yo lloré aún más fuerte.

-Él... desapareció se fue... sin de... decirme siquiera ad... adiós.-dije entre hipos y sollozos.

Las chicas maldijeron por lo bajo, me consolaron y trataron de que me tranquilizara, después de muchas lágrimas y lamentos de mi parte, Nessie se levantó de la cama.

-Escuchame bien Isabella, te vas a levantar de esa cama y vas a ducharte en este mismo instante, porque te vienes con nosotras. No vas a seguir lamentándote por ese idiota.-me dijo, o mejor dicho, me ordenó Nessie.

Entre las cuatro, literalmente, me arrastraron hasta el baño y me metieron bajo la ducha con todo y ropa, así que no me quedo de otra más que ducharme. Salí del baño con una toalla enrollada en mi cuerpo y sobre mi cama me encontré con la ropa que las chicas y mi hermana habían elegido para mí y una nota que decía: _"En media hora pasaremos por ti, y más te vale estar lista por que de lo contrario te vienes con nosotras así estés desnuda ¿ok?" _Suspiré resignada y me cambié, habían elegido para mí unos jeans tubo color blanco, una blusa tipo halter color violeta y unos zapatos negros de tacón alto, que lo más seguro me causarían algún problema esta noche. Mi cabello lo dejé suelto y completamente lacio, a penas y me maquillé un poco y ya estaba lista.

Las chicas llegaron por mí y decidí olvidarme de Edward y pasarlo bien, fuera del hotel nos estaba esperando una limusina de color blanco y las cinco nos montamos. Maria descorchó una botella de champan y nos dio una copa a cada una, en cuestión de minutos, entre risas y bromas, la botella ya estaba vaciá, llegamos un club y entramos. Fuimos hasta una mesa y un mesero no tardó mucho en venir a atendernos, pedimos una ronda de margaritas, a la cual le siguió otra y otra.

No estábamos ebrias, sólo estábamos muy alegres, bailamos varias canciones entre nosotras al centro de la pista de baile ganándonos más de una mirada lujuriosa de algún tipo que habíamos rechazado esta noche. Ya pasaba de media noche cuando salimos del club, íbamos apoyándonos las unas en las otras para no caernos y nos reinamos hasta por el volar de una mosca, una vez dentro de la limusina Irina descorchó otra botella de champan la cual no nos duró mucho. En la entrada del hotel nos encontramos con los chicos, que al igual que nosotras estaban muy alegres, Ángela y Nessie en cuanto vieron a sus respectivas parejas se lanzaron sobre ellos y se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

-¡Chicas este loco me acaba de pedir que me case con él ahora mismo y... acepté!-chilló Ángela colgada al cuello de Alec.

Todos nos montamos de vuelta en la limusina y fuimos en busca de una capilla donde se casaran ese par.

.

.

Mi cabeza punzaba horriblemente, abrí los ojos y la luz del sol me cegó, parpadeé un par de veces hasta que me acostumbre a la luz, sólo para encontrarme con que no estaba en mi habitación, desesperaba me descubrí y un suspiró de alivio salió de mis labios al comprobar que al menos no estaba desnuda, pero si estaba acompañada por... ¿Garrett? Algo en mi mano izquierda llamó mi atención y... ¡Dios que hice!...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Perdón, perdón perdón, perdón... se que con este capitulo más de una me querrá matar, pero la aparición de nuevos personajes era por un motivo en especial, además el reencuentro de Bella y Edward en Las Vegas fue algo que no tenía planeado pero salió, no quería tener que separarlos de nuevo pero si ya reunía a nuestra parejita estrella el fic terminaría, espero que no me odien...**

**Muchas gracias por los review's que me dejaron en el capi anterior, lamento mucho no haberlos contestado, pero me fue verdaderamente imposible por cuestión de tiempo. Pero sepan que los leí todos y cada uno, y de corazón les agradezco que se tomen unos minutitos para comentar y sacarme una sonrisa *.***

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, también a:**

**Lili4ever; Fran D; Angie Masen; karenkavam; gabystar16; cezi-Vargas; lesliok; Musa-23b; Marie Sellory; ; monse; Calipswan15; ; AnnaLuciana; desconocido; anónimos; Nora; Yaspicado; eddieIlove; Laura Romero; Ale-Hale21; yolabertay; Cullen-21-gladys; 98'Alejandra; Lady Bonbons17; karito CullenMasen; FitzGallagher13; crazy55bella; Cris Cullen Black; Little. wishes. Pxa; LeslieCullenJb; Angie CullenHale; Sun-e Kristal; DemonAngelBlue; Desii-Cullen; pia; Eli Glecas; Diana; Abiitha; natika-Cullen; Pattry**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 25

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**BELLA POV**

Salí de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a Garrett, caminé sigilosamente hasta la puerta y salí de la habitación. Prácticamente corrí hasta mi habitación que estaba al otro lado del pasillo, entré y cerré la puerta apoyé mi espalda en ella y me deslicé hasta sentarme en el suelo, mi mirada se posó en la sortija de matrimonio que reposaba en mi dedo y suspiré con frustración ¿qué mierda hice ayer? No pude haberme casado con Garrett, me forcé a recordar lo ocurrido anoche y...

**Flash Back**

Llegamos a la capilla y entramos tambaleándonos y riéndonos, Ángela y Alec arreglaron todo para casarse, definitivamente ser casada por un Elvis chaparro y regordete con anteojos no era lo que yo quisiera para mi boda, pero en fin si esto hacia felices a mis amigos.

-Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besa a la novia.-dijo Elvis y los recién casados se fundieron en un beso para nada casto.

-¡Consigan u... una habit...ación!-gritó como pudo Jasper y se rió.

-Yo también me quiero casar.-dijo entre sollozos Maria.

-¡Sí, también quiero!-chilló Irina brincando como niña chiquita y estuvo a punto de caerse lo cual provocó sus risas.

Todos felicitamos a los recién casados y salimos de la capilla para celebrar y fuimos a seguir la fiesta a un bar donde seguimos tomando. Llegamos al hotel y todos bajaron de la limusina dejándome a mí al último, antes de bajar algo llamó mi atención era una sortija de matrimonio, de seguro era de Ángela, la agarré y busqué a mi amiga pero no estaba por ningún lado, de hecho no había nadie a excepción de Garrett.

-Vamos Bells t...te ayuda...re a llegar a tu habi...habitación.

**End The Flash Back**

.

.

Después de eso entramos al hotel, pero estábamos tan ebrios que no encontramos mi habitación, así que me quedé a dormir con mi amigo. Sonreí y un suspiro de alivio salió de mis labios, al menos no había cometido una locura, me levanté y fui hasta el baño para ducharme, tomé una larga y relajante ducha, me vestí con lo primero que encontré en mi maleta, pues ya tenía todo empacado, y bajé al restaurante donde ya estaban todos.

-Buenos días.-les saludé y todos gruñeron.

-No sé que tengan de buenos, Dios si en la borrachera te ofendí con la resaca me sales debiendo.-murmuró Irina enterrando su cabeza en la mesa.

-¡Oh! Angie, creo que esto es tuyo, lo encontré en la limusina.-le entregué la sortija y me sonrió agradecida.

-¡Gracias Bells! Pensé que lo había perdido, me sentí de lo peor cuando no lo encontré. Te imaginas haber perdido mi sortija de matrimonio a tan sólo unas horas de la boda.-mi amiga se puso la sortija y le dio un ligero beso a su marido.

Desayunamos y subimos por nuestras maletas, las acomodamos en los coches y nos pusimos en marcha ya que nos esperaba más de un día de camino hasta Chicago.

Al día siguiente nos encontrábamos ya a unas cuantas horas de nuestro destino, se suponía que el viaje sería más largo, pero al no detenernos más que para comer algo y llenar de combustible el deposito del Jeep nos habíamos adelantado mucho. Era cerca de medio día y hacia un calor de los mil demonios, que ni el aire acondicionado nos refrescaba un poco.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó Emmett y se orilló deteniendo el Jeep.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté pero no me respondió y se bajó del auto, nosotros confundidos lo imitamos.

-¡Me lleva el diablo!-gritó y pateó con furia uno de los neumáticos del coche-. Estaremos aquí varados hasta que Jacob vea si puede arreglar esta cochinada.

Volvió a patear el neumático y del Jeep salió una gran cantidad de humo, genial. Estuvimos esperando a Jacob y los demás por media hora, por más atrás que vinieran de nosotros ya deberían de haber pasado y para colmo en el tiempo que teníamos aquí no ha pasado ni un burro.

-Tengo una mala noticia y una buena.-dijo Irina y todos le prestamos atención-. La buena es que ahí vienen los chicos, la mala es que vienen caminando.-volteamos y efectivamente los cuatro venían caminando.

-Mi coche se descompuso y Jake no tiene la herramienta necesaria para arreglarlo.-nos informó Alec cuando llegaron a donde estábamos y todos suspiramos con frustración.

Emmett les explicó que el Jeep también estaba descompuesto y Jacob le hecho una mirada, para nuestra buena suerte, nótese el sarcasmo, se necesitaba una pieza que obvio no teníamos así que no había de otra, nos íbamos caminando o nos quedábamos aquí, ya que no podíamos llamar a nadie pues no había señal.

Maria e Irina sacaron de sus maletas unos Converse y se quitaron los zapatos que traían, caminar por quien sabe cuantas horas con tacones no era muy cómodo, Emmett se colgó una mochila en su espalda al igual que Garrett y Jasper, nos pusimos en marcha, pues como dicen por ahí, al mal paso darle prisa. Teníamos dos horas caminando, en esas dos horas no pasó ni un miserable coche ¿acaso nadie, además de nosotros, transitaba por aquí? Tal parce que no.

-Apuesto a que tienes sed.-me dijo Garrett y yo bufé, vaya que tenía sed-. Ten, pero si los demás ven el agua te la quitan.-me entregó una botella y le agradecí con una sonrisa.

Por suerte estábamos unos pasos atrás de los demás, así que no verían el agua, sí lo sé soy una egoísta pero ni modo. Tomé un buen trago del refrescante liquido que me supo a gloria pura, le devolví la botella a Garrett y él la guardó en su mochila.

-No puedo dar un paso más.-Maria se sentó en medio de la carretera y nada más su trasero tocó el caliente asfalto se levantó como impulsada por un resorte-. ¡Mierda esta caliente!

Jasper soltó una risita burlona y de su mochila comenzó a sacar varias prendas las cuales usamos como tapetes para poder sentarnos, estar sentados en medio de la carretera en otras circunstancias sería peligroso pero aquí definitivamente no lo era, no es como si nos fueran a atropellar.

-Tengo hambre y sed.-se quejó Irina.

-Haberlo dicho antes.-Emmett abrió su mochila y sacó sodas, botellas de agua, galletas, papas fritas y hasta sándwiches-. No me van así, compré esto para el camino en nuestra última parada.

-Emmett eres un genio, si no fueras como mi hermano me casaba contigo.-dijo Irina antes de morder el sándwich que Emm la había dado.

Estábamos tan hambrientos que terminamos con las provisiones de Emmett en cuestión de minutos, después de haber descansado lo suficiente nos pusimos en pie y recogimos las ropas en las que nos habíamos sentado.

-¡Jasper Whitlock eres hombre muerto!-chilló colérica Maria y todos volteamos a verla-. Esta es mi blusa Channel nueva y la acabo de usar como tapete para sentarme.-sacudió la blusa frente a Jasper y él se encogió de hombros.

-Perdón por no detenerme a ver que estaba nueva, pero tomé lo primero que encontré en tu maleta, y en la de Irina, y en la de Bella.-observé las prendas pero ninguna era mía, en cambio si reconocí la chamarra favorita de Nessie.

-Pues ninguna de esas prendas en mía, pero esa chamarra que Emmett tiene es sus manos es de Nessie.-la susodicha abrió los ojos como platos y sus ojos llamearon.

-Sino lo matas tú Maria, lo haré yo.-gruñó y se hecho a correr tras de Jasper.

Irina y Maria también corrieron tras de él, pobre cometió el error de meterse con lo que ellas más aman sobre todo, la ropa. Jasper se reivindico con las chicas prometiendoles que las llevaría de compras y las tres sonrieron como el gato de Alicia, en la que se metió Jasper ya me imaginó a estas tres locas sueltas el el centro comercial. Caminamos por una hora más, Ángela y Nessie iban a lo caballito sobre la espalda de sus parejas lo cual me provocó envidia ya que mis pobres pies me dolían horrores.

-Emmett cargame como Jake y Alec lo hacen con Angie y Nessie.-ordenó Irina.

-Estás loca, yo no voy a cargarte.-Emmett siguió caminando ignorándola.

-¡No me ignores y cargame!-gritó causando que Emm se detuviera.

Emmett abrió la boca para respoderle pero no dijo nada, se quedó con la mirada perdida en algún punto tras nosotros, todos volteamos para ver que era lo que Emm veía y juró que estuve a punto de caerme cuando vi una camioneta que se acercaba.

-¡Gracias Dios!-gritó Jasper hincándose en la carretera y elevando los brazos al cielo.

-Hola chicos, ¿necesitan ayuda?-las dos personas que iban en la camioneta eran un hombre y una mujer de unos sesenta y pocos.

-Eh sí, nuestros coches se descompusieron y hemos caminado por horas.-les respondí y la mujer me sonrió.

-Nosotros vamos a Chicago, los podemos llevar.

Nos subimos en la parte trasera de la camioneta, que me recordaba mucho a mi vieja Chevy, y así recorrimos la última parte de nuestro camino. Casi dos horas y media después estábamos bajando de la camioneta frente a la casa de mis padres, nos despedimos y les agradecimos a los señores por habernos ayudado.

-Tal parece que sus padres tiene visitas.-comentó Alec señalando un Mercedes que estaba aparcado fuera de la casa.

Nessie sacó la llave de la casa del bolsillo de sus jeans y abrió la puerta, todos entramos y caminamos hasta la sala de donde provenían voces.

-¿Quien es ese niño?-preguntó alguien cuya voz se me hacia familiar.

-Es Alan mi hijo.-respondió Renée y nosotros seguimos caminando.

-Es tan lindo, y se parece mucho a ti tía.-llegamos hasta la sala y ¡por todo lo santo! Eran Alice, Rosalie, Edward y tres personas más, miré de reojo a Jasper y Emmett que estaba tensos al igual que yo-. Entonce siempre si te casaste con Phil.

-Oh no, me casé con Charlie el papá de...

-Hola mamá.-dijo Nessie logrando que los presentes se fijaran en nosotros.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué no avisaron que llegaban hoy?-Renée se levantó y vino a saludarnos.

-¿Kate? Vaya que es pequeño el mundo.-dijo de pronto Irina.

-¿La conoces?-preguntó Garrett y ella asintió, miré a la chica y recordé haberla visto en una foto, ella era la ex novia de Garrett.

-Pero que despistada soy, ellos son mi sobrina Alice y su novio Riley, ella es Rosalie y su novio Laurent y él es Edward y su novia Kate.-¿su novia?, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ahora sé porque desapareció de esa forma-. Y ellos...

-Dejame hacer las presentaciones a mí Renée.-mi mamá asintió e Irina se aclaró la garganta-. Ella es Nessie, la hija de Renée, y él es su novio Jacob, ella es Ángela y su marido Alec...

-¿Cómo que su marido?-preguntó Renée con el ceño fruncido.

-Larga historia, después te contaremos.-respondió mi amiga.

-Bueno continuo, ella es Maria y su novio Jasper.-¿de qué está hablando? Mis amigos la veían como si le faltara un tornillo y ella les guiñó un ojo-. Ella es Bella, la hermana gemela de Nessie, y su novio Garrett, él es Emmett hermano de Jasper y mi novio, por último yo soy Irina hermana de Kate.

Mi Dios, definitivamente a Irina pasar tantas horas expuesta al sol no le hizo para nada bien, en tremendo lío nos ha metido.

.

.

**EDWARD POV**

Habíamos tenido que dejar La Vegas por una emergencia, Carlisle nos llamó para informarnos que Esme estaba en el hospital, tuvo un accidente de trafico y aunque nos aseguro que estaba bien Rosalie y yo insistimos en viajar a Chicago, sí habían vuelto a Chicago unas semanas atrás, Alice, Kate, Riley y Laurent insistieron en acompañarnos, al fin de cuantas ellos también se quedarían a vivir en Chicago. No pude explicarle nada a Bella antes de irme, pero la buscaré y así tenga que recorrer el mundo entero la voy a encontrar.

-Edd, vamos a casa de Renée con Alice, ¿vienes?-mi hermana me sacó de mis pensamientos y me levanté de la cama.

-Claro.-bajamos juntos hasta la sala donde estaban todos.

Llegamos a casa de Renée y Alice suspiró sonoramente, no le hacia gracias tener que encontrarse con Nessie, bajamos del Mercedes de Carlisle que habíamos tomado prestado, y nos encaminamos hasta la casa, Alice tocó el timbre un par de veces y unos minutos después Renée nos abrió.

-Alice cariño, que gusto verte.-dijo abrazando a Alice.

-A mí también me da gusto verte tía.-Renée nos invitó a pasar y nos condujo hasta la sala.

Presentamos a Kate, Riley y Laurent con Renée, y no sé porque Alice le dijo que Riley era su novio, Laurent de Rosalie y Kate mi novia. Nos enfrascamos en una charla agradable hasta que Alice fijo su vista en una foto de un niño.

-¿Quien es ese niño?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Es Alan mi hijo.-respondió Renée.

-Es tan lindo, y se parece mucho a ti tía. Entonce siempre si te casaste con Phil.-afirmó y Renée negó.

-Oh no, me casé con Charlie el papá de...

-Hola mamá.-al escuchar esa voz todos nos giramos y nos encontramos con Nessie, Jacob, Jasper, Emmett, Alec, Ángela, Bella, las dos chicas que estaban con Bella en Las Vegas y un chico que no conocía.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué no avisaron que llegaban hoy?-Renée se levantó y fue a saludar a los recién llegados.

Mi corazón saltaba de alegría dentro de mi pecho, después de todo no tenía que buscar a Bella nuestros caminos se habían vuelto a unir por si solos.

-¿Kate? Vaya que es pequeño el mundo.-dijo, si mal no recuerdo, Irina.

-¿La conoces?-preguntó el chico que no conocía y ella asintió.

-Pero que despistada soy, ellos son mi sobrina Alice y su novio Riley, ella es Rosalie y su novio Laurent y él es Edward y su novia Kate.-juro que voy a matar a Alice, ahora Bella creerá que la engañe-. Y ellos...

-Dejame hacer las presentaciones a mí Renée.-ella asintió e Irina se aclaró la garganta-. Ella es Nessie, la hija de Renée, y él es su novio Jacob, ella es Ángela y su marido Alec...

-¿Cómo que su marido?-preguntó Renée con el ceño fruncido.

-Larga historia, después te contaremos.-respondió Ángela.

-Bueno continuo, ella es Maria y su novio Jasper.-pude sentir como Alice se tenso a mi lado al escuchar esas palabras-. Ella es Bella, la hermana gemela de Nessie, y su novio Garrett.-¿hermana gemela de Nessie? ¿Su novio?-. Él es Emmett hermano de Jasper y mi novio, por último yo soy Irina hermana de Kate.

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio, Bella tenía novio, se acostó conmigo teniendo novio. Alice se despidió atropelladamente y todos salimos de la casa, nada más salir Alice, Kate y Rose se echaron a llorar, Riley y Laurent tenían las manos cerradas en puños y respiraban agitadamente, y yo... yo quería volver a esa casa y golpear a ese imbécil. De camino a casa de mis padres, Kate nos contó que Garrett había sido su novio, que nunca lo dejo de amar y que le dolía el que él se haya olvidado de ella y fuera novio de Bella. Resulta que Maria es esa chica por la cual Riley llora por los rincones, e Irina es el gran amor de Laurent.

-Chicos, tengo el plan perfecto. Demostremos a esos idiotas lo que han perdido.-dijo Alice limpiando sus lágrimas bruscamente...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Lamento la tardanza pero mi prima se casá en unas semanas y me tiene loca ayudándola con los preparativos, de hecho me escapé un momento para terminar el capi y poder subirlo... en fin, como verán Bella no se casó con Garrett, pero gracias a Irina ahora son novios... creo que este capi me quedo algo enredado y que el Edward Pov puede ser algo repetitivo, pero bueno espero no haberles confundido...**

**De nuevo discúlpenme por no contestar los review's del capi pasado pero como entenderán mi tiempo esta mega reducido, pero sepan que los leí todos y cada uno muchas gracias por comentar y alegrarme el día...**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, también a:**

**Lili4ever; Fran D; Angie Masen; karenkavam; gabystar16; cezi-Vargas; lesliok; Musa-23b; Marie Sellory; ; monse; Calipswan15; ; AnnaLuciana; desconocido; anónimos; Nora; Yaspicado; eddieIlove; Laura Romero; Ale-Hale21; yolabertay; Cullen-21-gladys; 98'Alejandra; Lady Bonbons17; karito CullenMasen; FitzGallagher13; crazy55bella; Cris Cullen Black; Little. wishes. Pxa; LeslieCullenJb; Angie CullenHale; Sun-e Kristal; DemonAngelBlue; Desii-Cullen; pia; Eli Glecas; Diana; Abiitha; natika-Cullen; Pattry; sumebe; Sheila Marie Cullen; ISACOBO**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 26

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**BELLA POV**

No podía creer en el lío que nos había metido Irina, después de que Alice, los Cullen y sus novios se fueran, le contamos a grandes rasgos a Renée lo que nos había pasado con los coches, que habíamos caminado por horas y ella nos dijo que subiéramos a darnos una ducha y descansar un poco, Alec y Ángela habían llamado un taxi y se fueron a casa de los padres de Alec, cosa que no le agrado mucho a mi amiga, pues sus ahora suegros no le caían muy bien y ni que decir de su "adorada" cuñada Jane. Emmett, Jasper, Garrett y Jacob se fueron a la casa que los Whitlock tenían aquí en la ciudad, Maria e Irina se quedaron aquí en la casa.

Renée acompañó a mis amigas a las que serían sus habitaciones y Nessie y yo subimos a las nuestras, saqué algo de ropa del armario, lo bueno es que mi hermana y yo teníamos ropa aquí, para prestarles a Irina y Maria pues sus pertenencias se quedaron en los coches al igual que las nuestras. Después de llevarles la ropa a las chicas volví a mi habitación para tomar una ducha, la cual necesitaba con urgencia después de lo pasado, sentía todo mi cuerpo tenso y el agua caliente me relajó un poco, me vestí con ropa de deporte y sequé mi cabello antes de tumbarme en la cama. Cerré los ojos y la imagen de Edward con Kate llegó de inmediato, abrasé mi almohada y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, me sentía como la idiota más grande del mundo por haberme entregado a él como lo hice en Las Vegas, seguí llorando hasta que el cansancio me venció y me quedé dormida.

-Bella, hija despierta.-abrí los ojos y me encontré con mi mamá que me sonreía-. Anda dormilona la cena esta lista.

-Si ya voy.-respondí aún adormilada estirándome en la cama como un gato.

Bajamos juntas al comedor y cierto enano en cuanto me vio corrió a mi encuentro y me abrazó.

-Bells, que bien que ya están aquí las extrañe mucho.-lo cargué y besé su mejilla.

-Nosotras también te extrañamos mucho.-le dije revolviendo su cabello y en lugar de echarme bronca por eso, ya que lo odiaba, besó mi mejilla.

Lo deje de nuevo en el suelo y corrió a sentarse en la mesa junto a Nessie, Charlie se levantó y se acercó a mí estrechándome en sus brazos y besó mi frente.

-Es bueno tenerlas en casa de nuevo.-me dijo y yo le sonreí, los había echado de menos a todos.

Cenamos charlando de lo que habíamos hecho en el tiempo que no nos habíamos visto, les contamos a nuestros padres de ese viaje que hicimos a Las Vegas, lo cual no le hizo mucha gracia a Charlie ya que según él era la cuidad del pecado, también les hablamos de la boda de Alec y Angie, Nessie les contó que Jacob pensaba abrir su propio taller aquí en la cuidad y en cuanto mencionó el nombre de mi cuñado Alan hizo una mueca de desagrado, era bien sabido por todos que Jake no le caía nada bien, era un hermano muy celoso.

-No piensas contarle a papá de tu novio Bells.-dijo Nessie y sonrió con suficiencia al ver que Alan me veía con los ojos entrecerrados, volteé a ver a Irina con ganas de matarla y ella me sonrió apenada.

-Eh... sí, pero no sé que le pueda decir él conoce muy bien a Garrett.-dije y le dí un sorbo a mi agua.

-¿Garrett es tu novio?-asentí como respuesta a la pregunta de mi padre y Alan me lanzaba dagas con la mirada.

-A mí no me gusta Garrett para que sea tu novio, como tampoco me gusta Jacob. No me gusta que ustedes tengan novios.-Alan cruzo sus bracitos sobre su pecho e hizo un gracioso puchero.

-Alan cielo, tus hermanas tienen derecho a tener novios. Así que cuando vengan por favor no hagas nada como lo que acostumbras.-le dijo Renée y él bufó.

-Sí peque, al pobre de Jake casi le da un infarto con tu última ocurrencia.-Alan sonrió con malicia y sus ojos brillaron, de seguro recordando la broma que le hizo a Jake.

Fue el último verano que pasamos aquí hace ya más de un año, Alan tenía sólo tres añitos pero siempre ha sido muy inteligente el diablillo, por la noche Jacob se despidió de Nessie con un beso en los labios para después subir a su habitación, Alan lo vio y no le hizo mucha gracia. El caso es que a media noche fue y se metió a la habitación de Jake, nadie sabe como lo hizo o donde los consiguió, pero hizo estallar fuegos artificiales dentro de la habitación, obvio el pobre de Jake se llevó el susto de su vida y tuvo que tomarse un tranquilizante para poder volver a dormir.

-Terminemos de cenar y no le digan más a Alan.-por una extraña razón Charlie siempre estaba defendiendo a Alan cuando de sus bromas hacia Jacob se trataba, estoy casi segura de que fue él quien le consiguió los fuegos artificiales, un padre celoso y un hermano igual, genial.

Terminamos de cenar y cada quien subió a su habitación, no tenía sueño así que tomé un libro y me senté a leer junto a la ventana, no habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando unos golpes en mi puerta se escucharon.

-Bells ¿podemos pasar?-dijo Irina al otro lado de la puerta.

-Claro.-respondí y ella y Maria entraron.

-Quiero disculparme por lo que hice, no tenía ningún derecho a decir que Garrett es tu novio y Jasper el tuyo Maria, pero cuando Renée dijo que mi hermana era novia de Edward y Riley de Alice y...-Irina no pudo terminar la frase y se soltó llorando.

Maria y yo nos acercamos a ella y la llevamos hasta la cama, donde nos sentamos las tres y después de unos minutos Irina respiró profundo un par de veces para calmarse.

-Laurent era mi novio, yo lo amaba con todo mi corazón y cuando terminamos sufrí mucho, yo aún lo amo.-terminó susurrando y Maria la abrazó-. También sé que Riley es ese chico por el cual tú no has salido con nadie en estos años Maria, yo no pude contener mi rabia al verlos y... y se me fue la lengua.

-No sé ustedes pero yo no puedo seguir con esta farsa.-les dije decidida.

-Chicas piénsenlo, si seguimos adelante con esto ellos se darán cuenta de lo que tenían y dejaron ir.

-Irina, los chicos y nosotras sólo somos amigos, al menos yo no puedo ver a Jasper como algo más que un hermano, es más no me imagino tener que fingir ser su novia y besarlo... no, definitivamente no.

-Lo mismo me pasa a mí con Garrett.-Irina nos miró y suspiró frustrada.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero en ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar interrumpiéndola, fui a tomarlo de la mesita de noche y el nombre de Jasper aparecía en la pantalla.

-Hola Jazz.-dije y al otro lado mi amigo bufó.

-_Bells, reúne a Irina y Maria tenemos que hablar con las tres, pero sobre todo con Irina._-por la forma en que dijo el nombre de Irina supe que Jasper estaba muy cabreado.

-Ellas están aquí conmigo.

-_Bien por el alta voz._-volví a sentarme en la cama junto a las chicas e hice lo que Jasper me dijo.

-Ya estas en alta voz Jazz.-dije y las chicas fruncieron el ceño.

En cuanto dije eso, se escucharon las voces de Jasper, Emmett y Garrett diciendo cosas como "estas loca Irina" "que mierda te pasa" "¿cómo se te ocurrió semejante estupidez?" y otras cosas que no entendí.

-¡Dios! No hablen los tres al mismo tiempo ¿si?, ya sé que no estuvo bien lo que hice, pero lo hecho hecho está.-al otro lado del teléfono se escucharon tres bufidos.

-Al menos que digamos la verdad, que no somos novios.-le dije y Maria asintió de acuerdo conmigo.

-_Me parece bien, sí tienes razón Bells eso es lo que tenemos que hacer._-se escucharon dos "si" en acuerdo a las palabras de Jasper e Irina se cruzó de brazos.

-No sean tontos, véanlo como una venganza. Hay que demostrarles que ya son pasado para nosotros, que logramos olvidarles y rehacer nuestras vidas con alguien más... aunque sea la mentira más grande del mundo.-Irina bajo la mirada.

-_¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso..._

-Laurent era mi novio.-dijo interrumpiendo a Emmett.

-_Bien, tú y yo le vamos a demostrar a ese idiota y a Rosalie lo que dejaron ir, yo si voy a seguir adelante con esto._-Dios este tonto no puede estar hablando en serio.

-Emmett, te das cuenta de que esto es una locura ¿verdad?.-dije con la esperanza de que recapacitara.

-Vamos Bells, sabes que en el fondo te mueres por hacerlo.-le di una mirad envenenada a Irina, claro que yo no quería hacer esto, si Edward estaba con Kate a él que más le daba que yo estuviera con alguien más.

-_Maria ¿tú que piensas de seguir con este teatro?_-no lo puedo creer Jasper también está sucumbiendo ante la tentación.

-Yo pues... ay no voy a negar que me parecé de lo más tentador hacerle ver a Riley que ya es pasado para mí, pero...

-_No se diga más, nosotros también seguiremos adelante con esto._-Irina sonrió satisfecha ya dos de las tres parejas estaban dispuestas a seguir el teatro.

-_¡Dios! ¿Se están escuchando? ¿Van a hacer todo esto por una venganza? La verdad que no lo puedo creer y yo no voy a hacer esto._

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Garrett, esto es una locura.

-Bella, Garrett...

-¡Ya Irina! No digas nada más que no me podrás convencer de hacer esto.-la interrumpí y me crucé de brazos.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, me duché y me vestí con unos jeans desgastados y una blusa de mangas cortas de color blanco, mi cabello lo recogí en una coleta y no me maquillé. Bajé al comedor y saludé con un "buenos días", comencé a desayunar en silencio ya que no estaba de buen humor, la razón muy sencilla, anoche habían terminado por convencernos a Garrett y a mí para aceptar la locura de fingir ser novios.

-Quiero ir al parque a jugar fútbol, ¿me llevas papá?-preguntó Alan con cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Lo siento campeón pero no puedo, tu mamá y yo tenemos que ver unos asuntos pendientes con el nuevo hotel.-o sí, Charlie ahora se dedicaba a la hoteleria junto con Renée, ella logró convencerlo de que dejara de ser policía alegando que si le pasaba algo ella no resistiría perderlo, y mi padre como el hombre enamorado que es, no le pudo negar eso a su amada.

-Yo te llevara enano, pero voy a salir con Jake. Lo acompañaré a buscar el local para su taller.-se disculpó Nessie.

-Maria e Irina van a salir con sus novios, irán a recoger las maletas a los coches y llevaran una grúa para que los recoja así que yo no tengo nada que hacer, si quieres yo te llevo, pero te advierto que yo no sé jugar fútbol.-Alan me dio una sonrisa y asintió.

-Yo te enseño a jugar.-me dijo emocionado y yo suspiré, lo más seguro es que hoy terminé al menos con un tobillo torcido.

Terminamos de desayunar, Charlie y Renée se despidieron y se fueron de prisa pues ya se les había hecho tarde, Jacob llegó media hora después y al cabo de un par de minutos él y Nessie se fueron a ver el dichoso local, Maria e Irina también se fueron cuando Jazz y Emm llegaron por ellas a eso de medio día.

-Bien enano, tú y yo nos vamos al parque.-Alan fue por su mochila donde había guardado un balón y no sé que tantas cosas más.

Se colgó la mochila en la espalda y salimos de la casa, fuimos caminando hasta el parque que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras, en cuanto llegamos Alan sacó su balón y comenzó a darme clases para que aprendiera a jugar. Me explicó lo básico, era realmente gracioso que un niño de cuatro años le estuviese enseñando a una mujer de casi veintitrés años a jugar fútbol.

-Bells tú vas a tirar y yo soy el portero ¿ok?-sacó de su mochila unos guantes, de esos que usan los porteros y se los puso.

-Que Dios me ampare.-murmuré y me dispuse a patear el dichoso balón.

-¡No Bells! Recuerda que tienes que encarrerarte si quieres meter un gol.-suspiré y comencé a alejarme del balón, hasta que Alan me dijo que esa distancia estaba bien.

Estaba a un par de metros del balón, lo cual significaba que tenía que correr, corrí y cuando estaba ya cerca del balón suspiré aliviada pues al menos no me había caído, pero no todo es color de rosa, a la hora de patear el balón sólo a mí me puede pasar y no le atiné, así que no sé como pero terminé sentada de culo en el césped, al menos el césped amortiguó mi caída.

-Bells ¿estás bien?-me preguntó Alan mordiéndose el labio para no reír.

-Anda ríete de la desgracia de tu hermana.-le dije "ofendida" y él muy sinvergüenza se soltó riendo a carcajada limpia.

-Hey Alan, ¿vienes a jugar con nosotros?-el enano dejó de reír cuando una niña de su edad se acercó-. ¿Quién es ella?

-Soy Bella, la hermana de Alan.-me presenté y la pequeña me sonrió.

-Yo soy Annie, soy la novia de Alan.-no pude evitar sonreír, Alan se veía tan mono todo sonrojado.

-Yo voy a estar por aquella banca, ve con Annie.-le dije y él se acercó hasta donde estaba yo.

-No le digas a nadie que Annie es mi novia, y yo no le haré bromas a tu novio ¿ok?-susurró en mi oído y no pude contener la carcajada que salió de mis labios, pero al ver como Alan me quería asesinar con la mirada me recompuse y asentí.

-Ains no hay nada más tierno que el amor de niños.-murmuré viendo como los enanos se alejaban tomados de la mano.

Me levanté del césped y recogí el balón y los guantes de Alan, los metí en la mochila y me fui a sentar en la banca que antes le había dicho a mi hermano. Desde aquí podía ver a Annie y a Alan que jugaban escondidillas con un grupo de niños, estaba tan distraída que no me percate que alguien se había parado junto a mí, hasta que ese alguien habló.

-Bella necesito hablar contigo.-me giré lentamente hasta toparme con unos orbes esmeralda que me veían con ¿tristeza?

-No creo que tengamos algo que hablar Edward.-respondí y él se sentó a mi lado.

-Te equivocas, tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó entre tú y yo en Las Vegas.-con la sola mención de esa noche mis ojos picaron por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Esa noche fue un error, nos dejamos llevar y...

-Para mí no fue un error Bella.-me interrumpió dejándome helada.

-¿De qué hablas Edward? ¡Por dios tienes novia!

-¡Kate no es mi novia!, no he salido con nadie desde que el amor de mi vida me dejó hace cinco años.-¡oh mi Dios! No es su novia-. Pero ahora ella sale con alguien más y...

-¡Garrett no es mi novio!-chillé interrumpiéndolo-. Sólo he tenido un novio, y por estúpida lo deje, pero nunca lo deje de amar.-él me miro a los ojos y sonrió.

Le conté lo que había pasado y el porque Irina inventó todo eso de los noviazgos, y él me contó que Alice había dicho que él, Rosalie y ella tenían parejas sólo por que no quería que Nessie supiera que después de Jasper no había amado a nadie más, pues ella siempre había culpado a Nessie de que Jasper se haya regresado a Forks, y no quería que supiera el daño que eso le había causado. Pero ahora con esa mentira querían que sus ex parejas se dieran cuenta de lo que habían perdido, ¿dónde he escuchado eso antes? Oh sí, son la mismas palabras de Irina.

-Podemos hacer dos cosas, le decimos que Jasper, Emmett, Maria e Irina siguen amando a Alice, Rosalie, Riley y Laurent, respectivamente, y viceversa. O podemos dejar que sigan adelante con su juego y se den celos los unos a los otros.-Edward se quedó pensativo un momento, para después sonreír.

-Dejemos que sigan con su juego, haber cuanto tiempo aguantan.-ambos nos reímos y nuestras risas fueron interrumpidas por dos personas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-les preguntamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo, a Garrett y a Kate.

-Nos encontramos por casualidad, hablamos y aclaramos todo. Hemos decidido volver a estar juntos.-las sonrisas de Kate y mi amigo no podían ser más grandes.

Edward y yo les contamos que habíamos decidido con respecto a los demás y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no dijéramos nada, además habíamos acordado seguir fingiendo ante nuestros amigos que seguíamos con el plan de los noviazgos y organizar salidas en grupo para que se den celos. Kate y Garrett se fueron dejándonos solos a Edward y a mí, nos quedamos en silencio por un momento hasta que Edward lo rompió.

-Bella ¿quieres volver a ser mi novia?-mi corazón se aceleró ante sus palabras.

-Creí que tendría que pedírtelo yo a ti.-le respondí y Edward acortó la distancia que nos separaba uniendo nuestros labios en un beso tierno y lleno de amor...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Ahora no me tarde tanto con el capi y es que la inspiración llegó a mí y no la iba a desaprovechar *.*... ¿Qué les pareció el capi? Ainsss no pude evitar reunir a Bella y a Edward, pero las otras parejitas van a tener que sufrir por los celos un ratito más...**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, también a:**

**Lili4ever; Fran D; Angie Masen; karenkavam; gabystar16; cezi-Vargas; lesliok; Musa-23b; Marie Sellory; ; monse; Calipswan15; ; AnnaLuciana; desconocido; anónimos; Nora; Yaspicado; eddieIlove; Laura Romero; Ale-Hale21; yolabertay; Cullen-21-gladys; 98'Alejandra; Lady Bonbons17; karito CullenMasen; FitzGallagher13; crazy55bella; Cris Cullen Black; Little. wishes. Pxa; LeslieCullenJb; Angie CullenHale; Sun-e Kristal; DemonAngelBlue; Desii-Cullen; pia; Eli Glecas; Diana; Abiitha; natika-Cullen; Pattry; sumebe; Sheila Marie Cullen; ISACOBO; gigi thebest cullen; KariiSwanCullen; Maya Cullen Masen**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 27

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**BELLA POV**

_-Creí que tendría que pedírtelo yo a ti.-le respondí y Edward acortó la distancia que nos separaba uniendo nuestros labios en un beso tierno y lleno de amor..._

.

.

Nos separamos cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y ambos teníamos unas sonrisas bobas en nuestros rostros. Edward unió nuestras frentes, acarició suavemente mi mejilla y yo suspiré, estábamos inmersos en nuestra propia burbuja de felicidad una que fue rota por un diablillo con cara de ángel, mejor llamado Alan.

-Bells, nos llevas a comer...-dijo y su ceño se frunció al ver a Edward-. ¿Quién es él?-preguntó escrutando a mi novio con la mirada.

-Él es Edward Cullen, Edward este es mi hermano Alan y ella es Annie.

-Hola.-saludó con una sonrisa a los niños y la pequeña Annie se sonrojó sonriendo tímidamente, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a mi hermanito.

-Bella tenemos hambre, llevamos a comer ¿si?-me hizo su típica carita de cachorro abandonado, con la cual sabía nos convencía de cualquier cosa, y yo asentí.

-Pero tenemos que pedirle permiso a la mamá de Annie.-ambos asintieron y se alejaron en dirección a donde estaba la mamá de la pequeña-. ¿Vienes?- le pregunté a Edward levantándome y ofreciéndole mi mano, la cual él tomó con una sonrisa y fuimos tras los niños.

La mamá de Annie le dio permiso de ir con nosotros, caminamos hasta donde estaba el Volvo de Edward y Alan me preguntó si él vendría con nosotros, yo le dije que si y bufó por lo bajo. Los niños se subieron en el asiento trasero del coche y les ayudé a ponerse los cinturones de seguridad, mientras Edward metió la mochila de mi hermano en la cajuela y después me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que me subiera al coche. Los chicos decidieron que querían comer pizza, y media hora después estábamos lo cuatro comiendo la mejor pizza de todo Chicago, palabras textuales de Edward.

-¿Podemos ir a el área de juegos?-asentí y ambos peques se fueron corriendo.

-Creo que no le agrado a tu hermano.-murmuró Edward y yo me reí.

-Y eso que no sabe que eres mi novio, la razón de su aversión hacia ti es por Annie.-le dije y ambos nos reímos-. Me pondré celosa, ¿sabes? Le gustas a esa niña.-bromeé.

-Lo sé soy irresistible, ni modo es algo con lo que tengo que lidiar.-sonrió, con esa sonrisa torcida que me derrite, y golpeé su brazo juguetonamente.

-Bajale a tu ego Cullen, que no eres irresistible.-él se acercó quedando nuestros labios a escasos centímetros y sin dejar de sonreír.

-Así que no soy irresistible.-dijo y sus labios rozaron deliciosamente los míos, negué lentamente aturdida por su cercanía y sonrió antes de unir nuestros labios.

Su lengua se abrió paso entre mis labios y solté un pequeño gemido cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron en una lenta y armoniosa danza, me olvidé de el lugar en que estábamos, no me importaba que fuera un lugar público y más de alguien nos viera, no me importaba nada. Llevé mis manos a su cabello acercándolo más a mí y el muy idiota se alejó sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Creo que no yo tan irresistible como aseguraste.-de manera infantil le saqué la lengua y él me volvió a besar.

Después de nuestra "discusión" nos sumergimos en una agradable charla, hasta que salió a colación el tema de: Nessie y Bella gemelas.

-¿Cómo es eso de que tú y Nessie son gemelas?-me preguntó intrigado.

-Bueno me enteré el día que pasó lo de Tanya.-se removió incomodo en su asiento cuando la mencioné-. Cuando volví a casa subí directo a la habitación de Nessie, estaba furiosa y me desquité volteando todo al revés. Tomé el pasaporte de Nessie y salí, al pasar frente a la habitación de Renée escuché ruidos y fui a ver que era, no había nadie dentro y cuando me iba a ir algo llamó mi atención, era una fotografía tirada en el piso.

Hice una pausa rememorando cada momento de ese día, suspiré y sonreí tristemente para después continuar.

-Era una fotografía de Charlie, mi papá, cuando Renée me dijo que él era el papá de Nessie... fue un shock muy fuerte para mí y salí de la casa corriendo. Estuve caminando por horas bajo la lluvia, hasta que llegué a casa de Jazz y Emm, al día siguiente nos fuimos a Forks. Después Nessie y Renée se aparecieron frente a mi puerta y todo se aclaró, mis padres se casaron y nueve meses después de la boda llegó a nuestras vidas ese huracán de Alan.-Edward tomó mi mano y la besó.

-Me hubiera gustado estar allí, contigo para apoyarte en esos momentos.-me dijo y le dí un apretón a su mano que aún sujetaba la mía.

-Fue mi culpa que...-no pude seguir hablando porque me lo impidió juntando nuestros labios de manera dulce.

-No quiero que vuelvas a decir que tú tienes la culpa ¿ok?-asentí no muy convencida, pues siempre me sentiría culpable por haberme ido sin darle la oportunidad de explicarse.

Media hora después los niños volvieron a la mesa y se quisieron ir, Edward nos llevó a casa y Alan acompañó a Annie hasta su casa, la cual estaba a un lado de la nuestra, y después entró corriendo sin siquiera despedirse de Edward. Mi novio y yo nos despedimos con un rápido beso, cuando él se fue entré a casa y cerré la puerta apoyándome en ella soltando un suspiro.

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz amiga?-pregunto Irina que venia bajando las escaleras con Maria.

-Por nada en especial.-respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Tus maletas están en tu habitación, los chicos las subieron antes de irse.-me informó Maria.

Me disculpé con ellas y subí a mi habitación para desempacar mis cosas, guardé todo en mi armario y me dejé caer en la cama. Estaba feliz, Edward y yo eramos novios de nuevo y algo me dice que muy pronto las cosas con los chicos se van a arreglar, o al menos eso espero, aunque por ahora sé que me voy a divertir viendo como se dan celos ¿será malo que piense que eso va a ser divertido?

-¿Dime qué pasó para que tengas esa sonrisa boba en el rostro?-Nessie se sentó en el borde de la cama esperando que le respondiera.

-¿No sabes que es de mala educación entrar sin llamar?-respondí con otra pregunta.

-Isabella no cambies el tema y dime que pasó.

Suspiré rendida y le conté todo, que Edward y yo habíamos hablado y que volvimos a ser novios, también le hablé de nuestro plan de seguir fingiendo ser novios de Garrett y Kate, los cuales también habían arreglado sus problemas y eran novios de nuevo.

-Me alegra que las cosas con Edward se hayan aclarado, y con respecto a lo otro, ¿qué te parece si organizamos algo para hoy por la noche? Le llamas a mi cuñadito y le dices a donde vamos para que "casualmente" nos encontremos todos.-asentí y mi hermana salió para avisarles a Irina y Maria.

Le llamé a Edward para que organizara lo de la salida y le dije que cuando supiera a donde íbamos a ir, le mandaba un texto. La noche llegó y las chicas y yo estábamos ya listas esperando a que los chicos llegaran, Angie y Alec se habían disculpado por no acompañarnos pero mi amiga no se sentía bien, hace media hora le había mandado a Edward el texto diciéndole a donde íbamos y me aseguro que nos veríamos allá.

Nessie y yo intercambiábamos miradas cómplices mientras nuestras amigas hablan de cualquier cosa. Irina se veía muy bien con ese vestido negro tipo halter, que le llegaba a mitad del muslo y se adhería perfectamente a sus curvas, su cabello totalmente lacio y maquillaje ligero, por último unos zapatos rojos de tacón que hacían ver sus piernas más largas completaban su atuendo, a Laurent le dará algo cuando la vea. Maria no se quedaba atrás, ella llevaba un vestido straple de color beige con un cinturón ancho de color negro al igual que sus zapatos, maquillaje ligero y cabello lacio al igual que Irina, Riley definitivamente se quedará con la boca abierta al verla.

Los chicos llegaron y nos fuimos al club, al cual entramos sin problemas y sin tener que esperar en la larga fila que había a la entrada. Subimos a la zona vip que se encontraba en la segunda planta y vi a mi flamante novio, que se veía endemoniadamente sexy, sentado con su hermana y sus amigos en una mesa, le hice una señal a Nessie y le señalé el lugar donde estaban.

-Miren quienes están ahí, vamos a saludar.-al ver la cara de Irina, Maria, Jasper y Emmett me dieron ganas de reír, su cara era un verdadero poema.

Garrett soltó unas risitas por lo bajo y me abrazó por los hombros, caminamos hasta donde estaban los chicos que al vernos se sorprendieron, claro a excepción de Edward y Kate. Cuanto me gustaría tener una cámara para inmortalizar el momento, cuando Riley y Laurent vieron a Maria e Irina respectivamente, sus bocas se abrieron y sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas, Garrett me hizo una señal para que viera a Jasper y Emmett que no dejaban de ver a Alice y Rosalie de manera muy similar a los otros dos, creo que inundaran el lugar con su baba si no cierran las bocas.

-Hola, que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí.-saludó Nessie.

-¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotros?-sugirió Kate y Nessie se apresuro a aceptar.

Los chicos se encargaron de juntar un par de mesas para que nos pudiéramos acomodar todos, nos sentamos y pedimos unas bebidas. Para mi buena suerte me senté a lado de Edward, el cual "accidentalmente" rozaba mi pierna con su mano, causándome escalofríos al sentir su tacto en mi pierna desnuda pues me había puesto un short.

-¿Desde cuando son novios tú y mi hermana?-le preguntó Kate a Emmett.

-Desde hace tres años, ¿verdad Iri Boo?-respondió e Irina apretó la mandíbula cuando la llamó así, en cambió Rosalie se puso roja, y no de vergüenza precisamente, pues mi amigo la llamaba Rosie Boo cuando eran novios.

-Es mucho tiempo, supongo que están pensando el formalizar, en casarse.-dijo Edward y tanto Rosalie como Laurente casi se ahogan con sus bebidas.

-Por ahora el matrimonio no está en los planes de este par, pero no podemos decir lo mismo de Maria y Jasper.-apreté los labios para no reírme cuando Nessie dijo eso, Alice se tensó y Riley parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre Jasper y le arrancaría la cabeza lenta y dolorosamente.

-Amor vamos a bailar ¿si?-Riley asintió y él y Alice se fueron a la pista de baile.

Jasper le susurró algo a Maria y ella asintió, se disculparon y también se fueron a bailar, Emmett e Irina se comenzaron poner muy cariñositos, se decían cosas al oído, se reían, intercambiaban alguna que otra caricia y hasta un beso compartieron, verdaderamente es increíble hasta donde piensan llegar con su teatrito, Rosalie se puso verde de coraje y se levantó arrastrando a Laurent con ella hasta la pista de baile, lo que provocó que mis amigos se fueran tras de ellos.

En cuanto desaparecieron de nuestra vista nos soltamos todos riendo a carcajada limpia, Garrett se levantó y se fue a sentar junto a Kate y le dio un casto beso en los labios, Edward pasó uno de sus brazos por mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él y me besó.

-Te ves hermosa.-me susurró al oído mordiendo suavemente mi lóbulo.

-No saben cuanto nos alegra que hayan arreglado las cosas, y que no hayas sido tan testarudos como los otros.-dijo Jacob señalando con su cabeza la pista de baile.

-Sí, vaya que son testarudos e idiotas, haber cuanto aguantan.-me apoyé en el hombro de Edward y su brazo no se movió de mi cintura.

-No será mucho cuñadito de eso pueden estar seguros, los celos son algo muy difícil de llevar, y por como se pusieron, en el momento menos esperado van a explotar y terminaran confesándose cuanto se aman.-no podía estar más de acuerdo con las palabras de mi hermana.

Desde donde estábamos teníamos una muy buena vista de la pista de baile, busqué con la mirada a los chicos y cuando los encontré no pude sofocar la carcajada que salió de mis labios, lo cual provocó que los demás también centraran su atención en la pista de baile, esos no estaban bailando estaban en un concurso para ver quien mataba con la mirada primero a quien.

-¿Qué les parece si nos vamos? Dejemos que sigan con su batalla de miradas y se vayan cuando quieran.-Garrett sonrió ante las palabras de su novia y todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

-¿Te vienes con nosotros Bells, o te llevará mi cuñadito?

-Mi novia se va conmigo cuñadita.-respondió Edward por mí y Nessie me guiñó un ojo antes de irse con Jacob.

Edward y yo salimos del club, fuimos hasta su coche y me llevo a mi casa. Antes de bajarme del coche me acerqué a él y lo besé, nuestro beso fue subiendo de tono y el ambiente se volvió más pasional, ¡Dios! Lo necesitaba tanto, pero hacer el amor en su coche y fuera de mi casa exponiéndonos a que alguno de los vecinos nos viera no era buena idea, era excitante no lo niego pero no iba a arriesgar.

-Edward... ¿quieres entrar?-le pregunté al separarme de él con la respiración agitada.

Sus ojos estaba oscurecidos por el deseo pero no se veía muy convencido de aceptar. Le expliqué que mi habitación estaba en el pasillo apuesto a donde se encontraban las de los demás habitantes de la casa y eso fue suficiente para que aceptara, dejó estacionado el coche a la vuelta de la esquina, para que Maria e Irina no lo vieran cuando llegaran, y entramos a la casa que estaba completamente en penumbras, tomé su mano y comenzamos a subir las escaleras sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Escuchamos unos ruidos en la planta baja, mejor dicho junto a la escalera, le hice una señal a Edward para que subiera rápido y lo metí en la primer habitación del pasillo, los ruidos se hicieron más claro y unos segundos después apareció mi padre.

-Volviste temprano cariño, ¿y las chicas?

-Ellas se quedaron en el club, yo... regresé porque... me... me dolía la cabeza, sí eso.-Charlie me miró con el ceño fruncido poniéndome más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

-Ok, buenas noches.-solté el aire que había estado conteniendo cuando mi padre se metió en su habitación.

Esperé unos minutos y al ver que no volvía a salir, saqué a Edward que estaba de lo más divertido y fuimos a mi habitación.

-Eso estuvo cerca.-le dije pasando mis brazos por su cuello y él me sujetó por la cintura.

-Muy cerca, pero fue divertido.-me dijo antes de atacar mis labios con necesidad y desenfreno.

Caminamos hasta la cama sin dejar de besarnos y despojándonos de nuestras ropas con ansias, me recosté en la cama y Edward se deshizo de mi última prenda que eran mis bragas y de sus bóxer, se acomodo entre mis piernas y de una sola estocada entro en mí, y tuve que morderme la lengua para acallar un grito de placer ante esa acción, se comenzó a mover lento pero el deseo, la pasión y la necesidad se había esparcido por nuestros cuerpos como un incendió fuera de control obligandolo a aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos.

-¡Bella, ¿por qué diablos nos dejaron botados en el club?!-gritó Irina al otro lado de la puerta y mis ojos se clavaron en los de Edward llena de pánico.

-Tranquila le eché el seguro a la puerta.-murmuró antes de atrapar uno de mis pezones con sus labios y mi espalda se arqueó a causa del placer, haciéndome olvidar del pánico que sentí anteriormente.

-¡Bella con un demonio, abre la maldita puerta!-ahora quien gritó fue Maria tratando de abrir.

Edward no disminuyó el ritmo de sus embestidas y mis piernas se enrollaron en torno a sus caderas haciendo más profundos sus embistes, hacia todo lo posible por acallar mis gemidos pero era una tarea muy difícil, él al notarlo me besó. Esto era algo irreal, yo haciendo el amor con mi novio y mis amigas fuera de mi habitación aporreando la puerta y gritando para que les abriera, es que faltaba algo más.

-Pero que escándalo es este ¡por Dios!-por todos los santos ese era Charlie, definitivamente ahora si no faltaba nada.

Mis amigas y mis padres, sí también Renée estaba fuera de mi habitación, hablaban pero yo no preste atención a lo que decían, y aunque quisiera no podría, pues el placer que Edward me estaba haciendo sentir en estos momentos me tenía completamente abrumada. En mi vientre se comenzó a formar esa burbuja que anunciaba la llegada de mi orgasmo, una burbuja que no tardo mucho en estallar haciéndome subir al mismísimo cielo y mis uñas se clavaron en la espalda de Edward, el cual un par de embestidas más también alcanzó su liberación desplomándose sobre mí.

-Voy por las llaves, las chicas tienen razón con lo torpe que es Bella le pudo haber pasado algo.-Edward se rió y dejo un beso húmedo en mi cuello.

-¡Déjenme dormir!-me las ingenié para gritar, ya que mi respiración era agitada y jadeante.

-Bells cariño ¿estás bien?-me preguntó Renée, claro que estaba bien, de hecho más que bien.

-Sí sólo me duele la cabeza.-respondí.

Después de eso mis amigas y mis padres se fueron, Edward y yo nos acomodamos bajo las mantas y me atrajo hacia él rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

-Esto fue raro.-me dijo divertido y no pude evitar reír.

-Sí fue raro, pero también fue excitante y maravilloso ¿o no?.-murmuré acariciando sus labios con mi dedo indice.

-De eso no tengas duda.-respondió girándonos quedando él nuevamente sobre mí y volviéndome a besar, cierta parte de su anatomía comenzó a cobrar vida de nuevo y supe que esta sería una larga y maravillosa noche...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Acá les dejo un nuevo capi que espero haya sido de su agrado, como pudieron ver los celos comienzan a hacer mella entre las parejitas ¿cuanto tiempo aguantaran?...**

**Lamento mucho no haber podido contestar los review's, pero justo me estoy tomando un ratito para actualizar y es que como ya les había dicho le estoy ayudando a mi prima con los preparativos de su boda y ella está histérica y me tiene histérica a mí también en fin... pero sepan que los leí todos y cada uno y les agradezco mucho que se tomen un momentito para comentar *.***

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, también a:**

**Lili4ever; Fran D; Angie Masen; karenkavam; gabystar16; cezi-Vargas; lesliok; Musa-23b; Marie Sellory; ; monse; Calipswan15; ; AnnaLuciana; desconocido; anónimos; Nora; Yaspicado; eddieIlove; Laura Romero; Ale-Hale21; yolabertay; Cullen-21-gladys; 98'Alejandra; Lady Bonbons17; karito CullenMasen; FitzGallagher13; crazy55bella; Cris Cullen Black; Little. wishes. Pxa; LeslieCullenJb; Angie CullenHale; Sun-e Kristal; DemonAngelBlue; Desii-Cullen; pia; Eli Glecas; Diana; Abiitha; natika-Cullen; Pattry; sumebe; Sheila Marie Cullen; ISACOBO; gigi thebest cullen; KariiSwanCullen; Maya Cullen Masen**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 28

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**BELLA POV**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Edward y yo nos hicimos novios, nuestra relación iba viento en popa y yo no podía ser más feliz con eso. Habíamos organizado varias salidas donde "casualmente" nos encontrábamos todos, las relaciones ficticias de mis amigos eran a mi parecer un asco, al principio me parecía divertido verlos darse celos, no lo niego, pero esto a cada día que pasaba se les iba más de las manos y estoy segura que no terminaría nada bien.

-Llegamos.-anunció Ángela sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Ambas bajamos del coche y caminamos hasta entrar al hospital, mi amiga tenía la sospecha de que estaba embarazada y me pidió que la acompañara a la consulta, ya que no quería ir sola y tampoco quería que Alec lo supiera hasta que confirmara sus sospechas. Angie estaba de los nervios, se había hecho dos pruebas de embarazo casera con un resultado negativo y uno positivo, por lo cual optó por hacerse un chequeo para salir de dudas.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te sientes mal?-me preguntó Edward que sabe Dios de sonde salió con cara de preocupación.

-Tranquilo amor estoy bien, sólo vine a acompañar a Angie.-soltó un suspiro de alivio y yo rodeé los ojos.

Se acercó a mí y me besó, como siempre me pasaba cuando me besaba, me olvidé del lugar en que estábamos y me entregué por completo a ese beso, hasta que Angie carraspeó tras nosotros.

-Lamento interrumpir tórtolos, pero Bells, apenas tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar a donde la consulta de la doctora Collins.

-Cierto, amor nos puedes decir ¿cómo llegar al consultorio de la doctora?-le pregunté y él asintió.

Edward nos acompañó hasta la consulta de la doctora Collins, nos despedimos con un beso y me dijo que nos veríamos en la parrillada que mis padres estaban organizando y a la cual estaban todos invitados, incluyendo a mis suegros. Unos minutos después entramos al consultorio de la doctora y después de hacerle varias preguntas a mi amiga una enfermera entró para tomarle una muestra de sangre. Los resultados de los análisis no tardaron más de veinte minutos, pues la doctora los había pedido con urgencia, mi amiga se movía nerviosamente y mordía sus uñas mientras la doctora revisaba los resultados.

-Felicidades señora Vulturi, está embarazada.

-¡Oh por Dios! Escuchaste Bells voy a ser mamá.-chilló y se lanzó sobre mí abrazándome hasta casi asfixiarme.

-Te felicito amiga, pero... esto ¿me podrías soltar?... No respiro.-ella me soltó sin dejar de sonreír.

Le realizaron una ecografía para ver que todo estuviera bien con el bebé y en cuanto Angie vio la imagen de su pequeñito comenzó a llorar, y siendo sincera, a mí se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver esa pequeña cosita en la pantalla, fue algo emocionante. Tenía cinco semanas de embarazo y todo estaba perfectamente, después de que la doctora le recetara unas vitaminas, le agendara una nueva cita y le imprimieran la ecografía salimos del hospital.

Fuimos directo a mi casa, al entrar nos encontramos con Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Kate, Irina, Maria y Renée en la sala donde las únicas que hablan eran mi madre y mi suegra.

-¿Ya llego Alec?-preguntó Angie que estaba prácticamente botando por la emoción.

-Aquí estoy amor.-mi amiga se acercó a él y lo arrastró hasta alejarse un poco.

Me fui a sentar en el brazo del sillón donde estaban sentadas mi mamá y Esme, a esperar para ver la reacción de Alec.

-¿Qué le pasa a Ángela cariño?-me preguntó Renée y me encogí de hombros.

-Ya lo sabrás mamá, sólo espera un par de minutos.

Angie le entregó a su marido la ecografía y él la miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras la giraba en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar forma a la imagen, mi amiga perdió la paciencia y le soltó la noticia de golpe a lo que Alec se puso pálido, solté unas risitas al verlo parecía un fantasma.

-¡VOY A SER PAPÁ!-gritó a todo pulmón saliendo de su letargo y cargó a Angie dando vueltas con ella.

-Ahí lo tienes mamá, lo que le pasa a Angie es que está embarazada.

Todas las mujeres que estaban en la sala felicitaron a los futuros papás, Alec salió corriendo al jardín para darles la noticia a los hombres que estaban allá. Después de eso nos fuimos todas a la cocina para preparar todo, saqué lo necesario para hacer una ensalada y Kate se ofreció a ayudarme. Comenzamos a cortar vegetales mientras charlábamos como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida, y tanto mis amigas como Alice y Rosalie nos veían como si fuéramos bichos raros, a lo que nosotras sólo nos reímos.

Unos minutos después en la cocina sólo quedamos Kate y yo terminando la ensalada, pero de pronto dos hombres entraron a la cocina y se acercaron a nosotras como si fueran dos ladrones temiendo ser descubiertos.

-Esto ya me está cansando, quiero abrazarte y besarte sin preocuparme por quien nos ve.-dijo Edward rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

-Yo pienso igual que Edward, acabemos con esto de una buena vez.-Kate y yo intercambiamos miradas y tras sonreír asentimos.

Ellos tenían razón, no debíamos escondernos sólo porque nuestros amigos fueran unos idiotas que por orgullo se negaban a ser felices. Salimos al jardín, Edward tenía un brazo en torno a mi cintura y en su otra mano llevaba el recipiente con la ensalada, Garrett abrazaba a Kate por los hombros mientras ella llevaba otro recipiente de ensalada en sus manos. Al vernos todos se quedaron atónitos y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, con excepción de mis suegros, Angie y Alec, que ya sabían todo.

-¿Ustedes... es... están ju... juntos?-preguntó entre tartamudeos un más que sorprendido Jasper.

-Sí, hablamos y solucionamos todo. Bella y yo somos novios desde hace dos semanas, al igual que Kate y Garrett.

-No saben cuanto me alegra escuchar eso.-Renée nos abrazó a ambos felicitándonos-. Cuando Bella estuvo aquí haciéndose pasar por Nessie, vi la forma en que ustedes estaban conectados, ese amor que se profesaban con tan una mirada no se podía acabar así como así.

-Eso quiere decir que cuando estuviste aquí ustedes dos...-Charlie dejó la frase inconclusa esperando a que alguno de nosotros dos la completáramos.

-Eramos novios papá.

-Bueno, eso explica el porque estaba tan triste cuando volvió a Forks.-murmuró pero aún así lo escuche.

Irina, Maria, Jasper y Emmett nos veían de una forma que hasta miedo daba a Garrett y a mí, Edward al notar que estaba toda tensa e incomoda me abrazó por la espalda, besó mi mejilla y apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro. Unos minutos después llegaron Nessie, Jacob y Alan, mi hermana tenía una mueca de molestia y sus brazos estaban cruzados a la altura de su pecho, Jacob traía cara de dolor, su pómulo estaba hinchado y una marca color purpura se comenzaba a formar, por otra parte Alan tenía una sonrisa malévola en su rostro y veía a Jacob con burla.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué te pasó Jake?-le preguntó Renée cuando lo vio.

-Eh, pues estábamos en el parque jugando fútbol y tuve un pequeño accidente con la pelota.-explicó y Nessie bufó.

-No es verdad, no fue un accidente. Alan le golpeó a propósito.-replicó mi hermana y estoy segura que vi a Charlie reírse.

-Sí fue un accidente, yo no quise golpearle.-Alan puso su mejor cara de "yo no fui" y si no lo conociera como lo conozco, le habría creído.

-Bueno ya dejamos ese tema y mejor vamos a comer.-y lo dicho, Charlie siempre defendiendo a Alan.

El pequeño demonio sonrió con suficiencia, una sonrisa que se esfumó cuando se percató de la presencia de Edward, el cual aún me estaba abrazando.

-¿Por qué él te está abrazando Bells?-me preguntó serio.-Garrett es tu novio, no él.- muchas veces me he preguntado como Alan siendo un niño de cuatro años, puede ser tan perspicaz y maduro, pero conservando esa esencia infantil.

-Garrett no es mi novio, enano mi novio es Edward.-para mi sorpresa Alan se encogió de hombros y se fue a sentar para comer-. Voy por hielo para que te pongas en ese golpe Jake.

-¿Puedes traer la limonada que está en el refrigerador?-asentí como respuesta a la pregunta de Renée y me adentré a la casa.

Fui hasta la cocina, saqué la limonada y en un pañuelo puse un par de hielos, estaba tan distraída que pegué un grito cuando alguien se paró tras de mí y unos muy conocidos brazos se ciñeron en mi cintura.

-Me asustaste Edward.-le reproché y soltó unas risitas.

-No fue mi intención asustarte, pero dime ¿qué puedo hacer para redimirme?-me giré para quedar frente a él y estrellé mis labios sobre los suyos.

Nuestros labios se movían suave, lento, pero a pesar de eso era un besó lleno de pasión, una pasión que sino controlábamos en este mismo momento, nos llevaría a hacer una locura en la cocina de mi madre, pero cuando sus labios dejaron los míos para bajar a mi cuello estuve a punto de mandar todo al diablo.

-Edward... amor, sino pa... paras ahora...-un sonoro gemido salió de mis labios desde lo más profundo de mi pecho al sentir como se despertaba cierta parte de su anatomía.

-¡Bella!-al escuchar ese grito Edward y yo nos separamos, y tan sólo unos segundos después entró Alan a la cocina-. ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

-Justo estábamos por volver al jardín. Anda ayudame con el hielo para Jake.-le entregué el pañuelo con los hielos y yo tomé la jarra de limonada comenzando a caminar fuera de la cocina.

-¿Por qué Edward se quedo en la cocina?-porque tenía que esperar a que su problemita se esfumara, pero obvio no le iba a decir eso a mi hermano.

-Eh, él... iba a... a llamar a su trabajo ¿sabías que Edward es doctor?-Alan negó en respuesta-. Pues es doctor y tenía que llamar al hospital para ver que los enfermos estén bien.

-Entonces él también cura niños como Emmett.

-No, Edward no es pediatra, pero si cura a personas.

Alan le entregó el hielo a Jake, unos minutos después mi novio volvió y nos sentamos todos a comer. La comida pasó tranquila, dentro de lo que cabe claro, ya que los celos entre las parejitas ficticias estaban a flor de piel, mi padre y Carlisle congeniaron de maravilla pues a mi suegro también le gustaba la pesca, hasta quedaron para ir un día a pescar.

-Los siento fue un accidente.-dijo Alan cuando volcó su bebida sobre el pantalón de Edward, si claro un accidente.

-Descuida Alan, no hay de que preocuparse es sólo refresco.-respondió secándose con su servilleta.

-Debes tener más cuidado cariño.-le reprendió mi mamá.

Después del "accidente" todos se comenzaron a ir, los primeros fueron Rosalie y Laurent después de que Emmett e Irina prácticamente se devoraran el uno al otro, a ellos les siguieron Alice y Riley que no soportaron ver como Jasper y Maria compartían dulces caricias y algún beso. Los últimos en irse fueron Edward y sus padres, les acompañamos mis padres y yo hasta su coche, y regresamos a la casa donde me esperaban unos para nada contentos Emm, Jazz, Irina y Maria.

-¿Podemos hablar Bella?-asentí y fuimos hasta el estudio, a esa reunión también fueron requeridos Garrett, Nessie, Jacob, Alec y Ángela.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? Tenemos un plan que debemos seguir al pie de la letra-gruñó Irina caminando de un lado a otro.

-Nos pasa que estamos enamorados, y no vamos a desperdiciar la oportunidad de ser felices por un tonto plan.-le respondió Garrett que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

-¿Enamorados? ¡Por Dios!-se mofó Emmett y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Sí enamorados, y me importa un reverendo cacahuate si a ustedes les parece o no, amo a Edward y no lo voy a perder sólo porque a ustedes los ciega el orgullo, y no son capaces de ver que su felicidad está frente a ustedes.-les dije parándome del sofá.

-No hay felicidad frente a nosotros, lo único que hay es la realidad Bella, una realidad que nos dice que ellos se olvidaron de nosotros.-replicó Jasper que hacia lo posible por no estallar y conservar la calma.

-¿Saben? Por mí hagan lo que les plazca, sólo espero que cuando abran los ojos y se den cuenta del error que cometieron, no sea demasiado tarde.-estaba furiosa con ellos.

Salí del estudio dando un sonoro portazo y subí a mi habitación, mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y la rabia bullía dentro de mí como lava, no entiendo como pueden ser tan ciegos y no darse cuenta del daño que esto les está ocasionando a todos. De pronto todo dentro de la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas y tuve que sostenerme de la pared para no caerme, caminé como pude hasta la cama y me senté, cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente un par de veces para que el mareo pasara, volví a abrir los ojos y gracias a Dios al menos ya no me daba vueltas la habitación.

-Me va a dar un infarto por culpa del enojo.-murmuré e intente levantarme, pero el mareo volvió y me tuve que recostar en la cama a esperar que el malestar se me pasara...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capi, de nuevo ando un tanto escasa de tiempo ¬¬ pero este sábado es la boda de mi prima y todo volverá a la normalidad, al menos eso espero, bueno con respecto al capi ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les gustara, ¿creen que ese mareo de Bella haya sido por el enojo? O ¿habrá algo más?**

**De nuevo les pido mil disculpas por no haber respondido sus review's, pero aprovecho para agradecerles que me saquen una sonrisa con sus comentarios :D y para redimirme esta vez si los voy a responder y les enviaré un adelantito del próximo capi como agradecimiento ;)**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, también a:**

**Lili4ever; Fran D; Angie Masen; karenkavam; gabystar16; cezi-Vargas; lesliok; Musa-23b; Marie Sellory; ; monse; Calipswan15; ; AnnaLuciana; desconocido; anónimos; Nora; Yaspicado; eddieIlove; Laura Romero; Ale-Hale21; yolabertay; Cullen-21-gladys; 98'Alejandra; Lady Bonbons17; karito CullenMasen; FitzGallagher13; crazy55bella; Cris Cullen Black; Little. wishes. Pxa; LeslieCullenJb; Angie CullenHale; Sun-e Kristal; DemonAngelBlue; Desii-Cullen; pia; Eli Glecas; Diana; Abiitha; natika-Cullen; Pattry; sumebe; Sheila Marie Cullen; ISACOBO; gigi thebest cullen; KariiSwanCullen; Maya Cullen Masen**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 29

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**EDWARD POV**

Llegué a casa de mis padres, me extrañó no ver a mi hermana ni a Alice pero lo dejé pasar y subí a mi habitación tirándome sobre la cama. No podía ser más feliz con Bella, la amaba tanto que no podía imaginarme ya mi vida sin ella, me veía formando una familia a su lado, envejeciendo juntos, gracias a Dios nos encontramos aquel día en el parque y aclaramos todo, no quería ni pensar que nosotros también estuviéramos como nuestros amigos.

-¿Podemos pasar?-preguntó Rose asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Claro pasen.-Alice y ella entraron y se sentaron a los pies de la cama.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Edward? ¿Por qué rompiste nuestro trato?-suspiré exasperado por las palabras de Rosalie.

-¡Por Dios! Ustedes saben que amo a Bella, ella es mi vida y no la iba a perder por una tontería.

-Edward nos debes lealtad, somos tus amigos.-refutó Alice.

-¿Mis amigos?, permiteme que lo dude Alice, mis amigos sabrían que antes que nada me debo lealtad a mí mismo y a mis sentimientos. ¡Carajo, deberían estar felices por mí y no estarme reclamando por romper ese maldito trato!-grité levantándome de la cama y caminando por la habitación.

-Tienes razón, deberíamos estar felices por ti pero al menos yo no puedo, llamame egoísta si quieres, pero no soporto ver como tú y Kate están felices con los amores de sus vidas.-Rosalie tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, unas lágrimas que por puro orgullo no iba a derramar-. Así como no soporto ver a Ángela y Alec irradiar felicidad y amor por la futura llegada de su hijo, hasta Nessie es feliz con Jacob a pesar de no merecerlo por todo el daño que ha hecho.

-Rose tiene razón, Nessie es la última persona de este mundo que debería ser feliz.-murmuró Alice con la mirada perdida.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué han hecho con mi hermana y mi amiga?-no podía creer que me estuvieran diciendo eso, ellas no eran así, simplemente no reconocía a las chicas que tenia frente mío.

-Estás que ves frente a ti hermanito, somos el producto de mucho dolor, si nos hemos convertido en un par arpías es gracias a Emmett, Jasper y las zorras de sus novias.-Rosalie salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Alice la siguió unos segundos después y antes de que saliera pude ver como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, esto no podía seguir así, esos testarudos tenían que hablar y aclarar todo antes de que fuera muy tarde, froté mi rostro con desesperación y me senté en el borde la cama. Algo teníamos que hacer para ayudarles, saqué mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón y le llamé a Bella.

-_Hola amor_.-su voz sonó rara y eso no me gustó

-¿Estás bien? Te noto rara.-ella soltó un suspiró y se quedó callada por unos segundos.

-_Discutí con mis amigos, no les hizo mucha gracia que Garrett y yo no siguiéramos con su plan. Son unos idiotas, me hicieron enfadar tanto que estuve a punto de desmayarme, no sé tal vez con el coraje se me subió la presión o que sé yo._-sus palabras me inquietaron y demasiado.

-Voy para allá, y no me digas nada, que si es necesario que te revise a la fuerza lo haré.-soltó un bufido por mis palabras.

-_Ya estoy bien Edward, en serio no hace falta que ni tú o ningún otro medico me revise. Sólo fue consecuencia de mi enfado._-podía imaginármela con el entrecejo fruncido y engurruñada como un gato.

-Está bien.-acepté aunque no de muy buena gana-. Yo también discutí con Rose y Alice. Me duele verlas sufrir con todo esto.

-_Son tan necios, tal vez deberíamos darles un pequeño empujón ¿no crees?_-no tengo duda que Bella y yo estamos conectados de una manera especial, se nos ocurrió lo mismo.

-Justo por eso te llamé amor, ¿te perece si nos reunimos con Garrett y Kate? Entre los cuatro podemos idear algo para ayudarles.

-_Claro, nos podemos reunir mañana para desayunar y..._-al final su voz se escuchó rara y la escuché moverse rápido por la habitación.

-Bella, ¿sigues ahí? Bella no me asustes. ¿Estás bien? ¡Bella! ¡Isabella respóndeme!-por unos minutos no tuve respuesta alguna de su parte, estaba por cortar la llamada e ir hasta su casa cuando escuché ruidos de nuevo-. ¿Qué ocurrió? Estaba a punto de ir a tu casa.

-_Lo lamento, creo que algo me cayó mal me han dado unas nauseas terribles. Pero bueno, le diré a mi hermana, a Jake, Alec y a Angie que vayan a desayunar mañana con nosotros, ellos también nos pueden ayudar._

-Claro, pero Bella ¿en serio no quieres que te revise un medico? Si no quieres que yo lo haga, podemos ir al hospital...

-_Estoy bien Edward, ya te dije todo fue consecuencia de mi enojo. Nos vemos mañana y deja de preocuparte tanto por mí ¿si?_

-No puedes pedirme eso, te amo y me preocupa lo que te pasa, pero bueno nos vemos mañana ¿pasó a las diez por ti?-soltó unas risitas y estoy seguro de que está negando con su cabeza.

-_A las diez está perfecto, te amo._-cortó la llamada y me recosté en la cama.

Un par de horas después hablé con Laurent y Riley, ellos no estaban tan molestos incluso me felicitaron por mi relación con Bella, pero me pidieron que Rosalie y Alice no se entraran de ello, o de lo contrario, las chicas se enojarían con ellos también.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, me duché y fui a buscar a mi novia. Al llegar la vi sentada en las escaleras de la entrada de su casa con Nessie, ambas reían y se empujaban juguetonamente, al ver mi coche se levantaron y caminaron con sus brazos enganchados hasta pararse junto al coche.

Saludé a mi cuñada con un beso en la mejilla y a Bella la besé suavemente en los labios, Nessie se iba a ir con nosotros así que nos montamos los tres en el coche y nos pusimos en marcha hasta el restaurante donde nos íbamos a reunir. Al llegar pedí que nos llevaran a una mesa para ocho personas, nuestros amigos no tardaron mucho en llegar, pedimos nuestros desayunos y comenzamos a formar un plan para reunir a los chicos pero nada nos convencía.

-Esto no será fácil, ellos no van a hablar a menos que los encerremos en el mismo cuarto y no los dejemos salir hasta que hayan aclarado todo.-dijo Alec después de que discutiéramos sobre posibles planes por más de una hora.

-¡Eso es lo que tenemos que hacer!-exclamó Bella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Nos contó su plan y siendo sincero era genial, pero había un pequeño detalle, ¿cómo los íbamos a juntar en un mismo lugar sin que sospecharan nada? Además de que estaban enojados con Garrett, Kate, Bella y conmigo.

-Es perfecto el plan, pero ellos no querrán ir con nosotros ni a la esquina.-dijo Garrett y tanto Kate como yo asentimos en acuerdo con él.

-Nos repartiremos esa tarea, yo me haré cargo de Alice eramos amigas y estoy segura de que la podré convencer.-Bella estaba emocionada y decidida a lograr que esto funcionara.

-Yo me encargaré de Riley, él no está tan molesto conmigo y será fácil convencerlo de que me acompañe.-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-A mí déjenme a Maria, yo sé como convencerla.-Ángela le guiñó un ojo a Bella y ella sonrió divertida.

Garrett se encargaría de Jasper y Jacob de Emmett, sólo quedaban Laurent, Rosalie e Irina, pero Kate no se podía encargar de llevar a mi hermana pues estaba molesta con ella, tampoco iría con Alec y mucho menos con Nessie.

-A mí déjenme a la fiera Cullen, sin ofender Edward, pero tu hermana tiene un carácter de los mil demonios.-Nessie estaba loca si pensaba que iba a convencer a Rosalie para salir con ella.

-Nessie, no eres precisamente la persona favorita de mi cuñada, no aceptará ir contigo.

-Bella, tu desconfianza en mí me ofende.-dijo llevando su mano al pecho y poniendo cara de "ofendida".

-Yo ni loco me hago cargo de Irina, esa mujer es capaz de castrarme si se entera de la verdad.-Alec se veía realmente asustado por esa posibilidad.

-Bien encargate de Laurent entonces, que de mi hermana me encargó yo. Una razón más para que me odie que más da.-Alec aceptó pues él y Laurent habían congeniado ayer en la parrillada, hasta se habían hecho amigos.

-Kate amor, si esto funciona Irina te va a adorar.-le dijo Garrett a mi amiga y besó su mejilla.

Una vez resuelto ese problema, surgió otro, ¿dónde los íbamos a reunir? No podíamos reunirlos a todos en el mismo sitio, pero eso se soluciono pronto, así que organizamos todo para mañana mismo, tengo el presentimiento de que esto va a funcionar y por fin esos cabezotas se van a arreglar.

.

.

**BELLA POV**

Después de organizarnos nos despedimos, pues todos teníamos cosas que hacer, Edward me llevó a casa antes de irse al hospital. Entré y en la sala estaba Alan tratando de armar un rompecabezas, sí lo sé, es raro para un niño de su edad, pero le encanta armarlos. En casa no había nadie más, a parte de las personas de servicio, no me gustaba que pasara tiempo solo pero yo tenía que trabajar en los planos para un nuevo hotel.

-Hola enano, voy a trabajar en el estudio ¿quieres venir?

-Sip, ayudame con esto.-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Le ayudé a llevar con cuidado la parte del rompecabezas que ya tenía armada, mientras él llevaba la caja con el resto de las piezas, se acomodó en el piso acostándose sobre su estomago y siguió con su tarea de embonar las pequeñas piezas. Me acomodé en el escritorio que había acondicionado junto a la ventana y comencé a trabajar, me faltaba realmente poco para terminar los planos, después de eso los tendrían que presentar con los directivos para que los aprobaran y por último tendría que supervisar la construcción del hotel, el único problema es que el hotel sería construido en Brasil y por consecuente tendría que separarme de Edward.

-¿Bella? ¡Bella!-Parpadeé un par de veces antes de enfocar mi mirada en Alan-. Tu celular está sonando.-estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que ni lo había escuchado.

Me levanté y saqué mi celular del pequeño bolso, mi ceño se frunció al ver que era una llamada de Emmett, más porque estaba molesto conmigo.

-Hola Emmett.-saludé y escuché muchas voces de fondo.

-_Eh Bella, te llamó para avisarte que Jasper, Maria, Irina y yo nos iremos a Forks por un par de semanas._-¿A Forks? Mierda esto definitivamente arruinaba nuestro plan.

-¿A Forks? ¿Ocurrió algo?

-_No, sólo queremos distraernos un poco, de hecho estamos por abordar nuestro avión._-quise darme de topes contra la pared, ¿acaso Dios no quiere que se reconcilien?

-Forks no es precisamente un lugar para distraerse, además, tú acabas de comenzar a trabajar en el hospital no puedes dejar todo votado así como así.-dije con la esperanza de que se retractaran.

-_Mira Bella, si te llamé fue sólo, porque después de todo, Maria e Irina se están quedando en tu casa y creí conveniente que lo supieras. Y como ya lo sabes, adiós._-me dijo y sin más cortó la llamada.

Quise gritar para sacar la frustración que sentía, pero nada me ganaba con eso. Les mandé un texto a Nessie, Garrett y Angie avisándoles que todo se había ido al traste por el viaje a Forks que habían decidido hacer nuestros amigos y que les avisaran a sus parejas. Después le llamé a Edward, le expliqué todo y le dije que tendríamos que posponer nuestro plan. Suspiré pesadamente y volví a concentrarme en mi trabajo.

-Edward me caé bien.-me dijo después de un rato Alan.

-¿En serio?-él asintió y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Jake no me caé mal, pero tampoco taaan bien. Por eso le hago bromas.-al final soltó unas risitas.

-Eso molesta a Nessie.

-Lo sé, me gusta hacerla rabiar es muy divertido.-ambos nos reímos por eso, vaya que era divertido hacer rabiar a Nessie.

.

.

Los días pasaron y ya sólo faltaban un par de días para que mis amigos volvieran de su viaje a Forks, pero eso no era lo que me tenía preocupada, no señor. Ahora lo que me preocupaba eran los mareos que había estado teniendo durante los últimos días, las nauseas por las mañanas y el retraso de poco más de una semana, miré la hora en mi reloj mientra caminaba nerviosamente por la habitación solté el aire contenido al ver que ya había pasado el tiempo. Caminé hasta el baño con el corazón latiendo desbocado dentro de mi pecho, tomé el trozo de plástico con manos temblorosas pero no me atreví a ver el resultado.

Salí del baño con la prueba de embarazo en mis manos y abrí la puerta para salir de la habitación, necesitaba apoyo moral, así que caminé hasta la habitación de Nessie. Abrí la puerta sin llamar y entré, grave error ya que no había dado ni tres pasos cuando choqué con mi hermana y ambas caímos al suelo. Me levanté y busqué con la mirada el trozo de plástico, que se me había soltado a causa del impacto y la caída, pero ¡oh sorpresa! no encontré sólo una prueba de embarazo tirada en el suelo no, eran dos.

-Yo... creo que... que estoy em... embarazada.-tartamudeó Nessie levantándose del suelo.

Tomamos una de las pruebas cada una, era imposible saber cual era suya y cual mía pues las dos malditas pruebas eran iguales.

-Negativo.-susurré después de haber visto el resultado.

-Positivo.-murmuró Nessie sin apartar la mirada del plástico que tenía entre sus manos.

-Eso quiere decir que una de las dos sí está embarazada.-ella asintió aunque no haya sido una pregunta.

-Tenemos que salir de dudas ahora mismo, Bella, tenemos que ir con Lucy.

-¿Lucy? ¿Quién es Lucy?-Nessie no me respondió marcó un número en su celular y se alejó unos pasos de mí.

Después de unos minutos cortó la llamada, le volví a preguntar quién era Lucy y me dijo que era la ginecóloga con la que siempre iba Renée, que podía atendernos hoy mismo y que nos estaría esperando en su consultorio. Nessie prácticamente me arrastró fuera de la habitación y escaleras abajo, estábamos por salir de la casa cuando la voz de Charlie nos hizo detener.

-¿A dónde van chicas?

-A... a... ¿caminar?, sí eso a caminar. Un poco de aire fresco no nos vendría mal.-no se le pudo ocurrir otra cosa, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a salir en el coche si vamos a caminar?

-Bien, vayan con cuidado.-nosotras asentimos y salimos de la casa.

Nessie iba a toda prisa hacia el coche, y justo cuando estaba por subirse, la detuve tomándola del brazo, ganándome una mirada envenenada de su parte.

-Le acabas de decir a nuestro padre que vamos a caminar ¿recuerdas?

-¡Oh cierto!, vamos a buscar un taxi.

Nos tardó diez minutos encontrar un taxi libre. Casi una hora después llegamos al hospital, que gracias a Dios no era en el que trabajaba Edward, entramos y seguí a Nessie hasta el consultorio de la doctora, Lucy nos estaba esperando y al vernos nos sonrió cálidamente, era una mujer de ojos azules, alta de aproximadamente unos cuarenta y cinco años. Todo fue como cuando acompañé a Ángela, Lucy nos hizo unas cuantas preguntas y después una enfermera nos tomó una muestra de sangre.

Los minutos que tardaron los resultados se me hicieron eternos, ¿qué iba a pasar si yo estaba embarazada? ¿Qué le diría a Edward? ¿Él querría al bebé? Mañana Edward y yo cenaríamos juntos para celebrar un mes de novios, nuestro primer aniversario y tal vez el último cuando sepa que será papá, claro en dado caso de que sea yo quien está embarazada.

-Bien chicas, en vista de que ambas están muertas de nervios, haré esto más fácil.-Lucy abrió los sobres y revisó los resultados de ambas.

Volvió a meter las hojas a los dichosos sobres, se quitó los lentes y apoyó sus codos en el escritorio, en este punto Nessie y yo ya no podíamos ni respirar, ¿no se supone que lo iba a hacer más fácil? Al menos a mí no me lo perecía.

-Felicidades, ambas serán mamás.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Por todos los santos, voy a ser mamá y tía al mismo tiempo. Mis manos instintivamente se posaron sobre mi vientre, dentro de mí crecía una pequeña personita, una parte de Edward y de mí. Mis sentimientos eran todo un revoltijo, estaba feliz, emocionada, pero sobre todo preocupada, ¿cómo reaccionará Edward al saber que vamos a ser papás? ¿Y Charlie? ¡Oh Dios mío!

-Charlie nos va a matar.-dijimos Nessie y yo al unisono volteandonos a ver...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Lamento la demora, pero bueno... al fin estoy libre! Tuve unos días llenos de estrés pero valió la pena, la boda de mi prima fue maravillosa... ahora sí espero que los capis salgan más pronto ;) ¿Qué les pareció el capi? Apuesto a que no se esperaban que, tanto Bella como Nessie, estuvieran embarazadas... ¿Cómo les caerá la noticia a los futuros padres? Pero sobre todo ¿cómo reaccionará Charlie al saber que sus dos niñas están embarazadas?... por cierto casi lo olvido, el Fic está por llegar a su fin :( sólo nos quedan tres o cuatro capis más...**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, también a:**

**Lili4ever; Fran D; Angie Masen; karenkavam; gabystar16; cezi-Vargas; lesliok; Musa-23b; Marie Sellory; ; monse; Calipswan15; ; AnnaLuciana; desconocido; anónimos; Nora; Yaspicado; eddieIlove; Laura Romero; Ale-Hale21; yolabertay; Cullen-21-gladys; 98'Alejandra; Lady Bonbons17; karito CullenMasen; FitzGallagher13; crazy55bella; Cris Cullen Black; Little. wishes. Pxa; LeslieCullenJb; Angie CullenHale; Sun-e Kristal; DemonAngelBlue; Desii-Cullen; pia; Eli Glecas; Diana; Abiitha; natika-Cullen; Pattry; sumebe; Sheila Marie Cullen; ISACOBO; gigi thebest cullen; KariiSwanCullen; Maya Cullen Masen; michel n.n; beatrice013; DianaNessieDenali **

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 30

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**BELLA POV**

Respiré profundamente un par de veces antes de salir de mi habitación, Edward me estaba esperando abajo para salir a cenar y celebrar nuestro primer mes de novios, estaba muy nerviosa desde ayer que me enteré de mi embarazo y mis nervios se acrecentaron ante la futura reacción de Edward cuando le de la noticia hoy. Bajé las escaleras lentamente y caminé directo a la sala donde estaban mis padres con mi novio, Renée al verme me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Estoy lista.-anuncié llamando la atención de Edward que me recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada.

-No regreses tarde Bells.-me dijo con cierto tono de advertencia Charlie y yo rodé los ojos.

-Charlie, nuestra hija ya no es una niña, déjala que regresé a la hora que quiera.

-Nos vemos.-me despedí tomando la mano de Edward guiándolo hasta la puerta.

Salimos de la casa y caminamos hasta su Volvo, pero antes de abrir la puerta del copiloto, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos de manera tierna y dulce haciéndome suspirar.

-Te ves hermosa.-me alagó antes de abrirme la puerta del coche y ayudarme a entrar.

No tenía ni idea de adonde me llevaba, y media hora después cuando aparcó el coche en el estacionamiento de el edificio donde estaba su departamento, supe donde cenaríamos. Salimos del coche y fuimos hasta el ascensor, las puertas de este se abrieron y caminamos hasta el departamento, cuando Edward abrió la puerta jadeé y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver todo lleno de flores y velas, había movido los sofás de la sala donde acondicionó una mesa para dos en el centro del lugar y la chimenea estaba encendida, todo era realmente hermoso y romántico

-Feliz aniversario amor.-me dijo estrechándome entre sus brazos y besó mis labios.

-Esto es maravilloso Edward, te amo. Feliz aniversario amor.-escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y respiré profundo un par de veces para calmarme y no soltarme a llorar, las hormonas comenzaban a hacer estragos en mí.

Cenamos envueltos en una agradable charla, aunque eso no logró disipar los nervios que sentía, la cena estaba realmente deliciosa y para mi sorpresa Edward había cocinado, al menos eso fue lo que me dijo. Después de que terminamos de cenar Edward descorchó una botella de champaña y sirvió dos copas, me entregó una pero la rechacé.

-No puedo tomar alcohol, estoy tomando medicamentos.-frunció el ceño y dejo las copas sobre la mesa.

-¿Estás enferma?-enferma no, sólo embarazada

-No, es que desde hace días he tenido migraña y he tomado analgésicos para el dolor.

-Bella no me mientas, te conozco y sé que eso no es verdad.-me rebatió.

-No es nada malo, te lo juro.-me levanté y me cerqué a él y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos -. ¿Sabes? No tengo que volver a mi casa, Nessie me va a cubrir.

Me regaló una de sus sonrisas torcidas y me cargó al estilo novia llevándome hasta la habitación, donde me dejó con delicadeza sobre la cama. Entre besos y tiernas caricias nuestras ropas fueron despojadas de nuestros cuerpos, Edward y yo hicimos el amor de manera dulce y sin prisas, grabando a fuego mediante caricias y besos, el amor que nos tenemos, en la piel del otro, tocando el mismo cielo al alcanzar el tan ansiado clímax de nuestra entrega.

Nos quedamos abrazados, Edward acariciaba en círculos mi desnuda espalda mientras ambos permanecíamos en silencio. Me acurruqué más contra su cuerpo y respiré un par de veces para tomar valor y decirle que seremos papás.

-La razón por la cual no puedo tomar es porque... estoy embarazada.-le solté sin más preámbulos la noticia, y cuando la última palabra salió de mis labios sus caricias se detuvieron abruptamente.

Con temor levanté mi rostro para verlo, su expresión era indescifrable, tenía la mirada perdida y los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. Me senté apretando las sábanas contra mi pecho con fuerza, un par de lágrimas rodaron por mi mejillas a la vez que un suspiró entrecortado salia de mis labios.

-¿Embarazada?-me preguntó en un susurro sentándose al igual que yo.

-Sí, fue la noche que pasamos juntos en Las Vegas, yo no había estado con nadie desde que nos separamos y no tomaba anticonceptivos. Edward yo entiendo si tú no...-no pude continuar hablando porque sus labios me silenciaron.

-Te amo Bella, me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo. ¡Vamos a ser papás!-sus manos se posaron dulcemente en mi aún plano vientre.

Mi mano acarició su mejilla enjugando de paso sus lágrimas, Edward estaba llorando. Me lancé a sus brazos que me recibieron con gusto y no pude reprimir mis lágrimas, Edward acariciaba mi cabello y me susurraba al oído una y otra vez lo feliz que estaba con la noticia, que tonta fui al pensar que él no querría estar conmigo cuando lo supiera.

-Tenía miedo a que cuando lo supieras me dejaras.-le confesé en susurros.

-No sé porque esa idea cruzó por tu cabeza amor, pero ten por seguro que no hay nada que yo desee más en la vida, que formar una familia contigo.

-Charlie te va a matar cuando lo sepa.-él se tensó ante mis palabras y sus ojos reflejaban pánico.

.

.

Por fin hoy podríamos poner en marcha nuestro plan para juntar a nuestros amigos, tomé mi celular y marqué el número de Alice, que al tercer timbre contestó.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Alice, soy Bella. Sé que nuestra relación no es de lo mejor, pero realmente me gustaría que fuéramos amigas como años atrás.-le dije y ella suspiró sonoramente.

-A mí también me gustaría retomar nuestra amistad Bella, pero...

-Vamos de compras.-me apresuré a decir, sí, sé que es un golpe bajo pero no tenía de otra-. Pasó por ti en media hora, ¿qué dices?

-Está bien, ¡vamos de compras!-chilló emocionada y yo respiré con alivio, al menos ya la primera parte del plan estaba funcionando.

Después de cortar la llamada le mandé un texto a Garrett, para pedirle que en cuanto Jasper estuviera en la cabaña me avisará para llevar a Alice. Media hora después estacioné mi coche fuera de la casa de los Cullen y Alice no tardo en salir, se montó en el coche y nos pusimos en marcha hacia el centro comercial. Recorrimos cientos de tiendas, compramos zapatos, ropa, accesorios, maquillajes, cremas y no sé que tanto más, pero no podía resistirme o Alice sospecharía algo. Estaba agotada pero al pasar por una tienda de ropa para bebés no pude detenerme y entré.

-Awww Bella mira este vestidito es hermoso.-me dijo Alice mostrándome el pequeño vestido color rosa.

-Sí es muy lindo.-acaricié la prenda y suspiré.

-¡Lo voy a comprar!, si Ángela tiene una niña se lo puedo regalar.

Recorrimos la tienda sin prisas, cada cosa que veía me emocionaba y no podía dejar de imaginarme como es que será mi bebé, los meses que faltan para que lo pueda tener entre mis brazos se me harán eternos. Salí de la tienda con unos pequeños patucos y un conjunto de color blanco, pues no sabía si mi bebé sería niño o niña, así que opté por algo neutro, Alice no me preguntó nada al respecto tal vez creyó que era para el bebé de Angie. Mi celular vibró dentro del bolsillo de mis jeans y al sacarlo vi que era un mensaje de Garrett _"Misión cumplida, Jasper ya está en la cabaña" _volví a guardar mi celular, ahora sólo resta llevar a Alice.

-Alice tengo que ir a recoger algo muy urgente, pero es a las afueras de la cuidad y no me gustaría ir sola, ¿me acompañas?-puse mi mejor cara de cachorro abandonado made in Alan y suspiró derrotada.

-Bien, te acompaño.

Bajamos hasta el estacionamiento del centro comercial, metimos las bolsas en el maletero y nos montamos en el coche. Durante el camino Alice y yo hablamos de lo que habíamos hecho en los años que no nos vimos, me contó que está por abrir su propia boutique en conjunto con Rosalie, ella se hará cargo de los diseños mientras mi cuñada se encargará de la finanzas del negocio. Dos horas después llegamos a la cabaña, Alice frunció el entrecejo al verla pero no dijo nada.

-Yo te espero aquí.-claro que no lo harás.

-Alice por favor, me da un no sé que ir sola a la cabaña.-ella bufó y salió del coche.

Yo también salí del coche y caminamos hasta la puerta de la cabaña, me percaté de que Alice no traía su bolso consigo pero tenía que asegurarme de que no trajera su celular, le pedí que me lo prestará y me dijo que lo había dejado en el coche, hizo el amago de ir por el pero le dije que no era nada urgente. Abrí la puerta de la cabaña y lo primero que vi fue a un para nada contento Jasper sentado en el piso.

-¡Vaya! Creí que me iban a dejar aquí...-se quedó callado al ver a Alice.

-Bueno Jazz, si te vas a quedar aquí encerrado, pero no lo harás solo.-empujé a Alice dentro de la cabaña y antes de que pudieran reaccionar cerré la puerta con llave.

-¡Bella, abre! ¡No me puedes hacer esto!-gritaba Alice golpeando la puerta.

-Lo siento chicos pero esta situación no puede seguir así, ustedes tendrán que hablar y solucionar sus problemas, claro si quieren salir de éste lugar.-les dije tranquilamente.

-¡Cuando salga de aquí, tú y Garrett me las van a pagar Bella!-gritó Jasper y fue lo último que escuché antes de regresar al coche.

Misión cumplida, ahora sólo espero que dejen su orgullo de lado y hablen. Cuando llegué a mi casa todos estaban reunidos ahí, Edward en cuanto me vio entrar se acercó a mí con cara de preocupación, desde que se enteró de mi embarazo no quiere que haga el más mínimo esfuerzo.

-Estoy bien Edward.-le dije antes de que me preguntara algo.

Me abrazó por la cintura y besó mis cabellos, fuimos hasta la sala y por la manera en que Jake se comportaba con Nessie supe que mi hermana ya le había dicho que será papá. Nos sentamos en uno de los sofás libres y todos comenzamos a contarnos como fue que logramos cumplir nuestra parte del plan, Jacob no tuvo mucho problema, pues sólo convenció a Emmett de que bajara al sótano de la su casa, el cual Emm y Jazz convirtieron en un salón de juegos con todos los servicios incluidos, y lo encerró ahí esperando que Nessie llegara con Rosalie. Los demás no tuvieron mayor problema, sólo Nessie claro.

.

.

**NESSIE POV**

Después de que Bella se fuera por Alice yo me dispuse a ir y buscar a Rosalie a su casa, llegué y respiré profundo un par de veces antes de tocar el timbre, estoy segura de que no le hará mucha gracias mi visita. Llamé un par de veces y unos minutos después la puerta fue abierta por la misma Rosalie, que me miraba para nada contenta.

-¿Qué haces aquí Vanessa?-me preguntó con acritud.

-No entiendo por qué me odias Rosalie.-ella sonrió y negó en repetidas ocasiones.

-Tal vez por lo que le hiciste a Alice, ¡oh si! También puede ser que por tu culpa Emmett me dejó.-definitivamente el sarcasmo no es lo de esta chica.

-Lo que yo le hice a Alice sé que fue algo horrible, y no es que me quiera justificar, pero lo hice bajo la influencia de Tanya, ella y sus amigas me llenaron de mentiras que por tonta creí. Espero algún día poder aclarar eso con Allie y que volvamos a ser amigas como antes.-me senté en las escaleras del porche y Rosalie se sentó junto a mí.

-Lo que pasó aquel día lastimó mucho a Alice, no tienes idea de lo que eso afectó su autoestima, siempre estaba triste y apagada, pero poco a poco la Alice alegre e hiperactiva fue volviendo y no gracias a ti precisamente.

-Sé que tú y Edward la ayudaron a salir del abismo en el que yo la hice caer, y se los agradezco. Rosalie aunque no me creás estoy arrepentida de todo lo que hice, cambiar de lugar con Bella me hizo darme cuenta de todos los errores que había cometido, en Forks supe lo que era tener amigos de verdad.-no pude evitar sonreír al recordar esos días-. Pero con respecto a Emmett, yo no tuve nada que ver con que él se fuera.

-¡Claro que sí!, si tú le hubieses dicho a Edward como encontrar a Bella ellos habrían aclarado todo... y Emmett habría vuelto conmigo.-al final su voz se apagó y bajó la mirada.

-No podía hacerlo, yo le hice una promesa a Bella. Pero aún así le dije todo a Jacob para que tratará de hablar con ella, aunque nunca lo quiso escuchar. No tienes una idea de lo que me costó que me escuchará, nada más mencionar el nombre de Edward ella se cerraba y salía huyendo... mi hermana trató de localizarlo pero fue imposible, después nos enteramos que se habían mudado a Londres.-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y arriesgándome a que me sacara los ojos la abracé.

Rosalie no rechazó mi consuelo, al contrarió estuvo llorando en mis brazos por varios minutos, wow tal parece que Rosalie no es de hierro como yo siempre había creído desde que la conocí. Una vez se calmó se separó de mí y limpió los restos de sus lágrimas, abrió la boca para decirme algo pero el sonido de mi celular la interrumpió, le sonreí a modo de disculpa y saqué el aparato de mi bolso.

-Hola amor.-dije en cuanto atendí.

-_Todo listo, Emmett cayó en la trampa. ¿Tienes las llaves de la casa?_

-Perfecto y sí las tengo, nos vemos después. Te amo.-corté la llamada y volví a guardar mi celular-. Lo siento era Jake.

-Descuida, tal parece que no eres la arpía que yo pensé.

-¿Qué te parece si tratamos de ser amigas? Después de todo mi hermana está con tu hermano y eso nos convierte en familia.-me sonrió y estrechó la mano que le ofrecía-. Tengo que ir a recoger unas cosas a casa de Jazz y Emm, ¿me acompañas?

-No creo que sea buena idea, no quiero encontrarme con Emmett.-me dijo con cierta nota de tristeza en su voz.

-Él no estará, a esta hora está en el hospital. Tengo que sacar unas cajas con cosas de Jake, pero él no puede ayudarme porque está en su taller.-asintió derrotada y fue por su bolso.

Quince minutos después llegamos a casa de mis amigos, abrí la puerta y en la entrada estaba un par de cajas que Jake había dejado para hacer más creíble mi historia. Quise levantar una pero parecía que tenían piedras dentro, ¿cómo diablos se le ocurrió qué yo en mi estado voy a levantar esto?, claro él no sabé de mi embarazo. Rosalie miraba con tristeza la casa, su mirada reparó en una fotografía donde aparecíamos todo nuestro grupo, Emmett abrazaba a Irina y para cualquiera sería como ver a una pareja de enamorados.

-¿Me ayudas con esto?, las cajas están demasiado pesadas y no puedo levantarlas.-su ceño se frunció-. Estoy embarazada.

-Felicidades, y en ese caso yo me encargó de las cajas.-me dio una sonrisa sincera que yo le devolví.

Bien, habíamos llenado la nevera que está en el sótano, o mejor dicho en el cuarto de juegos, con comida suficiente para una semana, sólo estarán encerrados por máximo tres días pero con Emmett era mejor prevenir, dejamos ropa para Rosalie y para el grandulón, así como cosas de aseo personal. Espero que Rosalie no se moleste mucho conmigo y que nuestra reciente amistad no se perjudiqué con esto.

-Ya están las cajas en el coche, podemos irnos.

-Claro, sólo voy por algo que está en el sótano.-caminé hasta la puerta que conducía al sótano con Rosalie siguiéndome.

Bajamos las escaleras y se escucharon unos ruidos raros, al llegar abajo casi me desmayó al ver a Emmett amarrado y amordazado tirado en el piso, me acerqué a él y que quité el pañuelo de la boca.

-Considerate viuda, voy a matar a Jacob.-me dijo retorciéndose tratando se soltar sus manos.

-Serías capas de dejar a mi hijo huérfano.-abrió los ojos por la sorpresa ante mis palabras.

-Ahora si lo mató, como se le ocurre embarazar a mi hermanita...-se quedo cayado al ver a Rosalie parada a unos pasos de nosotros.

-Lamento lo que voy a hacer chicos, pero es la única manera de que esto se solucione. Así que ¿ven esa pequeña ventana?-les pregunté y ambos asintieron confundidos, confusión que yo aproveché para subir las escaleras-. Pues por ahí no pueden salir.-dije para después cerrar la puerta con llave.

-¡Sabía que no podía confiar en ti! ¡Sacame no puedes dejarme aquí con este orangután!

-¡Mira barbie yo no soy ningún orangután!-bueno al menos ya están hablando, o gritándose en este caso.

Me aseguré de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada y salí de la casa, para mi sorpresa Jacob me estaba esperando apoyado en mi coche.

-¿Amarraste y amordazaste a Emmett?-le cuestioné.

-Él no quería bajar al cuarto de juegos, así que tuve que tomar medidas drásticas.-me respondió encogiéndose de hombros y me acerqué a él besando sus labios.

Ya no podía seguir ocultándole mi embarazo, así que se lo diría ahora, así como va y sin anestesia, sólo espero que no le de un infarto.

-Estoy embarazada Jake.-sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y poco a poco una sonrisa se fue formando en sus labios.

-¿Un bebé? ¿Vamos a tener un bebé?-asentí como respuesta a sus preguntas.

Sus brazos rodearon mis cintura y me alzó unos centímetros del suelo dando vueltas, sus labios buscaron los míos, besándome de manera dulce y con amor. Regresamos a mi casa, donde ya estaban todos menos mi hermana, Edward caminaba de un lado a otro con preocupación, la cual se esfumó cuando cuando Bella llegó. Todos contamos como le habíamos hecho para cumplir nuestra parte del plan y después Alec propuso que brindáramos para celebrar.

-Bella/Nessie no toma.-dijeron al mismo tiempo Edward y Jacob.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Angie mirándonos a mi hermana y a mí de hito a hito.

-Bella y yo estamos embarazadas.-les dije y las felicitaciones por nuestros amigos no se hicieron esperar.

-Suerte chicos, Charlie los va a querer matar cuando sepa que será abuelo.-dijo Garrett carcajeándose y tanto Jake como Edward se pusieron pálidos...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Lamento la tardanza, pero estoy trabajando en un One Shot para participar en un contest y no había podido terminar el capi... Bueno Jacob y Edward ya saben que serán papás, ahora sólo nos falta que Charlie sepa que será abuelo, ya veremos su reacción en el próximo capi... espero que les haya gustado el capi :)**

**Les pido mil disculpas por no haber respondido sus review's, el tiempo me consume, tengo poco para terminar el One Shot y aún me falta para terminarlo... pero aprovecho para agradecerles que me saquen una sonrisa con sus comentarios :D**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, también a:**

**Lili4ever; Fran D; Angie Masen; karenkavam; gabystar16; It's Cezi-bitch; lesliok; Musa-23b; Marie Sellory; ; monse; Calipswan15; ; AnnaLuciana; desconocido; anónimos; Nora; Yaspicado; eddieIlove; Laura Romero; Ale-Hale21; yolabertay; Cullen-21-gladys; 98'Alejandra; Lady Bonbons17; karito CullenMasen; FitzGallagher13; crazy55bella; Cris Cullen Black; Little. wishes. Pxa; LeslieCullenJb; Angie CullenHale; Sun-e Kristal; DemonAngelBlue; Desii-Cullen; pia; Eli Glecas; Diana; Abiitha; natika-Cullen; Pattry; sumebe; Sheila Marie Cullen; ISACOBO; gigi thebest cullen; KariiSwanCullen; Maya Cullen Masen;michel n.n; beatrice013; DianaNessieDenali; nati puckett; belem**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 31

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**BELLA POV**

Tan sólo un día había pasado desde que enceramos a los chicos, y los nervios me estaban consumiendo. No había podido dormir bien y por si fuera poco hoy venían a comer Edward y Jacob, les daríamos a Charlie y a Renée la noticia de que serán abuelos y que Dios nos ampare.

-Chicas están muy calladas, ¿qué les ocurre?-nos preguntó Renée.

-No es nada mamá, ya sabes estamos preocupadas por los chicos.-le respondí y seguimos poniendo la mesa.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso que hicieron, debieron dejar que ellos por si solos arreglaran todo.-nos reprendió Renée.

-Mamá, si no les dábamos este empujoncito, ellos no habrían hablado así fuera el fin del mundo.-rebatió Nessie y yo asentí.

El sonido del timbre nos hizo saltar a mi hermana y a mí, intercambiamos miradas y ambas fuimos corriendo a abrir. Al abrir la puerta nos encontramos con unos más que nerviosos Jacob y Edward, me acerqué a mi novio y lo saludé con un beso en los labios beso que con gusto me devolvió, caminamos hasta la sala donde estaban Charlie y Alan jugando, al ver a mi papá Edward se tensó y tragó en seco.

-Hola muchachos, ¿qué tal les va?-le preguntó amablemente, una amabilidad que estoy segura se va a esfumar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Los chicos se enfrascaron en una amena charla con su suegro, unos minutos después Renée nos avisó que la comida estaba lista y pasamos al comedor. Durante la comida, ni Edward ni Jacob dejaron de moverse nerviosamente, a lo que mis padres y Alan los veían confundidos.

-¿Por qué están tan nerviosos chicos?-preguntó Renée viéndonos a los cuatro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Nerviosos? No, claro que no estamos nerviosos.-Edward estiró su mano para tomar su vaso de agua pero lo golpeó volcandolo sobre la mesa.

-Ya está bueno de darle vueltas a asunto, de todos modos se van a enterar.-dijo Nessie y Jacob se hundió en su silla.

-¿Enterarnos de qué?-por el tono de voz de Charlie supe que se estaba impacientando.

-Lo que pasa es que... que Nessie y yo... ella y yo... bueno nosotras... ustedes van a...-no podía armar una frase coherente de lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Lo que Bella quiere decir es que... ¡Felicidades van a se abuelos!-solamente Nessie puede soltar una noticia como esta así como así.

Renée nos veía emocionada y con lágrimas en los ojos, Alan tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba su plato fijamente, Charlie se quedó quieto tanto que parecía una estatua de jardín, y los chicos, bueno ellos estaban listos para echarse a correr.

-Haber, creo que no escuché bien. ¿Qué diablos fue lo que dijiste Vanessa?-oh no, la llamó Vanessa señal de que está muy, pero muy molesto.

-Nessie y yo estamos embarazadas.-respondí y Charlie se levantó de su silla como impulsado por un resorte.

Pasó de una tonalidad blanca fantasmal a una roja, después pasó de rojo a morado y por último cayó al suelo. ¡Dios lo matamos! Todos nos pusimos en pie rápidamente y nos acercamos a él, pero no estaba inconsciente ni nada por el estilo, estaba... ¿estaba buscando algo debajo de la mesa? Encontró su pistola y se puso en pie... un momento ¿pistola?

-¡Yo los mato porque los mato!-gritó apuntándoles a los chicos con el arma.

-Por Dios papá, baja esa pistola.-le pedí tranquilamente, aunque en este momento lo menos que sentía era tranquilidad, parándome frente a Edward. Acción que mi hermana imitó, situándose frente a Jacob.

-Charlie, cielo dame esa pistola.-intervino Renée.

-¡No y no, estos dos no salen vivos de mi casa!

-¡Sí, sí papá matalos, matalos!-chilló Alan brincando y aplaudiendo, al puro estilo Alice.

-¡Alan!-gritamos al mismo tiempo Renée, Nessie y yo, pero es que ve al hombre que está apunto de soltarles un plomazo a los chicos y todavía le da más ánimos.

-Papá por favor, piensa en nosotras, en tus nietos, baja esa arma ¡por Dios!-le pedí completamente desesperada.

-Charlie, hablemos como personas civilizadas. Yo amo a Bella, me voy a casar con ella y le daremos a nuestro hijo una familia, ellos dos son la luz de mi vida.-Edward se movió quedando a mi lado y tomó mi mano. Si no fuera que estamos en esta situación me lo comía a besos, es tan lindo.

-Charlie me conoces desde que soy un niño, créeme cuando te dijo que Nessie y este bebé que vamos a tener son lo más importante para mí. La amo y si ella me acepta nos vamos a casar.-Nessie le sonrió emocionada a Jake y besó su mejilla.

Mi papá bajó la pistola y un suspiro de alivio abandonó mis labios, Edward a mi lado se relajó y un poco de color volvió a su rostro. Charlie rascó su cabeza y soltó un sonoro suspiro antes de hablar.

-Bien, cásense. Pero... ¡Primero los mato!-ahí vamos otra vez.

-¡Yo también quiero jugar!-gritó Alan.

Todo pasó muy de prisa, se escuchó el ruido de dos disparos y el golpe de dos cuerpos al caer al piso. Me quedé en shock con la mirada fija en el cuerpo de Edward que yacía tirado en el piso, era consciente de los gritos histéricos de Renée y los sollozos de Nessie, pero no me podía mover de mi lugar, como tampoco podía hablar, gritar o cualquier otra cosa.

-¡Los mataste, lo mataste papá!-chillaba Nessie una y otra vez presa de la histeria.

-Yo no los maté, el arma está descargada.-murmuró Charlie.

Nessie dejó de llorar y gritar, con confusión yo fijé mi mirada en Charlie, que estaba pálido como un fantasma. Si la pistola está descargada, ¿qué fueron esos disparos que escuchamos?

-Yo los maté.-dijo Alan con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro mostrándonos la pistola que tenía en sus manos.

-¡Jesús bendito! ¿De dónde sacaste eso Alan?

-Mamá, me la regaló papá la navidad pasada ¿no lo recuerdas?-respondió como quien habla del clima ¿Charlie le regaló una arma a Alan?

-Es de juguete.-nos dijo Charlie y Alan asintió jalando el gatillo, al hacerlo el bendito juguete emitía el sonido de los disparos.

-Entonces ellos...

-Sólo están desmayados.-terminó Renée la frase de Nessie y el alma me volvió al cuerpo.

Me arrodillé junto a Edward, lo sacudí un par de veces para que despertara pero nada. Un par de minutos después Renée me entregó un algodón mojado con alcohol y lo pasé por su nariz para que lo oliera, poco a poco comenzó a volver en si y abrió los ojos confundido.

-¿Qué m... me pasó?-preguntó y lo ayudé a ponerse en pie.

-Tú y Jake se desmayaron.-le informé y se sentó en una silla.

-Pero yo escuché los disparos.-dijo Jacob frunciendo el ceño y sentándose al igual que Edward.

-Bueno eso, fue causa de Alan y... su... pistola de juguete.-dijo Renée avergonzada.

Alan sonrió ampliamente con cara de angelito, ¿angelito? Si claro, diablillo mejor dicho, tremendo susto el que nos pegó. Pasado todo el lío, todos tuvimos que tomarnos una tila para los nervios, Renée nos felicitó y hasta una cuantas lágrimas de emoción derramó por la futura llegada de sus primeros nietos, Charlie aún no estaba muy conformé con la idea de ser abuelo, y si las miradas matarán Jacob y Edward ya estarían diez metros bajo tierra, pero aunque él lo negara estaba emocionado con la idea, lo podía ver en sus ojos. Alan, él se puso feliz ante la idea de ser tío, pero nos advirtió que por lo menos uno de los bebés tenía que ser niño para poder jugar fútbol con él.

Los siguientes dos días se pasaron volando, al día siguiente de que mis padres se enteraran de que serían abuelos, Edward y yo les comunicamos la noticia de mi embarazo a mis suegros, los cuales tomaron la noticia con alegría y emoción. Esme nos abrazó a ambos hecha un mar de lágrimas, e inmediatamente comenzó a planear hasta la primera comunión del bebé, y no siguió hasta planear su boda porque Edward le cortó el rollo. Carlisle igualmente nos felicitó y aunque fue un poco menos entusiasta que su esposa, se notaba a kilómetros de distancia lo feliz que lo hacia la llegada de su primer nieto. Charlie ya había digerido la noticia, y aunque aún disimulaba, estaba pendiente de Nessie y de mí, de que comiéramos bien y a las horas debidas para que sus nietos nacieran sanos y fuertes.

-Bien llegamos.-anunció Edward deteniendo el coche y suspiré sonoramente, había llegado el día de que el encierro de nuestros amigos terminara.

Me abrió la puerta y me tendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar, caminamos hasta la cabaña y le di la llave para que abriera, cuando Edward abrió la puerta cerré los ojos asustada por la escena que nos pudiéramos encontrar, por mi cabeza pasaron muchas opciones, desde las más sangrientas hasta las más hermosas y románticas. Edward tomó mi mano y le dio un ligero apretón, volví a suspirar y abrí los ojos, nos adentramos en la cabaña y ni Alice ni Jasper se encontraban por ningún lado, los buscamos en la pequeña cocina, en la sala, en el baño y por último en la recamara. Abrí la puerta lentamente y mi corazón latía desenfrenado dentro de mi pecho, pero al verlos recostados y abrazados en la cama mientras charlaban, reían y compartían tiernos besos el temor que sentía se esfumó, Edward me abrazó por la espalda apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro y ambos sonreímos.

-¿Debo preocuparme por una posible venganza?-al escuchar mi voz ambos se giraron bruscamente a vernos y se pusieron en pie.

-Creo que no. Gracias, de no ser por ustedes nunca habríamos dejado nuestro orgullo de lado, y nunca hubiésemos arreglado nuestras diferencias.-Jasper le sonrió a Alice y la abrazó por la cintura besando el tope de su cabeza.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo con Jasper, gracias a ustedes estamos juntos de nuevo.-me emocioné tanto que no pude reprimir las lágrimas y abracé a mis amigos, las hormonas.

-No tienen nada que agradecer, y mejor nos vamos que nos están esperando.-dijo Edward y salimos de la cabaña.

De regreso a mi casa, nos sumergimos en una agradable charla, hasta que Alice y Jasper preguntaron qué les habíamos dicho a los demás para justificar su ausencia y nos los buscaran.

-Bueno Emmett y Rosalie están encerrados en el sótano de tu casa Jazz, Maria y Riley están en casa de los padres de Alec, los cuales salieron de viaje con Jane, esa casa es una fortaleza de ahí no salían aunque no los hubiésemos encerrado. Y por último Irina y Laurent fueron privados de su libertad en el departamento de Edward.-ambos se veían confundidos pero después se soltaron a reír, risas a las cuales Edward y yo no tardamos en unirnos.

-¿A quién se le ocurrió este plan?-preguntó Alice.

-Todos cooperamos para llevarlo a cabo, ¿puedes creer qué Nessie convenció a Rose para que la acompañara a casa de Jazz y Emmett?-Alice abrió los ojos sorprendida ante las palabras de mi novio.

-Vaya, yo pensé que Vanessa no era capas de hacer algo por alguien que no fuera ella misma.-las palabras de Alice en molestaron, está bien que Nessie haya sido una arpía, pero está arrepentida de todo y a cambiado.

-Alice, Nessie y tú tienen pendiente una larga charla. Y vas a hablar con ella, así tenga que encerrarlas a las dos en una habitación.-no dijo nada sólo se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

Llegamos a casa y en la sala sólo estaban Angie, Alec, Maria y Riley. Según nos dijeron los demás aún no volvían. Nos sentamos y comenzamos a charlar, unos minutos después llegaron Irina, Laurent, Jacob y una Nessie pálida y con la mirada perdida que se aferraba a mi cuñado como una lapa.

-¿Qué le pasa a Nessie?-le pregunté a Jacob y él muy idiota se rió, ¡se rió!.

-Yo... yo necesito ayuda psicológica después de lo que vi. Mi hermana, no de sangre, pero mi hermana al fin de cuentas, estaba enrollada con Laurent en la cocina, ¡Dios, en la cocina! Eso me ha traumatizado de por vida.-dijo Nessie sentándose en uno de los sofás mientras los aludidos se sonrojaban y los demás estallábamos en carcajadas.

-Edward, no pretenderás que vivamos en ese departamento después de eso ¿verdad?-le pregunté dejando de reír abruptamente.

-Tranquila amor, que a mí tampoco me hace gracia vivir ahí.

-¡¿Dónde estás Jacob Black?!-el gritó tronador de Emmett nos hizo botar a todos del susto-. ¡Allí estás maldita sabandija! Corre y que sea rápido, porque si te alcanzó te despellejo con mis propias manos.-tras de él venían Rosalie, Kate y Garrett.

-Emmett, tranquilo amigo, era la única manera de que tú y Rosalie hablaran y...

-Precisamente porque Rose y yo estamos juntos de nuevo es que te doy la oportunidad de correr, no te voy a matar porque me ayas encerrado, te voy a matar... porque embarazaste a mi hermanita.-le dijo asiendo crujir los huesos de sus manos.

-¡¿Qué tu qué?!-gritó Jasper poniéndose en pie.

-¡Dejen de comportarse como un par de críos! Jacob y yo vamos a ser papás...-no se te ocurra decirlo Vanessa Swan-. Al igual que Bella y Edward.

Jasper se arremangó las mangas de su camisa, mientras Emmett se estiraba como si fuera a correr la maratón.

-Corran.-gruñeron los hermanos Whitlock de forma sombría y amenazante.

Jacob y Edward no se lo pensaron dos veces y salieron disparos hacia fuera de la casa seguidos por Jazz y Emm.

-Ya volverán cuando se cansen. ¡Voy a ser tía!-chilló Rosalie antes de envolverme con su brazos.

Maria, Irina, Riley, Laurent, Kate y Garrett nos felicitaron a Nessie y a mí, Alice también me felicitó y a Nessie ni siquiera la volteó a ver. Tomé del brazo a mi hermana con una mano y con la otra a Alice, y no sé como, pero las arrastré hasta el estudio a ambas, las dejé dentro y cerré la puerta. Tal parece que eso de encerrar a las personas para que arreglen sus problemas funciona, espero que está no sea la excepción.

.

.

**NESSIE POV**

Bella nos encerró a Alice y a mí en el estudio, mi prima suspiró con frustración y se acercó a la ventana. Me senté en el sofá de cuero negro y comencé a jugar nerviosamente con el dobladillo de mi blusa, después de unos minutos sumergidas en un tenso silencio me impaciente y me dispuse a hablar.

-Bien, diré lo que tengo que decir y mientras más pronto lo haga, más pronto saldremos de aquí.- ella se giró y clavó su mirada en mí-. Sé que lo que te hice no tiene perdón, me porté contigo como la peor persona del mundo y tú no te lo merecías.

-Sí que no me lo merecía Vanessa. Nunca me esperé algo así y precisamente de ti, de ti que eras como mi hermana, cuando me mudé aquí pensé que ya no estaría sola. Pero fui tan ilusa al creer eso, al creer que tú y yo seríamos inseparables como cuando eramos niñas.-de sus ojos caían incontrolables lágrimas, al igual que de los míos.

-El día que Renée me dijo que te mudaría me puse muy feliz, después de que llegaste, mis "amigas" al ver que yo me estaba alejando de ellas, comenzaron a meterme ideas estúpidas en la cabeza, ideas que poco a poco fui creyendo. Tanya me dijo que tú lo que querías era desplazarme y... ¿Recuerdas cuando quedamos con Renée, para ir a correr las tres al parque?-ella asintió para que continuara-. Esa mañana ustedes dos se fueron solas y me dejaron, así fue como comencé a creer que lo que ellas decían era verdad.

-Mi tía no quiso despertarte, por eso nos fuimos sin ti.-susurró y se sentó frente a mí.

-Tanya supo aprovechar que yo me encontraba muy dolida y vulnerable, así fue como me convenció de que lleváramos a cabo su plan para que James se acercara a ti. ¿Sabes? Recuerdo perfectamente lo que me dijiste aquel día antes de irte de la cafetería, me dijiste que algún día me iba a arrepentir de todo eso y te iba a pedir perdón, me juraste que nunca me ibas a perdonar pero... aún así Alice, te pido perdón por todo lo que hice.

Ambas llorábamos a mares, al fin había podido pedirle perdón y aunque ella no me perdonara, al menos mi consciencia quedaría tranquila. Me levanté dispuesta a gritarle a Bella hasta que abriera la puerta, pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando la voz de Alice me detuvo.

-Nessie, te perdono. De corazón te perdono.-me dijo y nos fundimos en un abrazo sin dejar de llorar.

-No saben cuanto me alegra verlas así.-dijo Bella parada junto a la puerta.

Alice y yo nos acercamos a ella y la abrazamos, después de todo si habíamos hablado fue gracias a mi hermana.

-Ahora tengo dos hermanas, y dentro de unos meses, voy a ser tía por partida doble. ¡Esto es genial!-las tres reímos por las palabras de Alice.

Volvimos a la sala, donde estaba un Emmett a punto de un paro cardíaco, a causa de haber correteado a mi cuñado y a mi novio, tirado en un sofá mientras Rosalie le echaba aire con un cojín.

-¿Todo bien?-me preguntó Jacob acercándose a mí y yo me acurruqué entre sus brazos.

-Más que bien.-le respondí con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Acá les dejo un nuevo capi, espero que les haya gustado... Bueno tengo una noticia mala y una buena, la mala es que este Fic se nos termina :( el próximo capi será el final y el siguiente el epílogo, pero la buena es que ya estoy preparando una nueva historia que espero les guste :)**

**También quiero invitarles a que pasen por el One Shot que publiqué para participar en el Contest Lemmonada Espress 2, se llama "Caminos Cruzados" y lo encontraran en mi perfil, me encantaría saber que opinan... ¡Oh! Casi lo olvidaba, ¿les gustaría que publiqué un Outakke sobre la reconciliación de E/R A/J?**

**Lamento no haber contestado los review's, otra vez, pero mi novio me ha invitado a pasar unos días con su familia en una casa de campo que tienen sus papás y la verdad que me es imposible hacerlo, he podido publicar el capi por que por obra divina mi Banda Ancha Móvil ha tenido unos minutos de vida ¬¬**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, también a:**

**Lili4ever; Fran D; Angie Masen; karenkavam; gabystar16; It's Cezi-bitch; lesliok; Musa-23b; Marie Sellory; ; monse; Calipswan15; ; AnnaLuciana; desconocido; anónimos; Nora; Yaspicado; eddieIlove; Laura Romero; Ale-Hale21; yolabertay; Cullen-21-gladys; 98'Alejandra; Lady Bonbons17; karito CullenMasen; FitzGallagher13; crazy55bella; Cris Cullen Black; Little. wishes. Pxa; LeslieCullenJb; Angie CullenHale; Sun-e Kristal; DemonAngelBlue; Desii-Cullen; pia; Eli Glecas; Diana; Abiitha; natika-Cullen; Pattry; sumebe; Sheila Marie Cullen; ISACOBO; gigi thebest cullen; KariiSwanCullen; Maya Cullen Masen;michel n.n; beatrice013; DianaNessieDenali; nati puckett; belem; MonZe Pedroza**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 32

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**BELLA POV**

-Bella, Edward ya llego por ti.-me dijo Alice entrando a mi habitación, sí, Alice desde el día que Nessie y ella hicieron las pases se había mudado a vivir con nosotros.

-¿Tienes una idea de a dónde me va a llevar?-estaba segura de que ella sabía el misterio que había tras todo esto.

-No sólo tengo una idea, lo sé. Pero no te lo puedo decir.-yo bufé y ella sonrió.

-Hermanita, lo mejor es que bajes, o de lo contrario, mi cuñadito va a hacer una sanja en medio de la sala.-Nessie se rió sentándose en mi cama y Alice se unió a sus risas.

-Nessie, recuerda que tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar todavía, la fecha de la boda se nos viene encima. Lo bueno es que los vestidos ya están casi terminados-¡oh sí! Nessie y Jacob se casaban en un mes, y obviamente, Alice se había encargado de diseñar el vestido de novia.

-¿Los vestidos?-pregunté y ambas intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

-Sí, vestidos... eh ya sabes, vestidos para tía Renée, para Esme, las damas... vestidos.-Alice me sonrió como Alan cuando hace una travesura.

Yo no dije nada más y salí de la habitación sin despedirme de ellas, no estaba de buen humor, odio las sorpresas y qué hace Edward prepararme una. Sin mucho animo bajé hasta la sala, dónde efectivamente, Edward caminaba de un lado a otro pasando su mano por sus cabellos con nerviosismo. Se veía realmente sexy vestido con unos vaqueros negros, una camisa azul claro y unas zapatillas de deporte, al menos por la vestimenta que él usaba y la mía propia, la cual consistía en unos jeans, una blusa de mangas cortas blanca con un lindo estampado al frente y mis inseparables Converse, podía deducir que no era nada ostentosa su sorpresa, o al menos eso espero.

-Estoy lista, ¿podemos irnos?-al escuchar mi voz se frenó de golpe y volteó a verme.

-Claro... eh vamos.-el nerviosismo de Edward me resultaba cómico, y el enfado que tenía hasta hace unos minutos desapareció.

Con una sonrisa tomé la mano de Edward y salimos de la casa hasta su Volvo, nos montamos y lo puso en marcha. La actitud de Edward me parecía como la de un condenado camino a su trágico destino, y aunque traté, no pude reprimir un par de risas al verlo mover su mano nerviosamente sobre la palanca de cambios, ganándome un par de miradas reprobatorias de su parte. No sé cuanto tiempo transcurrió, pero cuando me di cuenta, Edward ya había estacionado el coche y me ofrecía su mano para ayudarme a bajar. Al bajar del coche solté un jadeo de sorpresa, estábamos nada más y nada menos que en el muelle Navy Pier, la atracción turística número uno de Chicago.

-Edd ¿qué hacemos aquí?-lo sé es una pregunta tonta pero no pude evitar hacerla.

-Creo que... ¿divertirnos?-más que una afirmación sonó como una pregunta.

Ambos reímos y abrazados caminamos sin rumbo, recorrimos el lugar tranquilamente, sin prisas, sólo disfrutando del lugar y del momento. A decir verdad la sorpresa no había sido tan mala como pensaba, y definitivamente este tipo de sorpresas, sí que me gustaban. Pero no todo es color de rosa y Edward y yo tuvimos una tonta discusión, ¿por qué? Muy sencillo, yo quería ir a comer algo y él estaba impaciente porque subiéramos a uno de los cruceros que estaban por salir, no entiendo cual es la prisa por que nos subamos a esa endemoniada embarcación.

-Bella amor, te prometo que el recorrido no tarda más de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Después podemos ir a comer.-me pidió por décima vez con tono afligido.

-Edward, no sé si recuerdas que estoy embarazada y... ¿qué crees? Tu hijo tiene hambre.-le respondí y suspiró.

-Puedes comer algo en el crucero.-me pregunto ¿cual es la insistencia para que subamos a ese crucero?

-Edward esa... cosa, va ha estar en constante movimiento, no creo que pueda comer lago sin terminar devolviendo hasta el desayuno.-pasó su mano por su cabello despeinandole, más de lo que estaba, y suspiró rendido, abrió la boca pero antes de que dijera algo yo me adelante-. Creo que puedo esperar cuarenta y cinco minutos para comer, pero ni uno más ¿entendido?-sí terminé por acceder, sólo porque en verdad parece que es importante para él subir al crucero.

Me dio una enorme sonrisa y besó con mucho entusiasmo mis labios, antes de casi llevarme corriendo entre la gente para subirnos al dichoso navío. Diez minutos después yo ya me había arrepentido de haber aceptado esto, pues el movimiento me causo un mareo terrible, pero Edward me dijo que fijara la vista en el horizonte y se me pasaría, cuando me lo dijo quise reírme de él, pero increíblemente funcionó y el mareo se me pasó. Ahora me encontraba apoyada en la barandilla y Edward me abrasaba por detrás mientras ambos disfrutábamos de la increíble vista del Lago Michigan que teníamos desde aquí.

-Bella, yo tengo que decirte algo muy importante.-me giré para quedar frente a él-. Yo... yo... yo...-comenzó a buscar algo en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, pero al no encontrar lo que sea que buscaba, maldijo por lo bajo y se alejó unos pasos de mí.

Yo me quedé viéndole confundida, él no dejaba de rebuscar en sus bolsillos y de pronto comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, todo fue en cámara lenta, Edward chocó con la barandilla y perdió el equilibrio cayendo al agua.

-¡Edward!-grité desesperada-. ¡Auxilio, por favor ayúdenme!

-¿Qué ocurre señorita?-me preguntó un hombre acercándose a mí

-Ayúdeme por favor, mi novio se cayó al agua.-le dije al hombre soltándome a llorar como una magdalena.

El buen hombre se fue a buscar ayuda, detuvieron el navío y un par de hombres se lanzaron al agua para ir en ayuda de Edward, pasaron unos minutos angustiosos en los cuales yo no dejaba de llorar a mares, una mujer se acercó a mí y me trataba de tranquilizar pero no lo consiguió, fue hasta que vi como lo ayudaban a subir de nuevo a la embarcación que pude respirar con alivio. Me acerqué a él y sin importarme que estaba todo mojado, lo abracé como si mi vida pendiera de ello.

-Me diste un susto de muerte.-le reproché entre lágrimas y sollozos a lo que él me estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento amor, yo estaba buscando algo muy importante y no me di cuenta de...

-¿Qué puede ser tan importante? ¡Por Dios Edward te pudo haber pasado algo malo!-me alejé un poco de él para verlo a la cara.

Suspiró sonoramente y metió su mano a su bolsillo derecho, del cual sacó una cajita de terciopelo color rojo, se arrodilló frente a mí y abrió la cajita, de la cual salió una pequeña cantidad de agua, y mi corazón se debuto al ver el hermoso anillo de compromiso que ahí reposaba.

-Isabella Swan, eres la mujer con la que siempre soñé formaría una familia, la mujer que sería la madre de mis hijos, la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida. Te amo, y hoy me haría el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, si me dices que sí aceptas casarte conmigo.-mi corazón de pronto comenzó a latir rápidamente, mi cuerpo no me respondía y no podía articular palabra alguna, respiré profundamente y tragué el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta antes de poder hablar, o hacer el intento.

-Nada me haría más feliz que ser tu esposa Edward.-susurré con voz temblorosa y temí que no me hubiese escuchado, pero al ver la hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, supe que sí lo había hecho.

Se levantó y sacó el anillo de la cajita para después deslizarlo por mi dedo anular, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos de manera dulce, mis brazos rodearon su cuello y su agarré en mi cintura se hizo más firme. Nos olvidamos de las personas que nos rodeaban, hasta que estos estallaron en aplausos y ovaciones hacia nosotros, me separé de Edward y al verlos me sonrojé, hasta la punta de los cabellos, y escondí mi rostro en el cuello de Edward el cual sólo se rió por lo bajo.

Al final no pudimos quedarnos a comer, ya que Edward estaba todo empapado y sino se cambiaba pescaría un resfriado, así que tuve que esperar hasta que mi futuro esposo me dejó en mi casa. Fui directo a la cocina y preparé unos bocadillos, me senté en la mesa y no pasaron ni tres segundos antes de que Alice y mi hermana se aparecieran por la cocina con una sonrisa bailando en sus rostros.

-¿Y bien?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo corriendo una silla cada una para sentarse.

-Edward me llevó al muelle Navy Pier.-respondí sin darles más información y escondí mi mano bajo la mesa.

-¿Sólo eso?-yo asentí y Alice bufó-. Ya decía yo que no se iba a aminar, me parecía más conveniente la idea del parque, pero como el señor soñó que una ardilla le robaba el anillo la descarto.-dijo por lo bajo pero aún así la escuché.

-¿De qué anillo hablas?-le pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Anillo? ¡Oh si anillo!, es que Edward... ¡No dijo! Yo, yo soñé que Edward te iba a pedir matrimonio, te iba a llevar a un picnic en el parque pero de pronto aparecía una ardilla y se robaba el anillo.-al terminar de hablar le dio una mirada asesina a Nessie que estaba riendo a carcajada suelta.

-¿Acaso... es este anillo?-le pregunté con una sonrisa poniendo mi mano sobre la mesa para que ambas vieran el anillo.

-¡Oh por Dios te vas a casar!-chilló Nessie, que estaba a mi lado, y me dio un efusivo abrazo.

-Y Edward que se iba a echar para atrás por una ardilla, ¡Felicidades primita!-Alice también me abrazó.

Le pedí que me explicara eso de la ardilla mientras yo me comía mis bocadillos y ella me relató el sueño de Edward con todo lujo de detalles, al final del relato tenía lágrimas en los ojos de tanto que me había reído, no podía creer que Edward fuera supersticioso y que por eso hubiera estado a punto de no pedirme hoy que me casara con él, aunque ya fuera en sus sueños o en la realidad algo tenía que pasar, ya que si bien no había aparecido una ardilla a robarse el anillo, él había terminado en el agua mientras lo buscaba en sus bolsillos.

-Bella, cásate el mismo día que yo.-dijo Nessie de pronto.

-Claro que no, ese es tu día y el de Jake.

-También puede ser tu día y el de Edward.-me rebatió y yo negué en repetidas ocasiones con la cabeza-. Bella, ya compartimos la misma fecha de nacimiento, ¿por qué no compartir también la fecha de nuestra boda?

-Nessie, tú y Jake se casan en un mes, no es solamente decir que sí y ya, hay cosas que organizar y...

-Sólo es necesaria una llamada para que agreguen tu nombre y el de Edward en las invitaciones, prácticamente los invitados para ambas bodas son los mismo y tu vestido de novia está a punto de ser terminado, sólo necesitó que te lo pruebes y hacer los ajustes que sean necesarios para terminarlo.-Nessie asintió a las palabras de Alice y yo me quedé pasmada, ya tenían todo planeado.

-Acepta Bells, desde que Alice me dijo que Edward te pediría matrimonio organizamos todo.

-Bien, pero primero tengo que hablar con Edward.-ambas asintieron muy sonrientes, sabían que al final sería como ellas lo planearon, Nessie y yo terminaríamos casándonos el mismo día.

Y efectivamente, hablé con Edward y él no puso resistencia a que nos casáramos en una boda doble con mi hermana y Jake. Por otro lado Charlie no se lo tomó muy bien, no le hacia gracia que sus dos hijas se casaran el mismo día, y no porque no quisiera que nos casáramos, sino porque según él nos perdería el mismo día, al escucharlo decirnos eso, ni Nessie ni yo, pudimos contener las lágrimas y nos echamos a llorar en brazos de nuestro padre. Los días se fueron volando, entre organizar todo para la boda, la luna de miel y de más ni había sentido el paso del tiempo y ya sólo estábamos a un día de la boda.

Las chicas en conjunto con Renée y Esme nos habían organizado una despedida de solteras, así que ahora nos llevaban a mi hermana y a mí quién sabe a donde con los ojos vendados. El coche se detuvo y Alice con ayuda de Rosalie me ayudaron a salir del dichoso coche, me tomaron cada una de un brazo y me condujeron hasta un lugar en el cual se escuchaba música, ¿a dónde nos habían traído? Por encima de la música se escuchaban gritos y... ¿silbidos? ¡Oh no! Que no sea lo que estoy pensando, ellas no pudieron hacer eso ¿o si? La venda que tenía en los ojos fue removida y ¡Dios! Si no me sujete del brazo de Rosalie voy a parar al suelo.

-Nos trajeron a un... a un club de...

-¡Stripers!-terminó Nessie por mí, pero ella a diferencia de mí estaba más que encantada con la idea.

-Pues yo no me pienso quedar, así que me voy.-di media vuelta pero Esme me detuvo, ¡Esme por Dios! La madre de mi futuro marido me detuvo para que no saliera de aquí.

-Bella cariño, no es nada malo, tampoco estamos aquí para otra cosa que no sea disfrutar del show.-me dijo y suspiré derrotada, ¿qué diría Edward si supiera que estoy aquí? ¿Qué diría Charlie si supiera que mi mamá está aquí? No, creo que la pregunta sería, ¿qué dirían todos en general al saber que todas estamos aquí?

Nos fuimos a sentar y pidieron unas bebidas, obvio que para Nessie, Angie y para mí nada de alcohol. Alice, Rosalie, Kate y hasta Renée y Esme se pusieron muy alegres después de su quinta ronda de tequilas, de pronto las luces del lugar se volvieron más tenues, lo que indicaba que el show estaba por iniciar. En el escenario apareció un grupo de tres hombres, los tres tenían antifaces pero uno estaba vestido de vaquero, otro vestido de policía y el otro vestido de bombero, la música comenzó y los hombres comenzaron a moverse en un baile demasiado sexy mientras la primera de sus prendas salía volando.

-¡Chicas ese poli está como quiere!-chilló Rosalie que estaba a punto de saltar sobre el antes mencionado.

-Pues yo me quedo con el vaquero.-dijo Alice que miraba con lujuria el desnudo abdomen del tipo.

-¡Dios! Que ese bombero venga a apagar el incendio que me está consumiendo.-agregó Kate, ok definitivamente el alcohol está haciendo estragos con mi prima, mi cuñada y mi amiga.

Me disculpe para ir al baño, pero creo que nadie me escuchó pues estaban todas muy entretenidas disfrutando del show, me lavé las manos y me quedé un momento ahí esperando a que el show terminara y ver si las podía convencer de que nos fuéramos, quince minutos después salí del baño y mientras caminaba a la mesa vi algo que me dejo fuera de lugar. Rosalie estaba comiéndose, literalmente, al policía a besos, Alice estaba apoyada en una pared mientras le exploraba con su lengua las anginas al vaquero, Kate... ella pasó a mi lado y me dijo adiós muy sonriente mientras el bombero la sacaba del lugar cargada sobre su hombro. Pero lo que para nada me esperaba era que mi madre y mi suegra estuvieran ligando con unos desnudistas, porque eso eran ¿no? Busqué a Nessie y Angie pero no las vi por ningún lado.

-Hola.-susurró alguien en mi oído y yo pegué un bote del susto-. ¿Quieres compañía?

-¡Claro que no!-me giré y al ver al hombre que estaba frente a mí tragué en seco, sólo llevaba puestos unos jeans y su torso desnudo, llevaba un antifaz por lo que no podía ver bien su rostro, pero apuesto a que era atractivo.

Estaba por retomar mi camino pero me detuve en seco al ver como Alice y Rose se iban con los tipos del show, y como los tipos con los cuales estaban ligando mi suegra y mamá las sacaban en brazos del lugar y ellas iban de lo más contentas. Caminé a prisa hasta la salida, pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera una mano me detuvo tomándome del brazo.

-¡Suéltame!-chillé soltándome bruscamente del agarré del tipo que hace un momento se había acercado a mí-. Qué les voy a decir a los chicos, a mi suegro, a mi padre y a Edward.-murmuré nerviosamente.

-¿Qué te parece si tú y yo nos vamos a otro lugar?-preguntó acariciando mi brazo suavemente causándome escalofríos, es que este tipo no se cansa de molestar.

Me giré dispuesta a decirte tres cosas, pero sus ojos llamaron mi atención. Esos orbes esmeralda yo los conocía y vaya que sí los conocía, pero no sólo eso llamó mi atención, no, también ese cabello rebelde de color cobrizo y esa sonrisa de lado que me hacia temblar, este hombre que estaba frente a mí no era otro más que Edward. Ahora estoy más que segura de que los stripers con los que se fueron mis amigas, no eran otros más que Jasper, Emmett y Garrett, también estoy segura que Esme y Renée se fueron con Carlisle y Charlie, así como Ángela con Alec y Nessie con Jacob. Con que quieres jugar Edward Cullen, pues juguemos, me acerqué a él con movimientos lentos y una sonrisa sexy en mis labios.

-¿Sabes? Me encantaría irme a un lugar más privado contigo.-le susurré al oído y él se estremeció-. Después de todo mi futuro esposo no tiene porque enterarse.-mordí mi labio inferior y con mis últimas palabras se tensó soltando un gruñido.

-Isabe...-no lo dejé que continuara hablando y lo besé, lo besé con pasión y él me devolvió el beso de igual manera.

-Cuando nos casemos vas a dejar tu trabajo como striper ¿verdad?-bromeé y el sonrío mientras se quitaba el antifaz.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Cariño, te reconocería aunque llevaras puesto el mejor de los disfraces.-le respondí y unas mujeres llamaron mi atención, mujeres que miraban a mi prometido casi marido como si fueran una jauría de hienas hambrientas-. Edward podrías ponerte algo encima, esas zorras no dejan de devorarte con la mirada.-gruñí molesta.

Fue por su camisa y se despidió de un par de personas, tomó mi mano y salimos del lugar, de camino a mi casa le pregunté como fue que se enteraron de que estábamos ahí y me dijo que los dueños del lugar, Emily y Sam, eran sus amigos y ellos les habían avisado de nuestra presencia, y que a Emmett se le había ocurrido la idea de que se hicieran pasar por stripers, por qué no me sorprende que haya sido una ocurrencia de Emmett. Llegamos a mi casa y me tuve que despedir de Edward, entre y subí a mi habitación todas iban a disfrutar de una noche de pasión mientras yo tenía que irme a dormir sola en mi cama, pero era arriesgado que Edward se quedara aquí y definitivamente yo no me iba a quedar en casa de sus padres, y como vendió su departamento no había de otra, pero después de mañana estaríamos juntos por siempre.

La mañana llegó y con ella un diabólico duende que me despertó y me hizo entrar a la ducha con premura, pues sólo teníamos cinco horas antes de la boda. Cuando salí de la ducha en mi habitación estaban todas, y me refiera a todas incluida Nessie, esperándome para comenzar con una interminable sesión de belleza, maquillaje, peinados y de más. Cuatro horas y media después ya todas estábamos listas, mi madre nos veía a Nessie y a mí con emoción y estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas, mi vestido era blanco tipo halter, ajustado hasta mis caderas para después abrirse con un vuelo moderado hasta caer al piso y en la parte del torso tenía un sencillo y lindo bordado en pedrería, el vestido de mi hermana era también blanco, y nada que ver con el mío pues mis gustos eran más sencillos, pero era realmente hermoso.

Charlie vino a buscarnos y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al vernos, se acercó a nosotras y dejó un beso en nuestras frentes. Llegamos a la iglesia y mi padre suspiró pesadamente antes de bajar del auto y ayudarnos a bajar, Alice me acomodó por milésima vez el velo y a Nessie le puso un poco de brillo en los labios, antes de entrar corriendo a la iglesia. Mi hermana se enganchó del brazo izquierdo de Charlie y yo de su brazo derecho, la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y mi estomago dio un vuelco, al caminar por el pasillo, que ahora me parecía realmente kilométrico, me aferré al brazo de mi padre con fuerza, pues mis nervios eran tantos que me sentía como si caminara en una superficie llena de desniveles y en cualquier momento podría caerme.

Durante el recorrido hasta el altar, fijé mi vista en Edward que lucia igual o más nervioso que yo, logré normalizar mi respiración y no ponerme a hiperventilar, sorpresivamente y contra todo pronostico no me desmayé, y logré llegar de una pieza hasta donde Edward me esperaba.

-Sé que nunca harán sufrir a mis hijas, y lo sé porque soy policía, retirado, pero al fin policía. Y créanme que si alguna de las dos derrama una sola lágrima, por culpa de ustedes, no habrá lugar en la tierra donde se puedan esconder y no me va a remorder la consciencia para soltarles un tiro.-tanto Edward como Jacob asintieron tragando en seco.

Edward tomó mi mano y besó el dorso de esta, nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares y la ceremonia dio inicio. Estuve al borde de las lágrimas desde que el sacerdote dijo la primer palabra, y es que la emoción que sentía en conjunto con mis alborotadas hormonas no eran una buena combinación. Pero cuando Edward pronunció sus botos no pude contenerme, la forma en que con sus palabras me dijo cuanto me amaba me desarmó por completo, y en consecuencia, yo dije mis botos entre hipos y sollozos.

.

.

-¿Está feliz señora Cullen?-me dijo mientras nos mecíamos suavemente al ritmo de la música.

-Muy feliz señor Cullen.-respondí y lo besé.

-¿Sabes? Me enamoré de ti desde el primer momento que te vi cuando llegaste a casa de Renée hace años, creí que estaba perdiendo la razón por enamorarme de Vanessa Dwyer pero...

-Resulto que no era Vanessa Dwyer, sino Isabella Swan.-terminé por él y ambos sonreímos.

-Exacto, Isabella Swan, mi Bella. Y aunque las mentiras nos separaron ni la distancia o el tiempo pudieron terminar con nuestro amor.-acarició mi mejilla y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Sí, tuvimos que sortear demasiados juegos del destino, pero vemos ahora, aquí juntos, casados y dentro de unos meses seremos padres.-alcé mi rostro para verlo y parándome de puntillas rocé sus labios con los míos.

-Este no es el final de nuestra historia amor, a penas comienza.-me dijo y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de amor.

**FIN**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Sé que no tengo perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve que reescribir todo el capi, pues lo tenía guardado en una USB que terminó en el fondo de un lago y no tenía una copia... también perdí el avance que tenía de mi nueva historia pero bueno ya lo recuperaré... Bueno ahora sí esto llegó a su fin, espero que les haya gustado este último capítulo.**

**Quiero agradecerles enormemente a quienes me acompañaron a la largo de esta aventura, por todos sus alertas, favoritos, review's y quienes de manera silenciosa me acompañaron, y un agradecimiento muy especial a:**

**Lili4ever; Fran D; Angie Masen; karenkavam; gabystar16; It's Cezi-bitch; lesliok; Musa-23b; Marie Sellory; ; monse; Calipswan15; ; AnnaLuciana; desconocido; anónimos; Nora; Yaspicado; eddieIlove; Laura Romero; Ale-Hale21; yolabertay; Cullen-21-gladys; 98'Alejandra; Lady Bonbons17; karito CullenMasen; FitzGallagher13; crazy55bella; Cris Cullen Black; Little. wishes. Pxa; LeslieCullenJb; Angie CullenHale; Sun-e Kristal; DemonAngelBlue; Desii-Cullen; pia; Eli Glecas; Diana; Abiitha; natika-Cullen; Pattry; sumebe; Sheila Marie Cullen; ISACOBO; gigi thebest cullen; KariiSwanCullen; Maya Cullen Masen; michel n.n; beatrice013; DianaNessieDenali; nati puckett; belem; MonZe Pedroza; nandita21unexplained **

**Por dejarme sus review's a lo largo de la historia y sacarme una sonrisa con cada una de sus palabras... bueno sólo nos queda el Epílogo, el cual trataré de subir lo más pronto que pueda, así que nos leemos en el próximo...**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	33. EPÍLOGO

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 33: EPÍLOGO

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Cuatro años después...**

**BELLA POV**

Mi corazón latía desbocado dentro de mi pecho, y cómo no, si acababa de correr una maratón, bueno no una maratón precisamente, pero sí había corrido bastante para lograr esconderme con mis hijos y que él no nos encontrara.

-De nada sirve que se escondan, de todos modos los voy a encontrar.-dijo con voz siniestra y yo les hice una señal a los niños para que no hicieran ruido.

-Mami el monsto nos va a encontad.-susurró quedito Ally y se apretó contra mi cuerpo.

-No te asustes Ally, io as potejo.-Eidan le sonrió a su hermana, pero al escuchar unos pasos acercarse, se encogió en su lugar.

Los tres nos quedamos en completo silencio conteniendo hasta la respiración, podíamos ver los pies del "monstruo" que se acercaba a la mesa, debajo de la cual estábamos escondidos, con movimientos lentos y sin hacer mucho ruido me moví hasta el borde, pero sin dejarme ver, y volteé a ver a mis hijos que asintieron dándome a entender que sabían cuál era nuestro plan de ataque.

-Si salen ahora, seré bueno con usted... ¡Auch!-se quejó el "monstruo" cuando lo jalé de los pies asiéndolo caer al piso.

-¡Ahola!-chillaron Ally y Eidan al unisono saliendo de debajo de la mesa para atacar al "monstruo".

Los tres nos echamos sobre Edward y comenzamos a hacerle cosquillas, Edward se retorcía sin dejar de reírse tratando de liberarse de nosotros, pero sin mucho éxito. Mis pequeños chillaban y se reían encantados porque estaban ganándole al "monstruo" y este tendría que darles su recompensa.

-¿Te rindes malvado monstruo?-le pregunté entre risas y él asintió.

-Sí me rindo, me rindo. Ustedes ganan.-respondió con la respiración jadeante y lágrimas en los ojos, por haber reído tanto, dejamos de hacerle cosquillas y los cuatro nos levantamos del piso aún riéndonos.

-Te ganamos otla vez papi.-Ally tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al igual que su hermano.

-Sí, vencieron al monstruo de los chocolates y aquí está su recompensa.-abrió una barra de chocolate y les dio la mitad a cada uno, la cual se devoraron en un parpadeo.

-Bien niños, ahora a bañarse que tenemos que ir a casa de los abuelos.-tomé a Eidan en mis brazos y Edward hizo lo mismo con Ally.

Bañarlos era todo un reto que Edward y yo teníamos que pasar a diario, les encantaba jugar en la tina y salpicaban agua por todos lados, así que acabábamos todos empapados. Pero bueno era algo a lo que ya nos habíamos acostumbrado, teníamos tres años lidiando con ello. Dos meses después de nuestra boda nos enteramos que seríamos padres de mellizos, en un principio me asustó demasiado la idea, eran dos pequeños que estarían a mi cuidado y temía no poder cuidarlos como se debía, pero cuando los tuve entre mis brazos todo temor desapareció. Allison y Eidan, esos pequeños diablillos eran todo para Edward y para mí, eran muy parecidos a su padre físicamente y tenían sus mismos ojos esmeraldas, pero tenían el cabello castaño igual al mío.

Después de vestirles, Edward me ayudó a recoger el desastre que había quedado en el baño, los niños se quedaron viendo la televisión en su cuarto y nosotros nos dispusimos a ducharnos. Iríamos a cenar a casa de mis padres, dónde nos reuniríamos todos para pasar noche buena, no nos tardamos más de media hora en estar listos, pues ya íbamos tarde a causa de el "monstruo de los chocolates".

-Te vez hermosa.-susurró Edward en mi oído abrazándome por detrás mientras me terminaba de arreglar frente al espejo.

-Y tú te vez guapísimo.-respondí girándome entre sus brazos y lo besé dulcemente en los labios.

-¡Iugh!-protestaron dos vocesitas desde la puerta y nos separamos sonriendo.

Edward y yo nos pusimos nuestros abrigos, abrigamos bien a los niños, pues afuera estaba demasiado frío y salimos de la casa hasta el coche. Durante todo el camino los niños no dejaron de ver por la ventanilla las luces que adornaban las casas y los hombres de nieve que estaban en algunos jardines, mientras hablaban emocionados sobre la llegada de Santa y los obsequios que les traería. Llegamos a casa de mis padres y en cuanto la puerta fue abierta, por Emmett, los niños entraron corriendo.

-¡Alto! No pueden entrar así sin siquiera saludar a su tío oso.-dijo Emmett yendo tras los niños.

-Bella, Edward que bueno que llegaron.-dijo Nessie abrazándome tanto su abultado vientre de ocho meses le permitió.

Fuimos hasta la sala, saludamos a mis padres, a mis suegros y a nuestros amigos pues todos estaban ahí. Me acerqué a Alice y tomé en mis brazos a la pequeña Jazmín, era una niña hermosa con los ojos color miel de la madre y el cabello rubio del padre, Jasper y mi prima se casaron hace año y medio, y tres meses atrás, había llegado este angelito a sus vidas. Rosalie y Emmett se casaron tan sólo cinco meses después de mi boda, ellos habían pasado por una situación muy difícil, Rosalie después de tres abortos no pudo volver a quedar embarazada, pasó por un fuerte estado de depresión, no tenía deseos de nada, incluso le pidió el divorcio a Emmett y se fue a vivir con sus padres, pero Emmett nunca la dejó sola, le dio su espacio y poco a poco la fue ayudando a salir de ese hoyo negro que la consumía. Hace un año adoptaron a una niña de cinco años, Sarah, Rosalie desde el momento en que la vio supo que quería ser la madre de esa criatura, poco después de eso ocurrió un milagro, un milagro que llegó a sus vidas hace cuatro meses y tiene nombre y apellido, Ian Whitlock Cullen, un hermoso niño de cabello negro y rizado como el padre y los ojos azules de la madre.

Angie y Alec, ellos estaban encantados con su pequeña Kathy, de tres años y el pequeño Patrick de un año, ahora vivían en la casa de los padres de Alec, los cuales se habían mudado hace unos años a Europa dejandole la casa a su hijo. Si quieren saber que fue de Jane, pues les diré, ella ahora vivé en África con su pareja Nahuel, el lado altruista de la fría y egocéntrica chica salió a flote cuando conoció el amor, y ahora ellos están trabajando en un proyecto para llevarles atención medica a una de las regiones más pobres de África. Maria y Riley, ellos están a dos meses de casarse, después de vivir juntos por un año decidieron dar el siguiente paso, mi amiga se acaba de enterar que está embarazada y le dará la noticia a Riley como regalo de navidad. Kate y Garrett, ellos también se casaron y tienen un pequeño de dos años, George. Por su parte Irina y Laurent son los únicos solteros sin planes de boda, para ellos el matrimonio no está en sus planes futuros, viven juntos desde hace tres años y no tienen hijos.

-¡Tita Bella!-le devolví la bebé a Alice al escuchar esa vocesita y me agaché para quedar a la altura de mi sobrino Josh, él era idéntico a Jacob pero tenía los ojos chocolates de la madre.

-Hola cariño, ¿dónde estabas?-le pregunté besando su mejilla.

-Jugano con mis pimos y tito Alan.-a Alan el ser tío se le daba de maravilla y estaba feliz de tener tantos sobrinos, aunque lo idóneo sería decir que, más que su tío, era como su hermano mayor y cómplice de travesuras. Y como si los hubiésemos llamado entraron todos corriendo a la sala.

Después de un rato de charlas pasamos al comedor, al gran comedor, ya que eramos casi treinta personas las que estábamos reunidas. La cena pasó de manera agradable y entre risas, nunca ni en mis más locos sueños me hubiera imaginado pasar una navidad así con tantas personas, por muchos años sólo fuimos Charlie y yo, pero ahora mi familia había aumentado considerablemente su número.

-Quiero proponer un brindis.-dijo Charlie levantándose y tomando su copa-. Por nuestra gran, rara y loca familia. ¡Salud!

-¡Salud!-dijimos todos levantando nuestras copas.

Yo sólo pegué mis labios a la copa, no podía tomar alcohol pero era un secreto que nadie sabía, aún.

-Yo siempre deseé una gran familia, y aunque Dios sólo me haya dado la dicha de ser madre dos veces.-Esme volteó a ver a sus hijos con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro-. Hoy le agradezco el que me haya dado la oportunidad de ser una madre para todos ustedes, porque para mí todos son como mis hijos, unos hijos que me han dado la dicha de ser abuela de estos nueve angelitos, y espero que en un futuro vengan muchos más.

-Bueno por lo pronto dentro de unas semanas ya serán diez.-dijo Nessie acariciando su vientre y Jake besó su mejilla.

-Yo quiero decir algo. Amor feliz navidad, vamos a ser papás.-una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Riley y sus ojos se aguaron, abrazó y besó dulcemente a su esposa y le susurró algo al oído.

Después de su momento todos felicitamos a los futuros padres, y los planes de compras y decoración, para la habitación del bebé, no se hicieron esperar. Estas mujeres son de temer en cuanto a compras se refiere, no dejaban de parlotear sobre colores, muebles, ropa, juguetes y la pobre de Maria estaba toda aturdida por el parloteo.

-Oigan, ¡oigan! Ya dejen a la pobre de Maria, la están agobiando.-mi amiga le dio una mirada de agradecimiento a Carlisle, el cual sólo le sonrió.

Fuimos hasta el salón, Esme logró convencer a Edward para que se sentara frente al piano y tocara algunos villancicos mientras los demás cantábamos, nada bien he de agregar, y los que más desafinaban eran Emmett, Garrett y Jacob, pero nos estábamos divirtiendo de lo lindo. Las campanadas que anunciaban las doce comenzaron a resonar por todo el lugar, los abrazos y buenos deseos comenzaron a llover por parte de todos, después de un rato los niños ya se querían ir a dormir y esperar que la mañana llegara pronto para ver los obsequios que Santa les traería. Así que todos se comenzaron a despedir y marcharse, cuando todos se fueron Edward y yo llevamos a los niños a la habitación donde dormirían, ya que tanto nosotros como mi hermana y su familia, nos quedaríamos a dormir en casa de mis padres.

-Mami, ¿cles que Santa nos taiga un pelito?-me pregunto Ally mientras le ponía su pijama.

-Cariño ya habíamos hablado sobre tener un perrito, y ahora no es posible. Tal vez más adelante.-besé su frente y la ayudé a meterse a la cama-. Ahora a dormir, que sino Santa no vendrá esta noche.

Los arropé bien para que no tuvieran frío. Edward les dijo algo que no alcancé a escuchar y los dos sonrieron asintiendo enigmáticamente, ¿qué les habrá dicho? Salimos de la habitación y fuimos hasta la que era mi antigua habitación, y nada más entrar me vi acorralada entre los brazos de mi marido.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me colé a tu habitación y Charlie casi nos descubre?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, fue algo inolvidable. Tú y yo haciendo el amor en esta cama...-comencé a caminar hasta la cama donde ambos caímos, yo sobre él, y besé su cuello-... Mientras Irina, Maria y mis padres estaban al otro lado de la puerta.-mis labios atraparon los suyos en un beso apasionado, necesitado, que él me devolvió de la misma manera.

Mis manos rápidas y ávidas comenzaron a desabotonar su camisa, mientras él bajaba con lentitud la cremallera de mi vestido, esa noche, fue otra noche testigo de nuestro amor, un amor que con el pasó de los días no disminuía, al contrario aumentaba, obvio no todo era miel sobre hojuelas en nuestro matrimonio, teníamos nuestras diferencias y discusiones como cualquier otra pareja, pero no era algo que no pudiéramos resolver.

A la mañana siguiente unos gritos y saltos sobre la cama nos despertaron, por suerte Edward y yo ya sabíamos que algo así iba a pasar, y anoche antes de dormirnos después de hacer el amor, nos habíamos puesto nuestras pijamas.

-¡Mami, papi amos a vel los legalos!-gritaron al unisono y de un salto se bajaron de la cama al ver que nos habíamos despertado.

-¡Tengan cuidado al bajar la escalera, no se vallan a caer!-les grité cuando salieron corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Sí!-gritaron en respuesta.

Edward y yo salimos de la cama y bajamos tomados de la mano hasta la sala donde estaban abriendo los regalos, pero al entrar me quedé congelaba con lo que vi.

-Se va a llamal manchas.-dijo una más que feliz Ally con una pequeña bola de pelos, color blanco con manchas marrón, en sus brazos.

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¿Qué significa eso?-medio grité-. Ya habíamos hablado al respecto y quedamos en que esperaríamos un tiempo.

-Amor, es sólo un cachorrito que...

-Del que yo me tendré que hacer cargo, ¡Dios! Esto es demasiado para mí, dos niños de tres años, un cachorro y dentro de unos meses un bebé.

-¿Un bebé?-preguntaron tres voces en sincronía, y yo asentí como respuesta.

-Nosotos te ayudalemos a cuidad a manchas y a nuesto helmanito.-se apresuro a decir Eidan y Ally asintió, solté un suspiro rendida al ver como sus ojos brillaban emocionados y la forma en que la bola de pelos me miraba desde los brazos de mi hija.

-Está bien, manchas se queda con nosotros.-ambos chillaron felices y se pusieron a jugar con el cachorro y con Alan y Josh.

Mis padres me felicitaron por la futura llegada de este bebé, al igual que Nessie y Jacob. Edward tomó mi mano y salimos de la sala alejándonos de todos.

-Así que un bebé. ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?-me preguntó Edward rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

-Desde hace un par de semanas.-respondí pasando mis brazos por su cuello-. Feliz navidad, ¿te gusto tu regalo?

-¿Gustarme? Más que eso amor, te amo.-me dijo y unió nuestros labios.

¿Qué más podría pedirle a la vida? Mi respuesta era nada, tenía una gran y maravillosa familia, unos padres a los que adoro, dos hermanos geniales, dos hijos que son mi vida y otro más en camino, pero sobre todo lo tenía a él, a Edward, el amor de mi vida. Y todo gracias a los Juegos del Destino que me llevaron a Jacksonville, a conocer a Nessie y que me llevaron a conocer el amor a lado de Edward Cullen.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Pues ahora si, esto se termino... espero que les haya gustado el Epílogo. Quiero agradecerles de todo corazón el apoyo que me dieron a lo largo del Fic, cada uno de sus review´s, de sus alertas y favoritos significan mucho para mí, así como también quiero agradecerles a quienes de manera fantasma me leyeron a lo largo de esta travesía.**

**Voy a comenzar a publicar un nuevo Fic, se llama "Volver A Sonreír" será un drama/romance y el primer capi ya está publicado, así que les invito a que pasen y me den su opinión al respecto, lo encontraran en mi perfil...**

**De nuevo muchas gracias, y un agradecimiento muy especial a:**

**Lili4ever; Fran D; Angie Masen; karenkavam; gabystar16; It's Cezi-bitch; lesliok; Musa-23b; Marie Sellory; ; monse; Calipswan15; ; AnnaLuciana; desconocido; anónimos; Nora; Yaspicado; eddieIlove; Laura Romero; Ale-Hale21; yolabertay; Cullen-21-gladys; 98'Alejandra; Lady Bonbons17; karito CullenMasen; FitzGallagher13; crazy55bella; Cris Cullen Black; Little. wishes. Pxa; LeslieCullenJb; Angie CullenHale; Sun-e Kristal; DemonAngelBlue; Desii-Cullen; pia; Eli Glecas; Diana; Abiitha; natika-Cullen; Pattry; sumebe; Sheila Marie Cullen; ISACOBO; gigi thebest cullen; KariiSwanCullen; Maya Cullen Masen; michel n.n; beatrice013; DianaNessieDenali; nati puckett; belem; MonZe Pedroza; nandita21unexplained; Kell Masen**

**Por dejarme sus review's a lo largo de la historia y sacarme una sonrisa con cada una de sus palabras... **

**¿Algún último review? =)**


	34. OUTAKKE FELIZ HALLOWEEN

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 34: OUTAKKE "FELIZ HALLOWEEN"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**BELLA POV**

Me di un último vistazo en el espejo, me sentía completamente ridícula vestida así, digamos que mi disfraz de diablesa no terminaba por convencerme para ir a una fiesta de Halloween, y es que vamos, era un vestido de finos tirantes de color rojo que en la parte de atrás tenia una tonta y ridícula cola, alto hasta un poco más arriba de mis rodillas y ajustado al cuerpo, unas pantimedias de color rojo y zapatos de tacón, también rojos obviamente. Mi cabello completamente liso y un bonito, nótese el sarcasmo, par de cuernos adornaban mi cabeza.

-¿Estás lis...-Edward no pudo terminar su pregunta pues se quedó mudo al verme-. Amor te ves... te ves...

-Ya sé que me veo ridícula, no tienes que decírmelo.-lo interrumpí y fui a buscar mi bolso.

-¿Ridícula? Amor te ves jodidamente sexy, tanto que si no fuera que nos están esperando en la fiesta, usted no saldría de esta habitación señora Cullen.-sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y junto nuestros labios de manera suave.

-Anda que se nos hace tarde mi sexy vampiro.-sí, mi esposo estaba disfrazado de vampiro, una mejor y súper mejorada versión de Drácula.

Salimos de la casa y nos montamos en el coche, se preguntaran ¿de quién fue la idea de esta fiesta?, bueno pues nada más y nada menos que de mi cuñada y de mi prima, sólo a ellas se les puede ocurrir hacer una fiesta de disfraces en Halloween para la inauguración de su nueva boutique. Mis padres y mis suegros se quedaron cuidando de los niños en casa de los primeros, no quisieron que buscáramos una niñera, bueno un par de niñeras pues son como trece niños, ya que según ellos nadie los cuidaría mejor que sus abuelos.

Al llegar a la fiesta y ver a Emmett, tanto Edward como yo nos soltamos a reír, mi amigo se veía más que ridículo con su disfraz de calabaza, una gigantesca calabaza.

-¡Rosalie! Te dije que me veía como un idiota con este disfraz.-dijo haciendo un infantil puchero.

-Amor no les hagas caso, te ves genial.-respondió mi cuñada luchando por no reírse.

Rosalie llevaba un disfraz de... mmm... la verdad no tengo idea, vestía una túnica blanca, su cabello todo enmarañado como si se hubiese electrocutado, se había maquillado de tal modo que lucía más pálida que una hoja de papel, sus labios de una tonalidad purpura y sus ojos eran enmarcados por sombra de color negro al igual que el delineador, pero aún así se veía hermosa. Jacob estaba disfrazado de zombi, Nessie de bruja una muy sexy bruja por cierto, los únicos disfraces que estaban relacionados eran los de Garrett y Kate, ellos eran Homero y Morticia, esos personajes de los locos Addams. Laurent estaba disfrazado de Frankeinstein e Irina de ángel de la oscuridad, vestida con un vestido ajustado negro y sus alas eran como de murciélago, Alec era el Guasón y Ángela Gatúbela, por último estaba Jasper disfrazado de pirata al puro estilo Jack Sparrow y Alice como Emily, el personaje de la película: El Cadáver De La Novia.

La fiesta fue todo un éxito, y gracias a Dios antes de media noche las personas se comenzaron a ir, un cuarto para las doce íbamos todos hasta donde estaban aparcados nuestros coches y de pronto mi celular y el de las chicas comenzaron a sonar, mi ceño se frunció al ver que era un texto de Renée y me apresuré a verlo... _Sé que es tarde pero podrían pasar por los niños..._

-Es Renée quiere que pasemos por los niños.-dijimos todas al unisono.

Todos intercambiamos miradas y nos apresuramos a subir a los coches, ¿les pasaría algo a los niños? Mi corazón dio un vuelco ante ese pensamiento y me comencé a poner muy nerviosa, Edward al notarlo apretó ligeramente mi mano y pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo. Todos llegamos al tiempo, bajamos de los coches y prácticamente corrimos hasta la puerta, pero todo estaba completamente en penumbras, no había ni una sola luz encendida dentro de la casa. Nessie fue en busca de la llave que Renée tenía escondida en una planta del porche, y cuando la quiso meter en la cerradura la puerta se abrió sola, ¡sola!

-Tal vez... dejaron la pu...puerta abierta.-tartamudeó Nessie.

No voy a negar que un escalofrío recorrió mi columna y los pelos se me pusieron de punta mientras nos adentrábamos en la casa, y solté un sonoro grito cuando la puerta se cerró tras nosotros.

-Esto no me gusta para nada, mejor vayámonos.-Emmett fue hasta la puerta pero no la abrió.

-¿Qué pasa Emm? Apurate que yo también me quiero ir.-lo apresuró Alice.

-No se puede abrir, parece que está cerrada con llave.-Jasper apartó a Emmett y trató de abrir varias veces pero nada.

A cada segundo el pánico se apoderaba de mí, sentía que me faltaba el aire y comencé a caminar de espaldas adentrándome más en la casa, mientras los demás trataban de abrir la puerta, de pronto me vi envuelta en... ¿telarañas? Sí, definitivamente eso era, y si había telarañas quiere decir que también hay arañas, y yo le tengo fobia a las arañas.

-E...E...¡Edward!-chillé cuando sentí como una enorme y peluda tarántula caminaba por mi hombro.

-¿Qué te pasa amor?-preguntó llegando hasta mí.

-Q... quitamela ¡quitamela!-él me miró confundido-. La tarántula, ¡por Dios quitamela!

-¿De qué tarántula ha... ¡Carajo!-sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se quedó estático.

-No te muevas Bella.-me aconsejó Jasper y con un rápido movimiento me quito la espantosa araña.

Un par de minutos después Edward salió de su estado catatónico, resulta que le tiene pavor a las arañas, por eso se quedó así cuando la vio. Tratamos de llamar a Renée, pero nuestros celulares estaban muertos, no teníamos ni una misera barra de señal, tratamos de usar el teléfono de la casa pero no había linea. Escuchamos pasos en la planta de arriba y decidimos subir, tal vez eran mis padres o mis suegros.

-Yo no pienso subir, en las película de terror cuando alguien va a investigar algo, siempre termina muerto.-dijo Emmett y Rosalie a empujones lo hizo subir las escaleras delante de nosotros-. No lo puedo creer Rose, tú el amor de mi vida, me estás sacrificando como...

Emmett se quedó cayado, todos estábamos en completo silencio, es más ni siquiera respirábamos. De una de la habitaciones provenían unos ruidos terroríficos, escalofriantes, todos intercambiamos miradas aterrados y cuando estábamos por echarnos a correr escaleras abajo escuchamos risas de niños.

-De seguro los niños están viendo una película de terror.-murmuró Alec tras aclararse la garganta.

-De ser así, Esme y Renée tendrán que darnos una explicación, Sarah e Ian tendrán pesadillas por días.-gruñó Rosalie caminando con decisión hasta la habitación de donde provenían los sonidos y todos la seguimos.

Entramos a la habitación y efectivamente la televisión estaba encendida, pero no había nadie dentro de la habitación, Ángela se acercó a la televisión para apagarla pero de pronto la imagen se fue.

-Y ahora es cuando la niña sale del televisor y nos mata a todos.-dijo con tono de burla Laurent.

Irina fue la única que se rió de la broma de su esposo, de pronto se quedó callada y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, abría y cerraba la boca como un pez y apuntaba con su dedo la esquina de la habitación tras nosotros, nos giramos lentamente, o al menos yo lo hice, y ¡por Dios santísimo! Mi alma abandonó mi cuerpo cuando la vi, era la niña de la que hablaba Laurent.

-¡Corran!-gritó Kate y todos salimos de la habitación como perseguidos por el mismísimo satanás.

Entramos a la que era mi antigua habitación y cerramos la puerta tras nosotros, la trabamos con las mesitas de noche, un par de sillas y... ¿Emmett?

-Es del tamaño de un ropero, será de ayuda.-dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros.

La habitación no estaba muy iluminada, las luces no funcionaban y sólo nos iluminaba la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, pero era suficiente para tener una visibilidad decente de nuestro entorno. Las chicas y yo nos sentamos en la cama y los chicos se sentaron en el suelo, nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, era como una horrible pesadilla de la cual ya quería despertar.

-Ya hermano tranquilo.-dijo Jasper, que estaba sentado junto al armario-. Yo también estoy nervioso Edward, pero quita tu mano de mi hombro ¿quieres?

-Jasper, yo no tengo mi mano sobre tu hombro.-respondió mi esposo confundido.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!-exclamó poniéndose en pie de un salto y alejándose del armario-. Dentro de tu armario hay algo Bella. Les juro que sea lo que sea, esa cosa tenía su mano sobre mi hombro.

La puerta del armario se comenzó a abrir lentamente, y un rechinido que provocaba que se me pusieran los pelos de punta, inundo la habitación. Alice soltó un chillido y de un salto se levantó corriendo hasta la puerta, comenzó a quitar los muebles que la trababan y a los pocos segundos todos estábamos ayudándola desesperados por salir de aquí. Al salir de la habitación corrimos hasta la habitación al final del pasillo y Rosalie abrió la puerta, pero no alcanzamos a entrar, cuando un montón de murciélagos nos hicieron correr por el pasillo y después escaleras abajo mientras estos volaban sobre nuestras cabezas.

Cuando vi que la puerta para salir al jardín estaba abierta, fui la persona más feliz del mundo y no dude ni un segundo en correr hacia allá. Todos salimos al jardín y gracias a Dios los murciélagos habían desaparecido, mi respiración era errática y mi corazón parecía que se saldría de mi pecho, no creo poder resistir un susto más.

-Hay una forma de salir de aquí, podemos saltar la barda.-dijo Garrett y mis ojos viajaron hasta la barda esa idea no me convencía mucho, pero había dos opciones, la primera era quedarme aquí y esperar a que me diera un infarto, o saltar la dichosa barda y arriesgarme a romperme un hueso. Prefiero mil veces romperme un hueso.

-Por la piscina hay una escalera.-dije o más bien grité, emocionada porque con la escalera sería más fácil salir.

Fuimos a buscar la escalera, algo en la piscina llamó mi atención, era una persona pero no estaba nadando precisamente.

-En la piscina hay una persona muerta.-susurré tan bajo que creo que nadie me escuchó.

-¿Qué dijiste Bella?-preguntó Ángela acercándose a mí.

No le respondí, y no porque no quisiera precisamente, sino que no podía hablar y mi cuerpo se sacudía de miedo. Con mi dedo tembloroso apunté la piscina, Angie dirigió su mirada hacia allá y soltó un grito ahogado y cubrió con sus manos su boca cuando vio el cuerpo que flotaba sobre el agua.

-¿Bella? ¡Bella!-Edward me tomó por los hombros y me sacudió un par de veces.

-¡Jesús resucitado! Hay una persona en la piscina y está mu...muerta.-dijo Maria, su voz me sacó del shock y me lancé a los brazos de Edward.

-No me quiero morir Edward, sácame de aquí, ¡sácame de aquí!-chillaba histérica y me solté a llorar, estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso.

-¡Feliz Halloween!-al escuchar ese grito mi llanto seso de inmediato.

Me giré lentamente para encontrarme con mis padres, mis suegros, Alan, mis sobrinos y mis hijos que estaban observándonos de los más divertidos. ¡Ah! También estaban Annie y sus padres.

-Ustedes... pero... ¿cómo...- murmuraba Nessie sin poder formar una frase coherente.

-Bueno nosotros estábamos viendo una maratón de película de terror y a los chicos se les ocurrió la idea de esto.-dijo mi adorada madre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y ustedes no pudieron decir que no ¿verdad?-la que habló ahora fue una para nada contenta Rosalie.

-Bueno vamos adentro y les explicamos.-dijo Carlisle de lo más tranquilo.

La idea de todo fue de Alan, por qué no me sorprende eso, de Sarah, George, Kathy, Patrick, Josh, Eidan y Allison que eran los "mayores", pues los demás eran aun muy pequeños. Le pidieron ayuda a el padre de Annie que es un experto en efectos visuales y así fue como armaron su propia casa del terror. El papá de Annie recogió todo a excepción de un par de cositas a pedido mío y de mi hermana, claro que nadie supo de eso, y se marchó con su hija y su esposa.

-Se quedaran a dormir aquí ¿cierto?-preguntó mi madre.

-¡Claro! Acamparemos en el jardín, tal vez a Freddy Krueger se le antoje venir a hacernos una visita.-respondió con sarcasmo Jacob.

Mis padres y mis suegros subieron a sus habitaciones, las chicas y yo acostamos a los niños, bueno casi a todos ya que mi pequeña Maggie no se quiso quedar en la habitación, y bajamos a la sala donde estaban nuestros maridos reunidos, me senté junto a Edward que rodeó mis hombros con su brazo y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno...-murmuró Nessie con una sonrisa en su rostro y cubrí con cuidado las orejas de mi princesa para que no se asustara, pues se había quedado profundamente dormida en mis brazos.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!-el grito de mis padres y mis suegros se escuchó a tres kilómetros a la redonda.

-¡Feliz Halloween!-dijimos Nessie y yo al unisono con una sonrisa cuando entraron los cuatro a la sala con cara de espanto, a lo que ellos nos dieron una mirada envenenada. La venganza es dulce.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Yo de nuevo por acá, ahora les traigo este pequeño Outakke que no pude evitar escribir, espero que les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo ¡Feliz Halloween!**

**La niña a la que hago referencia es la de la película de El Aro, Freddy Krueger es el personaje de la película Pesadilla En La Calle Del Infierno.**

**Por cierto, a quienes leen "Volver A Sonreír" les pido un poquito de paciencia, espero poder subir el siguiente capi en un par de días a más tardar... ahora si me despido, un beso enorme a todas.**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	35. NOTA LEAN POR FAVOR!

**NOTA!**

**Hola por aquí... Vengo a dejar esta nota porque desafortunademente una de mis historias "El Mejor Castigo" fue plagiada una chica (Sarah Masen) la publicó como suya, sólo cambió el sumary y el nombre (Swan's vs Cullen's) y ahora por eso ella es la autora, le he pedido que la elimine pero no lo ha hecho, al contrario sigue publicando capis...**

**La verdad no quisiera eliminar mis Fic's por culpa de una persona como ella, espero que recapacite y elimine la historia...**


End file.
